Time for change
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 19. Hogwarts gets new six muggles to be under Dumbledore's protection. Mega mary sue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been a long summer in the wizarding world, all the kids were ready to escape the heat and head back to Hogwarts. The trio was looking forward to reuniting for their sixth year at Hogwarts, but little did they know Hogwarts was going to be a little different this year. While all the students of Hogwarts were packing their trunks, ready to go back to school the next day, a few other teenage muggles were doing a similar thing although they were packing bags not trunks.

Something didn't feel right, Harry thought as he was dropped off at the station by his uncle, who was glad to see Harry's back. Harry quickly found Ron and Ginny, then they entered the platform together, got on the train and went in search of a compartment. They talked as they made their way to the back of the train in search of Hermione; they found her in one of the last compartments.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny," Hermione squealed as she gave them all a big group hug, "I missed you guys so much."

As Hermione stopped hugging them Ron blushed, Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry just smiled relieved to be finally be going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione decided to ask them for their opinion to break the short-lived silence.

"Did you guys notice that the last cabin at the end of the train is locked? I tried to go in because Luna was in here, but she was gone when I came back."

"Why would they lock a compartment?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ron jumped out of his seat when he remembered something his dad told him last night, "guess who's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again, but Harry and Hermione asked "who?"

"Lupin is coming back, apparently Dumbledore wants more order members to be at Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione were beaming; Lupin had been their favourite DADA teacher. Hermione then jumped up, "bugger, I've got to go guys the prefects are suppose to be having a meeting now, bye."

The rest of the train ride was spent telling stories of the holidays and laughing, Harry found out when Hermione returned that Neville was made a Prefect.

"Neville?" Ron shouted, "how did Neville make Prefect?"

"I think it's a good choice," Ginny stated, "It'll give him lots of confidence."

In the locked compartment next door six girls were nervously changing into their robes, they'd never been to Hogwarts before. Actually they hadn't even heard of it till a fortnight ago, when the six of them were addressed by their principal, saying she had a reward for the six most gifted students and this was the reward.

They weren't all best friends but they were all good at different aspects school, they were some of the smartest muggle students around, coming from a very small school which required a very above average IQ just to get into. It was a boarding school so they didn't see their parents very often. These girls were all very different, yet in some ways very similar. Jane, Nichole, Rachael, Samantha, Candi and Raven all sat down once they'd finished getting changed. They all had very different emotions when it came to going to Hogwarts, Samantha and Cadi could really be fussed, Nichole was worried about her studies, Jane was naturally clever and knew this was going to be a good experience, Rachael was excited and Raven was glad to get away from it all.

As a group the girls got along pretty well, but a lot of disputes always arising. Much to Raven's, Candi's and Samantha disappointment, Nichole would be the first one there trying to fix the problem and analyse the situations.

Candi isn't Candi's real name, she hated her real name and would attack anybody who called her by her 'other' name, her surname is her mothers as she never knew her father. She gets good marks at school but she doesn't try to push herself, usually not even bothering to study. She has long straight dirty blond hair to match her green eyes and her personality, well one of her personalities. She has a bad habit of getting annoyed easily, especially when people are attacking her looks or intelligence. While other times she'll be bouncing off the walls, using her prized possession (her fake ID) to get into clubs and have fun (not always legal). She also has a habit of being obsessive, which gets her in trouble a bit, but on the plus side when she gets her mind on something she isn't likely to drop it or change her mind easily. She also has long legs, which everybody knows about, as she loves showing them off in very short skirts. She also shows off her cleavage a bit too much for her friends liking, no matter how much they complain. But then again it is hard to annoy someone, who is so good at annoying people in the first place.

Samantha is very laid back and after a while you learn not to take her to seriously, or a joke or comment might offend you. Sam doesn't form attachments very often; she just never found a need. She's one of those people who you love or hate, thankfully all the other girls on the trip like her. She has dark brown hair, which goes down past her shoulder, which makes her look shorter then she is. She eats more junk food then any of the others, yet seems to retain some figure, not that you can tell, she always wears so much clothing. You'll be a part of a rare species if you ever see her in a short skirt, as she loves jeans and tracksuits. Even though she is laid back you wouldn't want to cross her, she can get pretty nasty.

Jane is a really nice, pretty, tall girl. You wouldn't be able to by looking at her but she is really unfit, she just has a very high metabolism. She is the kind of person you never hear curse and when you talk about inappropriate stuff you always have to explain it to her. She is the youngest of the group by nearly two years off the oldest (Rachael), yet she is still the most mature out of everybody. Everybody likes her and wants to protect her from the world in a way. Jane is the one you can count on to help you when you're in a tough spot, but if you don't want to talk about something she will drop it unlike Nichole, who's to nosey. Jane's very reliable, the one the teacher sends the notes with about the naughty children because she can be trusted.

Rachael gets along with most people but she gets along really well with Jane, she loves sport and regularly plays ball sports and goes on walks with Candi (who is very health conscious). She has dark locks, which she usually wears out; she's also recently grown a fringe that nearly covers her hypnotising brown eyes. She gets good grades but you'll never hear her boast about it, she's good at english and art, giving her excellent forgery skills which come in handy very often. She's just a good girl who respects others and doesn't expect others to change for any reason.

Nichole always seems to be stressed, about her family, school and social life (which is nearly non-existent). As if six hours of school isn't enough, she goes back to her room and studies until she goes to sleep. So the next day when she has a test, she does really well and absolutely everybody will know about it. If she gets a good mark she won't just keep quiet or put it away, her poor friends will hear about it all week, annoying even the nicest of them. She unintentionally makes everybody feel inferior, which she did more then once to Candi. As a result Candi didn't talk to her for a whole year, they're talking again now but they've never been the same. She wants to be everybody's friend and gets upset when people don't like her. She's always trying to fix peoples problems and stop fights but usually she ends up making things worse. She was dark red hair, which she wears in a perm to keep it out of her pale face.

Raven walks around like she doesn't care; she isn't fussed by violence or bad language. Raven has really nice light blue eyes, which are very well suited to her blond hair and carefree attitude. She dislikes school but is scarily good when it comes to technology, particularly computers. Recently she was befriended by Candi, ever since they've been running around causing trouble as Raven finds it hard to refuse a good double dare. She's just come a big health kick, which really made her personality shine and she turned a bit bubblier. She use to have the views on clothing as Sam but after a bit to much time with Candi she's now wearing short skirts, they may not be as short as Candi's but they're still short.

The six girls didn't know what kind of school Hogwarts was, their principal told them it was a magic school, of course they assumed she was joking. The principal brought a wizard to class one day named Albus Dumbledore, they nearly died of shock when they realised that he was a wizard that could perform magic.

That same day he took them to each get a wand, the appropriate books and accessories. Nicole nearly brought every book she saw, while everybody else just brought the set supplies. The other five got sick of waiting and left her there with Dumbledore, so they could continue their shopping. Candi was very disappointed with the clothes shops, which only sold robes, but it gave her an idea for a dare. Under your robes you're suppose to wear long socks and shorts, what would happen if two people got off the train not wearing that uniform?

The train pulled up at the Hogwarts but the two Weasley's, Harry and Hermione didn't get off straight away. They waited for a few minutes to see who was in the end compartment, but they were interrupted by Remus, "what are you four up to?"

"Nothing," they replied in perfect unison.

"Harry, you're James' son, you're always up to something, now get off the train before it takes you back to Kings Cross," Lupin instructed.

Once all the Hogwarts pupil were off the train, Lupin met up with Professor Flitwick and they opened the back compartments door. The six adolescent muggles jumped up equipped and ready to go. Raven and Candi's robes looked very big but they both just claimed they were cold, Sam could tell something was up Candi could were her skirts in the middle of winter and never complain of being cold. They took carriages up to the school much later then everybody else; by the time they got there all the first years had been sorted.

They were told to wait outside until Dumbledore announced them, which is what they did.

Dumbledore addressed the school, "this year we are hosts to six special guests. They have brilliant minds and I'm sure they'll love it here at Hogwarts. They're muggles but we're giving them a chance to try something new, please welcome them to Hogwarts."

The trio were whispering about the locked compartment as they listened.

The large doors opened, making the girls suddenly nervous except Raven and Candi who winked at each other, "guys what ever you're going to do, I'm begging you don't," Nichole asked them. It was to late for warnings as Samantha had already entered the Great Hall with Jane and Rachael, Nichole quickly trotted behind them to catch up.

---

What are those two up too?

So who do you like and who don't you?

And yes Candi, Raven and Sam are going to be the schools new trouble makers!


	2. Chapter 2

Come on you guys, reviewing isn't that hard, special thanks to Candi, Raven, Sam and Jane!

Chapter 2

The second Nichole left Candi and Raven took off the out robe revealing another one, but this wasn't a normal robe, it had been altered slightly. The two girls had dared each other to do it; their robes now finished six inches above their knees, well maybe eight inches for Candi. Sam, Jane, Rachael and Nichole were at the end of the hall in front of Dumbledore facing the school, as the two girls made their way down the middle between the tables.

Rachael and Sam were laughing, Jane smiled and Nichole rolled her eyes, "oh my god."

Candi and Raven waved and blew kisses at the students, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked her superior.

"Yes Minerva, I think this is just what the school needs," Albus smiled.

The six girls were introduced to the school by name, they already told Dumbledore they wanted to be known by their first name, none of that surname rubbish.

Again everybody cheered when he introduced the _wild child's_, Raven and Candi, who curtsied to the school blowing kisses as they did, making the cheering and wolf-whistle louder. Nichole was having second thoughts about Hogwarts; everybody seemed to be very immature.

The girls were directed to a table in front of the teachers, which they sat at, the same second food appeared on the table. Jane jumped back in shock and fell off her chair; luckily most the school was already stuffing themselves and didn't notice.

Candi, who was sitting between Sam and Raven, was casually looking around the room.

"Candi!" Sam interrupted Candi's thoughts.

"What?" Candi asked defensively.

"You've been here five minutes."

"So?" Candi asked.

"Raven back me up," Sam insisted.

"Don't get me involved, though I don't think you should try keeping Candi on a leash, it just makes her hungrier," Raven advised.

"Eww," Sam said, "did I really want to know that?"

Candi smiled to some blond guy at the back of the room (on her far right), discreetly winking, "I dunno, but I do know that you reall-lly don't want to know what I'm thinking ri-ght abo-ut now."

"Eww, eww, eww," Sam made a face showing that she physically felt ill by the comment as she put down her fork, "I can't eat after hearing that!" Raven just laughed but stopped when she saw an adorable boy on the far left side of the room looking at her.

Harry quickly put his head down and pretended to look busy, when the new girl saw him looking at her. He heard Dumbledore say her name was Raven, Hermione had shook her head when she and her friend entered wear very short robes, unlike Ron who was trying to hide his mischievous smile.

"Why do you think those girls are here?" Harry asked his friends.

"You heard Dumbledore, 'they have brilliant minds and I'm sure they'll love it here at Hogwarts. They're muggles but we're giving them a chance to try something new,' don't you boys ever listen?" Hermione quoted.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione sighed, "boys?"

Harry spent the rest of dinner picking at his food, not really eating much pending Hermione asked, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he responded simply.

"Harry I've known you for five years you cannot lie to me that effortlessly," Hermione told a-very-reluctant-to-talk Harry.

"It's a guy thing," Harry told her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, what was different about tonight? Then it struck her, "you like one of those muggles don't you?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly, nodding slowly. He felt a big whack on his back, "good on ya mate, go get em," Ron encouraged with a mouth full of something green.

He glanced up to the front where Raven was sitting once again; Harry hit himself mentally when she saw him looking at her again. She was smiling and Harry smiled back timidly. Candi, who was a fussy eater, went to talk to Raven but when she saw her smiling at someone, she didn't. Instead she followed Raven's line of sight and her eyes fell on a dark haired boy, with dorky round glasses and a cute haircut.

"Yummy," Candi whispered in Raven's ear, causing Raven to jump a little in shock before hissing, "Candi don't do that."

"Do you like him?" Candi asked in her girly voice.

"No," Raven lied quietly.

"Ohh, that's so adorable, you're actually trying to deny it," Candi laughed, "Sam guess what?"

Raven quickly said, "fine I do," as Sam turned around totally unaware of what was going on.

"Never mind," Candi told Sam.

Sam then asked, "You guys aren't up to something are you?"

"No," they both responded as they always did to that question, this time though they weren't lying.

"Aha," Sam said, making it obvious that she didn't believe them.

Raven and Candi continued their whispered conversation until dessert appeared, then the topic changed to what they were doing tomorrow. Dumbledore had told them that they had a sports lesson in the morning, flying apparently. Raven dished herself a bit of chocolate cake and ice cream, while Candi just had some fruit salad (picking out the watermelon of course).

Once everybody was finished Dumbledore told every student (muggles, witch or wizard) to go to bed, the muggles were lead their rooms by Professor Lupin. On the way he gave them a quick talk about the rules, classes and houses of Hogwarts, when he mentioned Slytherin all five girls looked at Candi, "what?" They all just shook their heads. They were staying in a spare classroom, which had been converted into a corridor with six doors leading to bedrooms and a large common room.

Raven and Candi instantly ran to the end of the corridor to get the two rooms with windows, once someone entered a room it magically became theirs. It was if the rooms could tell who it was, as when you entered the room you're stuff appeared at the end of the king single sized beds. Unless you're name is Candi and was clever enough to tell Dumbledore, that you've slept in a big bed since you were five and can only sleep in king sized beds.

Once everybody had chosen their own rooms they ran around looking at each other's for around half an hour, before going into their rooms and getting changed. There was a knock on the door, Candi came running out of her room wearing only boxers and a bra.

"Candi," the girls stuck their heads out the door to shout, as she answered the door. Candi stuck her head out the door to see who it was, much to her delight it was the guy from the great hall.

"I heard a couple of girls up here were bored and wanted to go have some fun. It's a tradition in my house, that the six and seventh years sneak out and go drinking," the good-looking blond boy informed her.

Candi smiled seductively, "sounds like fun, come in. Me and my friend will be ready in a couple of minutes." She opened the door wider letting him in, revealing her very bare body and led him over to one of the couches, "wait here."

Candi them walked down to the end of the hall and burst into Raven's room, causing her to squeal and use her nightie to cover up her underclothes.

"Please, you don't have anything that I don't have, now come with me," Candi instructed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Raven asked.

"Oh come on, it's gong to be great fun," Candi whined, "now come and I'll pick you out some clothes."

"Why do I need clothes when I'm going to bed and what is wrong with my clothes?" Raven asked.

"We are going out, now hurry up he's waiting for us."

"Oh god, now I really am scared, who's waiting for us?"

"That hot blonde guy, please come and get some clothes on," Candi whined.

"Fine," Raven finally caved in, "do I really have to wear your clothes?"

"My clothes are hot," Candi told Raven with a mocking look on her face.

"Fine, I'll wear your clothes, but only if I agree too."

"Excellent," Candi ran out of the room followed reluctantly by Raven, Candi squealed quietly, "this is going to be so much fun."

Candi quickly took of her shorts and put on one of her favourite outfits, a animal print cocktail dress, leaving not a lot to the imagination.

"Now what can Raven wear?" Candi asked herself as she rummaged through her bag, "aha," and pulled out a black strapless top and black mini skirt.

"I'm not wearing that," Raven told her firmly.

"Yes you are, try it on," Candi encouraged.

Raven snatched the clothes and put them on very reluctantly, Candi clapped her hands in approval, "excellent." Raven walked over to the mirror and admired herself, she did look pretty good, but she just wished the skirt was a few inches longer. There wasn't a chance that either girl would bend over in these skirts. Candi wasn't a big fan of makeup but she quickly put some on herself as did Raven. Not forgetting to each quickly brush their blond hair.

"Ready?" Candi asked.

"Ready," Raven sighed.

The two girls walked up the corridor until they were in the common room, "hey." They then all quickly introduced themselves to the guy, who then introduced himself as Draco Malfoy.

Candi quickly ran back to the corridor when she heard someone coming.

"Nichole and Jane, what are you two doing up? Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Candi asked.

Jane gave Candi a funny look; Candi just smiled confirming Jane suspicion.

"We were just going to read a bit about wizard sports, because Jane here isn't very athletic and was worried about getting injured. You on the other hand, look a bit dressed up to be going to bed, unless you're intending on going to bed with someone," Nichole insulted Candi. _A/N funniest line ever!_

"Nichole don't say that, that's mean," Jane told her.

"It's okay Jane, she's just jealous because I, unlike her, have a life. Right now I've got to be somewhere so see you later Jane," Candi waved.

Candi quickly went back into the common room grabbed her friend and Malfoy, quickly making their way out the door. Nichole still saw the two girls and an unfamiliar guy leaving, which made her angry. They've been here a couple of hours, already been embarrassed in front of the whole school and now Candi and Raven are trying to cause more trouble by leaving. Lupin told them that people who are out of their beds after hours would be punished.

The three blonds made their way quietly through the school, down to the dungeons. Malfoy stopped at a large painting and said a password, "party time." The painting swung open and the three of them entered into a room full of sixteen and seventeen year olds, who were all dressed up and excited.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room," Malfoy welcomed them, Candi had a huge grin on her face and could tell Raven was looking at her.

"Slither in?" Raven asked, Candi elbowed her.

Malfoy just laughed, "depends."

"Are we ready to go then?" A huge solid guy asked the room, which answered with lots of nods.

An infantile first year came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "what's going on?"

"We'll tell you in the morning," the same big guy told him. The diminutive boy turned around and went back to bed.

A smaller seventh year student went up to a big mirror at the end of the common room and tapped it thrice with his wand; it then turned into a moving picture of a pub, Hog's Head, playing loud music. A couple of people at a time jumped into the mirror and appeared at the pub. Once everybody was through, the picture turned back into a mirror for the time being.

Oh-Lah Lah I lost my bra and I left my knickers in my bf's car


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pub wasn't very clean, but it had an old charm about it. All the students went up to the bar and started ordering drinks, the bar tender didn't even ask for ID much to Candi's disappointment. Not that she needed ID, she didn't drink alcohol, and she likes being in control too much to risk losing control. Also she's a bit of a health freak. Raven on the other hand got a fire whiskey, which she enjoyed thoroughly. Candi just drank mineral water, but it can't have been to clean as she didn't feel to well.

"I'm going back, I feel like shit. I'll see you in the morning," she informed Raven, only after an hour of being there.

Candi had every intention of going back to her nice warm bed to sleep, but she got a little side tracked on the way. She went outside to get a bit of fresh air, when she saw another pub a little bit down the street and decided to go check it out. Secretly hoping that the person serving the bar would want to see her ID.

"Day closed a few minutes ago," a deep Russian voice told her, Candi smiled to herself (she had a thing for Russia, so much so her friends called her communism for a whole year).

She turned around to see a tall, broad guy smiling at her, "aren't you a little young to be trying to get into a pub."

Candi knew what he was doing. It's like when someone asks about your husband to find out if you're single, this was the same but to find out how old she was.

"Actually I'm eighteen," she pulled out her ID to show him.

"So you've finished school?" He asked.

"Well not really, I dropped out when I discovered there was a lot more enjoyable things I could be doing with my time."

"Like what?" the guy asked.

"Meeting new people is always fun," she informed him, "finding out how old they are is always good too, you know trying to avoid all that jail bait."

He laughed, "I'm eighteen too. And being a sports star I know what you mean, I have a lot of admirers, lots of them aren't even seventeen yet."

"So what do you do when you find someone, who apparently adores you're accent and is eighteen?" She asked suggestively.

"I dunno, what do you do when you find someone who's accent you apparently love?"

"That's an easy one," she answered as she started kissing his neck, which was the highest place she could reach.

He leant over and grabbed her bare thighs lifting her head up to the height of his, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He started walking back to the hotel where he was staying, with no objections on Candi's behalf.

She pulled apart for a second, "I'm Candi by the way."

The guy simply responded, "Victor," then started kissing her again.

Back at the pub one of the Slytherin's that was outside keeping watch, came running in yelling, "Hagrid." A different seventh year tapped the large mirror in Hog's Head thrice and they all entered back into the Slytherin common room. Raven almost ran in to a lamp as she stumbled out of the mirror (Raven didn't drink much usually because most the time Candi was there to remind her how many drinks she'd had).

"Why is everybody wearing clothes?" Rave asked as the alcohol finally started to kick in.

The majority of the guys looked at her smiling, Raven asked again, "well?"

"Okay Raven, I think you should stop talking now," Draco informed her, knowing what ever she was going to say she would regret.

"Fine, but I still don't know why I'm wearing clothes."

"Where's Candi?" Draco asked.

"She came back twenty minutes ago, she wasn't feeling to well," Raven informed him as she swayed on the spot, "and who or what is Hagrid?"

"He's a teacher here, I don't know what he's doing going to the pub at two in the morning though, now lets get you back to your room," Draco told her.

"I can go myself," Raven insisted as she lost her balance for a second.

"I don't think so," he told her before yelling over his shoulder, "Goyle, I'll be back in ten."

"Why where are we going?"

"To your room."

"Ohh to do what?" Raven giggled sillily, as she leant on him for balance.

He then walked her back to the door, where he left her with a farewell.

"Thanks," she thanked him.

"You're welcome," he said as he made his way back to the common room.

She walked slowly to her room where she got changed and took her make up off. In her nightie she crossed the corridor, to make sure Candi was okay. She opened the door and cursed under her breath, when she realised Candi hadn't come back.

Rachael who had got up to get a drink of water came up behind Raven and stated, "you've been drinking?"

Raven turned around to see Rachael, and sighed a sigh of relief, for a second she had thought it was Nichole.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem I've got. I've kind of lost Candi," she whispered.

Rachael sighed, "don't worry she'll turn up, the school isn't that big."

Rachael then saw the look on Raven's face, "she's not in the school is she?"

Raven shook her head.

"Raven!" Rachael hissed quietly, "How could you be that irrational?"

"In my defence, I would like to say that it was Candi's idea," Raven explained, defiantly not understanding how childish she sounded, Rachael correctly assumed it was the alcohol.

Raven was quite lucky that it was Rachael who found her, as she was wise and mature. Rachael put Raven in bed, told her to go to sleep and she'd figure out what to do. As soon as Raven's head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Rachael then snuck into Sam and Jane's rooms and woke them up, "it's Candi and Raven again." As soon as the two girls heard those names they groaned, "not again." Jane had quickly got out of bed, but Sammi who liked her sleep was very reluctant.

The three girls stayed up for an hour discussing the options, they came up with three. Tell Dumbledore, wait to see if she comes back or go looking for her. They all agreed on the second one, Candi had a pretty good sense of direction and usually managed to find her way home. They all went back to bed and hoped when they woke up they would find Candi asleep in her bed.

---

Hey all, "In my defence, I would like to say that it was Candi's idea" classic line. Hope you all read and review, even you Nic!

Candi's cool

Raven rocks

Samantha looks like a panther

Rachael ain't ate ya'll

Nichole isn't a mole

And Jane isn't a pain


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Candi woke up next morning, at about seven and the first thing she thought was 'shit.' She climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping Victor. She walked around he room finding her clothes everywhere, smiling to herself she put on her under clothes and picked up her dress.

"Leaving so soon?" An adorable accent asked from behind her.

She turned around to see Victor awake with the doona covering his waist and legs.

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him, leaning over him she gave him a kiss, "yeah, sorry but I've really got to go."

"Will I see you around?" Victor asked.

"That depends are you going to be around here for very long?" She asked as she stood up and put her dress on.

"Till the end of the week," Victor replied as he got out of bed with the doona wrapped around himself.

"I guess I'll see you around then," she told him as he wrapped the doona around her as well, leaning down to kiss her. After kissing for a few seconds, she pulled apart, "okay, I've really got to go now."

She grabbed her purse and wand, before making her way back to Hog's Head. She tapped the mirror thrice before entering and exiting the Slytherin common room unnoticed. She quietly made her way through the school, unfortunately a handful of students were already up and a few teachers. Unfortunately because she only had a couple of hours sleep last night, she looked a little hung-over and it didn't help she was wearing a cocktail dress.

"Big night…?" A dark haired Professor asked her.

"Candi and no, I just didn't get much sleep Professor…?"

"Snape," he responded.

"Well Professor Snape I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed, have a nice day," she yawned as she walked off.

Candi very quietly opened the door to their common room and snuck inside, hoping to find it empty.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nichole asked angrily.

Candi turned around to see Nichole, Sammi, Jane and Rachael on the couches in the common room. Nobody told Nichole that Candi was gone, unfortunately she had figure it out for herself. Nichole and Candi hadn't got along in two years, but only recently had Nichole had enough nerve to be a bitch back. Usually Candi would bitch about Nic to her face and behind her back, eventually Nic got fed up.

Candi didn't answer her; instead she was trying to think of a good lie.

"Well?" Nichole asked. Jane and Rachael looked at each other, both knowing this couldn't end well.

"I was out," Candi simply responded, slapping herself mentally for not thinking of a good cover up story.

"Out? Out where?"

"The library," Candi answered, again slapping herself mentally, nobody was going to go for that.

"You expect me to believe you were at the library all night? In that dress?"

Candi nodded while trying not to laugh, she figured it was a wise idea not to open her mouth.

"Okay I'm really tired, I'll see you in a few hours," Candi farewelled them as she went to leave the room.

"I bet she was ensuring that she got A's at this school, that's what she did last year," Nichole joked to Sam, but Sam didn't laugh.

Candi spun round furiously, "what was that?"

"Nothing I was just making a comment about your grades and why they're so good, when I've never even seen you studying," Nichole smiled.

"What are you implying?" Candi asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing that we wouldn't expect you to do."

"You think I get good grades by…" but Candi didn't finish, out of the corner of her eye she saw Raven stick her head out the door, the pull it back in quickly.

"Fuck your head's messed up Nichole," Candi bitched as she went down the corridor to Raven's room.

"Raven please let me in," Candi asked as she knocked on Raven's locked door, "come on."

Raven didn't answer, "come on Raven, you know where I was."

Raven swung the door open, "do I?"

"Okay fine I might of got a bit lost in that little town thingo, but I'm back now," Candi tried to explain, "now come on, get dressed and we can go to that sports lesson that starts in an hour."

Raven smiled slightly and closed her door to get changed, while Candi whined, "Jane."

Jane came up the hall and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I really need some sleep but don't have anytime to actually sleep, what can I do?"

"Come on, I'll take you to see the nurse, after you get changed," Jane told her.

Candi did just that, got changed then walked with Jane to the Hospital Wing to see the nurse.

Candi explained what she needed to the nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, who gave her a draught of energy.

"Thank you," Candi told her as she felt her body awaken.

"You're welcome, you're not the first person in here this morning and it's only early," Pomfrey told her.

The two girls made it back to their rooms and got changed into different robes, before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast the sports teacher was going to collect them and take them down to the pitch, field or court.

All six of them fiddled with their food, they were all getting a bit nervous about wizard sports, what if they were really dangerous?

After over half an hour later, most of them had eaten something and were now ready for Madame Hooch to take them to their sports lesson.

"Follow me girls, you're in for a real treat today, you're going to be playing Quidditch!" Hooch informed them as they put their hoods on, to keep the cold wind off them.

She led them to a large pitch with three tall large hoops at each end, surrounded by really tall grand stands. Six brooms were leaning against a wall; they were each instructed to grab one and wait in the middle of the pitch for their teacher.

"Aren't you teaching us?" Nichole asked.

Madame Hooch turned around, "that's what I said isn't it? You've got a professional player here for you today and the Gryffindor team will be out in an hour or so to start training, the captain is very nice I'm sure he'll let you train with them. Ahh here comes Mr Krum now."

Victor Krum landed his broom in front of them very gracefully; he introduced himself in his heavy accent, "hello girls, I'm Victor Krum the greatest seeker in the world."

All five girls instantly looked at Candi, who asked quietly, "What?"

"He's Russian," Sam told her.

"And tall," Jane added.

"And famous," Raven added.

"And he has an accent," Nichole added.

"Don't forget sporty," Rachael added, knowing that she and Candi both had a thing for muscles. Rachael smiled as she had a little flash back to a basketball workshop she did earlier that year.

"Girls is there a problem?" their instructor asked.

"No," they replied as they then gave him their full attention.

"Good, so what are you're names, hold on," he pulled out is wand and gave it a flick and the wind stopped blowing.

"That's better, you can all take your hoods off now and tell me your names," he instructed.

The girls took their hoods off, including Candi, but she was much slower. All the other girls had already told him their names, "Candi," she said as she finally took it off.

Krum just smiled and shook his head, "now stand on the left of your broom, place your right hand over it and say 'up.'"

Rachael and Candi's brooms came up straight away, much to Nichole's annoyment.

After everybody's brooms had eventually risen, they mounted them and had a quick flying lesson. Once their feet were firmly back on the ground, Krum gave them the rules of Quidditch and told them about the different positions and balls.

They practiced each position while Krum was on the ground; Nichole, Rachael and Candi were the seekers; Sam and Raven were beaters, leaving Jane as a keeper, which wasn't a very good choice. As Candi and Rachael played basketball together often, they didn't really pass the ball to others much. Raven was a good beater, Sam was pretty fair too, well better then anybody would have expected. Jane was hopeless, though it did make for good entertainment. Candi switched with Sam and became a beater, while Jane switched with Rachael into a more appropriate position.

Candi felt her club being ripped out of her hand and she watched it fall to the ground, not confident enough in her ability to fly one hundred and eight degrees down. Instead she flew down to get it doing a big spiral, by the time she got to the ground Krum was there holding it in his hands.

"You must have dropped this."

"No it was," but Candi paused, "you," she accused.

"Okay I did, but that's nothing you lied about being of age," Krum correctly accused.

"True, I guess were even now. I lied to you and you took my bat, even," Candi smiled timidly as she took back her bat.

"I was talking to Hooch and apparently you girls are all between fourteen and sixteen, just please tell me you're not fourteen," Krum begged.

"Nope I'm sixteen and this time I swear I'm not lying," Candi smiled.

"I still don't think we're even," Krum stated, "you made me do something illegal."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" Candi smirked as she got on her broom, "even if I was seventeen, you would still be arrested in some states."

All the girls were humiliated when they were in Diagon Alley (buying their books and wands) and Candi ran up to a random young lady and asked, "What's the legal age to have sex?" The answer ended a debate between Candi and the Sam and Raven team, Sam and Raven won.

Candi then quickly rejoined her group before people got suspicious.

"What was that about?" Fellow beater Raven asked.

"Just getting by bat back," Candi lied.

"Please tell me you weren't flirting with him," Raven requested as Sam pulled up next to her.

"Candi was flirting with who?" Sam asked.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Candi asked.

"Because it is always you," Sam accused, "it was Krum wasn't it? Because he's like twenty, way to old for you."

"Hey here's the Gryffindor team," Candi pointed out as she flew down to meet them.

"Was she flirting with him?" Sam asked Raven who were slowly following Candi down to the ground.

"I dunno, but I reckon it's pretty slim chances that she wasn't," Raven sighed.

"At least we never see her do anything," Sam said positively.

"I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing though?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well if she does do as much stupid stuff as we expect, we should know, you know so we can keep an eye on her."

"Earth to Raven we're locked in a castle with her and she hasn't done anything stupid yet," Sam news-flashed.

"Yeah apart from going missing over night. Two days down and only couple hundred to go."

"Oh god I'm going to die, stuck in a castle for nearly a year with you guys." Sam whinged.

"Don't worry I've got the same feeling," Raven comforted as she landed on the ground and dismounted her broom.

---

Really long chapter, next chapter has a funny line in it!

Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, I was out!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Candi, Nichole, Jane and Rachael were already talking to the team. Jane and Rachael were talking to a red head guy, Nichole was talking to a red head girl, leaving Candi free to talk to the glasses guy for an easy four or so minutes before Sam and Raven came down.

"What position do you play?" Candi asked trying quickly to start up a conversation.

"Seeker," the guy responded quietly.

"So what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi I'm Candi, what's you're favourite hair colour?"

"Ahh, black guess," Harry informed her shyly, she was a bit weird and the questions seemed random.

"What's wrong with blondes?"

"Nothing really, it's just," he paused.

"Yeah," Candi encouraged.

"There is this blonde guy, I really don't like in Slytherin. His dad's a really bad guy, they're family is loaded and really into dark magic."

"So you don't mind blonde chicks?"

Harry felt a bit nervous; this girl was a bit too loud for him. "Ahh," he said as he gave her the once over, "you're not really my type."

Candi cracked up, "eww no!"

Harry look offended 'gees.'

"Sorry, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about the one you couldn't take your eyes off in the Great Hall," Candi explained, stating the obvious.

"Raven?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yeah," Candi smiled, this was an excellent start he'd defiantly noticed her.

"What did she say about me?"

"Nothing to me, they all told me that if they have an issue, I'm the last person they'd talk to. Unless they got an STD," Candi rolled her eyes thinking of Raven's comment.

"What's an STD?" Harry asked.

Raven was walking over to Harry, as Candi ran off laughing up into the viewing stands.

"What ever she said, I apologise," Raven said to Harry who responded with a question.

"What's an STD?"

Raven tried her very best not to laugh, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You should probably ask your parents about that one."

The slight smile Harry had on his face vanished, "both my parents died when I was a baby."

This brought Raven's snigger to an abrupt halt, "oh god, I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know, I'm Harry by the way," he changed the subject subtlety know how bad Raven must feel.

"I'm Raven," she introduced herself, "what does the badge mean?"

Harry looked at his chest, "oh that, that just means I'm captain."

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker," Harry smiled, "do you have a favourite position yet?"

"Nope, I'm more into computer games because I'm really not that good with ball sports."

Raven heard Sammi snigger behind her, obviously taking what she had said in a dirty way.

Harry laughed, "just out of curiosity, is your friend Candi always like that?"

"Pretty much yeah, she's manic," Raven admitted.

"Well I'd better go start our practice, are you guys going to join in?"

"Yeah I think Krum said we are," Raven remembered.

"Krum's here?" Harry asked, Raven pointed over to Krum who was now chatting with that red head guy.

Krum saw the pair looking at him and walked over, "'Arry Potter, long time no see."

"Good to see you Krum," Harry said as the pair shook hands, "are you going to be training with us too?"

"I'll be flying, but I won't be training. I did my shoulder in a few days ago."

Raven wondered off to see Sam, "have you seen Candi?" Raven whispered.

"I thought she was with you," Sam informed Raven.

"Well she was, the she ran of laughing hysterically up into the stands but I can't see her up there," Raven frowned.

"Never a good sign, are we going to go find her?"

Candi finally made it to the top of the really tall viewing tower and fell on a seat, still laughing. She suddenly squealed when she realised she wasn't the only one up there.

"What are you doing here?" Candi asked smiling.

"You squeal really high pitch, you know?"

"I know, but what I don't know is why you're up here?" Candi asked again.

The blonde Slytherin smiled, "just watching the Gryffindor training session, hoping to learn something."

"Draco Malfoy isn't that cheating?" Candi asked as she sat on the ground next to him.

"I guess it could be considered unfair," Draco sighed, "but I don't really care."

"Wouldn't the Gryffindor team attack you, if they saw you here?"

"Wouldn't your friends attack you, if they knew everything you did? And how's your friend Raven by the way?"

"I'm not stupid enough to tell them, but I think you would get attacked for sure as Harry seems to greatly dislike you and he is captain. And Raven's fine, why wouldn't she be?"

"Your friend was pretty darn wasted and again, not stupid enough to get caught," Draco smiled.

"Raven was wasted?"

"Yeah, a few more drinks and she would have passed out."

"How did she act?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "she was very forward with a few people, why?"

"Nothing," she smiled evilly.

"So back on topic, what was it you were saying about not getting caught spying?"

"I won't get caught already, I've done this plenty of times before," Draco sighed.

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"So you'd feel pretty stupid if I told you I saw Harry coming up the stairs before I sat down and he'll be here any second."

Before Draco could respond Candi was kissing him, just in time too because Harry had just come around the corner, "Malfoy what are you doing? Trying to spy on our training sessions again?"

The two blondes pulled apart.

"Of course not, does it look like I'm for Quidditch?" Draco asked in an offended tone.

"I invited him after dinner the other night, I knew Krum was coming and Draco here said he knew him," Candi lied.

"Right, well our training is about to start so I think you should leave," Harry informed him. The three of them walked down together and at the bottom Candi gave Draco a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before following Harry and joining the rest of the girls in the air.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked Candi when she returned with Harry.

"No where," Candi informed her.

"Quick question, are you expecting me to believe you?"

"Nope."

"Good because I don't," Sam laughed.

"Where's Raven?"

"Practicing."

Raven was beater again, she could hit the ball really hard but her aim wasn't very good. Harry flew over to help. Sam and Candi nearly fell of their brooms with laughter; as Harry nervously tried to show Raven how to hold the bat. He reached around her, putting his hands on hers, she could feel his warm breath on her back.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Candi asked with a smile.

"We, are going to do nothing but mind our own business," Sam informed her sternly.

"We've got to do something, it's painful to watch?"

"Don't you remember the last time you played match maker? Rachael still has the scars," Sam warned.

"How was I supposed to know he was a total klutz? Anyway this is different because they already like each other, they just need a push in the right direction, and I have an idea."

Nichole came up behind her, "never a good sign."

Candi threw a mocking face at Nic then looked at Sam for support, "sorry I'm with Nichole, and I think you should stick to minding your own business."

"Though please don't tell us about it," Nichole added, again having Sam agree.

"What are you girls talking about?" Rachael asked as she flew over with Jane.

"You're not fighting are you?" Jane asked.

"Never, when have I ever been in a fight?" Candi said sarcastically, smiling at a little flash back of a verbal bitch fight she had earlier that year.

Jane rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Anyway, I have to talk to Jane," she nodded and flew off with Jane.

"What is it Candi?"

"I need to pick your brains, in the magical world is there anyway of becoming somebody else, like controlling their body?"

"I just won't ask, there's a curse but it's very illegal but there is a potion you could use," Jane suggested, "It lets your body look like theirs."

"Excellent, what's it called?"

Jane told her and Candi flew off to talk to the nearest Hogwarts student, which turned out to be the red head guy.

"Hey, my name is Candi, what's yours?"

"Ron and aren't you one of those girls from the muggle school, the ones with the funny robes?"

"Yep that was me, but I was wondering who's the best at potions in your year?"

Ron gave her a funny look, "why."

"I want to practice making potions before our first lesson, duh," Candi told him as she pulled an obvious face.

"Well according to the teacher, it's Draco Malfoy, but it's really me friend Hermione. She'll be here in a minute, I'll introduce you when comes," Ron offered.

"Thanks," Candi said, ducking to avoid a ball that Ron was suppose to stop going through the hoop.

"Ron pay attention," an angry redhead shouted.

Gee what is it with red heads?

"That's my darling little sister," Ron told Candi sarcastically before yelling out to Harry, "I'll be back in a sec mate."

Harry nodded and kept helping Raven, while Ron flew down to the ground, with the blonde on his heels. Candi could see a bushy haired brunette heading towards them, not looking to impressed.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh, I just got kicked out of the library, for no reason. Who's this?"

"Oh yeah, Hermione this Candi, Candi this is my friend Hermione," Ron introduced the pair.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," Candi replied.

"Candi here was looking for some potions lessons," Ron told Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione queried, wondering why the hyperactive blond wanted to do extra work.

"Sure, I think potions sounds really cool," Candi lied.

"Okay then, I'll give you lessons. When do you want to start?"

""Well today's Monday and I haven't finished settling in yet, so Wednesday?"

"I'll come up and get you during lunch, we can go grab some food then have the lesson, because I've got a free after lunch," Hermione offered.

"Sure that'll be great," Candi thanked her before flying back up to play some Quidditch.

A few hours later Harry announced, "good training session you guys, now lets go get some lunch. Also I asked Professor Dumbledore and he said that you girls could sit with us, if you wanted to of course." Looking directly at Candi, simultaneously the girls thought, 'what did she do?'

All the girls sat with the Gryffindor's, the food appeared and all was well.

Until Rachael mentioned, "it's really quiet in here today."

"Where's Candi?" Sam asked.

"We probably don't want to know," Nichole remarked bitchly.

"I don't think so, she was right behind me when we came into the castle," Raven pointed out.

"I think we should just forget about it, she's like a dog, she always comes back," Nichole added truthfully.

Candi was leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall.

"Finally," she whined as Draco came around the corner with two big friends she'd seen the other night.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I need to ask you something?"

Draco looked at her blankly; she pulled a face at him.

"I'll meet you two inside," Draco instructed his _friends_, who left his side reluctantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, still not having a clue what she wanted.

"I heard you're really good at potions," Candi started with a compliment, "and I was wondering if you would be able to make some polyjuice potion," she smiled.

"Well it takes a while to make, but I might already have a batch or two hanging around, that I could give you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Sure, if you tell me what your going to use it for," he asked very curiously.

"I want to play match maker with on of my friends," she told him truthfully.

"Oh really, you like matching people up?"

"Yep," it's heaps of fun.

"Whom would you match me up with then?" Draco asked smiling cunningly.

"How about you ask me tonight, around ten on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Okay I will then, see you there," he smiled as they both turned around and entered the Great Hall.

Candi felt something fall in her robe pocket; she put her hand in to see what it was. It was a medium sized flask; "you carry it around with you?" She mouthed.

He nodded and walked down his table as Candi went to sit with her friends, "told you so?" Nichole smiled.

"What did I miss?" Candi asked as she sat down, grabbing an apple to eat.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, only half wanting to know.

"I was talking to people, what were you saying today about people minding their own business?"

"No, this is totally different circumstances," Sam disagreed.

"What are you guys going on about now?" Raven asked, as she seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing," Sam and Candi shouted in unison.

"That just proves that you're up to something!" Raven told them.

"Don't worry Raven, this is just like the time they planned to shave my hair off. It never happened," Nichole comforted, leaving Sammi and Candi cracking up.

"What?" Nichole asked, she had never noticed that she had a bald spot on the very back of her head, thanks to Sammi and Candi.

"Nothing," Sam and Candi replied together, pulling an innocent smile each.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Rachael asked, not really caring, just trying to stop an argument.

"Hermione, Ron, a few other and I are going to be hanging around the lake after, you're all more then welcome to come," Harry offered, over hearing their conversation.

"That sound's like fun," Raven smiled.

Everyone kept talking; Nichole leaned across the table to whisper something to Candi.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"He put something in your pocket, that blonde guy, I saw him," Nichole hissed.

Candi taken back quickly replied, "you don't want to know," then winked. She did this because all the girls always assumed the worse, including Nichole.

"Yes, I do," Nichole told her angrily.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell know lies," Candi said as she got up and went to leave, but Nichole grabbed her wrist. All the girls, Harry, Hermione and Ron were now aware of this little argument.

"Let me go," Candi threatened.

"Both of you just sit down, now," Raven instructed.

Both girls reluctantly took their seats, "happy?" Candi asked in annoyance.

"Yes, now I'm going to assume Candi did something and what do you think she did Nichole?"

"Why do all of you always assume it's me?" Candi whined.

"Are you denying that you did something?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Yeah but your just not telling us what you did," Nichole added truthfully.

"Exactly, now I've got to go," Candi smiled graciously before leaving quickly.

"Who's going after her?" Sam asked.

"I vote Raven because last time Candi went missing it was her fault," Nichole nominated.

"Fine I'll go," Raven sighed as she stood up, then smiled when she heard Harry say, "I'll come help."

The two of them stood up and left the Great Hall, "which way did she go?"

"Outside, she always goes out side when she hides from people," Raven informed him.

"She does this often?"

"A few times a month, but over the last few days she seems a little more touchy about everything," Raven commented thinking why that would be so.

"Why?"

"I have no idea, ever since we went to Diagon Ally she's been acting weird. She and Natalie never fully recovered from a fight they had a few years ago, but they were getting along fine till we all went shopping."

"That's pretty weird," Harry stated, as he opened the huge door for Raven then went outside himself.

---

Hehe funny story, really long chapter!

Oh Raven and Harry up a tree,

Doing something they shouldn't be,

It starts with S

And ends in D

OMG she's getting an STD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Candi stepped over a big tree root, while ducking to avoid a low branch, she could barely see in the darkness. She was sick and tired of all her friends interrogating her, accusing her of things when they had no basis.

She started walking fast, she could her things in the trees above her and the faster she walked it didn't help, she could still hear them. She could sense that someone or something was watching her.

She felt a breeze go past her neck then a sharp stabbing pain; she instantly started feeling dizzy and stumbled on a nearby tree root. She didn't stand up.

After searching for an hour with no results they headed back into the castle to tell the others. Harry and Raven found the girls in their room, Harry stopped at the door, "don't be stupid Harry you can come in."

"Where is she? Jane asked concerned.

"We couldn't find her," Raven whispered.

"Did you look everywhere?" Rachael asked.

"Everywhere outside, I can tell she would be indoors today, usually she'd be out playing ball sports or horse riding."

"She likes horses?" Harry asked with slight fear in his voice.

"Yeah, we hear all about them all the time," Sam laughed.

"In the forbidden forest there are lots of animals that look like horses including unicorns," Harry said fearfully.

"And you're so worried because?" Sam asked.

"There are a lot more then pretty ponies in that forest," Harry whispered.

"Well this is just great," Nichole said sarcastically, usually everybody would tell her off, but they were all thinking it.

"What do we do?" Rachael asked in a slight panic.

"We tell the teachers of course," Jane suggested, Nichole agreed, "that's a good idea."

"Nichole your opinion doesn't count, you just want to tell the teachers so she gets in trouble," Raven pointed out, with Sam backing her up.

"Well then Raven what's your genius plan?"

"Call her, she's always got her phone on her," Raven suggested simply pulling out her phone and dialling Candi's number.

She put her phone on loudspeaker so everybody could hear it ringing, but that's all it did. Ring.

"Okay maybe we should go see the teachers now," Sam suggested, admitting her own and Raven's defeat.

"Yeah," Raven agreed as they all followed Harry out of the room.

He escorted them up and down many stair cases and corridors, until they arrived at Professor McGonagall office.

"Yes Potter?" She asked.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," he asked.

"Why is that Potter? Do you have a problem?"

"Umm," Harry though out loud not knowing how to phrase what he wasted to say, without being dramatic or not dramatic enough.

"Professor," Jane interrupted, "our friend's missing and we think she went into the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh my, yes you may see the head master," she stood up and led them to large gargoyle.

The large gargoyle spun around creating a staircase at the sound of the password, which all of the five girls. McGonagall and Harry got on.

When they reached the top they could hear three men talking, as they went around the corner they realised that the men were Dumbledore, Hagrid and Rumus Lupin.

"Gentlemen, we'll finish this discussion later, it looks like Harry has something important to say," Dumbledore sat down and the other two men went to leave.

"Professor, I think they should stay," Harry suggested.

"Then they shall, you bring a lot of friends Harry, but I believe you're one girl short," Dumbledore pointed out.

"We think she's in the Forest," Harry blurted out quickly, "she's missing."

Harry could tell that Dumbledore was worried, these girls knew barely any magic, or of any of its creatures.

"How long has she been missing?" Lupin interrupted.

"Over an hour, nearly an hour and a half," Sam told the teacher.

"Minerva, please alert the rest of staff and tell the students that they're not allowed to leave the castle, until further notice," Dumbledore instructed before turning to the others and giving more orders.

Nichole felt very out of it, she knew Candi disappearing wasn't her fault; Candi had been acting weird for days. Yet she still felt some responsibility, what if Candi got really hurt?

Candi groaned rolling onto her other side, but the pain in between her shoulder blades didn't stop, she had thought she'd been on something sharp but obviously not. She rubbed her jaw to try relieve the pain of her toothaches, which she had sustained falling over and hitting her jaw on the hard ground. She slowly sat up and lent on a tree, which hurt her back but made her feel safer. She wondered what her mum would say if she saw her like this, probably, "I knew something like this was going to happen, you were always trouble!" Or maybe if she was drunk she would accidentally spill something like, "your father would be glad seeing you at a wizarding school."

When Candi got into the Hogwarts program the teachers made her tell her mum, which she wasn't planning on doing. Her school was a boarding school; she didn't need to tell her mother any thing, why should she her mother never told her anything.

Candi had never had a friend over in her life; if she met her friends it would be in a public place or at their house. Her mum thought she was a loner as a result, but Candi didn't care, she didn't respect her mum's opinion. Whenever Candi went to sleepovers she walked or got a ride with a friend, she hated using public transport. Whenever she got a ride she would walk over a few streets so her friends didn't know where she lived, and couldn't randomly turn up one day.

Candi was only three when she decided she did like her mum and decided to live her life behind closed doors. If you never let anyone in, you can never be burnt, if you don't expect anything, you'll never be disappointed. Candi's mother never spoke of Candi's dad; it was just the two of them. When Candi was only twelve she moved into the houses granny flat and pretty much did everything for herself. She didn't know any of her primary school friends anymore, nor did she want to.

The pain in her back increased as if the bones were moving around under her skin, she blacked out in pain. Her body went limp as she slowly slid down the tree, falling to one side.

The other five girls were in Raven's room, peeking out the window at the forest. It was starting to get dark and after two hours they couldn't see out the window.

"Maybe they've already found her and she's in the hospital wing," Jane suggested as she flopped on Raven's bed.

"You're just saying that, you don't believe it," Sam pointed out.

"They'll find her guys, it'll be okay," Rachael reassured trying to make everybody feel better.

"Do you think they'll cancel the program?" Nichole asked.

"I don't know," Rachael replied, "it's not exactly what I'm thinking about right now."

Raven was still sitting next to the window staring into the darkness, "what do you think is in there?"

"I dunno," Sam said fearfully.

"Jane didn't you have a book on magical animals?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied, running to her room to grab it and quickly return.

Rachael, Sam and Jane quickly skimmed through it.

"Not a lot," Rachael answered as she snatched up the book and sat on it.

"What's in there?" Raven asked demandingly.

"Nothing," Rachael replied in a very Candi and Sam way.

"Let me look," Raven asked, extending a hand for the book.

After being gazed at for a few seconds Rachael reluctantly handed her the book. Raven skimmed through the book, looking for horse-like creatures, she found one.

"This wild beast loves ripping the flesh of carcases and is attracted to the smell of blood, so if you've got a cut watch out. Oh and look that's lucky, the only allegedly tame beasts live at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry," Raven told the group sarcastically.

Candi stirred as she came back into consciousness, she again rubbed her jaw and sat up. She felt refreshed as her back didn't hurt as much and she felt confident that she had enough strength to stand. She used her hands to push off the tree and stand; she waited a second for her balance to kick in. When it did she took a few steps, then she was fine to continue walking. She didn't know which direction to walk in, so she kept going straight. It was dark now, but she could still see pretty well and could sense roughly where the trees were.

She hadn't been walking for very long when she saw a light up a head; she kept walking towards the light wondering how long she'd been out here for.

"Hello," she said timidly, trying to find out whom the light belonged to.

"Miss Candice, you seem to have stirred up a lot of trouble," a greasy haired teacher told her.

"Why is that Professor?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know the forest is forbidden and yet you decided to run of and hide for hours," Snape hissed.

"Well I didn't know that that forbidden forest, was this forest," Candi smiled shrugging.

"You think your pretty special don't you Candice?" Snape tried to provoke, being specifically told by Dumbledore not to call her by her full name.

"It's Candi, and yeah I've been called _special _a few times before, Professor…?" She smiled, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Snape, and I don't care how special you think you are, you're not," Snape hissed, as he grabbed the back of her cloak around the neck. The Professor sent up red sparks before leading her back to the clearing in front of the castle.

"Guys I saw something, in the sky, I think they've found her," Raven jumped up excited. Personally Raven had thought that Candi was seriously hurt, it was just something that always happened to Candi.

All the girls ran to the window and saw what Raven saw, the red sparks sparkling over the forest like fireworks.

---

Hey all, thanks for reading, please review!

That means all five of you!!!

Yes you!!

P.S. Megan rocks!! XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The old, frail man ran over to her, Candi quickly took her hair out to cover any scratches she may have had on her neck. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the night in the schools sickbay.

"Miss Candi, are you okay?" The frail principal asked her sincerely.

Playing with her hair to make sure her neck was covered, she replied, "I'm fine."

Dumbledore looked at her eyes, it was as if he could tell she wasn't being truthfully.

"Very well, you've had enough drama for the night, now up to the hospital wing for some rest," Dumbledore instructed.

"But I'm fine, I'd better go see my friends they would be worried about me," she pleaded.

Much to Snape's surprise the headmaster responded, "very well then, you may return to your room, but take it easy."

"Thank you," Candi thanked the Professor.

"Professor Lupin will escort you back to your room, you can get changed then come down to dinner in half an hour," Dumbledore instructed.

Candi nodded in agreement and followed Lupin up towards the castle.

"You gave everyone a fright Candi," Lupin informed her, as the entered the castle.

Candi didn't say anything; she just rubbed her neck and continued walking.

"So… How are you finding Hogwarts?" Lupin asked, trying to make the situation feel more comfortable.

"It's different, but it's weird staying with them all, all the time. It's already hard getting some alone time," Candi sighed.

"You're aware you were just alone for hours in the forest?"

"Yeah, but I was a bit worried to be thinking," Candi lied, being carefully not to mention the slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Yeas, many things dark and dangerous lie in the forest, yet so do things of unbelievable beauty," Lupin sighed, thinking of the unicorns.

The stopped out side the door that lead to the girls' rooms, Lupin farewelled her, "I'll be seeing you at dinner then?"

Candi slowly entered the room, with full intentions of just going straight to her room and having a quick lie down. But as always that didn't happen. The girls had mixed emotions about Candi's return, some like Rachael and Jane were just glad to see she was okay. Raven was annoyed; Candi had scared her a few too many times. Sam was as usual very laid back, not even bothering to get up off the couch, instead pointing out the obvious, "Hey, you're back." Nichole simply smiled and stayed sitting with Sam, why was it always the troublemakers that get the attention?

Jane, even though being the youngest, instantly took the protective parent role, "where have you been?"

"I got lost," Candi replied innocently.

"You seem to get lost a lot," Nichole pointed out.

"Umm hello? Your fault for being nosey," Candi said in a _well-duh_ voice.

"Okay guys, I think we should all go get ready for dinner," Rachael suggested, knowing what would happen if she didn't stop this before it started.

"Excellent idea, I'm going to my room," Candi said over her should as she walked to the end of the corridor, entered her room and shutting the door hard behind her.

She walked over to her chest of draws, pulling open the second draw and hiding the flask amongst her bras, knowing it would be safe as none of her friends would be game enough to go through her lingerie. Again they always assumed the worst, it wasn't Candi's fault she had a weird thing for bras, refusing to wear any colours apart from black, unless it was one of her strapless ones or a red one. Candi closed the draw, only to open it again a few seconds later.

She could do it now, take the potion, the only thing she had to do was get the hair. She could lie and say she didn't feel well, then go as Raven, it was brilliant! Candi pulled out one of her schoolbooks and quickly found a spell to use on the real Raven; she grabbed the potion and went to knock on Raven's door.

"Come in," Raven yelled out. Candi did, instantly sending a curse across the room, hitting Raven directly in the chest. She tiptoed across the room plucking a single **blonde** hair from her friend's head and putting it into the flask. She put the lid back on and gave it a bit of a shake, before taking the lid of a downing a quarter of its contents. Instantly she felt sick, but came right after only a few seconds. She grabbed the real Raven and dragged her back into her room.

Candi's plan was to put the original Raven in her bed, but cover up her body so you could only see her blonde hair, then go as Raven and tell the girls that Candi said she was to tired to attend dinner. She lifted Raven onto the bed and placed the doona over the majority of her body, so everybody would think it was Candi in the bed.

"Guys, Candi's not coming to dinner. She's really tired, I think we should let her sleep," Candi suggested from Raven body.

All the girls stuck their heads out their doors, as they were half way through getting changed, "okay, well see if she feels better when we leave."

Although dinner wasn't for half an hour they had to leave pretty soon, as they quiet often got lost on the long walk to the Great Hall. Before they left Rachael quietly went into Candi's room to see if she was okay. Rachael could see her hair and the blanket moving up and down, indicating she was there and breathing.

"She's fine, now lets go to dinner," Rachael reported to the girls.

The girls all walked down to the Great Hall, with Candi trying very hard to be as relaxed as Raven always was. She managed to talk to Sam, without her noticing anything was up.

They made it to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor's table.

"I didn't think you guys were going to make it. I heard you found Candi?" Harry asked, hoping to clarify the truth of the rumours.

"How'd you hear about that?" Nichole asked.

"This is Hogwarts, everybody knows everything about everybody," Harry explained, with Ron backing him up, "it's true."

Everybody dished himself or herself up some food, except Raven and kept talking, Harry noticed Raven glance over at Malfoy.

"He's bad news, Malfoy I mean," Harry said, snapping Candi back into reality, she was suppose to be Raven and Raven didn't randomly stare at good-looking blondes.

"Define bad news," Sam requested.

"His father is a wretched man, he's cruel, nasty, brutally and personally I think Draco will turn out the same," Hermione interrupted.

"Surely his dad can't be that bad?" Jane asked, "nobody is that bad."

"I wouldn't be so naive if I was you, his father is a Death Eater," Ron informed them.

"And who or what is a Death Eater?" Rachael asked.

"A follower of Voldemort, the most evil wizard to ever walk this earth. He kills for the sack of killing, he killed his father and his half brother and my parents," Harry added the last bit quietly. Everybody in earshot had gasped at the name, Voldemort.

"He sounds like an evil prick," Sam said, leaving all her friend rolling their eyes and kicking her under the table, "what?"

"Don't be so insensitive," Raven told her.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Harry," Rachael offered her sympathy.

"It's okay," Harry told them.

Candi was feeling very Candi-like and she just had to ask, "So his dad's a death eater?"

"Yep, one of the important ones to. Their family is very influential, rich and affluent, well not so much now. Lucius Malfoy, his dad, is in jail for all the crimes he's committed," Harry told them smiling, he was very glad Lucius was locked up.

"No wonder Candi likes him," Sam laughed. Nichole smiled, as did Rachael and Jane. Candi even forced Raven's lips to smile, knowing Raven would be laughing hard at this unfunny joke.

"Yeah well you'd better keep her away from him, but I think it's to late," Harry sighed.

Candi wished she could kick Harry under the table, but she knew she couldn't without giving anything away.

"What do you mean, you think it's to late?" Nichole asked slyly, but all the others were thinking it. Candi pretended to not know the answer; if Raven were here she'd be very curious.

"Nothing really, it's just that I saw them kissing the other day, in the Quidditch stands," Harry said quietly, feeling slightly guilty about talking about Candi when she wasn't here.

Nichole spat out the drink she'd just taken, after nearly choking on it, "WHAT!?!?"

"It's just what I saw," Harry told her.

Jane was shaking her head, while Rachael was trying to think of a way that they could keep Candi away from such a dangerous person. Candi was mentally hitting herself, dreading going back into her own body.

"So do you think she has slept with him yet?" Sammi whispered in Raven's ear.

Candi nearly choked on air, "Ahh, I don't know. Probably knowing her!"

"Yeah she seems sluttier then ever," Sammi joked.

"Ya think?"

Sammi nodded, "definitely."

It was nearly nine when everybody had finished eating, or in Candi's case spreading around spall amounts of food on your plate to make it seem like you've eaten more. She just didn't feel hungry or full, it was weird, and she thought casually _I must be coming down with something._

"Are you guys all going to go back to bed?" Candi asked, knowing Raven wasn't one to want to go to bed any earlier then she had to. Raven and Candi had that in common.

"No, but we're going back to our rooms to get into our pyjamas and get ready for bed."

Candi groaned, "That's so boring! Can't we do something for half an hour even?"

"No," all the girls responded.

"You're not allowed to be out of bed when it's dark," Hermione informed Raven.

"So?" Candi asked blankly, "You've never broken a rule. Rules are expected to be broken that's why they have punishments! Duh!"

"Okay, I'll show you something. But then you've got to promise to go to bed," Harry told her.

Candi smiled thinking how good she was, also smirking 'go to bed!'

"I'll go back to my room and get my invisibility cloak, then I'll come back and get you," Harry informed the jovial blonde.

All the girls went inside their rooms to get changed, while Candi just waited in Raven's body in the common room.

The whole way back to get his invisibility cloak, poor Harry had Hermione nagging him, "it's a stupid thing to do." Ron on the other hand was acting the complete opposite, "tell me everything that happens, blow for blow."

"Don't I always?" Harry asked.

"True you do, well have fun," Ron farewelled his friend, who was now chucking on his invisibility cloak and leaving the room.

There was a knock at the door, the girls all saw Raven jump up and open it.

"Ready," she heard a voice ask, but she could see anyone.

"Yeah," Candi responded, Harry then opened up the cloak revealing himself and letting Raven also hide under it.

---

Confessions, I laughed at the blow-by-blow bit. Don't worry Jesse, Harry's safe with Candi, well as safe as you can be with Candi!

HeHe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" Candi asked, as she closed the door behind them. She felt slightly annoyed that none of her friends tried to stop her, how come Raven was allowed out at night but if Candi mentioned it, she would get lectured for hours. That was the main bad thing about going to a boarding school; everybody notices when you leave, especially if you're as loud as Candi. If you were quieter like Jane you could probably just sneak out the back door without anybody noticing, but she wouldn't want to, so it didn't matter.

The kept on walking for a few minutes going up staircases until they finally reached, "the astronomy tower."

Candi looked up, it was almost like she could reach the sky the stars felt that close, "it's really pretty Harry."

Harry smiled, that was the reaction he had been hoping for when he dreamed this up. Candi sat down on the cold stone and looked up at the sky, before leaning back and lying down with her hands behind her head, still looking up at the sky. She had one leg bent so her robe fell graciously on either side, revealing nearly her whole bare leg.

Semi-reluctantly Harry took a seat next to her on the ground, "what's your family like?"

Candi nearly snapped at him, but then she realised that she was Raven, who had a normal functioning family, "I've got a mum, a dad and two brothers, but I don't really see them much."

"You've got great friends," Harry pointed out, "they're really nice."

"You reckon?" Candi asked, thinking of all the stupid things she had done. She and Sam had once drugged this girl (who was once a friend) that pissed Candi off and massacred her hair, her hair still hasn't grown back. Not to mention Candi then drew a big 'L' on her forehead that wouldn't wash off for nearly a whole week. Then again she did deserve that big time and Candi had no regrets, especially because nobody could prove it was them, as Raven, Rachael, Jane and even Nichole who reluctantly agreed to be there alibi. It was also Candi's own fault for Raven almost being assaulted by a teacher; it was just a stupid dare, which got a little out of hand. That's why they never spoke of it, only Raven, Candi and the teacher knew about it. Although he didn't teach at their school anymore, Candi had gotten him fired.

"Well Candi seems a bit out of control, but they've got your back, all of them."

"Your friends aren't to bad either, Candi told me about the lessons Hermione is going to give her," Candi lied; she hadn't told anybody about her lessons. Her friends would figure out she had a hidden agenda, as Candi never did anymore work then she had to.

"Yeah they are, we made a good team," Harry told her as he to put his head on his hands.

As they both looked up at the stars they thought. Candi was confused, _hello_ she though, what more do I have to do to get my message across. Any other guy would already of made his move, any, why was this guy different? Why isn't he making his move? The obvious answer was, he's gay, but Candi could tell he wasn't, which left her answerless. The girls job was to suggest the idea, while making it seem like the guy came up with it. Anyway since when do guys care about your family and friends?

Harry was just thinking how awkward this was, he was very tempted to ask Raven out. He just didn't know how, with Cho it just sort of happened, but with Raven he just could seem to ask the question. He came up with a good excuse, where would he ask her out too? He had a little debate in his head, I should verse I shouldn't. I should was winning easily.

While the two were up in the astronomy, many metres below in the Slytherin common room a certain Draco Malfoy was going through his mail. One in particular caught his eye; it was green with a moving picture of a snake on it. It was from_him_. He opened the letter, making sure nobody around him could see and then he read it to himself. At the end he cursed, how the hell was he going to be able to do that? Those girls had been her two days and already they were causing trouble. He knew before they came that they were coming, Voldemort had made sure of it. Draco had had no idea why Voldemort was interested in six muggle girls, what was so special about them? And why would Voldemort want a sample of their blood?

Well he knew the answer to that it was explained in the letter, he wanted to look for a special allele in their blood. There was an allele that is found in some muggles blood, wizards can carry it but only muggles can inherit the full benefits of the antigen. Apparently it is an allele which makes you smart, clever, witty and can even enhance your manipulative skills as it makes you very cunning and persuasive. It is something Voldemort could use in his followers, which is why he wants Draco to get a sample of each of their blood and send it to him.

Harry finally built up the nerve to say something, "I like your hair tonight."

"Thanks."

Candi put a piece of Raven's hair behind her ear and smiled at Harry, who hadn't seen Raven with such a smile to date. It was a mysterious smile the kind of smile, which makes one wonder, _what is she thinking right now?_

Candi decided to be unRavenish and ask, "so are you going to ask me out or what?"

Harry very surprised by the sudden question, "aha, I guess. Want to go out sometime, maybe next time we go to Hogsmeade, or something?"

"I would love too," Candi responded on Raven's behalf, as she stood up to dust herself off. Mission accomplished.

It was nine-thirty; the four girls were in their common room, waiting for the return of Raven. Their was a knock on the door, Sam jumped up to get it shouting, "finally your back."

Sam opened the door but it wasn't Raven standing there, it was Professor Snape!!

"Expecting someone else?" He asked as he let himself in, the girls all tightened their dressing gowns.

"No just being silly," Sam smiled.

"Very well, I was sent to check on young Miss Candice's condition, where is she?"

"In her room. Asleep," Rachael informed him, not wanting the creepy old teacher going into her friend's room.

"And where is the sixth one of you lot?" Snape asked as he noticed there were only four girls in the room.

"I dunno I think Raven went to bed early," Jane lied, trying to protect Raven.

"Well lead the way, I was given strict instructions that I must check Candice before I return to the staff room," Snape instructed.

None of the girls wanted to take Snape by themselves so they all ended up leading the way to Candi's room.

Sam got there first and opened the door for Professor Snape, "see she's fine."

The arrogant teacher didn't seem satisfied. Snape walked over and rolled her half way over. All the girls gasped; mortified that Candi would sneak out again after causing everybody so much stress earlier that same day.

"She's been hexed," Snape whispered quietly as he did a few quick flicks of his wand and Raven woke up as if from a nap.

"Where's Candi? I'm going to kill her," Raven asked, when she realised that Candi had hexed her.

Nichole looked to her left and saw all the girls giving each other funny looks; this wasn't going to end well. Raven looked pretty mad, but imagine how mad she would feel if she knew her body was hanging out with Harry and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Excellent question, where is Miss Candice?"

Again all the girls looked at each other, the four in pyjamas and Raven in her dinner robes.

Back up in the astronomy tower, conversation had once again resumed.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Candi asked, desperate to know. Seconds after she asked the question, she noticed her legs were getting longer she was turning back into Candi!

She quickly started kissing Harry before jumping up and running through the castle, she had to go anyway, she was meeting Draco in ten minutes. After three whole minutes of running, she finally stopped exhausted. She couldn't imagine how bad it would've been if Harry found out she wasn't Raven but in fact Candi. She wouldn't risk Raven finding out, as nice as Raven was now (well nice on Raven's standards of being nice); if she hates you watch out! Just for reference kissing the guy she likes (even in her own body) would be considered an offence.

Candi waited for a few minutes before she continued walking to the Entrance Hall, she wanted to catch her breathe and wait for her face to go back to its normal colour. It took her another couple of minutes to walk from the Entrance Hall to the Quidditch pitch, where she made it just on time, in her own body.

"Hey," she smiled as she leant on one of the goal posts.

"Hey," Draco responded, turning around as he realised he wasn't alone any more, "so who would you match me up with then?"

He put one hand above her head and leant on the pole, leaving their faces within a few inches of each other.

"Well it depends," Candi lied.

"On what?" He asked, moving his head an inch closer to hers, so she could feel his breath on the side of her face.

Candi had a mental blank, "who you think is the best looking?"

As Draco had a thing for tall, leggy blondes, this was a no brainer.

"Well I like that tall, good looking chick that I invited into Hogsmeade with her friend, but she kind of disappeared, before we even had a chance to talk," he sighed, again moving a little bit closer. His face was now barely an inch above hers, "you're one of those guys who likes talking hey?"

"Sometimes," he whispered, not knowing wether it was the right answer.

"So what would you do, if she was an inch away from your face and in a really good mood?" Candi asked speaking as if she didn't know whom the girl was.

"Well if that situation arose I would probably kiss her, do you think she would mind?" Draco asked curiously.

"I doubt she would mind, who would?" Candi responded, again in third person.

Draco moved the last inch closer and kissed the corner of her mouth. Candi returned the kiss smiling, _guys?"_

Candi felt his free hand on her hips, gently pulling her off the pole and closer to him. Draco suddenly pulled apart, "did you hear that?"

"No," Candi laughed, "nobodies here."

Candi started kissing his neck, but Draco was still listening attentively. Candi stopped she heard it too. Draco grabbed her hand and led her quietly under one of the stands.

"Anyone 'ere?" The very large games keeper asked as he came around the corner. Candi couldn't help it she started laughing; Draco very quickly put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, "shh."

Hagrid heard something and went to have a closer look, but he didn't find any thing, so decided to quickly finish his rounds of the grounds, before retiring to bed for the night.

Candi giggled as Draco finally removed his hand, Draco just shook his head, _were all muggles like this?_

It was cold under the grandstand, so Candi took a step back closer to Draco where it was surprisingly warm; it was as if it was regularly used as a hide out spot. Draco lit up his wand revealing what Candi couldn't see in the dark. There were large wooden pillars supporting the grandstands above, but also a small carpeted area, which they were standing on.

"It's warm on the carpeted bits and cold on the dirt," Draco informed her, lighting a fire in the fireplace, to make it even warmer.

"What is this place?"

Draco shrugged, "just a hide out some of us use, mostly when we don't feel like seeing others or when you want some privacy."

Candi was laughing again, jumping on the carpet, "warm," and off, "cold!" She did it quite a few times before she stopped laughing hard, and then went back over to Draco. Opposite the fire was a large well used couch, old cauldron and a large keg.

"What's in the keg?" Candi asked Draco as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Fire Whiskey, do you want some?" Draco offered eagerly, he always liked a good shot of fire whiskey.

"No, do you know how bad alcohol is for you and how many calories one shot has?"

"Obviously not," Draco smiled, covering up his surprise. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting, he had though for sure that she would be into drinking.

"Why? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Candi asked.

"No, why would I want to do that?" Draco said innocently.

Candi went on her tippee toes and whispered in his ear, "I can think of a few reasons."

---

OMG this is the best chapter ever LOL!!

Jesse don't hurt me, pleaseeeeee!!

Bye all!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco just smiled and shook his head.

"Aren't you hot?" Candi asked, in reference to the fire, taking off her robe revealing a black tank top and pink boy leg underwear.

"Yeah, it's suddenly really warm in here," Draco smiled as he made Candi who was now laying on the couch laugh.

Candi had taken her own advice, be suggestive!

All Candi's room mates were in their beds, some sleeping and some thinking, while Professor Snape roamed up an down the corridor for half the night. Something wasn't right about this girl, Snape thought, and she'd only been here two days. Many things made him think this, her display when she first entered the Great Hall, her mysterious behaviour/clothing this morning before she went missing, the fact it took them so long to find her when she was missing (surely she would of heard them) and now she was sneaking out after dark.

All the girls got up early, because it was only their third day at Hogwarts and they wanted to see if Candy had come home yet. After getting changed they all went out to the common room together, none brave enough to spend time with the scary teacher alone.

Professor Snape was sitting in a large armchair in the common room, "you're up early."

"Did you stay up all night?" Nichole asked.

"Yes."

"But you don't even look tired," Nichole asked amazed, she had had some long nights before and she never looked that alert in the morning.

"What can I say, I'm gifted," Snape told them, totally unenthusiastically.

Meanwhile outside under the grandstands, Draco woke up but didn't move. He managed to reach his wand without waking Candi who was lying behind him on the couch. He pointed it over his shoulder, "**stupefy."**

As Candi was asleep still she didn't even notice she was stunned nor would she remember it, luckily for Draco because if there is one thing Candi can do it is hold a grudge.

Draco disentwined himself from various limbs of Candi's, walked over to his robe and after putting it on, rummaged through the pockets till he found what he needed. A syringe.

After quickly looking in the library last night, after hours of course, he couldn't find a magical way to remove blood, he decided to do it the muggle way. After all a curse that removed blood could be used as a weapon.

He gently picked up her left arm and looked for a vein on the inside of her elbow, he found one and tried to insert the needle, but the needle wouldn't penetrate her skin. Her skin was soft but the needle just wouldn't go in, it was like trying to insert it into a rock. He tried jabbing it too, but no matter what he tried it would go in. After fifteen minutes of trying bewildered Draco gave up and did the counter-curse her before waking her up.

After giving Draco a kiss good bye in the Entrance Hall, she quietly walked back to her room not feeling to well. Her upper back was hurting again, so she rubbed it through her robes, she could feel a knobbly lump. Panicky she ran all the way back to her door, when she entered the common room she sprinted to her room, locking the door behind her.

"CANDI," she heard Raven shout as she had slammed the door.

Professor Snape and the five girls had barely seen her enter; she had been in such a rush, why should she be rushing around this early in the morning?

Candi quickly took off her robe, looked at her back in the full sized mirror and let out a high-pitched scream, at the sight of two large bulges in the middle of her upper-back.

At the sound of the scream Professor Snape cursed the door to Candi's room and it literally flew off its hinges, producing another loud scream, when Candi realised all her friends and a teacher were looking at her wearing only her under clothes. '_Lucky they're nice ones' Candi_ thought silently, as she reached down and picked up her robe before putting it on.

"Can I help you?" Candi asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm going to kill you," Raven shouted as she went to run past Snape, who put up his arm preventing her from passing.

"Where have you been all night?" Snape asked crudely.

"And why did you curse me?" Raven added threateningly.

"Well it all started when I was three and my… my mother found me asleep under our lemon tree which was around the same age as me, although it got cut down last year," Candi told them smiling now.

"It had a nasty plant virus which I had accidentally brought home from a camping trip, where I was wearing a green nightie the entire time because I insisted being the same colours as the trees. For some reason I thought we were going to be attacked, I was around nine at the time. The next camping trip I went on I got bitten by a leech, it was so gross, I was screaming till someone took it off me," Candi stopped to take a breath.

The five girls and the teacher were just staring at her, what the hell?

"So that's why I'm a bit scared off leeches, actually I am even scared of those warm towels that they give to you at those Chinese restaurants. How do I know where they've been?" Candi queried.

Snape and the girls were still staring at her blankly; Raven was so confused she forgot to feel mad at Candi.

"Remember last year when I did history of Asia? That was so bad, I hated it! All we ever did was China and India; I would have died if Gemma didn't have bluetooth. We just spent the whole lesson sending each other music and pics. That was the only good thing about that class. Mr Burrows was the worst teach ever he kept on staring at me, it was so creepy. I would turn around to talk to Gemma and she'd tell me 'he's doing it again.'" Candi shook like a wet dog, to prove her point of his creepiness.

"Another creepy thought is that I won't be able to see season three of NCIS, because this stupid place doesn't even have T.V.! Well it's not that stupid, stupid is the way two people who like each other a too shy to do anything about it," Candi brought up.

"A very interesting ah… collection of stories, but it doesn't change the fact that you were out of bed after hours. Now after dinner this evening you'll come to my office, to do your detention!" Snape instructed, "and you will tell me here you've been sneaking off to!"

"Hello, weren't you listening? I said I must have been sleep walking, that's how I ended up under the lemon tree," Candi rolled her eyes, "duh!"

"Fine you don't have to do the detention, but if I catch you put on foot out of line you'll be punished," Snape said as he left swiftly.

After Snape left Candi asked, "did that sound a bit kinky to anybody else?"

"Eww," Rachael cringed, "that's gross."

Sammi just shook her head laughing, while Nichole just smiled slightly, secretly glad Candi was okay.

"We had better go to breaky now," Jane informed them, looking at her watch.

"Good idea," Nichole quickly agreed, much to every bodies surprise as usually Nic would have jumped at the opportunity to yell at Candi. Usually Nichole would have but today was different, Nichole had noticed that Candi hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and she's been on her feet ever since.

"What do we have this morning?" Candi asked.

"We have Quidditch in two hours then after that we have lunch," Sammi told her dully, she didn't want to have another go at Quidditch.

"Excellent," Candi smiled as she bounced out of her room.

"So where were you?" Raven asked attentively.

"I told you I was sleep walking," Candi lied.

"Come off it, I know you don't sleep walk! Tell me the truth, I won't tell I swear," Raven promised, very keen to know where her friend had been.

Candi smiled innocently and whispered in her ear, "you can't handle the truth."

At that Raven quickly decided that Candi wasn't going to tell her, well not without some trickery at least.

Candi and Raven walked a bit faster to catch up to the others, who were now leaving out the front door. Candi really couldn't be bothered going to breakfast, which was unusual because breakfast was usually the only reason she got out of bed, well except for school of course.

As per usual they sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Look who's back," Harry greeted Candi, who almost flirted with him before remembering she wasn't Raven anymore.

"Yeah, I back," Candi responded, wondering how he knew. She wasn't well informed about Hogwarts and the rule of 'everybody knows everything about everyone.'

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Candi responded.

"You do look a bit pale," Nichole agreed.

"Not as pale as you always look," Candi sneered.

"Gees Candi, chill," Sammi tried to relax Candi, who wasn't very nice when she was angry.

"Fine," Candi replied sarcastically, "I'll _chill_!"

Candi put some fruit on her plate but she couldn't bring her self to eat it, it didn't seem natural anymore. As her friends talked and ate, for one in her life Candi remained silent, she was watching Krum closely at the teachers' table. He looked up and gave her a friendly smile, which she returned with a little wink, before returning back to the plate of food in front of her.

Raven was watching Candi, trying to figure out what she could possibly been up to last night, true she probably didn't want to know, but she needed to know!

Raven's thoughts were interrupted when dozens of owls flew overhead, dropping of multiple parcels and letters. All the girls were surprised when the each received an owl, from various family members. Dumbledore had apparently organised these owls especially for them. They all tore into their own mail; reading letters from loved ones and in some cases not so loved ones.

---

He he he, this is funny!!

Raven and Nichole are cool they reviewed!! Everybody else sucks (except Candi duh)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachael was the quickest to open her mail, anxious to see how her family's dog was doing. The day before she had left for Hogwarts her mum had rang her to tell her that their Chihuahua Giant had been hit by a car, but she hadn't heard anything since.

_To our dearest Rachael,_

We hope you're enjoying your new school and that our days are filled with happiness and excitement. It's been quiet at home with your brother away on a cricket camp, he's very excited because he'll meet some of the English teams top players. As you know poor Giant was hit by a car, she's still in the animal hospital recovering from her first of three surgeries. She was pretty messed up, so the vets decided three smaller operations would be better for her then one big one. They're hoping for a near full recover, but she may walk with a slight limp.

Love you always mum and dad 

Rachael was relieved to hear that Giant was most likely going to be okay, she didn't want to tell her friends about the accidents. She didn't want them to make a fuss; they all had their own problems to worry about.

Nichole opened her mail, not knowing what it was going to say.

_Hey Nic,_

_How's ya new skool? Mum's been in my face since you left; she wants to know everything I do! And mum wants me to ask you if you're coming home for Christmas, even though I told her she has over three months till then. Although there is some good news, dad got a promotion and he's taking mum to Toronto! So I get to stay with Anita! I can't wait, late nights and gossip!_

_Anyway, mums yelling at me to do my homework, cya when ya get back!_

_Love ya favourite (and only) sister Bailey _

Samantha hated getting mail because it generally required a reply, which meant time and effort was needed!

_Hey,_

_Fabulous news, your father and I have finally sold our house and we'll be moved out by Christmas. That's not the only good news though! We decided that because our little sugarkins isn't so little anymore, we want to have another baby. So your going to be a big sister, I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful? You'll be able to teach him or her to read, write and play cricket!_

_Can't wait to see you at Christmas,_

_Love mum (who's eating for two now)_

Sammi mentally whacked herself, great! That's just what she needed, a little brat running around home. She wondered if anyone had any important news, Sammi wasn't a real fan of kids.

Raven was glad to see her letter was from her little brother Miles, who turned fifteen yesterday (they only had sixteen months between them).

_Hey Raven Rocker,_

_Thanks for the CD; I found it after you left. Yeah and it was a pretty good birthday, I got an ipod nano, the first season of the family guy, some Simpson's DVDs and clothes. Yeah I'm not really one to write letters as you know, but I'll leave you with a fact, I BEAT YOUR HIGH SCORE on Mario last night!_

_Miles_

Miles had been in a bit of a rush; he had other things to do! Jane was surprised when she realised she got a letter; her parents were always really busy.

_Hey Janey,_

_I miss you so much, why can't you come back? It's no fun here without you, I can't even tease Raven because she left me too! This is a conspiracy isn't it? Only joking, you're too nice to do that to me. Oh and before I forget thanks for the present, it arrived yesterday in the mail. But are you sure it was wise to buy me a book on practical jokes? Lucky Raven doesn't know about us, she would then kill both of us when I pull pranks on her. My sister's weird, she likes pulling pranks but it's only funny till someone pulls one on her. I found a good one in the book; it's an absolute classic. You've got to love good old shaving cream._

Love Miles Troy Rocker 

Jane quickly folded the letter and put in swiftly in her pocket when she noticed Nichole trying to read it over the table. Candi almost threw out her letter before she read it, thinking it was from her mother. She didn't luckily, she recognised the swirly handwriting that belonged to her grandmother.

Hey sweetie, I hope you're liking your new school. I missed your usual visit yesterday; things here aren't the same without you. My neighbour's foal is getting bigger by the day, it is so cute now and I don't even like horses. Speaking of babies your cousin Kaitlin just had a boy, whom she named Kade. Kimberly loves being a big sister, but she keeps asking me 'where's CC.' Apparently it stands for cousin Candi. Kaitlin's been busy with Kade, so I've been looking after Kimberly for her. You know how she is. So for three days now Kimmy has been driving me up the wall, all she talks about is her favourite second cousin. As you know she isn't very well disciplined so I'm having a great deal of trouble getting her to do what I want, she only responds well to you. She's asking me know if you would write her a letter, she's getting good at reading and writing now and turns six in a few days. If you could write one it would be greatly appreciated, love nanny.

Candi rolled her eyes; her grand mother wasn't very consistent when it came to disciplining her great grand daughter. Kimmy could be a hand fully at the best of times; with a mother like hers you can't really blame her. Kaitlin was your typical high school drop out; all she did was work at a fast food outlet and hook up with loser boyfriends. Even though Candi was easily frustrated she liked kids, but only the ones who were old enough to understand what she was saying. Babies were annoying, they are cute when they're happy but oh so annoying when they weren't, the crying annoyed Candi. But Candi was one of those people who could ignore them when they're crying in their cribs, she knew it would only teach them to cry more if she went and got it. Well that's what she did with Kimmy when she stayed at her grandmother's house, who seemed to spend her life babysitting for Kaitlin.

Candi, like Jane, put her letter away quickly so others couldn't read it. Candi wished she were back in America, where she went nine months ago (January). She loved it there, nobody knew who she was or what she was like.

"I'm bored," Candi whinged.

"We've been here for like ten minutes, you haven't even eaten anything yet," Nichole told her off.

Candi picked up her fork and stabbed a small piece of bacon, putting it in her mouth and swallowed.

"Happy? I ate something," Candi asked, not opening her mouth very wide.

"Open your mouth," Nichole requested.

Candi opened her mouth slowly, before Nichole requested, "wider."

Candi did as she was asked, opening her mouth wider. But it seemed Nichole still wasn't convinced.

"Lift up your tongue."

Candi didn't move, 'shit!'

"Lift up your tongue."

Candi slowly lifted up her tongue and removed the meat from her mouth, "gross I hate bacon."

"I knew it," Nichole cheered to herself.

All the others seemed a little out of it, not quite understanding what was going on, especially the Hogwarts students.

"Knew what exactly? That I don't eat bacon?" Candi asked, wanting and know that a fight was right around the corner.

"Nothing," Nichole said in a way so that everybody knew she meant something.

"No, feel free to share," Candi egged her on standing up now, facing Nichole across the table.

"I'm not going to say, your secret should be kept a secret," Nichole told Candi, knowing it would provoke her. Candi had a way of digging her own grave.

"No I'm giving you permission, feel free to share. After all it is my secret apparently," Candi requested getting angrier by the second.

"Fine I will then," Nichole said childishly, now with more then half the Great Hall watching.

Nichole lent across the table and whispered in Candi's ear just loud enough for the closest few to hear, "I think you're an anorexic whore."

Nichole was never the nasty one in the group, (that was Candi's job) maybe even Sammi or Raven's but not Nichole's.

Raven and Sam both grabbed an arm of Candi's when they saw the look on her face; it was a look of pure hatred. Harry was an expert on hatred, and that look in Candi's eye was hatred. Harry of course didn't know what an 'anorexic whore' was, so he just assumed it was like mudblood for muggles.

Candi shook them off, "please I have standards, and anyway I wouldn't want to get my fist dirty. You never know where her face has been."

Nichole laughed, "you, standards? You've got to be kidding me! I'll rephrase my first statement, you bitchy, blonde, hollow headed, anorexic whore, bastard!"

Candi hadn't even cared about all the other words except the last one, _walk away Candi, just walk away._ Oh the temptation to hit her was so strong, Nichole wouldn't have a chance. Candi was at least six niches taller then Nichole, not to mention Candi ate better and exercised more with horse riding, netball, umpiring, training, gym and walking home from school everyday! On the other hand she would probably get expelled and she couldn't risk that. Candi did as Sammi and Raven were whispering; she walked away but not with out casting dark looks at Nichole first.

Albus Dumbledore had been watching the whole thing; muggles fighting was quite different from wizard duels. Albus looked down the staff table and nodded at Krum, who discretely followed Candi out of the hall.

"Why Victor?" Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster.

"She's met him before, and he's the youngest one here, young girls don't open up to oldies like ourselves," Dumbledore smiled.

Krum left the Hall and headed up the nearest staircase; to go to the place he knew the girls were staying.

"That was so uncalled Nic," Rachael told her quietly.

"Are you guys all blind? She's doing it again," Nichole asked them loudly.

"What?"

"Sammi," Nichole referred the question on.

"Well you all remember that time, when we all went to the city for that excursion?" Sammi asked the group very broadly.

They all nodded, so Sammi continued.

"Well I guess you all remember what a bitch Candi was being to us and coming onto every decent looking guy she saw?"

"Doesn't she always?" Raven interrupted, "sorry continue."

"Anyway," Sammi continued, "it turns out that her great grand mother had died the night before."

"How do you know that?" Raven interrupted again.

"I just do, anyway so I was talking to Nic about it and we came up with a theory about Candi."

Everybody stared at Sammi blankly, _what kind of theory?_

---

This could be interesting.

Boy Candi seems to have a little PMS!

What a bitch was Nichole, but can you blame?


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Anyway, when ever something bad happens to Candi that would upset most people, she gets mad at everybody not to mention very slutty," Sam explained truthfully.

"It's true," Nichole added, "I've never seen her so bitchy and slutty."

"She's not that bad guys," Jane added peacefully.

Everybody gave her a don't-be-so-naïve look.

"Okay maybe she's been a little angry at some people, but come on guys we're suppose to be on her side," Jane explained.

"There are no sides, it's always Candi verse Candi, with her multiple personalities," Nichole informed them.

Raven who was watching the teacher desk had seen Krum be sent after Candi, she would have gone herself but she knew better. If you didn't time it right you're the one she'll end up mad at. Raven was conflicted whether to go or not, Candi had always had her back, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Raven was one of those people who you left alone in crisis, for personal safety reasons, but Candi being Candi was to stubborn and easily bored to leave her alone.

Totally randomly and out of the blue Rachael asked, "what's the date today?"

"Third of September, why?"

Rachael's eyes widened, "oh god."

"What?" Jane asked her.

Jane was a really close friend, but she had sworn to tell nobody and that's what she was going to do.

"I think you guys should leave Candi alone," Rachael suggested.

The whole group was confused, (not to mention Harry, Ron and Hermione) but they knew by the tone in Rachael voice that she was serious.

Candi was glad that she had her own bathroom her at Hogwarts, she had one in her granny flat at home. It was funny; you don't miss something until you don't have it. Her grand mother always asking, 'so do you have a boyfriend?' Candi had found it annoying when Kimmy had learnt how to use a phone, calling every night to wish her a good nights sleep. But regardless she still really missed Kimmy, when she wasn't near her she spent all her time worrying how she was. Caitlin wasn't exactly the most responsible parents, she usually dished Kimmy off to her own mother or grandmother.

Candi had tears in her eyes as she sat on her bed and pulled out her phone, the wallpaper was of Kimmy blowing a kiss. Candi wished Kimmy was here; she wanted to be able to give her a birthday hug and a kiss on her sixth birthday. Well she actually wanted Kimmy to give her a hug and for Kimmy to tell her what she told her every time Candi cried, "every thing is going to be okay." Adults tell it to you all the time but when Kimmy said it, you could tell she meant it and believed that everything was actually going to be okay.

Candi took off her robes, which she hated so to a great extent, replacing them with short shorts and one of her many slogan tops 'this top would look good on your bedroom floor.' No soon had the top been put on it was taken off again, tossed aside.

Candi walked into the bathroom, brushed her hair and washed her face with cold water. She lifted her wet face and looked at herself in the mirror, the water and tears in her eyes blurring her usually good vision. Candi tried to smile as she stared at her own reflection, but couldn't manage. The mirror was in a way mocking her, telling her she wasn't good enough.

Candi walked out of the bathroom, sat back on her bed still wearing her shorts and a bra, she pulled out a spell book from her bedside table. Candi flipped through her book till she found something she liked.

She didn't even make it back into the bathroom before pulling out her wand, pointing it at the mirror and shouting, "reducto!"

The mirror burst into a million pieces and sprayed across the room, Candi got scratches on her legs, arms and a larger one across her chest, but she didn't feel them. She didn't care. It wasn't her superficial wounds that she cared about.

Candi knew she was about to cry, so she got in the shower not bothering to take of her shorts or bra. She turned it on and just sat on the floor shaking, crying for herself at first. All the mistakes she had made that lead to others suffering, then she started feeling guilty, for all the other things she hadn't been upset about. When Raven's pet rabbit had died a few years ago, she had come to school crying, Candi found it way to amusing that she was crying over a rabbit. When her great grand parents had died, she'd been mad at the world instead of being upset by her loss. From the floor Candi turned the hot tap on further, burying her face into her knees to further muffle her sobs, even though nobody was there.

After several minutes of going through everything her life that she hated, she turned off the shower and got out, being careful not to tread on any glass shards. She dried then changed her under clothes before examining the cut across her chest, even though the blood had already dried. She picked out a small, sharp glass shard from the end of the cut with her fingernails. The shard pricked her finger, so she put her finger in her mouth instinctively. Candi picked up her mobile, plugged the headphones in and scanned through her music folder.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Candi opened up her curtain and opened the window, letting a cool breeze flow into the room and the sunlight to warm her.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Candi wished she had told her friends, but didn't want to be judged. She knew that Rachael wouldn't judge her, that's why she told her. Raven and Sammi would say they wouldn't judge, but they like Candi often couldn't help it.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Candi jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she could feel the cool breeze on her side but also the sunlight on her stomach and legs. The warmth comforted her in a way she couldn't explain. She fiddled with her phone and skipped a few songs.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Candi rolled her eyes; there were no such things as knights in shining armour. Not that she had given him a chance to try; she just assumed the worst, as she always did. Candi hadn't even bothered to tell him. She didn't want to turn out like Kimmy's mum.

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

Candi didn't even like this song; she just liked that one little part of it. She related to it in many ways.

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Candi had learnt long ago never rest on something, it'll be gone soon then you'll fall.

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

Candi turned to see Krum standing in her doorway, but she chose to ignore him, even though he had done nothing wrong. It's easy to ignore and a problem and hope it goes away. Candi grabbed her phone from off her chest and turned up the volume to its maximum.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Victor came into the room and purposely stood in the sunlight, which annoyed Candi.

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels

Candi rolled over into the sun, now on her stomach.

Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell

Once Candi had moved Victor followed, again blocking her sunlight. When Candi couldn't feel the sun on her back, she looked up at him and he said something but she couldn't hear due to the headphones.

Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

At the end of the song Candi took of her headphones, then looked at professional Quidditch played blankly, "can I help you?"

"You left breakfast very abruptly," Victor told her.

"I wanted a shower," Candi defended.

"Before you had even eaten anything?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Candi asked starting to get annoyed, how was it his business when, what or if she ate.

"You have Quidditch in an hour or so and you'll need your strength up," Victor informed her.

"And why do you care?" Candi asked as she got of her bed and put a robe on, "What I do is my business, not yours."

"Nice cut, did you do that redecorating your bathroom?" Krum asked, finally mentioning the glass covered bathroom he had seen when he first came in, not to mention all the cuts and scratches Candi had.

Candi glanced over her shoulder at the mess she had made in her bathroom, and then went to retaliate but her body didn't agree with her, she felt like she was going to puke.

---

Sorry for the wait, but here it is Chapter 11. Wood should be here next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Candi heard gasps and whispers as she opened her eye, she could feel herself moving but she didn't know how. The first thing she saw was black and soft; as her face was resting on it she couldn't ell what it was. At first she thought she was dreaming, then she moved her head back away from the soft thing to see that it was Victor's robes. Candi's shoulder hurt and was very confused not know what had happened. Candi started shaking due to shock, Victor flung Candi's robe over her stomach and legs, covering her previously half naked body.

Candi let out a small groan at the pain in her right shoulder as she tried to move, but decided against it, once again resting her head on Victor's shoulder. Candi had never felt so weak in her life; it was difficult even to move her toes. Candi felt like he had been carrying her for hours, she lifted her head slightly to look at the cut on her chest. The cut was bleeding again, not very badly but enough to make it look worse then it was.

Madame Pomfrey was just about to leave the hospital wing when she saw Victor coming carrying a limp body. Madame Pomfrey let him in then closed the door behind them, making sure there wasn't a crowd.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked concerned.

Victor placed the limp but shaking body on the bed and took a step back so the Healer could get a better look.

"I'm not sure, she just collapsed and that cut on her chest just started bleeding profoundly. So I came straight here," Victor swore.

"Do you know if she had breakfast?" Madame Pomfrey asked Victor, as she had a closer look at the cut.

"No she didn't."

The Healer pressed her thumb against Candi's cheek then removed it and it took a good eight seconds before it went back to its original colour.

"Ah yes, she's severely dehydrated but I don't think that is the only thing that is wrong," Madame Pomfrey said to herself, as she also had a quick look at the cut across the girls chest.

Madame Pomfrey had a puzzled look on her face, which made Krum ask, "What is it?"

"Something's missing… Take off her robe while I get some tests ready," Madame Pomfrey instructed as she went to the other side of the room.

Krum lifted Candi's upper body of the bed being as gentle as he could and took her arms out of the sleeves.

"What's happening?" Candi mumbled quietly, she was so confused. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Victor then him carrying her down here to see the Healer.

Victor placed her body back down and pulled her robe away, "the Healer is going to do some tests."

"What happened?"

"You fainted because you were dehydrated," Krum told her in a quite low toned voice.

Madame Pomfrey came back over, "now lets have a look at you."

Madame Pomfrey firstly looked at the scratches and cuts on her legs but quickly moved her way up the girl's body. Madame Pomfrey lifted the girls head and put her long hair under her head, revealing two large puncture holes "oh my."

Candi groaned, "what?"

"It's a BBB, a Beetle Bat Bite. Have you been near the forest recently?"

Candi answered with a nod of her head and a short statement, "I got lost."

"Oh, that's why I didn't recognise you, you're one of those muggles, the one that got lost yesterday."

"What's a Bat Beetle?" Krum asked.

"Not too much to worry about as the bite was recent, it is curable but with one remaining side effect," Madame Pomfrey told them.

Candi's eyes opened a bit wider, side effects, what side effects?

There was a knock on the door, Madame Pomfrey opened it and told whoever was there to go away.

Madame Pomfrey walked back over to the potions storeroom and collected a handful of potions for Candi. But it wasn't that easy, Candi didn't want to take the foul smelling potion. In the end Madame Pomfrey told Victor to hold her down (while she poured the potion into Candi's mouth).

"Excellent, you should be almost back to normal by lunch time and that means no Quidditch," she directed at Krum.

"Of course you'll have to stay here for an hour and a half at least. Your appetite should come back, your back will be back to normal and you'll skin will go back to normal."

Candi had no idea what skin problems this woman was talking about, Candi had always had really good skin; it was the envy of all those icky pimply, zitty, blackhead-covered people.

The Healer put some green goo on Candi's cuts and scratches, causing the scratches to disappear and the cut to turn into a scar.

Candi quickly felt the effects of the gross potion and felt just a bit dopey, "Can I go yet?" Candi asked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh I don't know, your still not back to normal yet," Madame Pomfrey warned.

"I'll only be going to watch Quidditch, please," Candi begged.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Krum, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Fine, but you must stay with Mr Krum for at least the next hour because I released you early," Madame Pomfrey gave in.

"Deal," Candi agreed as she got out of the bed, pulling of the sheets and picking up her robes of the next bed over.

"Don't forget if anything happens to her, you're in trouble," Madame Pomfrey warned Krum.

"Of course," Krum agreed.

"Oh before I forget, what was the side effect of getting bitten?" Candi asked before she left without an answer. Apparently Candi would know if it happened.

"Quidditch doesn't start for another half an hour," Krum told Candi being very cautious about what he said.

"I know that," Candi added as she slowly kept on walking, "I just wanted to get out of there, it was so boring."

"Well this is going to take a while, so we might as well start heading down to the Quidditch pitch," Krum suggested.

"How are you feeling?" Krum asked as a bunch of second year girls pointed and whispered.

"Tired, but much better," Candi smiled, walking a bit faster now but nowhere near her normal speed.

There was an awkward silence after Candi replied, that remained until the made it to the large doors that lead outside onto the castles magnificent grounds.

"Thanks," Candi smiled as Krum opened the door for her, "for helping me and staying, I mean."

"Wasn't a problem."

"That's not the point, the point is I was being a bitch and you were still nice to me. I don't deserve that," Candi explained, knowing herself that it was true. She treats others like shit, then acts surprised when they retaliate. It was a well-known fact amongst the girls friendship group, that Candi must hate someone at all times. If Candi hated you, make her hate someone else more and she'll nearly completely forget about hating you. It worked for Nichole on more then one occasion.

"Why do you put yourself down, then attack others for worrying about you?" Krum asked.

"I don't put myself down!"

"Then why would you say that you don't deserved to be cared about?" Krum asked in a very wise manner.

"Maybe so, but…"

It was a very rare occasion when Candi admitted that she was wrong or when she was speechless, but both had just happened.

"Why don't you trust anybody? Not even your closest friends," Krum queried.

"I do trust others!"

"Then why don't they trust you?"

"Who said they don't trust me?

"Nobody, but they seem to always make assumptions on the basis that you don't tell them anything. I believe you spent the night in the library on the first night here, is that you trusting them?" Krum asked.

"So I don't tell them everything, big deal!" Candi said loudly as she started to get annoyed, "do you tell your friends that you slept with an underage schoolgirl?"

Krum remained silent.

"No, I didn't think so, how is it different?

Krum remained silent before slowly and quietly saying, "your friends are here with you and mine are back home."

"You wouldn't have told them if you were there anyway! Now stop talking to me," Candi shouted. Candi would have run off but she didn't think she could manage it without falling on her face.

They remained silent until they reached the Quidditch ground, where they found the rest of the girls.

Candi was smiling and bubbly like she usually was, "I'm back."

Rachael and Jane quickly gave her a hug each then repeatedly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Candi reassured them over and over again.

"Wait so what happened? Raven asked.

"Yeah, all we heard was that Krum was carrying you to the sickbay, not wearing very many clothes I might add and that you weren't awake!" Sammi added.

At that moment Candi was very grateful that Krum was out of earshot examining the Quidditch balls and that she was full robed so they couldn't see the scar on her chest.

"I got bitten by some weird beetle and it made me faint, then Krum took me to the Healer woman and they force feed me potion that was all icky and gross," Candi cringed.

"Poor thing," Nichole said sarcastically.

Everybody looked at her.

"What? All I'm saying is that there are worse things then precious Candi drinking a health tonic. For example war, world hunger, disease and don't forget cheerleaders," Nichole added. She for some unknown reason had it in for the cheerleaders, even though she had never met one, Candi, Raven and Sammi decided she must be jealous.

"Okay, I think what she means is that we're glad that you're okay," Jane smiled. Candi returned the smile, knowing Jane was just trying to keep the peace.

Candi laid in the sun facedown while the girls had a half-pitch practise match with no seekers and one player playing on both teams. Krum was in the air giving out instructing when needed, though often glancing down at Candi to make sure she was still okay, knowing how much trouble he would be in if she got hurt.

Once they finished that they all got bats and practised hitting bludgers, until they were interrupted.

Harry, accompanied by a stranger, walked onto the field and Krum flew down to talk to them. The girls saw Krum nod and leave, before Harry and the other guy gestured for them to come down.

"Hey Harry," Raven smiled warmly.

"Hey," Harry said shyly. It had been the first time he had talked to her since last night on the Astronomy tower, where she had kissed him.

"Wood this is everybody," Harry gestured the guy on him left to the group, then back, "Wood this is Raven, Jane, Nichole, Rachael, Sammi and that's Candi over there."

Raven elbowed Sammi hard in the ribs; as Sammi seemed to be off with the fairies.

"Wood has come back to Hogwarts to be the assistant Quidditch coach for a few months, as the professional season doesn't start for a while yet," Harry introduced Oliver.

Raven could see that Wood was a reasonably good looking guy, but that didn't explain why Sammi was almost drooling.

"Hello," Wood greeted them in a heavy accent, which made Sammi giggle. Sammi never giggled. Wood continued, "Anyway, I'll be taking you guys for the rest of this lesson."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry went and sat next to Candi, he had been given very clear instructions from Krum to not take his eyes off her. It didn't take Candi long to realise he was there.

"Good to see you're okay," Harry smiled.

Candi rolled over and looked at him, feeling pissed off, "aha."

Sammi had improved dramatically in her Quidditch skills up until this point, now she was absolutely hopeless. Wood went to her aid giving her advice and encouragement. Candi was beaming from the ground!

Once Wood left, Raven flew over to Sammi and asked, "You didn't?"

"Did what?" Sammi asked innocently acting like she had no idea what Raven was going on about.

Raven twirled her hair and mocked Sammi, "Ohh I'm really bad at this, can you help me, you're really good at this and I'm just a girl!"

"What?" Sammi asked shocked, had it been that obvious.

"You're trying to pull of the dumb blonde act," Raven accused.

"That's rich coming from a blonde," Sammi returned jokingly.

"At least I don't act me hair colour!"

Sammi smiled girly mocking Raven, "hi Harry."

"Very funny," Raven told her slightly blushing, "how amusing?"

Candi looked at Harry to see him watching Raven, while thinking how annoyed she was. _How dare he talk to me like he knows me! I've known him for like two or three days. He knows nothing about me!_ Candi thought about Krum, she tried to not think about it because the more she thought about it the madder she got.

At lunchtime the girls and Wood came back down to the ground and walked up to the great hall with Harry and Candi.

"Have fun?" Harry asked Raven, as her nervously gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry didn't want to look stupid like he did last night by not making a move.

"Yeah," Raven replied, very taken back by the small romantic gesture.

All the other five girls where whispering hysterically, especially Candi who laughed, "I told you I'm good!"

"What did you do?" Nichole whispered.

Candi put an arm around Nichole's shoulder, "I just had a bit of a chat with Harry and by the way I think your Quidditch has improved."

Nichole was taken back, Candi was being nice to her! That had only happened once and that was when Candi went on a total vendetta with this other girl.

Sammi obviously agreed, "This is a side effect of the meds isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're being nice to Nichole," Rachael pointed out.

"Hey, I'm always nice," Candi lied, "okay maybe not always!"

"Not always what?" Raven asked as she joint the group as Harry went to walk up ahead with Wood.

"Oh Raven and Harry up a tree!"

"Shut up Candi," Raven laughed, "it's no big deal."

"Yes it is!" Candi poked.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, so stop being juvenile," Raven told her off.

"Doing something they shouldn't be," Candi continued the song.

"Stop it," Raven instructed.

"It starts with S and ends with X," Candi teased.

"Candi this isn't funny, stop it," Raven hissed.

"Oh my god they're having," Raven put her hand over Candi's mouth.

Candi kept on mumbling on but know one could under stand her.

When the got the Gryffindor table the all took seats near each other, including Wood who wanted to catch up with the old team.

"Is this seat taken?" The handsome keeper asked Sammi, who was speechless, so she just nodded instead. Candi took a seat between Raven and Nichole, which surprised both of them.

Raven was beaming to herself, Candi finally decided to say something, "we know he kissed you _on the cheek_."

"Yeah but it was so random," Raven commented.

Raven noticed a grin on Candi's face, that grin was very familiar, it meant trouble, "What did you do?"

"Oh I just remembered, I need to go brush my teeth," Candi said suddenly as she grabbed an apple, quickly standing and walked away at her usual brisk pace.

"CANDI," Raven shouted as she chased off after Candi who had just broken into a sprint.

Wood laughed then asked Sammi, "Are they always like that?"

---

Sorry it's been a while and sorry it's a short chapter but I've been really lazy lately!

Basketball was great on Sunday! Something funny happened and I almost blushed! Nat, Jesse and Sharm know. Now can everybody plz review this chapter, I need the motivation. Come on Nat I review all your chapters. Also bad news, when I'm in America there is no Football, they don't play in winter.

Kellie XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No, usually they're worse," Sammi told him honestly.

"Have you been to Hogsmeade yet?" Wood asked trying to keep the conversation moving, he didn't want Sammi thinking he was boring.

"No," Sammi replied, trying to not make a full of her self, which involved not saying many words.

"Yeah I think when you go you should definitely keep an eye on those two, a lot of things can go wrong," Wood informed her, as if speaking from personal experience.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sammi smiled shyly.

"You know for such a pretty girl, you're not very confident," Wood smiled, trying to casually trying to compliment her. This made Sammi squeal inside.

"Ahh, I'm usually more loud, but you know it's a new school and all," Sammi defended herself. _Great he thinks I'm a mute freak!_

"So do you like Hogwarts?"

"I guess."

"Care to elaborate?" Wood asked.

"It's just different you know, leaving people behind at home and all," Sammi explained, she was still annoyed that her mum was pregnant. She liked being an only child.

Wood's voice lowered, "boyfriend?"

"No, just my family," Sammi responded quickly.

A slight smile appeared on Wood's face, _she didn't have a boyfriend!_

After lunch then four girls in the Great Hall, left accompanied by Wood and McGonagall, for an empty classroom.

On the walk there the girls listened to McGonagall's conversation with Wood.

"It's excellent you're back, you should see the Gryffindor Quidditch team, they're brilliant! Ronald Weasley replaced you as the new keeper, he had a rocky start but he's improved dramatically," McGonagall informed Wood.

Wood nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"You're going to have a lot of free time now, there won't be much for you to do."

"I don't mind, it's good to be back in the castle," Wood sighed, he had really missed Hogwarts.

It was silent till the reached the empty charms classroom, "here we are."

All the four girls and Wood entered while McGonagall stood at the door, "where are the other two?"

McGonagall had been to busy talking to Oliver to notice they were two blonde teenage girls short.

"They left lunch early," Nichole told the teacher, who looked a bit like her old hard arse maths teacher.

"Do they know where we are?"

"I don't think so," Jane responded.

"Okay then Wood you go try and find them, check their rooms first," McGonagall instructed.

"Now you lot take out your wands girls," McGonagall instructed, as Wood left the room.

Wood headed to the girls room as his old Professor had requested and knocked on the door once, then pressed his ear to the door to see if anyone was in there.

"I can't believe you did that!" He heard a girl shout.

"Don't be mad, nothing happened remember and by the way he asked you out," Candi shouted.

"No he asked you out remember, I WASN"T THERE!!"

"But he didn't know that, he thought he was asking you out and that's all that matters," Candi said softly trying to calm her, "you said yes by the way."

Raven took a few deep breaths_, I_ _must stay calm_, "okay but if you do anything like that again I will hurt you."

Raven wasn't mad at Candi any more, just rather annoyed, Candi was right no harm had been done.

There was another knock on the door and Candi opened it, when she saw Wood she cracked up and ran away. Raven then went over to talk to Wood, who now looked very confused.

"Hey," Raven greeted him with a smile.

"Umm, you guys are suppose to be with McGonagall right now to learn how to use your wands," Wood slowly informed her.

"Shit," Raven cursed before shouting, "Candi get your wand we're leaving."

A few minutes later they were nearly at the classroom, every time Candi looked at Wood she laughed. Sammi had a huge crush on him; it was hilarious because she'd never seen Sammi have a crush on anyone.

Wood opened the door and like a true gentleman let Raven and Candi enter first. Everybody in the room had a glum look on their face.

"Ah what did I miss?" Raven asked.

"It seems that you can give a muggle a wand, but you can't make her a witch," Rachael sighed, she had been looking forward to doing magic so much.

"There has got to be someway we can do magic?" Raven asked, she too had been looking forward to doing magic.

Candi was the only one in the room who wasn't confused, she had done magic that morning but she knew why, she knew because of what she saw in Diagon Ally and what she saw on her mothers desk a few months ago.

"Well there is a way, but it has risks and side effects, I would need the headmasters approval and your parents," McGonagall informed them.

"Well can you call them know?" Nichole asked in desperation.

"I guess we could do it today, it's a very simple potion, I'll talk to the head master now and I'll come to your common room after dinner if we get permission," McGonagall informed them. She could tell how badly they wanted this and she knew that this potion would enhance their magical abilities. This potion could only be taken once in a lifetime but most witches and wizards didn't take it as they thought it was unfair and cheating, the majority didn't mind muggles taking it though.

The girls walked back to their common room, they had nothing to do and it was never good when Candi got bored.

Candi had begun smiling goofily at Sammi, who was getting annoyed, "stop it."

"What did I do?" Candi asked knowing well what she had done.

"Smiling, stop smiling," Sammi said trying to be serious.

"I didn't know it was illegal to smile."

"Okay you two cut it out," Jane injected.

"What can we do? I'm so bored," Candi whined. Being manic it meant nine time out of ten Candi was bored.

"Talk," Sammi suggested.

"About what? Wood?" Candi asked smiling.

Raven laughed, then Candi suggested, "or maybe about Harry."

That shut Raven up; Candi gave a little cackle, "you guys are so funny."

"New plan, we're going to straightened Nichole's hair!"

"Candi," Nichole whined.

"What? You don't even like it, you just did it because your mum wanted you to."

"Fine." Nichole reluctantly agreed.

It took all five girls the best half of that afternoon to straighten all of Nichole's hair, but it was worth it.

---

Well that's a little longer, well Nat I got rid of the perm, you better reward me with a review.

Sachi, you're so funny!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm to scared to look," Nichole confessed as she stood in front of the mirror with her eyes tightly shut.

"You look fine, just look," Candi laughed.

Nichole opened her eyes and smiled, her hair was back to normal, just without it's natural waves. She had hated her hair when it was permed, but her mother insisted on it.

"Thanks guys," Nichole told them, "it looks great."

"Well hello, it was my idea. You sound surprised," Candi smiled.

"Yeah," Nichole quietly agreed.

The door knocked and Candi being Candi answered it, and then slammed it shut with tears of laughter in her eyes.

Sammi quickly went to see who was at the door; it was Oliver Wood the new Quidditch assistant to Madame Hooch.

"Hey," Sammi smiled, starting to be a little more confident around the good-looking ex-Gryffindor Captain.

"Hey, well I was wondering if you not doing anything, do you want to come a play some Quidditch with me?"

"Sure," Sammi agreed, "come in, I've just got to change my robes."

Wood came into the room that all six girls were in, as expected Candi just cracked up and ran out of the room.

"Your hair looks nice," Wood complimented Nichole. His plan was to soon ask Sammi out, a big part of that was getting her friends approval.

Sammi quickly got changed into different robes and went back out to see Wood, "ready."

Wood grinned and opened the door for her, "ladies first."

The remaining girls in the room giggled and then sighed.

Candi returned with a grin, "how come she gets to have all the fun?"

Raven laughed, "oh the irony."

"What?" Candi asked confused.

"That's what we always say about you," Raven laughed with the rest of the girls. It took Candi a few long seconds to realise that was a discrete insult, "oh go eat some cookies."

"You," Raven childishly replied.

"Nope I watch what I put in my mouth," Candi retaliated referring to her diet.

Raven and Nichole cracked up, "oh I wish Sammi had of heard that."

Again it took Candi a few seconds to catch on, "no, I meant food."

"Sure you did," Nichole sniggered, "like that time you told us you spent an entire night blowing up ballons."

Jane and Rachael looked at each other and shrugged, both not getting the joke. The fact that they didn't understand it just made it so much funnier. This happened quite a lot with Rachael and Jane, the pair not understanding.

The five girls mucked around for a while discussing their dream guy, (most disapproved of Candi's) and telling lame jokes.

"Oh I heard a good one," Nichole interrupted.

"Well then," Candi asked.

"The were three girls stuck on an island a few kilometres of the shore, a blonde, red head and a brunette. The brunette swam half way and drowned, the red head made it three quarters of the way and drowned also. Then the blonde swam three quarters of they way to shore, then turned back because it was to far," Nichole laughed.

The rest of the girls cracked up, even Rachael and Nichole when they realised nobody was offended.

Candi spoke up, "there was a blonde and a brunette discussing hair. The brunette said, 'my boyfriend had dandruff, so I gave him head and shoulders.' The blonde was confused, 'how did you give him shoulders?'"

Candi, Nichole and Raven all laughed while Rachael and Jane just looked at each other confused.

After they ran out of jokes they got bored, as usually Candi came up with some crazy idea and convinced Raven and Nichole to go along with it.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea," Rachael warned.

"Sure it is, what's the worst that can happen?" Candi asked.

"Sammi will kill all of you," Jane warned, fully agreeing with Rachael.

"Only if she catches us," Candi pointed out.

"Fine go, but don't say I didn't warn you three," Rachael sighed.

Candi squealed, "lets go girls."

The three girls were loudly making there way through the castle, but once they were outside the noise dropped dramatically. Raven and Nichole followed Candi to the Quidditch pitch, but Candi was fining it hard not to talk.

"Hurry up guys," Candi nagged.

"Candi," Nichole said, "you're taller with longer legs, so you have bigger strides. Slow down."

Candi even though it frustrated her walked slower, people who walked slow annoyed Candi.

They finally made it to the Quidditch pitch where the hid in the entrance, peeping around the corner or the stands.

"Can you seem them?" Nichole asked Candi and Raven who were both looking around the corner.

---

Another short chapter! Oh well, I'm sure you'll all live. Happy holidays! Any requests for songs at the party I'm planning (in the story).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sammi and Wood were both standing on the ground, Sammi with a bat in hand and broom between her legs. Wood was standing behind Sammi, with his arms wrapped around her and his hands over hers helping her hold the bat.

Nothing happened for ten minutes except Sammi almost hit a few bludgers. Wood put the bludgers away, letting Sammi have some more practice at swinging the bat. Wood returned from putting the bludger away, just as Sammi swung her bat, hitting him in the chest.

"O god, I'm really sorry," Sammi apologised as Wood cowered over a little in pain.

"I'm fine," Wood lied.

"No you're not, here sit down," Sammi told Wood trying not to be to bossy. Sammi sat down with her legs crossed and Wood sat next to her with great difficulty.

After a couple of minutes of Wood trying to act tough he finally let out a small moan of pain.

"That's it, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and get you into bed," Sammi claimed as she helped Wood stand up. Candi put her hand over her own mouth to muffle the laughter; luckily for Candi she was silent laughing.

Sammi helped Wood hobble up to the castle, with great difficulty as Wood was easily a head taller then Sammi. Little did she know that Candi, Raven and Nichole were close behind them, Candi was still laughing to herself, "get you into bed."

Wood too had picked up on what Sammi had said, but knew very well that wasn't what she had wanted to say. Sammi herself even realised what she was saying, but that was after she had already said it.

Luckily Wood knew where the hospital wing was because Sammi didn't have a clue. The doctor person made him take his robe off, leaving him only wearing his Quidditch boxers that were covered in all the different balls and brooms.

Wood was now climbing onto the hospital bed so the nurse could have a better look at his injuries.

"You're free to go," the nurse dismissed Sammi.

"I'll see ya later," Sammi waved.

Sammi opened the heavy door to get out of the hospital wing and saw someone duck around the corner. Sammi made her way back to the rooms; keeping an eye out for the person she had seen hiding from here. Nobody was scared of Sammi, but the three troublemakers still didn't want to get caught.

Sammi entered the main room of their dormitories to find all five girls sitting on the couch waiting for her, Raven looked a little red.

"Hey guys," Sammi greeted the girls.

"How did your date go?" Candi asked, being annoying was so fun.

"It wasn't a date," Sammi defended herself. Sammi knew no matter how much she wished, that it wasn't a date. Wood was just trying to be polite, a gentleman.

"You keep telling yourself that," Nichole smiled. It was adorable watching Sammi squirm around about a guy.

"Whatever guys."

Sammi hated being young, all the decent guys were older and not interested in jail-bait (don't tell Candi). So I've finally found a decent guy and he's like at least three years older then me.

There was a knock at the door, Candi was the first to jump up and open it. Professor McGonagall entered without an invitation, well she was a teacher then Krum entered behind her. She was carrying six medium sized flasks, which she handed out to each girl.

Nobody except Sammi noticed that Candi was purposely turning a cold shoulder to their previous Quidditch teacher. It was the first time today that Candi wasn't talking, and if Candi wasn't talking something wasn't right.

"Well what are you waiting for? Drink up," the strict teacher instructed.

Very reluctantly the girls obliged, Candi was the first one to scull hers followed by Raven then Sammi, Nichole, Rachael and lucky last Jane.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?" Nichole asked.

"Nope you've still got red hair," Sammi pointed out. Raven and Candi laughed while Rachael and Jane just smiled, well duh.

"Yeah well I can see that myself thanks," Nichole rolled her eyes.

"Now girls, you may feel the same, you may even be the same but most likely you will now have magical powers. These powers could let you perform magic," McGonagall paused as Sammi laughed at Candi who retorted, "oh shut up." McGonagall continued, "but might also give you more powers then that."

"Sweet," Sammi high-fived all the others.

"Well make sure as you discover your powers, you report to me, so I can inform you of any legislation that might be relevant."

After the teacher and Krum left, each of the girls went their separate ways, hoping their powers would come. Rachael, Nichole, Jane and Raven each went to their rooms, but not Sammi who was waiting to have a word with Candi.

"What's up?" Sammi asked.

"The sky," Candi answered.

"Very clever, come on you're never this quiet," Sammi tried to coach.

"I'm going for a walk, see you around," Candi left without saying anything else.

Sammi followed the trend and went to her room, turning up the stereo.

---

Hehe I'm so funny. Anyway America was gr-reat, I'll email you all later. thanks Sammi for the review wink

you wouldn't believe me if i told you


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the seventeenth of September when the first of the girls discovered their power, a full two weeks after drinking the potion. Things were more relaxed in the castle now, no more hype from the reunion of old friends or the excitement of finding out that magic lives outside of fairy tales.

Sammi had been spending all her free time with Wood, but neither had made a move yet. Raven had been spending time with Harry, but not much as he was fairly busy with schoolwork. Rachael's Chihuahua Giant had died, not from the car crash though. Giant was recovering fine from surgery when she had an unexpected aneurism. Jane had spent lots of time with Rachael, helping her with even the simplest of things. Nichole had become much more relaxed then she was when she entered the castle, more then a fortnight ago. She wasn't so uptight and didn't mind not doing well on practical wand stuff. Luckily none of them had to do any graded work. Candi, well she had been acting very mysterious, going for _walks_ at the most random bizarre times.

Today was the first time the girls were going to Hogsmeade; all of them were very excited, as they had heard so much about it. It was easy for Raven to lie about not having been before, as she had only been in one building there, unlike Candi who had been for a bit of a wander once before.

It was a bit of a walk from the castle gates to the little village, but nobody cared. Usually Sammi and Jane would have complained but both were preoccupied, Jane about a letter she'd just read from Miles and Sammi about Wood saying he'd be in Hogsmeade on the suddenly cheery Monday.

The group of them joint up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who recommended that the visit the Three Broomsticks with them.

"Sounds great, but I've got to go meet up with someone, I'll see you later," Candi waved.

"If you're meeting Malfoy," Raven warned.

"I know, what ever," Candi waved again as she took off, giving them no chance to try follow her. She wasn't really going to meet Draco (she hadn't been seeing much of him over the last two weeks but not due to his lack of persistence), but she knew that if they believed that they wouldn't try figure out whom she was really meeting. Candi looked over her shoulder to check that nobody was following her.

"Why the rush?" A familiar voice asked her, causing Candi to stop.

Candi spun her head back around so now she was looking straight ahead at Victor Krum.

"No rush," Candi told him as she started to walk off again.

"Really?" Krum asked as he started walking next to her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've just have to meet someone," Candi explained, hoping to get him off her back, "see you."

In case you couldn't notice Candi was still pissed of at Krum, how was her personal life any of his business? It wasn't!

Candi entered the Hog's Head and sat opposite someone a few inches shorter then herself.

"So Raven, would you like to come to Zonko's with me, it's a great joke shop," Harry invited the pretty blonde.

"Sure," Raven smiled slightly embarrassed, she could feel the girls on either side of her elbowing her.

"I'll come too," Ron injected. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs, "never mind."

Harry and Raven walked to Zonko's together, having a laugh about Ron being a bit thick. The conversation continued on the theme of friends as the looked around at the bizarre tricks and fake foods. The conversation very quickly turned from light hearted to serious.

"So did you warn Candi about Malfoy?" Harry asked sincerely.

"I tried, but when ever I mention him she just laughs, tells me how hot he is, then changes the subject," Raven sighed.

"Didn't you tell her about his father?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did, she just doesn't seem to care," Raven sighed as she put all the stuff she was buying on the counter.

After the both bought the products they wanted, they headed back to The Three Broomsticks but all their friends had already left. The pair sat on bar stools at the bar and ordered a butter beer each, well Harry ordered, as Raven hadn't heard of any of the drinks before.

The remains of the group had split up into different groups, Hermione and Ron in one and the four remaining girls (Sammi, Rachael, Nichole and Jane) in the other.

Jane noticed Sammi absolutely beaming as they looked at the shrieking shack, Jane turned around to follow her line of sight, which lead to a tall handsome Quidditch player, Oliver Wood.

"Hey," Oliver greeted her, "I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me?"

Sammi could tell that would felt uncomfortable, so she casually said, "sure, I'll see you guys later."

Wood offered his arm, which Sammi nervously took as she left with him.

The reasonably large group of girls was now down to three, Nichole, Jane and Rachael. Once they were satisfied (after many debates) that the shrieking shack wasn't haunted the headed back to The Three Broomsticks to escape the chill.

Nichole, Jane and Rachael were the three most level headed and sensible girls in the group, Candi, Raven and Sammi were very unpredictable and wild.

Rachael put her arms out to hold Jane and Nichole back, "I think we should go."

"No way, it's nice and warm in here," Nichole shoved her way past Rachael and gasped. Raven was at the bar kissing Harry, in public!

"I'm with Rachael, I think we should leave," Jane agreed. Nichole grabbed her phone out of her robe and secretly took a twelve second video of the new couple. She just had to show Candi and Sammi, other wise they wouldn't believe her.

The rest of the day went smoothly; Candi returned just as they were leaving the village but was taken away from the group with Sammi by Nichole, "You guys have got to see this."

Raven couldn't stop smiling, Harry had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Raven could tell that Harry was scared out of his mind, but he did it anyway and that meant something.

When Sammi, Nichole and Candi returned they were all smiling, "where have you three been?" Raven asked.

"No where," they replied in unison.

Raven rolled her eyes, she knew they were lying, but she didn't really care where they had been because was very preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Harry was with Hermione and Ron, they were talking to him but he wasn't listening, he didn't know why he had kissed her, well he knew why, he just could believe he had done it.

By the time they had made it up to the castle it was dark, so after they had some dinner they were told to go back to their rooms.

The next morning on the eighteenth of September, everything was normal until the opened the common room doors to go to breakfast out side the doors was a pile of little skinny magazines.

---

LOL, what the hell is this silly magazine?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nichole was the first out of the girls to pick one up and read it. The entire front page was a heading, _Hot Gossip._

"What's that you've got?" Rachael asked.

"I'm not sure," Nichole responded as she turned the page.

Welcome to the first ever edition of Hot Gossip, over the next few months we'll be sharing the hottest rumours, facts, bizarre spells and couples of the moment. There are lots of new people at the school this year that we have to figure out, like the six new muggles, Lupin, Wood (who we must say is looking as hot as every) and Krum. Anyway I hope you enjoy this issue and if you've got anything you would like to be published just send it to Hot Gossip at the Hogsmeade owl post office; they have agreed to the send it to the editor of this fabulous magazine. Enjoy.

Candi laughed as she read about Wood, "it looks like you have some competition."

Raven flipped through it and much to her disgrace she saw a picture of herself, with the title 'couple of the moment, the boy who lived loves again.' After skimming through the article, she understood the title completely. Raven had no idea who wrote this article, but she knew they were out of line by writing it. There was an article on a boy called Neville Longbottom who appeared to be a total klutz. There was a really cool spell that would turn the most uptight person, into a cool calm and collected one.

"It's to bad we just heard of this spell, it could have been handy a few months ago," Sammi laughed.

"Ha-ha," Nichole mocked as she snatched Sammi's copy of Hot Gossip, so she now had two.

Candi who was reading her own copy randomly started laughing, which for her wasn't unusual, "Raven and Harry up a tree." Candi then ran out of the room and down one of the many staircases at top speed, closely followed by Rachael. Provoking Raven was one of Candi's many ideas of fun.

Rachael and Candi sat at the Gryffindor table after a debate in the corridor, which Rachael won. Candi wanted to sit with the Slytherins but Rachael convinced her otherwise with the thought of sitting with Raven and Harry, Candi cackled and agreed.

The pair poured themselves some healthy cereal/fruit mix, started eating and was then joint by Harry, Ron and Hermione, who loaded up three plates of fatty crap. Rachael looked at Candi with a look of horror, "eww."

Candi laughed, "That's very preppy of you." But Candi was talking to herself; Rachael's mind was halfway across the room at the Ravenclaw table. Candi leaned to her left a little and followed Rachael line of sight. Candi was pleasantly surprised, it seemed Rachael didn't only have good tastes in food and activities. This guy was pretty hot, not just by Candi's standards either obviously.

Rachael suddenly realised that she had been staring at this stranger for the last twenty seconds when he looked up and saw her. Rachael quickly busied herself with her food. Candi was nearly tearing up, that was so funny but yet so cute at the same time. Even though Candi was amused she was slightly worried as she glanced up at the Ravenclaw table, to see him looking at Rachael and whispering with his friends. When he saw Candi looking at him, he winked at her and smiled. Candi would usually return the smile back, but this time she didn't.

The four other girls, including Raven, who was a lot calmer then she was last time Rachael and Candi saw her, soon joined them for some breakfast. Much to Candi's surprise Sammi reached into the fruit basket and got an apple to munch on, nobody even really noticed until Candi pointed it out.

"You realise there are chocolate croissants, right?" Candi pointed out to the chocoholic teen.

"I don't feel like chocolate today," Sammi lied.

Raven snorted, "as if, you always feel like chocolate. That's like Candi saying she didn't feel like boys today, just totally ridiculous."

"Hey," Candi gasped as she pretended to be offended.

"Well it's true! Do you feel like boys today, yesterday and will you tomorrow? I thought so," Sammi stated.

"Okay, maybe you're right," Candi sighed, as she hated being wrong.

The girls did mention Sammi's bizarre new eating behaviour again, not wanting to piss her off any more then they already had. The conversation instead turned to the new magazine, it turns out that it had turned up outside the doors of all the houses.

"I can't wait for the next one, when do you think it will come out?" Candi asked.

Raven snorted sarcastically, "yeah I'm real surprised _you_ like it."

Candi just shrugged, "whatever, like you don't?"

"I think it's a little amusing, f you're nosey and like to know everybody else's business."

"Come on Raven you know you liked it till you read the bit about you and Harry," Nichole pointed out.

"Exactly," Candi agreed.

There was an awkward silence as both Harry and Raven both busied themselves, to try avoid the awkwardness.

Candi, not being a big fan of silence, decided to try break it.

"Do any of you know what we're doing today?"

Nobody answered.

"Well you lot are awfully quiet," Professor McGonagall injected, "is there a reason?"

"Nothing that will disrupt our studies Professor," Candi smiled in the 'teachers pet' kind of way.

"Good to know," the aging professor smiled. Nichole was happy tat Candi had stopped there in her answer.

"Well their studies might get interrupted if she gets knocked up," Candi said again smiling as though she was in a world of her own.

Nearly everybody literally screamed "CANDI!" Except maybe Raven who was to busy being embarrassed. Rachael and Jane had no idea what the term 'knocked up' meant but they knew it was bad from the look of horror on the faces of the teacher, Raven, Sammi, Nichole and Hermione. Ron was in the same boat as Rachael and Jane.

"Excuse me," the teacher gracefully asked think she had heard wrong.

"Shit," Candi cursed, "did I say that out loud."

McGonagall's jaw almost hit the ground, now more then three quarters of the Great Hall was staring at the group of them.

"I assure you Hogwarts is not like that," McGonagall announced as she stood up a little taller.

Candi, not wanting to get in trouble didn't take it any further, "if you say so."

"I do, now after you've finished breakfast were going to Professor Hagrid's hut to show you some interesting creatures."

Once the strict Professor left conversation resumed. Rachael was confused, the Professor had said that the might be getting cool powers but so far nothing had happened to anybody.

"Hey Sammi," Rachael casually said.

"Hey Rachael," Sammi mocked.

"Do you know why we haven't had any powers yet?"

"Yeah 'cause I'm the witchcraft expert," she said sarcastically.

Nichole who had over heard the conversation whispered, "I have a confession."

---

Song: 'i've got a confession to make' is now in my head, thanks a lot Nichole. You've got to love Candi. Remember prostitution is illegal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well go on," Sammi said loudly.

"I hear things when nobody is making a sound," Nichole said very slowly and carefully.

Sammi started laughing thinking it was a joke.

"I'm serious."

"Fine, what can you hear now?"

"My brain saying, 'Nichole is such a freak hearing voices in her head. Who does she think she is, Alison Dubose of Medium?' See it's weird."

"Oh god, that's exactly the phrase I was just think," Sammi gasped before whispering, "Nichole I think you can hear peoples thoughts."

Nichole had half figured that our three minutes earlier when she had some creepy thoughts about that blonde guy Candi liked, those thoughts definitely didn't belong in Nichole's head.

"I can't wait to tell Candi, she'll be really disturbed," Sammi smiled evilly.

"Tell me what?" Candi asked even though she was half way through her attempts of trying to get Raven and Harry to look at each other.

Now they had not only Candi's attention, but also Raven, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all listening in now to.

"Well tell me what?" Candi asked demandingly, she wasn't a very patient person.

"We, think I can read minds," Nichole sighed; she wasn't going to here the ends of this.

"Okay then what am I thinking?" Candi asked.

"I don't know how to direct my powers yet, I kind of just hear whatever is around. Like right now I can just hear Raven planning how she can get out of hanging around with us to…" Nichole stopped when she saw the threatening look on Raven's face, "never mind."

Candi turned right around to face Raven, "to do what?"

"Nothing," Raven replied as she glared at Nichole who swallowed hard.

"Come on, tell me you know if you don't I'll either make up something or force it out of Nichole," Candi begged.

"Shouldn't you be more focussed on Nichole's cool power?" Raven asked trying to get the attention of herself.

"Nope, her power doesn't really bother me. You guys know what I'm thinking half the time anyway," Candi smiled.

"Yeah but unfortunately I'm stuck with the details," Nichole said shamefully.

Sammi smiled to herself, "that would be slightly disturbing."

Everybody stared blankly at her, "well duh."

"Okay then, what ever, I was just saying, lets go," Sammi mumbled.

"Hey, do you reckon it'll be okay if me and Ron join in? I don't have a lesson till after lunch," Harry asked.

It took a lot of effort for Nichole to not correct Harry with 'Ron and I, you idiot.'

"I guess," Rachael agreed.

"Whatever lets go, I want to see some cool animals," Candi whined. Candi wasn't the only one who wanted to see the fascinating creatures, Raven wanted to as well.

Candi and Sammi started to leave and the rest of the girls followed by the time they were outside, a small plump Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, had joined them as well.

An enormous man smiled at them all, "I didn't know you lot were coming?"

"We're just tagging along," Harry smiled, "is that alright."

The giant man smiled at them, "I guess. Any how I'm 'agrid and I'll be ya teacha for t'day."

Candi whispered into Sammi's ear, "what the hell did he just say?"

Sammi whispered back, "He's our teacher and his name's Hagrid."

"Oh right," Candi laughed.

The Hagrid guy kept on talking but Candi wasn't paying much attention, she could see something. It looked like a really skinny black horse and it was walking towards that Hagrid person. The creature looked up at the piece of meat behind Hagrid, Candi could now see its black eyes, which made her let out a high-pitched squeal.

---

So sorry that it is so short, I have been soooo busy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What is it?" Candi shrieked.

"You can see it?" Hagrid asked.

Candi looked at him blankly, "well yeah."

"See what?" Nichole asked.

"That skinny, black, horse-like thing over there," Candi replied as she pointed over Hagrid's shoulder.

Hagrid turned around and threw a dead ferret, which disappeared, but only Hagrid, Harry, Candi and Neville knew where it went. Candi had forgotten about that Neville boy, he looked scared out of his brains but was trying to put on a brave face.

"What the heck is going on?" Rachael asked nervously.

"Why can't they see it?" Candi asked urgently.

"It, ah, well, is," Hagrid whispered, obviously feeling uncomfortable, as the girls started to mutter.

Harry whispered, "Only people who have seen someone die can see them."

Silence immediately fell over the group and the five girls looked from Candi to Hagrid, Harry and Neville, before looking at Candi again.

"What?" Candi asked getting annoyed, silence does that to her.

"Why didn't you tell us? Especially me," Jane whispered. Jane had always consideration herself very approachable, why hadn't Candi told her.

"Tell you what?" Candi asked.

"Don't play dumb, it's insulting," Raven informed her.

"I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Okay sorry if this is a bit blunt, but you're killing me," Sammi sighed. "Who did you see turn belly up."

"Ohh," Candi smiled, "I haven't seen anyone die."

"That ain't possible," Hagrid insisted.

"Yeah because watching someone die, is just one of those things you forget," Candi rolled her sarcastically.

Hagrid pretended not to hear her and continued with his lesson. Raven really liked the lesson and had found it really interesting (not to mention it involved spending more time with Harry). Raven hadn't really talked to Harry much since they kissed yesterday, she could tell Harry didn't know how to act.

After that Sammi and Candi walked together back to the castle, both now tired and a total lack of motivation.

"That was weird," Sammi commented.

"Weird. Boring more like it and I like animals," Candi whined.

A few metres behind them was Neville, Nichole and Ron, chatting away about boring stuff presumably. Then after them came Jane and Rachael, trying to remember everything they had just learnt it was all becoming so interesting. Raven and Harry brought up the rear, though they weren't talking much, instead a painfully silence prevailed.

"Wait." Candi stopped, "where are we going."

"I was following you!" Nichole said in a slight panic.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Good job Nichole," Sammi laughed, Nichole was known for her anxiety attacks.

"I'll take you to see Professor McGonagall before I go to potions, then I'll see you again at lunch." Harry kindly offered as Neville and Ron, went ahead not wanting to be in Snape's bad book.

They walked to the Professors office this time as one big group; laughing and talking louder the further they walked. It involved many little competitions.

"Oh how about, who can squeal the loudest?" Candi suggest knowing she can't lose.

"NO!!"

Candi laughed, "how about, who has the biggest crush on Woo' Oww!" Sammi kicked Candi in the shin.

Sammi quickly changed the subject from Wood to another competition, "any more suggestions.

"Fairest hair?" Candi suggested, again trying to make categories that she knew she couldn't lose.

"Longest legs? Hottest bra? Shortest skirt? Anything good? How about best purr?" Candi asked in desperation.

Everyone gave her funny looks at the last suggestion and Candi noticed.

"What?" Candi asked, "I have good vocal abilities."

Sammi, Nichole and Raven laughed while Candi just smiled, "whatever."

Jane was giving Candi a look of absolute confusion, Rachael on the other hand completely tuned out partly because when those girls laughed it was usually because of something gross and also partially because she had been thinking about that Ravenclaw she'd seen at breakfast.

Candi laughed, trying to think of a way of explaining what everyone was laughing at.

"Jane. Do you remember that what Raven told you about mouths and other body parts."

Jane quickly covered her mouth as she let out a gasp and an, "eww Candi."

"Hey," Candi said defensively, "they thought it not me."

Harry who was glad he wasn't the only one not originally following this weird conversation, "we're here."

Harry knocked and after only a few seconds the aging professor opened the door, "oh, I forgot."

"Sorry professor, forgot what?" Harry asked.

"What class do you have now Potter?"

"Potions."

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall smiled as she walked over to her desk and wrote a note.

"Take these young ladies with you and give this to Professor Snape please."

"Okay," Harry said unsurely, secretly he wasn't looking forward to telling Snape that he had to muggle-sit for a whole double potions lessons. McGonagall closed the door.

"Well to potions we go," Harry smiled.

"Candi this should be easy for you," Raven said, "with all you expertise."

Harry picked up the tension, but knew better then to ask what was going on.

Candi did what she always did, smile and laugh, "yeah it should be."

They went down many flights of stairs before reaching the large dungeon. Snape had already started his lesson and didn't like it being interrupted.

"Potter you had better have a good excuse for being so late…" Snape trailed off when he saw that Harry wasn't alone.

"Oh, you brought Dumbledore's new pets," Snape hissed.

Harry didn't know how to respond, all the girls felt a bit offended but they could tell the teacher was always this arrogant. Candi was the only one who had met this greasy haired teacher; she had failed to make a good first impression.

Sammi and Raven started whispering; unfortunately Snape saw them and took it as a sign of disrespect, which it was.

"Harry go get your cauldron ready, you six," he pointed to the six girls, "split up."

As they were at the front of the room they had to turn around and find someone to pair up with. Candi smiled to herself, again she would have all of the girls attention, as they would be watching her like a hawk. Why? Because in the back row of the class was the infamous Draco Malfoy. Nichole laughed as something funny Sammi said.

Snape wasn't impressed you," he pointed to Nichole, "you're with Longbottom."

That was just to funny, Sammi, Raven and Candi laughed. While Rachael and Jane just smirked and they barely held in their laughter. Nichole gave them a dark look that was rather unusual, she was usual nice to all of them all the time. The dark look just made it funnier for the two blondes and Sammi, who had to use all their will power not to laugh even harder. Candi bit her lip so hard that it nearly bleed but it was the only way she could stop laughing.

"Well since you three are so amusing, you're each going to a different corner of the room."

That stopped the laughing pretty quick, "Samantha front row with Parvarti."

Sammi whined, Parvarti looked like one of those annoying prissy girls and it was the front row!

"It's Sammi," she mumbled as she walked to the front row where the girl very cheerfully greeted her, "hi I'm Parvarti!"

"Raven is it? You're with Miss Granger."

"Can he read minds?" Raven asked Candi as she walked away. It was as if Snape knew how sluggish Raven was, pairing her off with some irritating know-it-all.

Candi smiled at the teacher in a way she hoped, that would make Snape not be able to read her mind. The good news was she knew she was going in the back row. Candi didn't have a problem with the young Malfoy; she had only been avoiding him because something was just off about him even if she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Just go up the back somewhere," Snape finally decided.

Candi's smile remained on her face as she walked up the middle of the classroom, taking slightly longer strides then normal (only because it looked more impressive). Candi went and stood next do Draco, which made the other girls a bit uncomfortable. The girl on the other side of Draco was giving threatening looks which made Candi smile (trying not to laugh), short people trying to be scary is funny.

The girl was really rather ugly with a face that made it look like she had run into a door, bad skin and a mop of dirty dark hair to match. Candi just looked at her with eyebrows raised and pulling a face. A face that made her look confused, as she purposely tilted her head, just to prove she was superior.

The short girl snorted and went back to listening to Snape to find out she had just been assigned to one of the new girls, Jane. As the girl snorted, two huge guys on Candi's other side snorted, they found it amazing that someone, especially someone new, wasn't scared of Pansy. But everyone who had seen the look on Pansy faces and knew her, knew all about it, the fact that she had a thing for a certain blonde pure blood.

"Hey I'm Jane," Jane innocently introduced her self.

"Pansy," the girl huffed.

Candi nearly choked on air, "Pansy?" She laughed. Draco was very tempted to laugh but was way to scared of Pansy killing him in his sleep.

Rachael was assigned to the row in front of them, Jane looked a bit scared of the hard faced Pansy.

Nichole was scared out of her mind because that Neville guy was really creepy and he obviously liked her. She kept on noticing out of the corner of her eye him staring at her in a daze.

Sammi was going mad, this girl never shut up! True neither did many of her friends especially Candi but at least she talks about stuff that's half interesting, this girl though she was just a freak.

Raven too was crept out and bored. Hermione was nice but was completely boring, she kept asking stupid boring questions about muggle schools and how much she wished she could do both muggle and witchery education.

Rachael's girl was a bit quiet so once they started their potion Rachael pretty much carried the conversation.

"So we had Quidditch with Wood and," Rachael paused when her partner said, "you know my brother."

"You're Wood's sister?"

"Yeah he's my big brother, but I haven't been seeing him much even though the Quidditch season finished a few months ago. Now it's about to start again I won't get to see him," she said sadly.

Rachael just gave a sympathetic look to her, but she was thinking of Sammi, she was going to be devastated when she found out Wood was going to be leaving.

---

Sorry for the lack of Woodywoodywoodness! I've got a big plot with Sammi and Wood though you'll just have to wait. PANSY sucks (and no she doesn't suck THAT).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What's the date?" Harry asked at dinner that evening.

"Twenty-eighth," Hermione replied quickly, "why do you ask?"

"Why does Dumbledore want everybody to have dinner together tonight, the dates not relevant. He must have some sort of announcement to make," Harry declared.

Sammi didn't like the sound of that; ever announcement in he life had ended up being a negative. The first one was when she was five and her older brother Craig (who was seven) was told by doctors he was going to be fine. Sammi and Craig were really close and the news that her brother was beating leukaemia. Well the doctors were wrong, Craig didn't beat it and Sammi had never been the same since.

At a very young age Sammi had learnt the world wasn't all flowers, butterflies, puppies and ponies. Her parents separated for a few months after Craig died, but eventually they got back together. The most recent announcement was also, in Sammi's eyes, a bad one. She didn't want another sibling, not now, not ever. Sammi couldn't understand why her parents were doing this to her. They knew how tough her brother's death was on her. Even since Sammi has been living every day like it was her last, she didn't stress about tests and just tried to be happy, which involved not taking life to seriously.

Dumbledore stood up and a silence fell on the hall, even Candi was quiet when she noticed everybody else had stopped talking.

"It has come to my attention over the last few weeks that well, students aren't treating their Professors like human beings. They're here to help you; they want to be here, so we're going to have a little social event tonight, to hopefully let everybody get to know each other a little better."

Harry look up and down the table, nobody knew how to respond to this, as Dumbledore had never done anything like this before.

"Now everybody, finish your supper and go change into some more relaxing clothes," Dumbledore insisted, "well start the, ahh, gathering in an hour."

Seeing the sparkle in Candi's eye, Nichole knew Dumbledore was going to regret saying that. The elderly wizard clapped his hands and a splendid feast appeared on the table. Candi was to eager and inquisitive to be hungry, she could barely sit down in her seat and had to sit on her hands.

Raven was gloomy; she wasn't a big fan of teachers nor Candi's stupid jokes and pranks. Raven stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and started eating her dinner yet.

"Can we go yet?" Candi asked for the third time that minute.

"Not until you've eaten," Jane replied in a very motherly way. Everybody in earshot gave her a funny look.

Candi dished herself up some roast vegetables as she figured that she could eat them quicker then she could eat any meat.

"Can we go now?" Candi asked like a young child, "pleasssse!"

"Well I'm ready," Sammi informed everyone. The group replied with a chorus of answers most of which were 'yes.'

Candi, quite literally, jumped out of her seat (so fast that she almost fell over). The rest of the girls were soon on there feets and exited the hall. Candi was walking so fast every few seconds she would have to stop and wait for the rest of the group to catch up. To Candi it seemed like forever to get back to their rooms. Sammi wasn't really looking forward to the 'get together,' the only reason that she was going was because she hoped Oliver would be there. Social events weren't exactly her thing.

Nichole knew that her power would come in handy one day, but until then it was annoying her. Nichole didn't want to here people's thoughts, it wasn't natural and with some certain people she defiantly didn't want to know. At the moment she could hear Candi's voice whining, the only reason she could tell it was Candi's was because the voice was conflicted about what to wear. Nichole put on a pair of jeans and a reasonably baggy top before going to check on what Candi was wearing.

Nichole knocked on Candi's door and only had to wait a few seconds before Candi opened it, "hey." Candi moved and Nichole let herself in.

"Remind me again why you need a double bed?" Nichole asked as she sat on Candi's bed as the blonde went back into her wardrobe.

"Me to know and you to find out?" Candi shouted from inside her wardrobe.

"Thanks, you could at least do me the courtesy of making something up," Nichole said.

Candi laughed, oh her friends were so easy to fool and trusting, not that was always a bad thing, it actually was quite handy.

"Haven't you decided what you want to wear yet?" Nichole asked as she flopped back on Candi's bed.

"Almost," Candi replied as she pulled a few things from a shelf and put them on. Candi emerged wearing a short miniskirt she'd had for a while but still loved and a really big baggy jumper.

"You're going kangster?" Nichole asked Candi amused.

"It's cold," Candi said defensively.

Nichole laughed, "Did you forget to pants on with that belt?"

Candi rolled her eyes, "nah my legs don't really get that cold. Are we going?"

"Well lets go see if the others are ready," Nichole suggested, Candi agreed and they left her room (after Candi grabbed her phone, she couldn't leave without it).

Once in the corridor they met Raven coming out of her room and almost ran into her. Rachael and Jane were in the lounge near the front door, Sammi shouted out, "Sammi hurry up!!" A few seconds later Sammi came out of her room, wearing jeans and a tight little black top. It looked good, so much so Candi was actually standing there with her mouth open for a second.

Candi ran over to her squealing, "Argh you actually have a figure. I'm so proud of you." Candi then wrapped one arm over Sammi's shoulder, "lefts go girls."

They made their way down to the entrance of the castle where about half the school was waiting for some guidance. They waited for a few minutes as the number of people in the large corridor multiplied. After several minutes they were all starting to get impatient and Candi's excitement and whining didn't help.

The huge doors slowly opened revealing what was outside and the large group of students was very quick in exiting the castle. Outside waiting for them was a large bonfire, a snack table and the entire teaching staff. There was even this creepy, ugly, old guy that seemed to like his cat a lot.

Some of the teachers that were less supportive of this social event idea weren't exactly sober. The giant Magical Creature teacher was even their adding wood to the fire and talking to a short plump lady.

Everybody was a little up tight at first but after half an hour everybody had relaxed a lot. Candi thought is was probably because the Slytherin's spiked the juice. Candi could tell that none of her friends knew but she wasn't going to tell them unless they drank to much punch. Jane and Rachael went to have a private conversation about Miles; Rachael was the only one of Jane's school friends that knew about him. Though Rachael didn't make the connection that Jane's boyfriends Miles was Raven's younger brother Miles. Jane knew this but didn't fell brave enough to point the obvious out, Rachael will find out in time.

Raven and Nichole were hanging out with a large group of Gryffindors. Harry was busy trying to look 'cool.' Nichole on the other hand was trying not to speak because when ever she did that Neville guy would always laugh like he thought it was actually funny. So Raven of course kept on asking her questions because she thought it was hilarious.

Which left Candi and Sammi unsupervised, not a good idea.

"Who would want to save trees? We should go around and cut the main branch of all the icky trees," Candi suggested.

"Totally agree," Sammi laughed as she gave her friend a high five.

The hot Ravenclaw that Rachael had had her eye on approached them and offered them a drink. Now it's morally wrong not to accept a drink from a hot guy, so both girls agreed and he handed them each a pumpkin juice.

Sammi drank some but Candi knew she didn't like it but not wanting to look ungrateful she pretended to drink some.

The spunk smiled at them and introduced himself, "hey, I'm Shaun."

Candi pretended to take another sip to cover up the smile that had crept onto her face. Sammi just played it cool, "I'm Sammi and this is Candi."

"Oh so that's why I didn't recognise you both, your from that muggle school," he smiled cunningly.

Candi turned around and pretended to cough as if he didn't know they weren't from here, they weren't exactly forgettable. Sammi smiled and nodded, usually she would tell someone like this the facts and tell them to shove off.

"So you guys are friends then?" Shaun asked.

"You could say that," Candi answered as Sammi nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sammi," Wood greeted.

"Hey," Sammi replied, unaware that he had even join them.

"Want to go for a walk?" Wood asked.

Sammi smiled very sultrily as she held his arm, farewelling her friend and Shaun. As Sammi turned around and left with Wood, Candi saw Sammi discretely wink at her but Candi wasn't eh only one that saw.

"Where are they going?" Shaun asked in disbelief.

Candi just replied smiling, "you probably don't want to know."

Shaun seemed to think Candi was a little slow, he was asking the weirdest questions, mostly about Rachael.

Jane and Rachael soon joined them, partly because Rachael wanted to meet that hot Ravenclaw and also because Jane didn't like the idea of Candi being with a strange guy unsupervised.

Once Candi had introduced Rachael and Jane to Shaun, she came up with an excuse that required Jane's help elsewhere.

Jane didn't feel to good when she same Wood and Sammi heading back up to the castle on only one set of feet, Sammi singing at the top of her lungs.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is fantastic wrapped in plastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Sammi sung very loudly.

Jane looked rather disturbed but followed Candi closed to the bonfire. Unfortunately for Jane that stupid song was now stuck in Candi's head.

Candi was singing quietly, "I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink. Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky... You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours!' uu-oooh-u!"

"Candi," Jane shouted, "can you please not?"

Candi shrugged and stopped singing.

Candi and Jane had a drink as they watched the bonfire for a while, as they kind of spied on Rachael and Shaun at the same time.

"Having fun?" A creepy voice from behind asked them. Cani and Jane both cringed, Jane because the suddenness of the voice startled her and Candi because she knew whom the voice belonged too. The two girls turned around, "ah Professor Snape, long time no see."

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," he said as he pursed his lips, "are you enjoying the show?" He asked as he looked over at Shaun and Rachael, who were currently laughing.

"That's enough about as, how about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" Candi asked, Jane didn't say anything.

"That's very charming of you, I'm fine thanks, I'm more interested in the students though and making sure they're not getting into any mischief."

"Is that so?" Candi asked, "Well that means we won't be seeing to much of you because we're very well behaved."

"Is that right?" The Professor asked Jane, who only on a very rare occasion would lie to a teacher, "of course."

"Hmm, that's not the impression I got when I heard about what happened under the bleachers a fortnight ago," Professor Snape smiled evilly.

This was the second time in the last few weeks that Candi was speechless. Jane had a familiar feeling of confusion; there was something she didn't get, something she had missed out on in this conversation.

"Candi I'm getting tired want to go back into the castle?" Jane asked knowing something was up.

"No, I wouldn't want to miss any of the action, we'll stay a little longer, night Professor."

Candi and Jane walked away, but not before Candi got the last word in.

"Nice tattoo by the way, very dark the whole skull thing but I do like snakes. What I can't figure out is how come a student and teacher have matching tattoos in the same place?" Candi inquired as she left.

Snape quickly looked down at his wrist, his robe went well past his fingertips so there is no way she could have seen his Dark Mark. But how would she know if she hadn't seen it then.

"I probably don't want to know, but what was he talking about?" Jane asked with reference to Snape's comments.

"Don't worry about him, lets go talk to Raven and Nichole," Candi suggested and Jane didn't object. Jane could tell Candi didn't want to talk about it.

The pair found Raven and Nichole near the snacks table; both seemed well and truly over this little celebration. Nichole was busy trying to avoid Neville and Raven was just tired. Jane too was getting tired so she suggested going back Nichole and Raven quickly agreed. Nichole saw Neville heading her way and quickly ushered the group towards the castle, but by the time she got half way Nichole realised it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Candi unsupervised.

"Fine then leave me," Candi sighed, it was so early. Candi started wondering around looking for someone to talk to, Rachael and Shaun were nowhere to be seen.

Nichole knew that Candi was around somewhere just finding out where was the problem. Nichole stood on her tippee toes so she could see over some of the heads and look for Candi's hair. Unfortunately she found Candi's hair next to an even fairer blonde, Draco Malfoy.

Candi had been kind of avoiding Draco the last to weeks, it's not that he wasn't good looking, he was, it was just that. Well he was kind of creepy and not in the good way. Unfortunately for her, he had already seen her before she could walk in another directions.

"Hey," Candi smiled.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's were talking amongst themselves; apparently Slytherin's didn't associate with other houses. His two huge friends Crabbe and Goyle were there as was that ugly, pug faced prat, Pansy Parkinson.

Nichole started making her way towards the two blondes but on the way she ran into Victor Krum, who was currently alone after shaking off some young admiring Quidditch fans.

Nichole decided to be friendly, it never hurt being nice, "Having fun?"

Krum, who seemed distracted, didn't even notice he wasn't alone anymore, "Not really. You?"

"Not really, I'm trying to kind Candi. Have you seen her?" Nichole asked even though she knew where Candi was.

"No," Krum replied.

"Right." Nichole replied suddenly realising something when she head his thought, "so who'd you kill?"

"Excuse me?" Krum replied.

"I mean you must have killed someone, to make her mad enough to not talk, I couldn't even do that," Nichole smiled.

"Who?" Krum asked knowing exactly whom the red head was referring too.

"I'm not stupid you know?"

"What did she tell you?" Krum asked.

Nichole was starting to get the feeling that there was more to the story then Candi being mad and Nichole wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Doesn't matter but do you want some advice?" Nichole offered, she was kind of an expert on the topic of Candi being mad.

"Why not?" Krum replied, what's the worst that could possibly happen.

"Good. The thing about Candi is that she's obsessive and will only focus on one thing at a time and she puts everything into it whole-heartedly. All you have to do is get her passionately hating someone other then yourself. "

"Gee is that all," Krum replied sarcastically.

"Well it worked for me," Nichole smiled.

"Well thanks," Krum said quietly, who on earth could he get her to hate someone else, when he barely knew why she hated himself.

Nichole kept on looking for Candi but she wasn't where Nichole had seen her only a few short minutes ago. Nichole cursed under her breath, where the hell did Candi go?

Draco thought that muggle clothes where funny anyway, what Candi was wearing wasn't an exception. Draco knew a bit about muggle clothing (thanks to stupid muggle studies), but he still didn't know who wore a jumper four sizes to big with a very sweet, tiny miniskirt.

Candi had no idea what Draco wanted to tell her when he pulled her away from his group of buddies. Candi had her fingers crossed that it wouldn't be awkward. The pair were now away from the bonfire and the lighting was poor. Candi could barely see the ground in front of her even with her good eyesight, but Draco obviously knew where they were. Candi was starting to get a horrible feeling, what if he noticed I was avoiding him.

Draco stopped walking as they reached the edge of the castle. Candi smiled, he looked really hot with half of his face in shadows and the light from the fire made his fair hair shine. Candi leaned on the wall with her hands behind her back, stupid light and his freaking hotness. Candi was wishing he would suddenly get ugly, as it would make saying no a lot easier. Candi tried to think of something completely not sexual but was finding it very difficult at this particular moment. Candi leaned harder onto her hands behind her so the were pressed between the wall and herself.

It was one of those situations; you think it seems like a good idea at the time but are pretty sure you'll regret it later. Little did Candi know Sammi would very soon be having that same realisation.

Nichole had given up on finding Candi and went back up to the castle hoping Candi had done the same, unfortunately Neville found Nichole before she had made it to the safety of her own room.

It was five thirty a.m. on the twenty-ninth of September, the morning after the bonfire. Only two of the girls were awake and both were sneaking around.

Sammi was scared out of brains, she had woken up in her own room and Wood was lying next to her wearing only his boxers. Panic, to her seemed like a rational reaction considering she had no recollection of the evening's events. The only thing she could remember was laughing with Candi while talking to Shaun, who was pretty darn spunky and currently asleep in an armchair on the other side of the room. What made her panic even more was the fact she was now wearing her nightie but didn't remember changing. Sammi swiftly left her room and went to sit in the common room on one of the bigger couches and put her head between her knees. Sammi was usually one of the calmest over the group, but not today.

Candi who had set an alarm on her phone to wake her up was trying to sneak Draco out of the vicinity before anyone had even noticed he was there. She made it to the end of the corridor, before she heard Sammi talking to herself. Candi opened the nearest door and snuck into the empty room, knowing know one would be in there; it was Sammi's room. The pair left the door partially opened, in case they needed to make a quick exit.

"How what?" Draco asked, Candi put a finger on his lip, "Shh."

Candi made her way into Sammi's bathroom. Someone was in the shower and it wasn't Sammi. The shower turned off and a hairy arm reached out for a clean towel, Candi saw Wood's face and let out a high pitch scream. The scream startled Wood and he slipped, dropping his towel. This frightened Candi even more and she ran out of the room half screaming, half hysterically laughing.

The hysteria had woken up everybody and many sleepy eyes were peaking out their doors. Sammi was busy trying to get Candi silent when there was a flash of green in the fireplace, Sammi didn't want everybody to know what she had done, before she had figured it out herself. Shaun was glued to the couch, he slowly figured out where he was but still hadn't figured out what all the screaming was about.

McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace, "what is with all the racquet?"

---

This is my longest and favourite chapter next. Before you think about making fun of Candi and Sammi, I'll let you in on a little secret, they're not the only ones hiding people in their rooms!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Professor then saw Shaun try head for the door in escape, after stopping him she stuck her head back in the fire and requested assistance. Candi and Sammi were both glad that, Draco and Oliver were in Sammi's room and Candi was in front of the door, whispering at them to be patient between laughing fits.

Now four girls had completely left their rooms, Sammi, Candi, Rachael and Jane. Rachael cursed under her breath when she saw Shaun hexed on the floor, she had forgotten telling him that he could sleep on the couch.

Once Shaun was stunned on the floor McGonagall stuck her head in the fire and asked, "a little assistance please."

After a few seconds Victor Krum appeared out of the flames, McGonagall nodded, "yes I was expecting you."

"I'm use to getting up early, old habit," Krum replied, "what's going on?"

"Apparently these girls thought it would be okay, to continue the party back up here," McGonagall explained nodding towards Shaun who was still on the floor.

McGonagall placed a curse on the main door so it couldn't be opened, then took the hex of Shaun.

"Now you four girls, sit on that couch and Shaun you sit over there. I'll get Flitwick and you'll be deal with later," McGonagall said forcefully. Shaun had always been a trouble student and for a while was friends with the Weasley twins but his strict parents didn't approve and sent an owl to Dumbledore. Shaun still kept in contact with them and received prank ideas and goodies from their shop.

"Victor, can you check the rest of the rooms please?" The Professor requested, "We're still missing two girls."

Sammi and Candi looked at each other, Krum was about to enter Sammi's room. "Something wrong girls?" The invasive teacher asked. Rachael and Jane also wanted to know what was up; it must have something to do with whatever Candi found in Sammi's room.

Oliver and Draco had never got along and things weren't any different, but when they were found by Krum, unaware Candi wasn't guarding the door anymore, they were both surprised. Both of the young minds working non-stop trying to think of an excuse. Oliver wasn't looking forward to disappointing his old house's head of house and was glad he had time to put his robe on, even if he didn't have anything under it. Draco was just as concerned, not because he would get in trouble, because everybody knows how light Snape is with punishing his own house, especially a certain Malfoy.

Victor ushered Draco and Oliver out of Sammi's room and into the main lounge. McGonagall's draw nearly hit the ground with surprise, "Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I can tell you why they're both here," Candi volunteered not having a clue what she was going to say, but she knew it would be better then Oliver confessing.

"Well go on then."

"I went to wake Sammi up, and I wasn't wide awake so when she rolled over and didn't wake up, I got scared. So I ran out through the common lounge and found those two outside, the came and helped and now she's fine," Candi smiled.

"Minerva," Krum's voice came from down the corridor.

The teacher joined her younger co-worker and let out a massive sigh of disappointment, "Rocker! Potter!"

Candi and Sammi were laughing in the other room, Candi stopped, "which one's Potter?"

"Wow it's Harry, you really aren't a name's person even after you," the last bit of Sammi's sentence was muffled by Candi's hand.

"Harry would have been just fine," Candi laughed, Harry had spent the night with Raven, while Sammi was with Wood, this was just to funny.

Harry and Raven were brought out of hiding and sat on separate couches. Raven sat on the girls couch as far away from Sammi and Candi as she could. Every few seconds she would see Candi sit forward look at her then to Harry, then crack up laughing. Nothing had really happened but she'd never be able to convince Sammi, Candi or Nichole.

"This is unbelievable," the Professor was starting to look a little stressed.

"Don't forget to check Nichole's room," Candi continued laughing, "You wouldn't want to miss that." Candi knew the teacher wouldn't find anything, but tormenting her wasn't going to hurt.

Minerva and Krum checked together, the group was silent for a few seconds, waiting to see what the staff members were going to find. Harry, who had sat next to Wood, knew he was going to get in trouble for this and was mad because he knew Draco would get of so lightly. Next to them was Shaun, who seemed a little stressed, then next to him Draco who was looking very smirk. Harry knew it wasn't a good sign that Draco was here and Shaun being here was just the cherry on top, both of those boys attracted trouble.

"Longbottom," Minerva shouted.

Candi quickly asked, "Isn't that the short, round-faced, tubby one?"

None of the girls knew, but both Draco and Harry who had over heard were nodding their heads."

"Eww," Candi cringed, unfortunately it was at the same moment that Nichole and Neville emerged.

Nichole came out right after Neville, "nothing happened, I swear." She was equally as red in the face as he was, which if you had seen his face, was saying something. Each took a seat on their genders couch.

"I'm speechless," McGonagall informed them, "in my history of working here we've never had anything like this before."

"What? An orgy?" Candi queried. Nicole, Sammi and Raven hid behind their knees or hands. Jane and Rachael had no idea what Candi was talking about and from the look on Neville and Harry's face, neither did they. All four of them that didn't know could tell it wasn't something the wanted to know about when the saw the two bad boys of the room trying hard to hid their laughter. Krum was also trying to hid the smile that was creeping onto his face.

McGonagall was starting to wonder what Dumbledore was thinking when he decided to let them into the castle, he claimed it was of the upmost importance.

"I have no idea what to believe when it comes to you," the teacher grinned, she wasn't foolish enough to fall for this girl's fabrication.

"Do you want proof?"

Minerva was certain there wasn't an orgy, so she willingly agreed.

"Well where is begin?" Candi smiled, she had no idea how she knew the things that were about to come out her mouth.

"Lets start with the girls," Candi laughed, "Nichole has a tattoo of the peace symbol on her shoulder blade."

"You're her friend I'm sure you've seen her back before," McGonagall said smugly.

"You obviously don't know Nichole very well, myself on the other hand I couldn't have a tattoo because there's no where good to hide it."

Nichole laughed, then apologised, "sorry but it's so true, we tell her to wear more clothes like all the time."

"Okay, the girls are boring. Let's move onto the boys," Candi smiled evilly.

Not one of the boys except maybe Draco, would Candi have anything to tell the teacher about.

"Shaun, well I'll just say I highly doubt you've seen his piercing Professor," Candi winked. Shaun had no idea how Candi knew about his piercing he didn't tell her and was also pretty sure he hadn't shown her.

McGonagall could tell by the look on Shaun's face that it was true.

Candi felt the need to continue, "Neville, well obviously he wasn't there. He and Nichole were having their own party," Candi saw the look on Nichole's and laughed, "joke. Of course Nichole was with the group."

Neville looked really embarrassed, Candi continued.

"Harry has no piercing, birthmarks or scar, other then the one on his head, trust me I checked very thoroughly," Candi lied, purposely trying to irritate Krum she went on.

"Draco, well I know you don't have any doubts about his being any part of our little get together and Oliver Wood, well he was definitely invited but he declined," Candi faked a sigh.

Nichole who saw the look on Krum's face and wanted a bit of retribution added, "You look so sad Krum, next time I'll listen to Candi and invite you."

Candi spun around and leant over a few of her friends and slapped Nichole's leg, pretty hard as well too. Nichole cursed under her breath, but everybody in the room still heard.

"Nichole I we don't speak like that nor Miss Candice, do we act like that. Are we clear?" Professor McGonagall asked. She didn't know what was worse, their dirty muggle behaviour or their filthy attitudes although that Jane and Rachael didn't seem that bad.

Candi didn't know what is was about this teacher but felt the urge to always provoke her, she let out a slight giggle.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Candi smiled mischievously.

"Oh I very much doubt that," McGonagall informed everybody, while she waited for an answer.

"As do I," Victor agreed.

Candi childishly poked her tongue out at him before saying, "It's just what you said earlier Miss, about," Candi paused to change into a formal mocking voice.

"Hogwarts isn't like that," again Candi couldn't help but smile. It didn't help when everybody who had overheard Candi's comment earlier about Harry and Raven, started laughing, a few more discreetly then others.

The teacher was silent, purely astounded, but Nichole could hear her thoughts still. The teacher was trying to decide what to do and was also dwelling over a few particular comments.

McGonagall stuck her head in the fire and summoned Snape and Flitwick, to deal with their students or perhaps to make up a group punishment. Shortly the two teachers appeared, one after the other.

Flitwick saw his student and looked annoyed, "what a surprise, I get woken up at six to deal with Shaun."

Snape who was obviously up late last night, didn't look pleased at all, that is putting it nicely, he looked absolutely furious. Seeing Snape reminded her of a conversation they had had the previous night, on that she had not remembered last night and was meant to bring up with Draco. Something was up with those two, they had matching tattoos for one and secondly, the teacher knew about the students sex life for gods sake, there is no way that is normal.

"Minerva, I think we should each handle our own individual student, or in your case students," Snape suggested. Snape did this partly because he wanted to talk to Draco in private and to rub in his co-workers face that many of her students were misbehaving.

"Yes, I agree with Severus," the tiny man agreed, in almost a squeak. Flitwick didn't want to be embarrassed by his student's behaviour anymore.

"Very well then. I'll take the girls and Wood to see Professor Dumbledore, then I'll discipline Longbottom and Potter. Victor would you mind helping me escort the charming young ladies," McGonagall asked.

Victor nodded and the three staff members including Wood and the six girls headed of to see the headmaster. Snape and Flitwick took their own students to their offices to arrange punishment.

----

Who gets what punishments? Mwah-ha-ha You'll have to wait and see. Thanks Sharm for the reviews, Nat I changed that bit for you so leave a review, Sachi I think that deserves a review, Jo I'll be bring your boyfriend along soon feel free to review and Jess review and I'll see you at camp.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Draco, I've had enough of this. Are you going to do the task or not?" Snape demanded, he was very disappointed and frustrated with his pupils behaviour toward the task, the Dark Lord himself had set for him.

"I'm going it," Draco said arrogantly.

"Really?" Snape asked, obviously not believing him, "you had the perfect opportunity last night. Hardly anyone knew you were their and all the mudbloods were asleep and defenceless."

"I'll get the samples," Draco assured the greasy teacher.

"You had better, and soon too," Snape informed Draco in a threatening tone, "now get out of my sight."

Draco left Snape's office annoyed; who did Snape think he was, the Dark Lord?

The six girls along with Harry, Neville and Wood, knew they were going to get in big trouble. McGonagall informed the headmaster of what she had found when entering the lounge and how the students gave her cheek.

"Well then," Dumbledore sighed.

Rachael knew it, they were going to be expelled and have to go back to being normal. Rachael was standing between Jane and Candi. Rachael also knew that Jane was the only one who shouldn't be in trouble. True Candi hadn't been caught red handed, but everybody in the room was certain that the blond guy hadn't really been in Sammi's room all night.

"I'll arrange your punishment as soon I find my ring," Dumbledore told them. Albus had no idea how he could have miss placed it, the valuable cracked black ring that had once belonged to Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore was a highly trained wizard, who could adequately guard his mind against attack but that didn't mean his silent thoughts weren't still floating around in his head. There was someone in the room that could hear his thoughts without trying to break into his mind. Nichole could hear the Professor's thoughts and accidentally asked, "Why do you have Voldemort's ring? Sorry I mean Riddle's ring."

Harry, Neville and Professor McGonagall gasped; Dumbledore stared at the young girl. There is very little chance that she learnt about Voldemort extensively enough to know his name was really Riddle and that this ring belonged to him, most wizards wouldn't even knows that.

"Do you know where it is?" The old wizard asked, being very careful not to alert her of her own knowledge.

"No," Nichole replied quickly, then she hear Candi's thought, "how do you know?"

Candi didn't like Nichole being in her mind, but it was true Candi could see a ring. The ring had a large black cracked stone in it, it was rather ugly in hole, "can you stop doing that?"

"It's not like I choose too to be able to do it, it annoys me more then you," Nichole said angrily.

"As if, you're entering my head and I don't want or need you there," Candi too was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh can it, Candice Kane," Rachael said, who was mad at Candi for what happened with her and Shaun.

"What?" Candi asked, she had never known Rachael to be mean before and she never took sides.

"You slept with him," Rachael screamed, she wasn't so much angry as upset and betrayed.

"No I didn't," Candi shouted, then she saw Sammi laughing, "shut up and least I wasn't with a member of staff!"

Sammi couldn't believe Candi had said that in a populated room with the headmaster present, "as if you spent the night alone, seducing the guy Rachael likes. Wow, that's a new low, even for you!"

Even though it was true, Candi was still offended. Sammi was annoyed at Candi, pulling this kind of shit and thinking she could get away with it.

Candi took a deep breath and said calmly, "Yeah well it seems that accusations were flying and Jane is the only one being an angel."

"I'm not an angel," Jane said defensively, slapping Raven's shoulder when she laughed. Raven landed half way across the room, her shoulder was sticking out in an unnatural position. Raven moaned in pain and Rachael and Jane rushed to her aid.

"How did you do that?" Raven breathed heavily, very impressed with Jane strength, which nobody had previously known about.

Candi smiled, "probably in the same unnatural way, that Nic spent the night with Neville."

"I told you nothing happened," Nichole said irritated.

Headmaster I'm sure you can handle this, I'll take Raven to the see Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall said quietly as the girls continued arguing. Neville, Harry and Wood were standing against the wall watching the bickering, totally amazed and bewildered as the girls got a few things off their chests. Victor was standing alone halfway between the head master and the other spectators, waiting for Dumbledore to take charge.

Dumbledore made his way over to Harry, Oliver and Neville, before gesturing for Krum to join them. Dumbledore gave clear instructions, "if you three can fix this, you get no punishment and Victor, you can help them. I'm leaving you in charge." Dumbledore made his exit totally unnoticed by the girls.

Jane who couldn't stand the bickering accompanied Professor McGonagall to help keep Raven distracted from her obviously dislocated arm, while of course apologising profusely.

"What ever Nichole, it doesn't matter what you say, it's what everybody thinks. So deal with it," Candi smirked.

"People trust me more then they trust you, do you know why?" It's because I'm not a cold, heartless, slutty bitch," Nichole retaliated.

Rachael still looked upset, Candi was over it already, "oh stop it, nothing happened at all, zip, zilch, absolutely nothing."

Rachael thought Candi was telling the truth, but she was lying about something. Candi knew he had a piercing, that nobody else could see, as it wasn't in an obvious, commonly displayed area.

"See," Nichole said arrogantly, "she doesn't believe you, because we all know how your mind works."

"Hey, it's not all her fault," Sammi said defensively, "Candi is only human. So like all humans she has weaknesses, this one time we were at this careers expo and well…"

Candi put her hand over Sammi's mouth so the last bit couldn't be interpreted, "that'll do Sammi, thanks."

"How can you stand up for her again?" Nichole asked.

Sammi shrugged, she didn't even know why she was standing up for Candi. Well she did, she stood up for Candi because she knew that Candi would do the same if the situation needed it. Even though Candi had told the teacher about Oliver, that's only because she was mad, anyway Candi had lied earlier trying to keep him out of trouble for her.

The boy's had a plan of action, it was simple, wait for the girls to get tired and give up. It was a good plan and was working efficiently, the next step was a little peer counselling. Krum took charge; there were four boys and the four girls, so they paired off to have a discussion about what ever was going on and to try to help. Krum was very careful in his paring up; he had to separate certain couples such as, Nichole and Neville, also having to keep Sammi and Wood separated. Candi and Nichole ware both standing with their arms crossed both trying to calm down.

"Jane, you can go to the transfiguring room with Wood. Harry, you can take Nichole to Snape's dungeon and Neville you take Sammi with you to the ancient ruins room," Victor delegated. Wood and Neville quickly left, taking their partner with them. Nichole followed Harry slowly towards the gargoyles, she was half way across the room when se realised once she left, Candi and Victor would be alone. Reluctantly, Nichole kept on walking and followed Harry down to the dungeons, where they each took a seat opposite the other.

"So…" Harry started, not having a clue what to say. Harry had figured out long ago that he didn't have the faintest idea about how a woman's mind works. Harry felt intimidated, even though Nichole wasn't even threatening or mean, well she was rude to Candi and that was because Candi was mean to her. It seemed that these girls were harder to understand then the ones he had had previous trouble with, like Cho Chang.

"So what?" Nichole asked, not meaning to be rude, she was just in a bad mood.

"Do you want to talk about your emotions?" Harry asked awkwardly, not knowing what else too say he tried to remember what Victor had told him about mediation.

"You want to know about my emotions?" Nichole asked sceptically.

"Sure," Harry agreed, hoping this would go somewhere finally.

"What about _your_ emotions?"

Harry wasn't expecting that, "what do you mean?"

"How do you feel about Raven?" Nichole asked, secretly desperately wanting to know. Everybody else's business always seems more interesting then her own, but then again the grass always looks greener on the other side.

"I like her," Harry said quietly, wasn't he meant to be the one mediating? "Okay. Now your go, why are you so made at Sammi and Candi?"

Nichole took a few seconds to think of an answer, "they don't take things seriously, they think that life is just a game and it just annoys me."

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked.

"Of what exactly?"

"Them having fun, while they're still young enough too?" Harry suggested, know fully that he was finally getting somewhere. Harry could relate, he often wished he were more outgoing and fun, like Weasley twins.

Nichole shrugged, she knew it was true to a certain extent. Deep down she wished you could do more fun stuff and not care, but she had been to too many health classes and had learnt about risks and rewards.

Jane knew that it was just a matter of time before Professor McGonagall started asking questions. For instance how she had a slap that sent her friend flying across the room? Jane didn't know what she was going to say or how she could explain it; she didn't know that answer herself.

"Are you feeling okay?" Raven asked, "You look pale."

Jane smiled; it was weird when someone with a dislocated shoulder is concerned with someone because they're pale.

"I'm fine," Jane smiled, "how's your shoulder?"

Raven returned the smile, "it's fine. Why do you get some cool superhero cool power?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, did Raven know something she didn't?

"I mean, you get a good side effect from that potion we drank and I end up in the hospital wing."

Jane realised that what Raven was saying made sense; her own strength was just like Nichole's ability to read minds.

Neville nearly wet himself, Sammi was a few inches shorter then himself, but she was scary. Really, really scary!

"Are you okay?" Neville whispered.

Sammi was incredibly amused; he was actually petrified of her which for Sammi was a new experience. Sammi felt powerful for once, like she could do whatever she liked and get away with it, Neville wouldn't dare tell. Sammi paused her thoughts when she realised how psychopathic it sounded.

"I'm always okay," Sammi smiled, this wasn't the truth she had had a mental breakdown only that morning.

Neville nodded his head; he didn't want to disagree with her. "So there isn't anything you want to talk about?" Neville asked, very well knowing she wouldn't want to talk to him about anything which was probably for the best.

"Not particularly," Sammi responded, "do you want to talk about Nichole?"

Neville blushed at the sound of his crushes beautiful name, Nichole.

---

Oh Neville is so funny. Poor Sammi what's going to happen when she and Wood get a chance to 'talk.' How does Neville really feel about Nichole? Jane and Raven, wow freaking cool power. Powers to be still found out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well what a coincidence, I get my mediation with you," Candi gave an obvious forced smile.

"Uncanny, I know," Krum said quietly but confidently.

"Well start mediating game," Candi said impatiently, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Okay then, why is Rachael upset with you? It doesn't seem to be like her," Krum added.

"Okay. New game, I ask you a question then you can ask me one. Fair?" Candi asked.

"No," Krum replied. Candi smiled, "excellent, I get to go first. Do you usually pick up girls in the street and take them back to your room?"

Krum looked at her, he had been expecting a stupid question like that from the young blond, "no. My turn, why is Rachael not so happy with you?"

Candi had been hoping with her question to avoid the topic, she didn't want to admit she could see things that others couldn't (she had only found out that morning that she could herself) or lie and say she had slept with Shaun, just in case Rachael heard the rumour.

"Just a simple misunderstanding," Candi smiled, "nothing important."

"She doesn't seem to think so and technically you haven't answered my question," Krum told her. Candi knew she hadn't answered the question, that wasn't an accident, "this doesn't count as mediation."

"Sure it does, it's your rules remember and I answered you question, so you have to answer mine."

"Fine Rachael had a misconception about myself and some guy she likes," Candi said, she never thought that in this situation it would be easiest to tell the truth. Well at least part of the truth, she hadn't told anybody about how her vision had been playing up.

"Yeah because I'm sure her suspicions have no factual basis at all," Victor said sceptically.

"Well it's my turn again," Candi paused to think. "How am I supposed to prove that I'm mediated and get out of here?"

"Well you'll be calm, friendly and stop asking stupid questions," Victor told her, it worked just as he thought it would too.

Candi closed took a deep breath, thinking calm relaxing thoughts. Candi slowly opened her eyes; Victor was standing in front of her not wearing any clothes! Candi jumped back in surprise and tripped over a chair falling down on her back, not very gracefully. Candi laid there for a second making sure she hadn't hurt herself before sitting up, "that hurt."

"Are you okay?"

Candi looked up at Victor, who now had clothes on, "yep."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Candi smiled but her mind was thinking differently. Was she going to start seeing everybody naked? That would be really awkward, more awkward then hearing peoples thoughts that's or sure. Candi didn't know if this _power _was every going to be able to control it or will it just turn on and off.

"What did Candi do?" Wood asked an obviously upset Rachael.

"What didn't Candi do?" Rachael asked. Rachael still couldn't decide if she believed Candi or not, there is only one possible way Candi could know anything. Even that would involve him standing naked in front of Candi, which given the circumstances seemed rather possible. In the Great Hall the other day Candi had said she thought he was good looking.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rachael said honestly. Usually she didn't have a problem with letting others help her but she didn't know this guy.

"Okay then, I'll guess. Nod your head for a yes, shake it for a no. Got it?"

Rachael nodded, she only agreed to because she doubted he would guess.

"Did she borrow your clothes without asking?"

Rachael shook her head.

"Did she abuse something you told her in confidence?" Wood asked.

Rachael was over this already; she decided to talk, "no. Candi figured it out herself."

"Don't tell me this is about Shaun?" Wood asked comically, know someone like Rachael wouldn't like someone like Shaun.

"Why is that funny?" Rachael asked seriously. Wood froze, crap!

"Well, why is it so amusing?"

"It's just that," Wood paused, "it just Shaun is Shaun."

Rachael was confused, "and how is Shaun?"

"Not usually seeing girls like you, no offence," Wood said softly not wanting to get any more upset, but she had the right to know what Shaun was like.

"Girls like me?"

"Smart, funny, pretty," Wood suggested, "usually he goes for the bimbos that have shirts pretty much saying 'hump me dump me."

Rachael didn't follow, "I'll see you around." Rachael got up and left, making a mental note to ask one of her friends (but not Jane) what wood meant by the expression 'hump me dump me.'

Nichole too had escaped the confinement of mediation with Harry and was now trying to make her way back to her own room. Nichole heard two people arguing and the voice were getting closer.

"Justin please, we can still be together," the girl pleaded. Nichole could see the pair now it was a really good-looking guy and a pretty brunette.

"I'm over you Sylvia give it a rest," he said stopping near Nichole.

"No you're not!"

"I am. What do I have to do to prove it?" Justin shouted.

"Kiss her," the girl Sylvia dared.

Justin slowly turned around and saw the cute red head; he took a step closer to her, putting his hands on her waist and lowered his head. When she didn't pull away, Justin slowly and gently kissed her. Nichole didn't even realise she was kissing him back, until he finally pulled away.

Sylvia let out a cry of frustration before storming off; Justin was smiling, "hi. I'm Justin." Nichole wanted to say something but she was tongue-tied.

Justin smiled, "what's your name?"

"I'm Ni-Nichole, I'll see you around," Nichole was so embarrassed. Nichole knew he was just trying to be nice, after that kiss that's why she was leaving.

"Nichole," Justin said sharply as he grabbed her arm, "there's a party on tonight in my common room. Do you want to come?"

Nichole was dying to say yes, but she thought she had better ask, "what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw, so do you want to come?" Justin asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Sure, I can't think of a better way to spent a Sunday night," Nichole smiled, "so how do I find this common room?"

Everybody had finally escaped mediation, Jane and Raven had also returned from the equivalent of a muggle doctor. Raven was fine, but Jane still drowned her in apologies. Nichole was the only one absent from the vicinity but nobody could figure out why. Candi, Jane and Rachael all sat there in silence, each wondering what the other was thinking.

Nichole opened the door and entered the room beaming, she couldn't help it she felt really happy. She had taken Harry's advice and relaxed, usually she wouldn't have accepted the invite to a party that she had no idea about. Nichole was turning over a new leaf. Candi and Sammi looked at each other before turning to face Nichole.

"Who is he?" They asked in unison.

---

Happy birthday Nat. Can't wait to see what happens at the party! Nichole isn't going to be the only one there.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What do you mean _who is he_?" Nichole asked.

"You're smiling and it's creeping us out," Sammi said. Candi nodded her head in agreement; it was true seeing someone that happy was scary.

"So who is he?" Candi asked.

"Nobody," Nichole said quietly trying to stop smiling but she couldn't.

"Did you kiss him?" Sammi asked. Nichole didn't answer.

"Oh my god!!! You totally kissed him! Candi shouted.

Rachael backed into the table and broke a lamp, her eyes were closed but her eyelids were moving rapidly like they would in REM sleep. Images were flashing before Rachael's eyes, the seemed random and were hard to comprehend. Rachael couldn't keep her balance and fell against the wall but not to the ground, Raven and Candi had caught her. Rachael passed out for a few seconds and woke up on the couch.

"How did you know they kissed?" Rachael asked as she rubbed her eyes. Everybody in the room was shocked especially Nichole, how was it that everybody always knew her business. Rachael could remember some of the flashes she had just witnessed, one of which was waking up on this couch and Jane asking if she needed anything.

"Do you need anything?" Jane asked her friend. Rachael paused for a second, she realised it wasn't her imagination; she had witnessed the future and seen flashes of her past. This realisation made her a little worried though, she had seen a vision of Nichole and she was sure she didn't like what she saw.

---

"Albus, I think we should put a memory charm on them and the send the girls back to their muggle school," Minerva sighed.

"No, the girls stay," Albus Dumbledore said firmly.

"But they're causing chaos and it's only going to escalate," the woman argued.

"There are bigger things at stake Minerva, this isn't just about a few young girls learning magic. It's about protecting the magically kind, and they don't even know it."

"What could the possibly do?"

"There has been a long standing prophecy about a few muggle girls, the majority of it was lost in the Dark Ages in a fire. The main idea is that some girl posses a genetic default, which makes her stronger then ever she knows herself." Dumbledore told his co-worker in confidence.

"You think one of these girls can conquer 'you-know-who?" McGonagall whispered.

"Maybe not alone but her power will be needed, whatever it may be," the great wizard sighed.

"What are we going to do with them today then Albus?"

"Let them be, the have issues of their own to sort out and we need them to stay strong. You never know what is, right around the corner."

---

Shortly after the vision incident Rachael asked Candi to go for a walk with her, which wasn't unusually at all and of course Candi agreed. Those two were always out and about talking away. Candi walked down a staircase before realising Rachael wasn't next to her anymore. Rachael like Candi was good with directions and they both walk about the same speed, which meant she had gotten lost on purpose. Candi wondered where Rachael went as she continued to walk; after all she needed the exercise (since she wasn't playing sport at the moment).

Rachael felt bad for ditching Candi, but it was the only way she could help Nichole. If she had left the common room alone, they would have known that something wasn't right, she unlike Candi never walked alone.

---

After dinner all the girls went to their own rooms. Jane was exhausted, so she went to sleep straight after her head hit the pillow. Candi was very bored and had excess energy, she was walking randomly around her room listening o music and using up some of her free calls. Raven was daydreaming in the dark, while Sammi was worrying about Wood and wished she had a clearer memory. Nichole was in her room getting ready for the party, she put on a knee length silver dress before doing her hair and makeup.

Candi was prancing around her room on her phone when she heard a knock at the door, "Kimmy baby, I'll call you back. You stay out of trouble, okay?"

Candi opened her door and Rachael was standing there looking very worried, "I need your help."

When Nichole arrived, Justin was outside with some other guy already waiting for her, "hey you made it."

Nichole smiled and returned the greeting. Justin seemed enthusiastic as he opened the door and let her inside, "you look amazing." The other guy remained outside like a door man or something.

"You don't have to sound surprised," Nichole joked. Justin smiled and offered her a drink, following the rules of drinks and guys she willingly accepted.

Candi helped find a modest dress for Rachael, reassuring her that every thing was going to be okay. Rachael went to put on the pink knee length dress while Candi went to put on tinted moisturiser and eye makeup. Candi was being very careful not to put any on her rather new top, which wasn't that hard considering the total lack of material. It was rather cold outside but throughout the castle it was cosy, which was why both girls were wearing rather short mini skirts, Candi figured it was easier to blend. Rachael knew better, Candi just wanted to stand out like usually, which was most likely the reason behind her displaying her … assets?

Rachael was glad she knew Shaun; it made getting invited to this party a whole lot easier. Rachael and Candi got into the party without any trouble, a quick smile and a laugh and they were in. Rachael rolled her eyes when Candi pretended her leg was sore and leant over slightly to rub the back of her thigh, in the same second revealing more leg and cleavage.

Rachael liked Shaun, he seemed like a good guy… But she couldn't help but think about what Oliver Wood said; Oliver seemed to be trust worthy and also seemed to know what he was talking about. Also when McGonagall had found him on the couch, she hadn't at all seemed surprised at him being in a girl's room.

"Ohh," Candi said, getting distracted by a hottie in the corner.

Rachael was glad Candi was here with her, but sometimes that girl was just a little too easily distracted. Rachel elbowed Candi in the ribs, "Candi concentrate!"

"Sure," Candi agreed not really listening, "you should really see this guy he… IS WITH NICHOLE!!" The last bit startled Candi, which resulted in unplanned shouting.

Rachael jumped back startled by the loud noise, "where is she?"

Candi was to dumbfounded to put many words together, "she… he… believe…I…what… can't…no."

Rachael would have usually laughed but this was serious, she had to stop Nichole from drinking the spiked drinks. Rachael followed Candi's line of sight dragging the blonde next to her, Candi had almost recovered from the shock. Rachael walked past the drinks table and went momentarily limp. Luckily Candi was right next to her when Rachael fell in the right direction, right into Candi's arms, "Rachael?"

Rachael quickly woke up, "it was Shaun."

"What was Shaun?" Shaun asked from behind them, he had just arrived and didn't see Rachael pass out.

Candi smiled and laughed, "take my word for it, you really don't want to know. Just a tale of an ex of mine, I'm introducing a few new words into Rachael's vocabulary."

Shaun wasn't the gullible type, but he still believed Candi's story although he very much doubted that he wouldn't want to hear that story, it sounded interesting. It took a few minutes to shake of Shaun and continue to find Nichole but she wasn't where she was only a few minutes ago.

Rachael saw a large painting of a bird on the wall it looked very familiar, "Candi this way."

---

Oh no what has Nichole gotten herself into??


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Rachael what did you see? What did Shaun do that was so bad? He seems like a neat guy," Candi said trying to relax Rachael.

"He likes people that wear tops saying, 'hump me dump me!"

Candi laughed softly, "I'm sorry, but do you even know what that means? Did he say that?"

"No and stop laughing," Rachael demanded, they had almost arrived at the place Rachael had pointed out.

"So what did he do?" Candi asked, even though she knew that Rachael was obviously avoiding the topic.

"He spiked the drinks here tonight and the drinks he gave you and Sammi at the bonfire," Rachael whispered. She was so embarrassed, 'I shouldn't have trusted him before getting to know him better,' Rachael thought to herself.

Candi suddenly felt really bad for Rachael, there was nothing worse then realising that you can judge people and sum then up, only to find out that really nice, quiet and kind person was really a complete jerk. Candi put an arm around Rachael, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine really, I just want to find Nichole and get out of here," Rachael said quietly. Nichole was sitting on the couch, with Justin sitting very close, so close that his arm was draped around her neck running his fingers across her collarbone. Rachael and Candi saw the unknown hot guy whisper in Nichole's ear, Nichole smiled slightly and whispered something back, causing the hot guy to laugh.

Candi was suddenly annoyed, firstly Nichole was with a really good looking guy and she wasn't and secondly, this is this kind of thing Nichole would tell Candi off for doing. Rachael had a bad feeling about this and not just because of her vision. Rachael knew she had to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say without looking stupid or annoying Nichole.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Candi asked Nichole in a sincere tone. Candi had pulled herself together finally, after the initial shock of seeing Nichole with the guy.

Nichole looked up to see Candi with Rachael, her first instinct was to pull away from Justin, before realising this is what Candi would want. Nichole forced a smile, "Justin these are my friends, Candi and Rachael."

Justin waved with his spare hand and laughed, "I've heard a lot about the both of you."

Candi and Rachael both stared at Nichole who responded defensively, "I didn't say anything about you guys, and surprisingly I have more interesting things to talk about."

"I actually heard a few bits and pieces threw contacts, not Nichole," Justin smiled. Usually a girl needs her friend's approval before going out with a guy, but for some reason he had the feeling it was going to be the opposite with this girl.

"You mean you actually talk Nichole? That wasn't what I was expecting to hear at all," Candi said mockingly knowing that talking would probably be all they were dong tonight.

Suddenly everybody started screaming, Candi couldn't understand why they wee screaming or why Rachael was holding onto her arm or why Nichole and that Justin guy were now kissing! Justin's hands around her neck, Nichole wasn't resisting the slightest, this wasn't like Nichole to behave this way in public. "What the hell is going on?" Candi shouted.

Rachael was looking at Candi's chin, "is that you Candi?"

"We're out of here," Candi said unquestionably. Candi grabbed Nichole's wrist and pulled her away from Justin, "Candi leave me alone."

Nichole was talking to Candi but looking in the other direction, this was getting more confusing by the second. "Nichole, where are you?" Justin asked, when Nichole vanished from his grasps. Candi started to drag Nichole and lead Rachael through the crowd of scared people, Candi was still really confused. Suddenly without warning, there was a flash of light and everybody cheered and started acting normally. They had made it to the door and were just leaving, when Nichole pulled her arm out of Candi's grip.

"I'm not leaving," Nichole protested crossing her arms immaturely.

"Yes you are!" Candi said stubbornly, "if it comes down to a 'battle of will' you have no chance. So just come now, before you embarrass yourself."

"I don't want to leave, I'm having fun with Justin," Nichole said.

"The terms 'felt up' and your going now!"

"Nichole," Rachael said softly, "can you please just come with us?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with her," Nichole shot a dark look over to Candi. Candi rolled her eyes, "fine you go back and I'll stay here."

"That's very generous of you," Nichole sneered sarcastically as she read Candi's mind.

"You're jealous! I knew it! It's fine for you go out and have fun, but if I meet someone that I want to spend time with it's a sin!" Nichole laughed, she could hardly believe Candi was jealous of her. Not because Nichole lacked self-confidence but because you had to be famous or date a really hot guy (like Jessica Alba did) to make Candi jealous.

"I'm not jealous of you," Candi shouted.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but it won't make it true," Nichole smiled confidently. Nichole adored having something that Candi didn't have but wanted, it gave her great satisfaction.

Candi rolled her eyes, "lets just go."

"Why aren't you arguing?" Nichole asked suddenly.

"Why are you arguing? I just want to go get some sleep."

"It's only nine thirty, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I could stand here and argue with you all night, or I could go get some shut eye. I'm out of here, I'll see you in the morning," Candi said as she started to walk off.

Nichole and Rachael followed after Candi but walked a few metres behind her so they could have a chat.

"You should scare me like that Nichole, I was really worried about you! Anything could have happened to you," Rachael said quietly.

"I'm fine, it was perfectly safe clean fun. Do you know what's up with Candi? I've never seen her avoid a fight before," Nichole pointed out while watching Candi pull out her phone and press some of the buttons.

"I'm sure she's fine," Rachael said, "She always seems to be."

"Looks can be misleading," Nichole said sensitively.

"They sure can," Rachael said as she forced a smile. She was still finding it hard to believe that Shaun could do such a reckless and dangerous thing like spike everybody's drink at a party!

Once in the common room, the girls all said good night and went to bed. Nichole was shocked once again by Candi's sudden change of behaviour, she said goodnight, without being stupid or rude. It was as if she had actually wanted Nichole to have sweet dreams. Nichole got changed and went to bed, deciding she would think about it in the morning.

Rachael was also getting ready for bed, busily trying to think about what to do with the 'Shaun' situation. Could someone be a good person if they've done a bad thing? Rachael knew her parents wouldn't approve of Shaun, which discouraged her slightly, but made him seem more dashing somehow. Rachael's eyes widened, _was she falling for a bad boy?_

_---_

Well, what an interesting chapter for Candi, Nichole and Rachael!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sammi couldn't sleep. Sammi didn't usually have much sleep anyway, only about five hours here and there. It was already two in the morning and she knew that tomorrow they had class with Professor Flitwick (charms). Something just didn't feel right, but Sammi couldn't put her finger on it.

Heading into winter the weather got harsher and colder; it was October the twelfth, around three weeks since the Ravenclaw party. Sammi hated to admit it to herself, but she had been avoiding Oliver. Sammi knew it was stupid and Wood was a catch, but she just felt self conscious still about the school party Dumbledore organised. Sammi and Candi both hated not knowing or being able to do anything about it.

Sammi was happy about one thing though; she had finally gotten some kind of power. A week ago Raven was annoying Nichole, when Nichole got fed up she started chasing Raven. Sammi was thinking _it would be funny if Raven tripped; she'd deserve it for irritating Nichole._ Within a split second Raven tripped on a really large tree rood that had not been there only a second ago. Everybody was really confused, well except Sammi, and just decided they must all need glasses. Then only the next day Sammi was mucking around in Herbology with Rachael, pretending to have conversations with their plants. Nichole and Raven were watching and rolling their eyes occasionally. Sammi claimed, "my plant eats your plant for breakfast." Then a small vine off Sammi's plant lashed out and cut Rachael's plant, just above the ground, killing it. Everybody saw, the short plump teacher even made her come back after class to try more magic crap!

Sammi's anxiety was still keeping her awake till all hours of the morning, thinking about Wood trying to make sense of her cloudy memory. Sammi just couldn't understand why Wood was acting the same, he treated her exactly the same as he had before that night. Sammi looked at the clock on the wall just as it became two-thirty, Sammi knew she had to sleep. Tomorrow all the girls had Defence Against the Dark Arts for the first time with Professor Lupin, it was weird they had had every class a few times but this was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sammi chuckled at the thought of Candi being so excited about it only because it had the word 'Dark' in it. Although Sammi also had the sneak suspicion that she had been talking to that blond guy again, against everyone's warnings. Much to Sammi's surprise, Candi was being nice again, to everyone. It was getting really difficult to annoy her, which was scary.

Sammi stopped laughing when her stomach went all tight in knots and her head felt hollow, but after a few seconds she felt better. Sammi heard footsteps in the corridor connecting all the rooms, Sammi quickly but quietly snuck to the door and swung it open. Candi had just made it to her own door, three seconds later she would have made it in unnoticed. Candi was rugged up in track pants and a really big jumper.

"Hey Sammi," Candi smiled, but her eyes were glistening with unfallen tears.

"Candi get in here," Sammi said urgently for three reasons. Firstly, she didn't want to wake the others up, secondly she didn't want Candi to get in trouble and thirdly Candi was obviously upset about something and some people make problems worse by trying to hard to fix it.

Candi was reluctant to go into Sammi's room, she just wanted to have a shower and get to bed, was that so much to ask for. Sammi closed the door as Candi entered; Candi quickly wiped her eyes when Sammi wasn't looking.

"What's up?" Sammi asked.

"Nothings up," Candi answered as she forced a smile, it wasn't convincing.

"Don't try pull that shit with me," Sammi said in a loud but hushed voice, her stomach was feeling weird again. "You been acting weird for a few weeks, did you think none of us would notice? All good things, whatever they may be, must come to an end."

"Nothings been going on okay?" Candi suddenly saw the colour in Sammi's face drain, "Are you okay?"

Sammi made a dash for the bathroom, Candi followed to make sure she was all right. Sammi was leaning over the toilet looking very pale.

"Oh Sammi, no, please," Candi whisper in a very quiet and extremely soft voice.

Sammi wiped her mouth on the face washer that Candi had just passed her, while she sitting on the bathtub next to the toilet, "I don't know."

Sammi had tears in her eyes; Candi didn't know what to say, she couldn't think of any thing that would make Sammi feel better. Candi sat on the edge of the bath next to Sammi and put an arm over her shoulders. After twenty minutes Sammi felt better and tired enough to go to sleep.

"You go to sleep I'll worry about this, I'll come and check on you in the morning before breakfast," Candi reassured. After glancing at Sammi's clock Candi corrected herself, "Later in the morning, now get some rest."

Candi was really glad that the McGonagall woman had given each of them the wizardry version of a phonebook. She quickly scribbled a note and put in some wizard currency, before sending the owl away with the message. Candi was glad that this certain owl like sitting on her windowsill, even if it was a bit creepy, it was still convenient.

---

At breakfast everybody was loud and rather excited about getting their parcels full of sweets and letters from home dropped from the birds flying above, while Candi was trying to remain relaxed and waited for the parcel she ordered.

"Why aren't you talking?" Nichole asked Candi. Everybody else had noticed and wondered the same thing, except for Sammi; "hey guys are you as excited about Defence Against the Dark Arts as I am?"

Sammi thought she had changed the topic very smoothly, but suddenly all eyes were glaring at her suspiciously. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were now also aware of the angst between the girls, even though they were all silent. The ugly cleaner guy was carrying a parcel up the middle of the hall to the staff table. Candi was busily concentrated extra hard on not thinking, she couldn't let Nichole know what was up. Recently all the girls who had had their powers for a while (Nichole, Rachael, Candi and Jane) had learnt how to control them to a much high degree.

It was really quiet in the great hall, Jane was the first of the girls to notice, "what's going on? Why is it so quiet?"

The girls soon realised that half a dozen faculty members were all gathered up the front of the hall having a hushed discussion; none of the students could hear it though. Victor and Oliver, who were sitting together at the end of the staff table, were summoned by Dumbledore to join the discussion. With the whole hall watching the staff intently, the saw Oliver and Victor glance at the girls for a few seconds when the found out what they were talking about.

"Oh crap," Candi muffled under her breathe, "this is going to be bad."

Sammi nodded in agreement, she knew what would be in the parcel that Candi had obviously ordered; now the whole school was going to know she might be pregnant!

"What's going to be bad?" Nichole asked, looking at Candi and Sammi with great suspicion.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Jane said optimistically. Jane optimism faded when she realised that the students in the hall were now looking back and forth between the six once muggle girls and the teachers. The entire hall started whispering as six of the teachers approached the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore spoke very quietly, "would you six please follow us outside." It wasn't a real question; the girls knew they didn't have an option. The girls quietly got up and followed Dumbledore, McGonagall (who was carrying the rewrapped parcel), Lupin, Snape and Flitwick.

Nichole was trying to read the teachers thoughts unsuccessfully; they had obviously had some kind of training against mind invasion. Once away from prying eyes, Dumbledore nodded to the future headmistress, who pulled out a small box out of the parcel wrapping paper and shook it slightly. Nichole and Raven looked both annoyed and concerned, Jane and Rachael looked fearful and rather upset, leaving Sammi and Candi just looking at each other avoiding the gazes of the others.

"I need to know who this belongs to?" Professor McGonagall asked as she held the pregnancy-testing box in her left hand. A situation had never happened like this before at Hogwarts, not having any children of their own, none had a great area of expertise in the area. Sammi was getting really nervous, unaware to her though Candi was working on her five-minute-old plan but Nichole wasn't reading her thoughts. Candi thought repeatedly, _it's mine._

Candi could tell when Nichole had got the message, mainly the look of horror on her face, even though it wasn't a look of great surprise. The teachers noticed the look, then looked at Candi who boldly steeped forward and placed an open hand out, "I'll be needing that."

The teachers that were all lacking in experience gave the test to the teenager and dismissed them, not knowing what else to do they told her she must come and they'll have a discussion after defence against the Dark Arts. Candi agreed on the condition she got to bring a friend, for what she called moral support. Candi put the small rectangular box in her robe pocket, just as student came pouring out of the Great Hall carrying books for their next class.

---

Well this is Sammi's chapter; over the next five chapters each character will have one dedicated to them. I expect lots of reviews! Also Raven will be getting her power soon enough! Also another big family plot! Who's ya daddy?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rachael was distracted, every single though that came into her head involved Candi and the pregnancy test. The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was rather interesting; Shaun was next to herself and Jane. This was their first class with the Ravenclaw's; Shaun was trying really hard to be extra nice to Rachael because she had acted so unusually at the party. Rachael had had premonitions since then but most were of current recent or events just in the future, an hour away or so.

Rachael now had more control over her power now, but it still wasn't much. Rachael was focusing all her thoughts on Candi, who was in the back of the classroom having whispered conversations with Sammi and occasionally laughing. Candi always seemed to be laughing. Professor Lupin was talking about some illegal curses in front of the class, who were all seated. Rachael sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, within a few minutes she was asleep. This wasn't normal; Rachael wasn't even tired it had something to do with Rachael slowly gaining control of her ability.

Rachael started dreaming, Oliver and Victor were talking in a corridor as the walked around somewhere within the castle. Rachael saw them stop outside a door; it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I'll talk to Sammi and see if she'll tell me anything she might not want to say in front of her friend," Wood told Krum. Krum wasn't to keen on the idea, but couldn't say anything if he liked his skeletons in his closet.

After knocking on the door they entered, Professor Lupin dismissed Candi and Sammi a few minutes early. Candi and Sammi exited the room and followed the two guys towards the headmaster's office. The two girls quickly noticed that Oliver and Krum were trying to subtlety separate them, so the played along with it. Krum and Candi walked up ahead, leaving Wood and Sammi slowly following.

"How has she been?" Wood asked Sammi. Oliver was certain Sammi knew more then she would ever let on, but had no clue how to coax it out of her.

"She's been fine, I would take more then this to make her unwell or break." Sammi said in a slightly defensive tone, she wasn't defending Candi as such but partly defending her own honour.

"Do you know who might have got her pregnant?" Oliver asked, he had enough experience to know that girls gossip. Even if Candi hadn't told Sammi whom she had been with, rumours will always be around.

"Well after you rule out females and everybody under sixteen, it could be anyone," Sammi joked.

"Well that leaves about sixty students then," Oliver said after doing the maths in his head.

Sammi was busily trying not to smile, Oliver noticed, "what?"

"Why are you so quick to assume it's a student?" Sammi asked, knowing she was better off trying to confuse him.

"Surely she wouldn't be that reckless," Oliver asked sincerely. Sammi could tell be his tone that her was badmouthing her friend for what she had done, when really it had in fact been what Sammi had done.

"People make mistakes Oliver, it doesn't make them all reckless," Sammi said quickly and rather seriously. Oliver quietly agreed, but Sammi could obviously tell that he was just agreeing with her so she wouldn't be mad at him, this made her angry.

"Don't worry about it, all your stupid questions will be answered in time just a bit of pee on a stick then it'll be okay," Sammi said boldly. This confirmed Wood's idea that Sammi was saying a lot less then she actually knew. Rachael's dream went in rewind mode for a few seconds, before arriving a few metres ahead of Sammi and Oliver.

Rachael saw a vision from their second day in the castle when Candi turned up after a big night out wearing a very short dress looking rather pleased with herself. Rachael was now watching Candi and Krum, but it seemed that they had just left Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom like she had seeen Sammi and Oliver.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, trying to be nice without being nosey. Nothing could make this harder then it already was apart from Candi getting all hormonal.

"Well my bladders not nearly full, so that pregnancy test will have to weight. Bugger," Candi joked sarcastically.

Victor was annoyed; he and Candi had been getting along really well for the past few weeks and then this had to happen. "Well?"

"Well what? Not like it's actually any of your business, do you think it would take me two months to notice I might be pregnant?"

Krum had hardly noticed; it had been two whole months since he had first arrived at Hogwarts. True, Victor Krum was fairly positive he wasn't the father but the thought had been in the back of his mind for the last hour. Victor knew Candi was trying to push him away on purpose in this time of need, "so whose problem is it them?"

Candi had two options say a name or not know, both would have the desired effect on Victor, "how would I know? Like I keep track of these things!"

Victor was fairly certain Candi knew who the father was; she was just trying to get to him. They had finally made it to Dumbledore's office. Oliver gave the password, a magical staircase appeared and the four of them walked up it. At the top was a giant door, Victor knocked twice loudly.

Rachael's eyes opened quickly, just in time to see Victor and Oliver enter the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin dismissed Candi and Sammi a few minutes a few minutes early. Rachael quickly remembered the key points of her vision, including the fact Candi and Victor had sex two months ago and after quickly doing the maths Rachael realised eight weeks ago was around their first day off school. Candi turned up early in the morning wearing a cocktail dress, Rachael remembered clearly from her dream also.

Rachael couldn't believe a staff member of a school could be so reckless, she didn't know if it was normal for magical teachers to have one night stands with youth of the opposite sex! Shortly after the dream the class was dismissed, all the girls and a few friends (Ron and Harry) went back to the girls dorm to wait for Candi and Sammi.

---

What's Dumbledore going to say? Is Sammi even pregnant? Are Victor and Oliver going to make things difficult? SO many questions, all will be answered.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

While the group was waiting for Sammi and Candi to return, they were all awkwardly trying to create small talk. Harry and Raven had grown very close over the last few weeks, which is why Harry and Ron were in the room waiting with the group. Nichole had a feeling that Rachael knew something the others didn't, Rachael wasn't ever particularly loud but since class she had been unusually quiet.

"Rachael can I have a word?" Nichole asked, trying to channel her thoughts into Rachael's head. Nichole was now very fond of her ability; it quite often came in handy. It was obviously that Candi was hiding something in her head, she had been to the library and borrowed books on protecting her mind against attack and it had worked.

_Oh no, maybe she knows I know about Victor and Candi,_ Rachael thought. Rachael cursed under her breath, when she saw Nichole's jaw drop, "a word now please!"

"Okay," Rachael agreed, not wanting to get in trouble with Nichole. Rachael hadn't intended on telling Nichole about Candi's extra curricular activities, but she couldn't not think about it at all! Nichole ushered Rachael into her room to have an important chat. As one door shut another opened, the main one. Sammi and Candi entered followed by Oliver and Wood, Sammi was yelling at Candi not very discreetly.

"Why didn't you tell me one of your cousins died yesterday? I had to find out from the stupid headmaster who thinks it is somehow emotionally distressing you!" Sammi shouted.

"Caitlin could die ten times over and I doubt I would care!" Candi shouted back at her.

"Is that why you were sulking in the corridor when you came back from somewhere last night?"

"I wasn't sulking!" Candi protested, getting madder by the second.

Victor flicked his wand twice and both Sammi and Candi became mute, Candi grabbed her throat when no noise came out. Sammi stood there with her arms crossed looking mad at both Candi and Victor. Rachael and Nichole both emerged from Nichole's room.

Victor softly said, "I think that's enough bickering for one day. I'm going to take the spell off and you both get ready for lunch, Wood and I will wait here for you two." With another two flicks of his wand the silencing spell was lifted, Candi rubbed her throat before glaring at Victor once more.

"Weasly and Potter, what are you doing here?" Oliver Wood asked, feeling like Victor's shadow. Oliver idolised Victor, he was one of the greatest Quidditch players of all time. Oliver wasn't going to sign on for another season with the Cannons Quidditch team; he was hoping for bigger and better. It was Oliver's dream to play Quidditch with some of the greats, like Victor Krum himself. Harry and Ron shrugged, "then beat it, you're not meant to be in here!"

Harry and Ron left without a fuss. Oliver just noticed that everybody was quiet; the entire room was watching Nichole glare at Victor with Rachael standing behind her looking embarrassed.

"What can I do for you?" Victor asked, concerned he wouldn't like the answer.

"By the sounds of it, more then a student would expect from a teacher," Nichole said smiling cockily. Wood and Krum were so busily trying to deal with Nichole that they didn't notice Candi sneak into Sammi's room which under Dumbledore's new rules was forbidden. Dumbledore had derived a set of rules for Candi until the found out if she was pregnant and to who she might be pregnant too. The firs rule was that Candi and Sammi weren't allowed to communicate without the supervision of a staff member, which is why they were being constantly under the supervision of Victor and Oliver.

"Oliver can you go see if the girls a ready and I'll handle this," Victor instructed.

"For the record, I don't want to be handled in the same way you handled Candi," Nichole said cheekily. For the first time in her life she wanted to be sent to the headmasters office, but Krum wouldn't dare send her.

"You should really do your research before making ridiculous claims like that, you could get punished," Victor warned.

"Again I'm not Candi, so no handcuffs or whips please!" Nichole smirked.

Victor was glad Oliver wasn't within earshot he had just knocked on Candi's door and entered her room. These girls were now all rather sure of a fact that he denied but knew was true, if any staff member heard these rumours he would be fired for sure. Victor liked spending time at Hogwarts but his Quidditch pre-season training would start soon and he still hadn't picked a team to sign with although he was leaning towards resigning with Bulgaria.

"Victor!" Shouted Oliver as he exited Candi's room, "She's not in there."

Victor cursed and jogged down the corridor. Candi was sitting on the floor holding Sammi's pregnancy test, Sammi was waiting on the end of her bed. Sammi was too stressed to even look at the test let alone read it.

Oliver and Victor slammed the door open, just as Candi saw a little '+' sign appear on one end of the pregnancy test. Candi threw Sammi a sympathetic look, unfortunately Victor saw. Victor told Wood to get Sammi down for lunch and that he was going to have a talk with Candi, who had now slid the test into her pocket.

Victor quickly coaxed Candi out of the room and soon enough they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch, Candi hadn't spoken a word since she realised Sammi's test was positive.

"Give it to me." Victor instructed.

"No," Candi said firmly, "if you want it you have to get it yourself."

"Very smooth, no you're going to willingly give it to me before we see Dumbledore," Victor told her.

"I don't think you're going to do that," Candi said smiling cunningly.

"Oh really, do tell me why?"

Candi put on a well-rehearsed voice, which was soft, quiet and full of fear, "Well I did have a thing with a member of staff, but I don't want him to get in trouble."

"You wouldn't?"

"If you don't believe me call my bluff, take me to Dumbledore, then we'll see if I'm bluffing. If you give me another day, I'll figure something out and I'll tell him myself." Candi offered, not wanting Victor to feel trapped and do something irrational.

Once the pair arrived at the Great Hall Victor escorted Candi up to the teacher's table (which only held half a dozen teachers), where he left her under the supervision of Hagrid the half giant man who taught Care of Magical Creatures. Victor went a joined Oliver at the Gryffindor table.

Candi who was too anxious to eat much grabbed some fruit and a piece of chicken for lunch, the giant guy kept trying to act normal. "Ah here's Professor Snape, he's a bit late he was meant to be watching you for this entire meal break."

Candi noticed the greasy haired Professor had arrived with Draco Malfoy, which made Candi slightly nervous. Last time she had talked to Snape he seemed to have know that she had 'been with' the blond student on more then one occasion.

Oliver and Victor pretended to be involved in a deep conversation about Quidditch a few seats away from the girls, but were actually earwigging on the girls conversation using extendable ears. From what they could hear the girls believed that a blond Slytherin was the father.

Nichole who was unaware of Oliver and Victor listening said, "well it's obviously him! Evil, blond, rich, plays sport and is obviously horny, it's her stereotype! We should have tried harder to stop this earlier, I saw them talking two days ago in a deserted corridor."

---

Draco always had hated how his father had sent him messages through Professor Snape, especially when it hardly concerned him. The most recent message he received was only ten minutes ago; his father had found out (presumably from Snape) that he may very possibly impregnated one of the muggle girls. Draco was sure he would get in trouble because she wasn't a witch let alone a pureblood, but instead his father congratulated him. If this girl was the one they were looking for it would be brilliant, even if she's not having a baby gets you in closer to all her friends. Once again Snape reinforced the urgency of retrieving a sample of blood from each girl.

Draco saw the five muggle girls get up and leave, escorted by Victor Krum and Oliver Wood whom Draco had never liked (mainly due to the fact he was such a good Quidditch player). Draco quickly got up after having to tell his cronies to stay behind and met them at the door, having no idea what the Dark Lord was looking for in their blood. Very discreetly he tripped the closest girl, who fell landing against the door hitting her head and hip rather hard. Wood quickly ran to the girls aid and helped her walk, the headed of in the direction of the Healer Madame Pomfrey. Draco quickly pulled a small vile out of his pocket and put a few drops of the door magically into it, before heading back to his dorm to label it.

After only a minute Oliver realised he had to carry Sammi, the gash on her forehead was larger then he thought and he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. The healer quickly gave directions for Oliver to place the girl on any empty bed, which wasn't hard because they were all empty. Once Oliver arrived at a bed he went to put Sammi down, but found it difficult, he didn't want to let go. How could he protect her if he wasn't holding her close?

"Okay. There's no show here, Victor dear could you escort these young ladies back to their rooms, I'm sure their friend will be fine."

Sammi was still conscious, but her head was very heavy and dizzy. Sammi knew where she was and how she got there, but she wanted to leave still. Hospitals sucked, even though this wasn't really a hospital it still had injuries, needles and other painful tests.

"Sammi this is a lucky coincident, I'm going to do a CT scan on your brain who would have thought muggle medicine would actually come in handy?"

Sammi didn't think this was a funny coincident, the woman conjured a large machine before using it to examine Sammi's head. The scan probably only took two minutes, but Sammi got the feeling something wasn't right. Wood was next to her looking at the screen, with his right hand gently resting on her shoulder, he to looked a little anxious.

The doctor lady smiled, "excellent news it's only a slight concussion all you need is a little rest along with some pain killers and you'll be good as new, I'll just look at your hip and you'll be all done."

"That's it? Why did you look so worried then?" Sammi asked, not knowing what they saw inside her head.

"Nothing of great concern, it doesn't even really effect the functioning of your body." The women smiled hastily, but continued after a look of irritation from Sammi, "a small section of you're frontal lobe is missing."

"A piece of my brain is missing?"

"Yes but it's insignificant, a boy who went here fifty years ago had the same problem you might be very distant relatives. Genetic deformations like these usually skip a few generations," the woman said smiling again, "that boy went on and made many gallons at his fathers wand shop which he later inherited." All her smiling was starting to annoy Sammi, who was currently reflecting on her biology lessons. The frontal lobe was the part of the brain that dealt with emotions, behaviour and memory.

"Well then, lets take a look at that hip." The women said smiling, once again to the annoyance of Sammi. Madam Pomfrey helped Sammi talk of her robes, Sammi was feeling glad she had decided to wear a tank top under her robes today. Sammi once again rested on the bed, this time only wearing her under garments and the tank top, feeling very vulnerable.

Madame Pomfrey pulled up Sammi's top slightly and inspected her hip, which was now starting to bruise. "Thank you Oliver, but you had better wait outside."

Oliver went to leave, before Sammi asked, "Is it okay if he stays?" She just didn't want to be left alone right now; especially after just finding out she was pregnant.

Madame Pomfrey positively didn't think this was a good idea but eventually agreed, feeling Sammi could do with some moral support. "We'll have to get this x-rayed to check but I think it's broken."

"Can't you just treat me?" Sammi said with slight urgency.

"No. If a bone isn't actually broken the potion is rather toxic," the doctor women informed her. Sammi suddenly wished she hadn't asked for Oliver to stay, "I don't think I'm up for an x-ray just yet," Sammi lied. Madame Pomfrey pointed out that that Sammi didn't need to do anything to get an x-ray taken.

The small magical version of an x-ray was brought closer to Sammi, "it works similar to a muggle x-ray using radiation for imaging."

"NO!" Sammi shouted.

Madame Pomfrey very quickly joined the dots, "Oliver you must leave now!" She said in a very serious stern voice. Oliver didn't know what was going on, he wish he knew a bit more about muggle medicine.

Krum was left babysitting the four girls who weren't in and sort of trouble and compared to watching Sammi and Candi, it was a walk in the park. Three of the girls sat on a couch reading while the forth sat on her muggle device Krum knew as a computer. Victor would have been bored, but her had lots on his mind and just to add to his thoughts there was a knock on the door.

Nichole jumped up to get it but Victor told her to sit down before he opened the door himself. Standing at the door was none other then Draco Malfoy who he had met only last year at the Triwizard tournament. Draco busily tried to hide the look of surprise on his face as he greeted Victor.

"Just coming to see if Sammi was okay, is she back from the hospital wing yet?" Draco asked, trying his very best to sound sincere. Within less then a second Victor knew he was lying through his teeth, also he was rather certain it definitely was Sammi the blond boy was looking for. Victor couldn't help but think about what he had overheard at lunch, about Candi liking Draco.

Everybody watched as Victor left the room to talk to Malfoy, all of them were thinking the same thing. Rachael especially felt like the Malfoy boy was going to have a big part in something. Rachael much to her surprise saw Candi and Draco kissing in an office. Rachael walked around them; saw they were each wearing a ring on their left ring finger then she woke up, though she hadn't even been asleep or had her eyes closed. Jane was looking a her funny, "your eyes were just glazed. Did you have another vision?"

Nichole and Raven who weren't listening to the hushed conversation announced, "we're going to get some fresh air." Really they just wanted to hear what Krum and Malfoy were talking about.

"No," Rachael lied through her teeth as she answered Jane's question, "I was just thinking." Rachael couldn't see Candi and Malfoy getting married, but they both were wearing silver wedding rings, Candi's with a nice rock set in it. Rachael knew it was a really nice ring, even though she herself personally preferred gold unlike Candi.

Oliver Wood did not protest and left the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey had asked him too, but he needed to know what was wrong with Sammi. Oliver hated feeling helpless when someone he cared greatly for was in trouble, he had to find out what was wrong with her so he could help her fix it.

Candi had been pacing around Professor Snape's office for the last twenty minutes looking at all the weird stuff he had in jars. When she saw the teacher looking at her, Candi would occasionally touch her stomach lightly just because she could. There was a knock on the door and Oliver Wood entered, appearing calm and collected.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to relieve you," Oliver lied. Snape was fairly certain that the ex-student wasn't telling the truth, but he still didn't want to watch over the meddlesome teenager, "she's all yours." Snape turned to Candi, "I'll be seeing you in half an hour, I'm assisting Professor Lupin in your defence against the dark arts class."

"Can't wait," Candi said cheerfully, she couldn't wait to get out of that dark and boring office! Once the were well and truly out of ear shot Wood walked down an unlit corridor, stopping near the end. Candi didn't have a clue what was going on but was pretty sure it wasn't going to be good. Wood turned around so he was facing her, Candi felt slightly intimidated; Oliver was an inch or two taller then her and Candi had noticed earlier that he had some pretty nice muscles. Candi continued to look at Oliver, until he finally spoke.

"Why would someone not have an x-ray?" Oliver asked calmly, but any idiot could tell he was concerned and not very happy.

Candi wasn't going to answer that question, if Sammi didn't tell Wood she was pregnant, he might not be the father and that would kill what ever it is they have going. Candi took a small step back but a wall got in her way, Candi gave a quiet nervous laugh, so Candi tried to leave the corridor. Oliver saw it coming; he leaned forward and put his left hand on the wall, preventing her from leaving whilst also being even more intimidating.

"I can't tell you that," Candi said quietly, "you'll have to ask..."

Candi stopped talking mid-sentence, their light source from the end of the corridor had vanished. Candi could clearly see the two people at the end of the corridor, "oh crap."

Oliver quickly took his hand of the wall and stood up straight, quietly whispering to Candi, "do you know who it is?"

Candi did know, but she did get a chance to answer. A familiar disapproving voice came from an even more familiar face, "Candi? What are you doing?"

Candi magically lit her wand, "hi Nichole and Raven." Trying to be calm was rather difficult because Candi was trying not to laugh, even though she knew this wasn't going to turn out so great.

Wood too was distracted; luckily he remembered that he was meant to be watching Candi, because he nearly went to the hospital wing without her. Though it did turn out convenient that she was with him, Oliver and Candi entered the hospital wing and Sammi was looking upset.

"Oliver, you can't come back in yet, we're not finished," Madame Pomfrey insisted.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey but Candi hear desperately needed to talk to Sammi about some girl issue, can you give them a minute please," Oliver asked very politely. Candi who was standing next to him, nodded her head while trying to look concerned about a 'girl issue.' Everybody knows that the 'girl issues' excuse only works on male teachers.

"Okay then, I'll be back in five minutes and if anything happens to either of them while I'm gone I'll have your head and hand it on the wall like a house elves!"

Oliver Wood nodded to show he understood, then waited for her to leave before walking to Sammi's bedside.

---

WOW it's a double chapter!! Poor Rachael who's having her mind broken into by Nichole, who thinks like Raven that Oliver is up to something with Candi, who's lying to protect Sammi. Poor Jane I'll put her in the next chapter more! Thanks for all the reviews you're all going to give me… OR else.. HAHAHAHAHA Evil Laugh


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sammi could tell by the look on Oliver's face that he knew she was pregnant, the only way he could know that was if Candi told him. Candi recognised the look of betrayal on Sammi's face and went to protest her innocence, "I didn't…" Candi's suddenly grabbed her throat, her voice was gone!

Candi quickly decided there wasn't a chance of speaking so angrily crossed her arms and stood there uselessly, before realising she could use magic. Candi then set off trying to perform magic without words. Sammi felt miserable as Oliver looked so betrayed, even though Sammi didn't believe there was a reason to be.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sammi protested loudly, sitting up slightly before falling back as her hips pain sprung to life once again.

Oliver Wood desperately wanted to rush to her aid and hold her hand, but he felt so betrayed, he believed they had something yet Sammi somehow managed to go get herself pregnant. Sammi felt upset, she thought once Oliver knew she was pregnant he would own up to it, even though she had no intention of keeping the fetus.

"Yes," Candi said randomly, in celebration of her magically feat and becoming very glad that she had been practising magic nightly. Once Candi had spoken, Oliver and Sammi both fell awkwardly silent, and we all know Candi isn't much of a fan of silence.

"So you guys…?" Candi asked, having a feeling it was the right question.

After waiting for a few seconds instantaneously Oliver answered "no," and Sammi said "yes." Sammi slowly continued, "at the bonfire." Both staring at each other Oliver shock his head smiling, Sammi with a fresh large grin on her face.

"You're drink was spiked on the bonfire night Sammi," Candi said calmly smiling, "it must have been a false positive."

"This is excellent," Oliver declared to Sammi, "I was worried you were seeing someone else, so you're both not pregnant?"

"Yes," Candi laughed.

"That's lucky because Victor seemed…" Wood stopped suddenly when he saw the look of great curiosity on Candi's face. "Victor thought what?" Candi asked, wishing that Sammi wasn't there listening.

"Oh nothing we just heard a few rumours and he wasn't to happy about it," Oliver said, completely oblivious to Candi and Victor's relationship. Oliver was to busy being happy, his girlfriend hadn't been unfaithful after all, although they weren't techniquely a couple.

"We'd better get Madame Pomfrey back in here, my hip still hurts and now I can get an x-ray," Sammi laughed.

Wood knew he had to tell Sammi somehow how he felt, "I'm so glad I've got you as my girlfriend."

Sammi tried not to let on how excited it made her, hearing Oliver call her his girlfriend. Instead Sammi glanced at Candi was beaming so hard she couldn't even laugh, which surprised Sammi.

"Today certainly turned out weird, at lunch today I was sitting by myself and someone plucked a hair out of my head, I'm sure of it. I turned around and nobody was there." Candi said truthfully, still trying to figure out why someone would want a strand of her hair. _Maybe the want to harvest my hair, that would be only human._

---

"Rachael, listen please," Shaun begged as Rachael rushed into the room at the top of the tower to send a letter to her parents.

Shaun followed her in to the room; the only other person there was Draco Malfoy, who was looking extremely pleased with himself as he rushed out of the tower and down the steps.

"You spiked my friends' drinks Shaun, I don't have to let you explain anything," Rachael said defiantly.

"I only did it so I could get to know you, I wanted them to tell me what you were like, and how I could get you to like me as much as I like you."

Rachael was trying very hard to remain annoyed at him, but his apology and good looks were getting to her, "it was a stupid thing to do."

"I know, I'm really sorry I did it, I promise I'll never do anything like it again," Shaun swore.

"Well of course you'll say that now, you just want me to forgive you so you feel better," Rachael said, being very careful to not be naïve.

"No-oo, I'm saying it because it's the truth and because I like you, I like you a lot," Shaun said nervously. Shaun had had many girlfriends before, but none that he cared about like this and Rachael wasn't even really his girlfriend. Yet.

Rachael cautiously agreed to forgive Shaun who then asked in a very formal but amusing manner, "dinner is in a few hours, would you like to accompany me."

Shaun offer his arm, Rachael quickly tied the letter to the owls leg and held is arm, together the exited the tower.

---

As Candi and Sammi were both being supervised else where Victor Krum no longer needed to hang around the girl's common room, which is how Rachael had made it to the tower. Nichole who had escaped finally to search of Candi, as she hadn't had a chance to talk to her properly since they had found out she was pregnant.

Trying to place herself in Candi's shoes, Nichole headed towards the Entrance Hall but ran into someone along the way.

"Nichole," a voice came from down a corridor.

"Justin?"

"How have you been? You left in such a hurry the last time I saw you," Justin said. He didn't seem to me mad or anything just disappointed at not getting to see her for longer.

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't have much of a choice and any way it annoyed Candi, which is harder to do then you may think," Nichole smiled, gleefully remembering how jealous Candi had been.

"Well it was certainly a lot less fun without you, you even ruined my plan," Justin said, knowing exactly what plan he was talking about.

"What plan is that?" Nichole asked, felling unsure.

"Well after the night ended, I was going to walk you back to your common room, give you a kiss good night and then ask you out properly."

"You can walk me to my room now," Nichole said before adding nervously, "if you want." Justin put is left arm around her waist and the started to walk back towards Nichole's common room, all thoughts Nichole had about Candi had vanished.

---

Jane who was the last person in the common room, well apart from Raven (who was there but because she was on her computer she wasn't really there), and was getting bored so she decided to go see what was taking Rachael so long to owl that letter.

Jane turned the knob of the door and opened it; Nichole and some guy she didn't recognise literally fell through the door. They must have been leaning on it.

Nichole who was half on Justin, half on the floor said quietly, "hi Jane." Before quickly climbing of the gorgeous guy, "this is Justin."

"Oh shut up and get a room already," Raven said without even looking away from her screen.

Jane, who felt really uncomfortable, swiftly left to call Miles, waiting of course until she was out of earshot. After scrolling through her phones phonebook she clicked the number under the name 'buddy," it was so that none of her friends would find out that she was seeing him, they had after all only just become serious before she left for Hogwarts.

With the phone to her ear, Jane heard it ring twice before a girl answered it, "hi Miles it a little busy now," she paused to giggle, "miles. He'll call you back when we're done."

Without saying a word Jane closed her phone and put it in her pocket, feeling upset with herself. _How could she have been so stupid?_

---

Voldemort strolled around the dining room at Malfoy Manor talking to Lucius and Bellatrix, "your son had done well Lucius, even though she isn't pregnant, you should be proud."

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said without making eye contact with his master while ignoring the old man who was in the corner bleeding from a gash on his stomach.

"I need those two girls alive, I want them tonight. This is very important, you two alone, shall accompany my tonight as we ambush the two girls at Hogwarts. Lucius, you shall request to see Draco and will be let inside the castle with Bellatrix, who will have taken polyjuice potion to look like you're wife."

"And you my lord?" Bellatrix asked, giving a small bow.

"I, shall meet you in the Forbidden Forest once you have retrieved the girls for me."

---

Welcome back Sachini!!! You are never to go on a holiday again I swear! Anyway I'm glad you're back and I'm celebrating with a new chapter. We have one more chapter to go before we're in the future, where will they all be!?!?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dumbledore knew that Lucius was up to something when he came and requested to see his son Draco, even Narcissa wasn't herself. This had been bad timing as Dumbledore had been planning to try get the truth out of one of the muggle girls regarding Candi's possible pregnancy. Professor Dumbledore left it up to Snape to escort the couple to see their son, while he went to the great hall to join the feast. The doors at the end of the Great Hall opened; Dumbledore suspected it was Oliver and Victor escorting Candi and Sammi to dinner like he had ordered them too.

Instead it was Draco Malfoy. Draco swiftly glided down towards the teachers' table between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Dumbledore immediately knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, Lucius was somewhere inside the castle without his son.

"Professor," Draco said slightly panicked.

Rachael could feel something was wrong as she watched the Headmaster talk to the blonde Slytherin pupil. Rachael concentrated hard on the thought of her two absent friends knowing deep inside that it was the subject of their conversation. Maintaining her posture perfectly Rachael sat there and looked at the blank wall over Nichole's shoulder and could faintly see a skinny, bald man, with slits for nose, looking confident and gleeful. Rachael then saw a tall pale man with long blonde hair bring Candi, Sammi, Wood and Krum to the evil looking man.

Rachael turned around and looked up the front, oblivious to the fact that Nichole was reading her mind until, "what's going on?"

"I've got to go," Rachael said suddenly and stood up, as she saw a swarm of teachers follow the blonde boy out of the room.

"I don't think so," Nichole said.

---

Silence. Candi hated it.

There was an awkward silence as Candi, Sammi, Oliver and Victor walked across the lawn of Hogwarts, past Hagrid's cabin and into the Forbidden Forest.

"You're Draco's dad aren't you?" Candi asked confidently, although she felt insecure not having her wand.

Lucius Malfoy ignored her and kept on walking, while Bellatrix poked Candi in the back with her wand.

Sammi was confused, what could they possibly want with the four of them, although the women didn't want to bring Oliver and Victor along but Lucius insisted. So why was he so interested in herself and Candi, whom was now squinting her eyes trying to see something? Sammi suddenly remembered, how could she have been so stupid? Candi was using her weird x-ray like vision to see where they were going. Sammi realised when the time was right she was going to have to use her power to get them all out of this mess, but not until she knew why they were wanted.

There was a small clearing up ahead; although there was room on the ground there was still a thick canopy above them. The kept on walking until they made it to the centre of the clearing, where a tall hooded man was standing, it looked like he had been waiting. Oliver was the first to notice the man cowering in the corner, obviously in great pain.

The woman and man who led them there told them to sit on the ground, they all obliged even though Candi was hesitant. The hooded man removed his hood revealing his face which could not pass for normal he had slits for a nose and scary looking eyes, it was like he was looking through them.

"Very good Lucius and Bellatrix," the once hooded man said.

Both Candi and Sammi noticed that Victor and Oliver looked extremely uncomfortable; these people must be the ones Harry was talking about. Candi suddenly remembered all the warning she'd been given about Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry Master, the Gryffindor and Krum got in the way we had to bring them," the woman apologised.

"Well I guess five is better then three," the Dark Lord said. The four hostages quickly did the maths before realising Voldemort obviously heard about Candi and thought she was pregnant. Victor was the last one to find out, on the way to retrieve Sammi from the hospital wing.

Candi could feel Victor's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, "is that what this is about?"

"You think a child's life is a trivial thing," Voldemort asked, intrigued by the young ladies attitude.

"Fetus," Candi corrected, "and no, I just don't see how it's your business."

"If you're lucky enough to ever get old, you might understand," Voldemort said calmly.

"I don't need luck," Candi said, not meaning it. Candi only wanted to install a little self-doubt into the guy, hoping that he would slip up.

"Wait you want _her baby_," Sammi asked. Candi would have been offended but she knew better, Sammi was trying to make her mad, most likely as some form of distraction.

"_Her fetus? _What's wrong with my fetus?" Candi asked, pretending to be offended.

"People have nearly starting petitions demanding that you should never reproduce," Sammi said, knowing Candi would understand the in-joke, "need I say more."

Voldemort raised his hand high in the air, in a way that reminded both girls of Hitler, none the less the bickering girls fell silent. Oliver and Victor were absolutely shocked, nobody ever spoke to he who must not be named like this and lived to tell the tale, Sammi and Candi had no idea what they were doing.

"Well Sammi if you're interested in having a kid, I could see to that." Voldemort didn't mean for that to sound the way it did, merely meaning that any of the two girls children he would be interested in.

Candi raised her right hand.

"What?" Voldemort asked, it had been a long time since he had been a student.

"I have a question," Candi said obviously before waiting for Voldemort's approval. Voldemort answered the question with a childish answer, "I'll answer your question, and then I get to ask you one."

"Deal," Candi agreed quickly, "what do you want with my fetus?"

"My legacy, although I don't intend on dying," Voldemort said.

"And you think I'll just give it you willingly?" Candi queried, all others, including the two death eaters, listened attentively.

"Oh no I didn't expect you to, but I control the person who'll be getting custody: Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius nodded, "yes my Lord, Draco's as loyal as ever and more then willing to perform the next task you assigned him. I heard from his roommates he enjoyed his last one so much. Anyway I'm looking forward to being a grand parent."

Candi tried to keep a straight face, but she felt many sets of eyes on her, her cheeks turned a fairly vibrant shade of red.

The stuck up woman had changed form when nobody was looking, now she was a very scraggy witch that Oliver and Victor recognised as Bellatrix. It was silent for nearly a minute; a rustling bush startled Voldemort before deciding to think nothing of it. Candi knew it was Sammi practicing with her powers, but she was distracted. Candi was wondering who the whimpering old man in the corner was, before remembering that Voldemort wanted to ask her something.

"What did you want to ask?" Candi asked Voldemort, having a feeling that it had something to do with the old guy. Voldemort followed her line of sight before answering, "Do you know who this man is?"

"No," Candi answered truthfully, turning to Sammi to reassure herself. Sammi agreed, "I don't know him either."

"Oliver you would know, who is this man?"

Oliver who was yet to speak replied, "Ollivander."

Sammi and Candi both looked startled, each looked even more alarmed when they realised the other was shocked. Voldemort gave a thin smile, looking more evil than usual, "you're finally starting to put the pieces together."

Krum spoke for the first time since they had been propelled into Voldemort's presence, "I don't understand."

As most evil people did, Voldemort took pride in his genius knowledge and loved sharing his frightening knowledge of the Dark Arts.

"There are some things that we aren't all born with," Voldemort said before glancing at the man (Ollivander) in the corner "or without."

Victor and Candi had no idea what he was talking about, but both saw Oliver and Sammi look at each other. Voldemort gave a chilling and cackling chuckle, which sent a shiver up the spine of all in the vicinity.

"What's that got to do with Sammi?" Candi asked. Candi wanted to know what her illegitimate father had to do with Sammi. A few months before coming to Hogwarts Candi found child support papers in her mother's study, the name Ollivander stood out. Candi was sure that there would be more then one Ollivander out there but she had never heard of the bank he used before, Gringotts the wizarding bank.

Voldemort didn't answer the question, instead he looked towards Sammi who very quietly said, "he's my mums dad, my grand father."

Candi failed miserably as she tried to hide the look of shock on her face, her friend was actually her niece. Candi suddenly felt much older knowing she had a middle aged sister.

Ollivander spoke for the first time in days, "Meredith is no daughter of mine."

Sammi was confused; she had grown up being told that her grand father lived on the other side of the world, when in fact her mother had apparently been scratched off their family tree.

"Yes that's right you produced a useless daughter, not a magical bone in her entire body." Voldemort spat, obviously thinking very little of those with such pure blood and no magically ability.

Sammi hated hearing Voldemort bad-mouth her own mother, but she wasn't about to do something stupid. Sammi had abandoned her idea of over powering him with her magical powers, as she had no idea of his powers (he must have some to make everyone this scared of him). While Sammi was dwelling in thoughts, something else was going on in the forest.

---

Rachael held up her hand signalling Nichole and Jane to stop, as she had just imagined Candi staring right at her. Of course, Candi could see them, but Rachael had no idea how to communicate. Rachael held up a random number of fingers a few times in a row, Candi got the message and held up the three central fingers on her right hand, indicating there were three bad people. Unfortunately Voldemort saw, "what are you doing?"

Candi held up the three central fingers and replied anxiously, "Read between the lines." As Voldemort didn't understand the muggle insult, he decided to ignore it while he inspected Ollivander in the corner.

Sammi was frustrated with Candi, _what the hell was she playing at?_ "I still don't get it, why do you want a baby? What are some people born with or without?" Sammi already had suspicions that involved her partially developed brain; Madame Pomfrey must have been referring to Ollivander when she said someone many years ago had a similar problem.

"Women have many abilities men don't, they can bear human life within them and as it turns out that human life I want. As dear old Ollivander here is well and truly past breeding age I need some young blood," Voldemort proclaimed.

"Wait," Sammi said urgently, "what's my genetic differences have to do with Candi and why do you want a genetically abnormal baby." Candi paused her communication with Rachael and listened to the Dark Lord speak.

"Young people, so naïve. The pair of you have very similar genetic structures, which if needed be could be used to gain power, especially in a young who hasn't any opinions of the world or any morals regarding power and those to weak to seek it."

"There is nothing wrong with my genetic structure," Candi announced, totally forgetting about her friends hiding in the shrubbery.

"Oh I'm well aware of this, I think that the frontal lobe has many handy uses but emotion isn't one of them. The general magically public on the other hand disagree, this is why I'm going to look after the pair of you."

More rustling came from the bushes, but not the ones the girls were hiding in. Two stunning spells came from out off nowhere and hit Lucius and Bellatrix. Suddenly Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared with wands raised, though they hadn't been the ones who had sent the stunning hexes.

Voldemort laughed, "Harry Potter, how did I know you would come to the rescue?"

"I knew it was a trap," Harry spat, "but I'm not scared of you anymore."

Voldemort stopped laughing, Harry had lowered his wand, Ron and Hermione looked upset but didn't do anything to protect Harry.

"What are you doing," Voldemort hissed, "raise your wand boy."

"No. I destroyed them you know, your Horcrux's, they're all gone," Harry said trying to provoke Voldemort, it worked.

Within only a few seconds a green flash of light flashed in front of them, hitting Harry dead in the chest. Harry fell over backwards onto the dirt with his eyes wide open, dead. Hermione raised her wand to attack Voldemort but he was too quick for her and disarmed both her and Ron. Everyone was frozen in shock, even the girls hiding in the bushes who had had trouble not letting out shrills of fright. Oliver looked rather shocked, he had been great friends with Harry, Victor seemed saddened but not too surprised, instead turning back to look in front of him expecting to see Candi looking at Harry's body like everybody else. Instead she was looking at the bush that the stunning spells had come from. Victor couldn't see anyone.

Another flash of green light flashed above them this time directed at Voldemort, who had been unprepared took it in the back, falling forwards to the ground, never to stand again. The forest was deadly silent, Candi watched the bushes for another thirty seconds before getting up and walking over to Voldemort's body, it was the second body in two weeks and Candi was beginning to think that she was the angel of death. Candi pulled up the sleeve on Voldemort's cloak as her friends came out of the bushes, Jane pleading with Candi to not touch his skin but Candi pressed her index finger against the Dark Lord's cold, pale skin on his black tattoo which suddenly turned incredibly warm.

There was a large gasting wind and a dozen masked men appeared around them. A particularly large one quickly dove at Jane, who slapped him so hard he loss consciousness for a few minutes.

"My Lord," one said loudly and the violence stopped, the Death Eaters had just realised that their fearless leader wasn't amongst the living anymore.

"Who did this?" A skinny man asked, "Who killed the Dark Lord."

"Avery, the Potter boy is dead too, see," one of the masked men pointed to Harry who had his two best friends on the ground next to him sobbing. A giant albino serpent erupted from out of nowhere and wrapped it's self around all the death eaters including Lucius and Bellatrix who the death eaters had revived.

Dumbledore stepped into the clearing with the other members of staff, McGonagall rushed to Harry's side, "Albus, he's dead."

Lupin walked over to see that all were unharmed, "Albus."

Albus joined Lupin and saw Voldemort's body in the grass, "Remus you check the others, I want them all taken to the hospital wing, Severus you go with him, Minerva you shall send word to the Ministry. Rubeus seal off the area, I don't want any students coming near here."

The teachers quickly did as they were told. Albus who had just discovered Ollivander in the corner, saw he was in a bad shape, Albus conjured a stretcher. Severus went to Candi, Sammi, Oliver and Victor and told them to move, Candi wasn't listening, just blankly staring at the bushes. Victor had to give her a small nudge in the right direction. Albus interrogated the Death Eaters to try find out who killed Voldemort, assuming it was Harry, but he found out that he was wrong after talking to each witness. Hermione walked under Ron's arm crying, while he tried to remain brave for her.

The walk back to the castle felt like forever. Jane, Rachael and Nichole were almost paralysed by both shock and fear. Sammi was in Wood's arm though she wasn't upset, just a little uneasy.

---

Jane sat on her hospital bed observing the others in the room. Hermione and Ron were sitting upright together on a bed in the corner; they had just lost one of their best friends in the world. Jane hoped they would be okay, they deserved to be okay. Jane couldn't imagine any of her friends dying, let alone in front of her.

Jane starred out the window on the other side of the room. A few dozen official like people had been entering the forest and coming out, one woman in tears, but mostly they seemed at peace with the world. True, they all seemed at peace with the world, glad that Voldemort's reign of terror had ended, but a few looked puzzled, like what they were seeing was to good to be true.

After almost an hour the bodies of Harry and Voldemort were removed from the forest, before Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. Dumbledore spoke very softly to the group before heading over to Ron and Hermione, who were still together in the corner. Dumbledore then glided over to Candi who was in her own world, before escorting her and Sammi out of the room. Leaving Oliver and Victor together to talk quietly about the events of the day.

----

Feed me, please feed me, yummy reviews!!


	32. Chapter 32

It had now been five long years since both Voldemort and Harry had lost their lives, in that time a lot of the students from Hogwarts had grown up stating both jobs and families.

It was an early Saturday afternoon, on a very frost December day where Sammi was waiting in her house for the bridal party. Sammi was so excited and nervous at the same time she was pacing around inside her wardrobe in a Candi like manner. Sammi didn't know why she was nervous; she knew her wedding was going to be perfect. Sammi had the perfect setting, the perfect flowers, a brilliant bridal party, a perfect dress and the perfect man. Oliver Wood was a charmer for sure, a real catch. Oliver's athletic, though retired from Quidditch, fun to be around and very smart, all of these factors contributed to why Sammi loved him so much and the public too, as Oliver is now Minister of Magic.

Being Minister of Magic meant he had to work fairly long hours but he loved his job and Sammi would never ask him to leave, anyway Sammi liked all the quiet time. Although often it wasn't quiet as Sammi liked spending her free time with friends which was great, she could shop in the morning with Raven (who is currently on maternity leave), have a lunch break with Jane and Emily, entertain her self for a few hours occasionally having a doctors appointment before heading to Candi's house in Ireland for afternoon tea, the going home again to met Oliver. Sammi had a great life and she knew it.

Earlier that week Sammi had had her doctor's appointment to check how her frontal lobe was developing. Soon after Sammi and her Aunt realized they each had the deformity they went to St Mungo's to 'get their heads checked' by a healer. Healer Hana informed both the girls of their extremely rare condition, the part of their frontal lobe that they were missing was responsible for their emotions. Though there was good news, Healer Hana said that it was possible that the missing part of their brains could partially grow back if they girls felt content enough and had a complete understanding of there life and the people in it. Basically if they were happy, and had people to support them when they weren't, their brain will know and can focus on developing to its fullest potential. If Sammi or Candi were denying something they knew deep down was true, this would negatively affect her brains growth.

Sammi's doctor was impressed with Sammi's progress and believed after the whole wedding process was over and when the couple had returned from there honeymoon, that the development would have advanced even further. Sammi and Wood were going to Malaysia for there honeymoon as Oliver knew someone who owned a beach front holiday house in a very secluded private bay. Sammi and Oliver had four whole days to themselves, but for now Sammi would wait.

---

Jane and her friend Emily worked as Healers at St Mungo's Hospital; they were both very good at their jobs. The often saw wicked injuries and evil pranks that were played upon unsuspecting muggles, but the enjoyed helping people return to their full health. Jane's super strength had come in handy a few times, conquering a few nasty spells and also finding it easier then most to hold difficult patients down. Jane and Emily both worked with their fiancées at the hospital, Jane was due to marry next month in August and Emily in September after her future step daughter was back at school. St Mungo's was fairly quiet these days since the downfall of lord Voldemort; nobody knew how he had died. Both girls farewelled their partners at noon, to join Sammi in her inner city London Penthouse, to prepare them all for that afternoon.

Rachael married Shaun the year after she had left Hogwarts; they were only nineteen at the time. Very few people believed there marriage could work, but somehow it did. Rachael worked deep within the Department of Mysteries and had a very high clearance level, allowing her access to all files within the ministry and even she had no idea who killed Lord Voldemort. Shaun worked in the ministry also but in a different division. Rachael's power was only know about by her superior Tonks, the pair were very close friends as well as colleges, Tonks helped Rachael gain more and more control over her abilities and together the rounded up the majority of the death eaters. More recently however the Department of Mysteries was focusing on magical businesses that affected muggles.

Tonks was convinced that Falenokmay, a very large business with a hand in every cookie jar was taking advantage of muggles and risking bad relations between the wizarding and muggle worlds. When Rachael looked at the numbers it blew her mind, they were astronomically large, with an office in every third country, with the head office being in London. Rachael knew that it wasn't just the extremely large amount of gallons the earned on a daily basis but the fact that the employed muggles and ordered funny things, such as a dozen or so live cattle each day, yet they don't sell meat or meat products. Tonks also figured that something might be up as it was her cousin Draco Malfoy that ran the company, and he wasn't good news, even Rachael knew that and she had only had a few conversations with him ever. Rachael was meant to leave work at 12:30 but Tonks discovered something that couldn't wait, so Rachael didn't even get a chance to tell Sammi she was going to be late.

Nichole and Raven had spent the morning shopping, after there first year at Hogwarts the both left to resume their 'normal' high school education. Nichole went on to graduate University as a Defence Attorney, it always helps when you can read the oppositions minds. Raven worked as a Legal Secutary at the firm where she met Patrick, who was doing his third year university work placement, he was two years younger then she. That is how two month old baby Joel cam into the world. The couple were engaged but the pair decided to wait until Patrick had finished University before they got married. For a while Nichole was secretly dating her boss, though most people wouldn't refer to it as dating as the pair didn't do much talking. Nichole soon realized that she could really get a lot more out of this relationship then she was already getting. Nichole confessed to her bosses wife and helped her during their divorce, due to Nichole's confession Margaret (the bosses wife) gained over seventy percent of his assets including sixty six percent of his law firm. Margaret gave Nichole thirty three percent of the firm as they had previously arranged, Margaret's husband ended up selling is portion of the company to the girls, so they now owned half the firm each and he moved to California. Both girls arrived at Sammi's shortly after Jane and Emily.

----

Sorry for the short chapter, but hey it's better then nothing!!

Happy reading and reviewing!!


	33. Chapter 33

The Next Chapter…

Raven carried baby Joel into the heavily fragranced white room, escorted by her friend Nichole, though it turned out that they weren't the first to arrive. Sammi was sitting in the lounge room of the house, Emily and Jane already there helping with Sammi's white flowing dress, which if you looked closely enough had pale pink butterflies embedded in the fabric.

The three bridesmaids and Raven assisted Sammi physically and psychologically, as she had many pre-wedding nerves. The four women had been assisting Sammi for an hour, it was already two in the afternoon and the wedding ceremony started at three, so Sammi and her bridesmaids were meant to walk down the isle at five minutes past three. Sammi was panicking, she was two bridesmaids down as Rachael and Candi had yet to arrive.

"Sammi, just breathe," Nichole said simply.

"Breathe, you expect me to breathe, Rachael and Candi aren't even here yet, you can't tell me to breathe, when's the last time any of you got married," Sammi spat. Though Sammi made a valid point, many of her friends were engaged but only Rachael and Candi had actually been married.

---

The vision Rachael had had many years ago was happening as the girls prepared Sammi, but Rachael had pushed this particular vision to the back of her mind, not believing it to be important.

Candi left the pent-house suite and took the stairs down a story to her corner office, she knew he would follow her. Candi's office was large and had two glass walls, exposing the scenic views over London. Within her office Candi had a large desk, a business chair, a few magical storage facilities, a beautiful plum blaze coloured bridesmaid dress, a large terrarium holding a large Coastal Carpet Python, a couch and a large plant in the corner, which was slowly oozing a bright orange puss from its cuticles.

As Candi entered the room she dipped her finger in the orange pus-like substance, she then smelt her finger before licking the substance clean off her finger and swallowing it. Candi quickly made her way to her desk, where she swiftly looked for her little black book. Candi found the small magically disguised book and pocketed it before closing the draw. Candi saw through the top of her head that Draco Malfoy had entered the room; she tried not to look at him. Instead she chose to efficiently grab her dress and get to the pre-wedding preparations. Draco had other ideas, he seized Candi, interlocking his fingers with her, they were each wearing silver wedding rings, though Candi's also had an impressive stone embedded in it. Draco's face was within inches of Candi's, Candi took half a step back only to find a solid wall. Candi wished she could melt through the wall, as Draco was looking her straight in the eye. Draco raised there hands above his shoulders and leaned closer, gently kissing Candi's mouth, then her neck, but Candi had more self control this time.

Candi's secutary entered the room and interrupted the pair "Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Krum, one of the Hungarian Horntail just attacked Crabbe." Draco cursed under his breathe, "thank you Jacquie, I'll be with them in a moment."

"I've got to go as well," Candi said quietly, knowing this wasn't the time or the place, yet she still gave him a kiss on the cheek. Candi apparated to the other side of the room to collect her bridesmaid dress, "I'll see you tomorrow." This was the very reason Candi and Draco shouldn't work together.

Candi apparated to outside the Irish castle and made her way up the front steps in her work clothes, which consisted of a knee length black skirt, black slip on shoes with a small stiletto heel, a white shirt and a heavy black robe. This outfit was because Candi had to deal with both magical and muggle associates at her work.

With her plum blaze dress draped over her left arm, Candi followed the signs and ended up in a large lounge room which was currently being used by Sammi and the bridesmaids as a dressing room.

"Hey Sammi, I'm sorry I'm so late, I got held up at the office," Candi told her friend, though being only half truthful. Candi noticed Nichole concentrating on her, as though trying to break into her mind.

Sammi was really annoyed; she was sitting there starring at her bouquet making the flowers and leaves shrivel up, before then restoring them to full bloom. Sammi was just toying with her power hoping it would calm her but she was unsuccessful.

"Are you saying your boss had something more important for you to do, more important then my wedding?" Sammi asked, as her face turned a little redder.

Before Candi could answer, Rachael entered the room and, like Candi, immediately started apologizing for her lateness. Sammi however didn't seem to mind Rachael's lateness, after all she was an extremely important member of the Department of Mysteries, the Magically Law Enforcement Squad and the Aurors team. Candi however was just a muggle liaison officer.

Rachael looked rather confused as she quickly got dressed, Jane and Emily tried to talk to her, but it was little use as she wasn't allowed to talk about it. The fact was Rachael didn't want to believe what she had been told, but she couldn't deny that the evidence was compelling. The rest of the girls got dressed in complete silence, with only the occasional complement towards Sammi and the whimpering sounds made by baby Joel.

The wedding ceremony took place in the large court yard, surrounded by three vines covered stone walls; white chairs surrounded the isle of which Sammi walked down, on pink and white rose pedals.

The bridesmaids walked down the isle and took there place up on the elevated stone next to Oliver and him groomsmen, Ron Weasley (whose wife Hermione was sitting in the second row next to Ginny Weasley), Mark Wood and his best man Victor Krum. Oliver and Victor had become very good friends after both being on the Bulgarian Quidditch team for a full season. That was five years ago, Oliver retired and went into politics because of an injury and Victor got an offer to good to refuse from the Ireland, which is why he and wife Candi were now located in Ireland.

Sammi and Oliver's ceremony was short, after Oliver threw Sammi's garter it was time for Sammi to throw the bouquet. So all the ladies who weren't engaged or already married, a few of Sammi's primary school friends, Sammi's little sister and a few of Wood's relatives took to the floor and stood behind Sammi who then launched the flowers over her head. The fair Ginny Weasley caught the flowers and smiled, then everyone made there own way into the castles dining all for the reception.

---

"Oh what a beautiful wedding…the poor groom's bride is a whore" only joking… Sammi's not a whore!! Just felt like write that song… Anyway this chapter

Jane and Emily: are currently very worried about Rachael

Rachael: is obsessed with a case at work because it affects her on a personal level

Sammi: Is excited, she's now married, but is still annoyed at Candi for being late and suspects her of being deceitful

Raven: wishes her partner was here

Nichole: like Sammi suspects Candi of lying

Candi: trying to avoid victor for obvious reasons

Oliver: feels like he's the luckiest man in the world


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After Sammi and Oliver had there first dance the tempo of the reception changed, the songs became for fun and upbeat and everyone was having a great time in the magnificent ballroom of the great majestic castle.

Emily was dancing with Jane as both there partners were absent, it was hard enough for the girls and co-worker Hermione to get the afternoon and evening off, as the three of them were very valuable assets to the hospital. The three of them could only make it because their partners were able to work, though Hermione's partner Ron had been able to get the night but they couldn't stay long. Hermione and Ron were both twenty three and already had an impressive three children with plans for many more, this had slightly interrupted up Hermione's studies, luckily Hermione is very bright and managed to complete her Healer training with top marks.

Raven, like Hermione and Ron, had to depart early to put baby Joel to bed for the night. She farewelled the happy bride and groom before making a discrete exit. Nichole spent most the night with Ginny, who was pretending to be happy, but the facade was very unsuccessful. Nichole was busily trying to make Ginny feel better and to elevate her self-esteem.

Candi was with her husband on the dance floor, Candi hadn't left his side during the entire reception, which was very wife-like behavior, not often observed with the couple. Candi would often spend a lot of time with her partner but always visit other people around the vicinity. Candi was acting rather suspicious, the couple also disappeared hours before the reception ended and had last been seen at the cake cutting within extremely close proximity of each other, apparently not being able to keep their hands to themselves!

When Jane and Emily realized that one third of the trio hadn't been seen in half an hour they went searching for Rachael but they couldn't find her. Rachael obviously want to be left alone wherever she was, Emily and Jane respected that, knowing that Rachael would talk to them when she wanted to. Little did they know what Rachel was going through.

Rachael had indeed needed to be left alone, as a part of her job she had been sworn to silence, otherwise she would have confided in her friends. Rachael found a deserted gymnasium, the television was playing all the late night classics for the nineties, Racahel remembered plenty of the songs from her childhood, she hadn't been listening to music much, mostly because she was now a witch and had a very important job, and husband she adored, television didn't even cross her mind.

_I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)_

Rachael hated not being able to talk to her friends, the only person she could talk to was Tonks, as she was the only other with full details of the case. Rachael however wasn't going to talk to her boss about her job and how it made her feel sometimes. Rachael had contemplated quitting on a weekly basis over the last few months but realized that her suffering was nothing compared to the lives saved by her helping the Ministry of Magic. She couldn't leave.

Rachael suddenly got a chill down her spine, the room went very cold, before Rachael knew what had happened she was down on all fours, warm tears pouring down her face. Rachael felt so cold she huddled up next to the treadmill and daringly looked up. Hovering a twenty centimeters of the ground was a large Dementor, it wore a black cloak and looked like a semi-rotten corpse with a large mouth, loosely resembled a parrots beak.

_Rachael's dog had just died, she tried to remember Giant's favourite treat but couldn't, making her even more upset._

Bad memories had started to inhabit Rachael mind, she couldn't help it, it was the Dementors fault. Rachael had her wand; she was shaking so badly though she couldn't even pick it up.

_Candi saw through the top of her head that Draco Malfoy had entered the room; she tried not to look at him. Instead she chose to efficiently grab her dress and get to the pre-wedding preparations. Draco had other ideas, he seized Candi, interlocking his fingers with her, they were each wearing silver wedding rings, though Candi's also had an impressive stone embedded in it. Draco's face was within inches of Candi's, Candi took half a step back only to find a solid wall. Candi wished she could melt through the wall, as Draco was looking her straight in the eye. Draco raised their hands above his shoulders and leaned closer, gently kissing Candi's mouth, then her neck…_

"Stop it," Rachael screamed at the beast, but it ignored her and continued to flood her with bad memories.

_Rachael and her brother got lost in the grocery store one day, the couldn't find their mum for almost ten minutes, but it felt like a lifetime._

_Rachael's younger brother had fallen of his bike, his ankle was at a very unnatural angle, he was screaming in pain, Rachael was six at the time and didn't know how to help him._

_Lord Voldemort had just killed Harry Potter, then some how Lord Voldemort died, against the protests of her friends Candi walked over to the body and pressed her finger against the forearm of Voldemort's left arm._

_Rachael entered the room to find the body of Albus Dumbledore, Tonks had her hand on Rachael's shoulder to comfort her, Rachael ran out of the room and was sick._

Rachael was now lying on the floor clutching her stomach as she felt not only chilled but now very ill also. Rachael heard her name being called, then there was a flash of green light and the Dementor vanished. Rachael passed out just after seeing her husband Shaun run towards her.

---

Oh I hope Rachael is okay, Thanks Essie for the review, everyone else, get of your selfish lazy butts and review!!!

Oh the drama!! I've been updating lots guys so cum-on, please leave a review on your way out, it's not hard!!!

How romantic her husband saved her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sammi never expected that her wedding night would be spent in the waiting room at St Mungo's hospital.

Shaun had apparated Rachael to the hospital after he banished the Dementor, unaware of other events happening within the castle. Once Shaun knew Rachael was in good hands he immediately returned to fill in her friends…

Shaun saw familiar faces from the ministry in the entry hall at the castle, "Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on official business, most unfortunate, but unavoidable," Tonks informed Shaun, before adding, "where is your beautiful wife?"

Shaun quickly explained about the Dementor attack, Tonks looked surprised, "that's most unfortunate, I shall visit within the next few hours, after I've finished with what I've come to do."

Shaun politely offered to escort Tonks to the main ballroom, Tonks accepted taking one of her entourage with her, leaving a dozen others waiting. Once at the ballroom the pair split up, Shaun went in search of the bride and Tonks elsewhere.

There was a loud thud from the middle of the room; Jane looked around the room, profusely apologizing. Jane, with the help of her unnatural strength, had managed to break a large wooden table which had previously been covered with food. Jane swiftly repaired the table, and disappeared from sight, too embarrassed to remain in the room.

Emily approached Tonks, "hey Tonks, how are you?"

"Emily, I've been better. Work at the ministry has been crazy recently. How are things at St. Mungo's?" Tonks asked politely before quickly finishing off the conversation and returning to her job. Within ten minutes the majority of people had left the reception dinner, as the bride and groom had departed to be by the side of Rachael, along with Jane, Nichole and Emily. Candi however was one of the few still in the castle.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sammi asked nervously, fearing for her friend's safety.

Jane answered before the healer, "she should be, but we won't know till she wakes up. The dementors are like the unforgivable curses, prolonged exposure can send you mad." Everybody's thoughts turned to Neville Longbottom's parents who had both been tortured into insanity; they were all hoping Rachael wouldn't suffer the same fate.

---

It was her wedding, yet she was in the hospital supporting her friend; not out celebrating. Rachael had a beautiful wedding without any problems and the only problem at Candi's wedding was that Candi had chosen baby pink bridesmaid dresses. Sammi wasn't a fan of the dresses shade. Sammi's special day had turned into Rachael's day, everybody was so worried about Rachael, they had basically forgotten about Sammi.

---

Raven came to the hospital as soon as she heard the news about Rachael. Raven held Joel close as she watched Shaun with Rachael, the sadness dwelling in his eyes. Raven wondered what Patrick was doing right now. What was he feeling? Did he miss her like she missed him? Raven's arm was tiring from holding her son, Jane offered to hold him, Raven accepted, wishing she were passing her son to his father. Raven understood that he was busy, his family put a lot of pressure on him to do well and they didn't approve of Raven or Joel, in fact his parents hadn't even met Joel. Raven hated how they excluded her, but she put up with it because she knew Patrick loved her.

Raven took great comfort in the fact that she knew he was on his way after hearing news of Rachael's condition.

---

Nichole was a great lawyer, the stuff of legends, yet she wasn't content for many reasons. Nichole knew she was still young, but she wanted a family, a husband and five children. Every day that went by, she felt further away from that goal. Nichole didn't know how to function in a serious relationship anymore, she was always working and the last relationship she had had was with her boss and that wasn't going to end with a happily ever after. In truth that hadn't been the last relationship Nichole had been involved in, but the other was a mistake and the guilt still plagued Nichole each day. Nichole started feeling uneasy as she stood by Rachael's bedside, moments before collapsing on top of Rachael.

A few seconds later she awoke and was sitting in the chair next to Rachael's bed, everyone with their eyes focused on her, everyone except Rachael. A healer was waving a wand around Nichole's chest, checking her vital signs and trying to discover the cause of the collapse.

The healer smiled, "that's a relief. Congratulations, I see you're eight weeks and three days along."

Nichole's heart skipped a beat in her chest; she'd always wanted a baby but this isn't the way she had wanted it to happen. Nichole knew exactly where she was eight weeks and three days ago. She wasn't in the best of shape psychologically, when a young man came to her aid, giving her complements and pointing out the obvious truth to make her feel better, his hand resting on the inner thigh of her bare leg. Patrick was always a kind young man.

Nichole left the room before anyone could ask the questions she could hear the others thinking. Nichole went to the tea room, she had gone there to be alone, but the silence only made her madder with her self. Warm tears were building up in her eyes, with her right hand Nichole made a fist and punched the rough brick wall. Crumbs of brick were embedded in her fingers like gravel blood slowly oozing from the fresh wounds.

Nichole felt arms wrap around her, the made her feel safe. The person behind her lowered her to the floor; Nichole was now sitting between a pair of legs leaning backwards onto their owner. Nichole felt one hand on her stomach and the other on her inner upper thigh.

---

Emily had misdiagnosed a four-year-old with Dragon Pox and administered a lethal dose of Wolfbane potion by accident earlier that year. Emily had been working for thirty-eight hours and had been tired when the adorable young girl came in with a terribly high fever. Emily's fiancée at the time had tried comforting her, but it was no good. The couple were set to be married in September but had to postpone plans till early the following year because Emily was still being ravaged by the guilt that the child, Christine, wouldn't be starting primary school that year or be having her birthday party at the zoo. The bed Rachael was in was the same on Christine's lifeless body had laid in months before. Emily went into an empty storeroom to be alone as the news of Nichole's pregnancy only made matters worse, what if had been Nichole she had killed? She wouldn't have just murderer a friend, but also her unborn child. Emily let the tears in her eyes roll down her cheek, as se slid down the wall into the fetal position. In the medical industry, mistakes take lives.

---

As Rachael lay there unconscious, Jane felt useless, as there were few problems she couldn't fix. At her young age she had already invented half a dozen antidotes and potions and a handful of corrective spells. All this intelligence and all she could do was watch as Rachael lay there possibly still being tortured by her own memories. Joel smiled at her as she flipped the page of the book she was reading, searching, trying to find an answer. Though all the pages in all the books were useless too. Rachael would wake up in time. Nothing could be done for her and Jane hated it. Jane's head was pounding due too her feeling of uselessness, she could almost feel the room rocking.

Jane returned the smiling baby to his waiting mother, before retreating to her office on the floor below. Jane didn't need to turn on the light; she was use to sitting in her office in the dark. Jane sat in her large black office chair and opened up the bottom draw, she struggled though as her hands were shaking, to retrieve a large brown leather covered book. She opened the book to page seventy five, to find all the pages had been cut out in the centre to create a handy little hiding place. In the cut out was two orange bottles with small white labels and tiny black writing, the prescription medication read: _take one tablet each day._

The prescription pain killers were strong but the effects aren't what they use to be. Jane had one of the pills and sat back in her chair, waiting for the shaking to stop, alone and in the dark.

---

Rachael's eyes flung open. Shaun was standing over her and the tears that had been building up in his eyes for the last two hours rolled down his cheek and onto his now smiling lips. Rachael felt cold; she instantly knew something was wrong. Rachael could see Raven holding her young child, but still looking very alone and Sammi next to her with Oliver, both looking out of place in there wedding wear, but that didn't make sense. Something was wrong.

Rachael's eyes were now glazed over, disturbing images flashed before her. Candi was sitting alone in a small interrogation room that Rachael recognized to be at the Ministry of Magic with scratches and bruises on her face, though she didn't look to be in pain, Nichole crying in the arms of Raven's boyfriend, Emily crying in a corner and Jane sitting in her office looking calm with an open bottle of pills next to her. These images made Rachael very distraught. Rachael took deep breathes to try calm her self while others around her were stressing for her wellbeing.

"Breathe Rach," Rachael husband told her as he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. Rachael's eyes became clear again, she was very focused upon something outside the room.

---

Patrick carried Nichole to somewhere they could be alone; he didn't want anyone seeing Nichole in a state like this or to be seen together. It was only on accident he had found Nichole in the first place; he went to the wrong floor. Patrick carried her up a wide corridor and found an unlocked door. Nichole's bleeding hand was hanging limp as blood slowly oozed from the flesh wound, her broken bones made her hand feel like it was full of rusty nails. The pain was all too real.

Nichole's left foot gently hit the door frame as the pair entered the dark room. Patrick let Nichole stand, though still holding her hand; he gave her a gentle and reassuring kiss as he turned on the light with his other hand.

The couple pulled apart, "what am I going to do?" Nichole sobbed as she leaned against Patrick for support.

Nichole jumped back in surprise; both she and Patrick had been so distracted neither had noticed Jane sitting on her chair behind the large oak desk. Nichole saw Jane grab something off the desk and she knew she was doing something that she shouldn't be, which was extremely unusual for Jane. Nichole was physically and mentally weak but Nichole was still able to break into Jane's mind and retrieve the thought about what she was hiding in her fist.

Jane knew that Nichole knew the three of them didn't dare talk. Nichole was looking at Jane in disbelief, Jane was watching Patrick and wondering how he could be kissing his girlfriend's and mother of his child's best friend, it was wrong. Patrick was watching Nichole trying to analyze her body language.

"Jane there you are! Rachael's fled the hospital you have to help us find her."

Raven had just burst into the room with Joel in her left arm, at first she didn't see her boyfriend standing next to her best friend. Though Raven did notice Jane looking awfully uneasy, "What's wrong Jane?"

Jane tried to respond, but no words came to her, she swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry."

Jane was sorry for many things but mainly for not being able to help Rachael get better and not being able to make Patrick only love Raven. So many things in the world were out of Jane's control.

Raven followed Jane's eyes as they glanced to Raven's left. Raven took three steps forward and looked where Jane had looked only moments before, as she did this Raven could feel her heart being ripped out of her chest. Raven saw Patrick with Nichole, he was standing behind her with one hand on her stomach and the other gently wrapped around her neck.

Raven didn't know what had happened but a few seconds later Hospital Security was dragging her away from a crying Nichole. Raven was no longer holding Joel; she didn't remember what she had done with him.

---

Candi sat in the small interrogation room at the ministry and waited for her legal representation. Candi's lawyer was in the next room over with Draco Malfoy, Candi was aware of this fact, there lawyer was great. The middle aged women was an ex-auror and very good at what she did, she also had a trainee, Candi's secutary Jacquie. It was very convenient having the same lawyer; it allowed the pair to have consistency in the answers they gave to questions.

Candi rubbed her bottom lip and felt the cut she had sustained when she entered the ministry premises, and had been assaulted by a certain pug-faced brunette.

"For the record, I want to press charges against Pansy," Candi said loudly to the people behind the two way mirror. Candi knew Tonks was interrogating Draco in the other room and that behind the glass stood two aurors and her husband Victor Krum who was pacing in the small room. Draco and Candi were both being detained while Aurors looked for evidence but they only had another twenty-three hours before the both had to be released.

Candi wasn't worried though; she had been assaulted while in custody and anything incriminating was well hidden all over the globe, it's always a good idea to not keep all your eggs in the one basket. The Hungarian Horntail that had attacked Crabbe earlier in the day was deep under ground and well hidden in the main London office.

As for their houses, there was nothing illegal in sight. Draco couldn't take anything home in case his wife or daughter found it and Candi just didn't feel the need to take anything home to her house in Ireland.

Diane entered the room with Jacquie and sat down opposite Candi, after only a few minutes they were ready for Tonk's.

As Tonks entered the room Diane reminded Candi that she didn't need to answer any of the questions asked.

"I've got nothing to hide," Candi stated as Tonks took a seat at the head of the table, Diane and Jacquie had moved and were now sitting on either side of Candi.

"What do you do at Falenokmay Corporation?"

"I'm a muggle liaison officer, some of our products are solely marketed to the muggle populations and as I spent the first sixteen years of my life as a muggle I was perfect for the position." Candi stated, expelling a handful of lies.

"I should mention I've seen your office, it's very nice. I believe Jacquie here is your secutary," Tonks said, making sure Candi knew that she was filled in.

Candi simply shrugged and made sure Tonks got the message, Candi's body language read 'big-deal.' Candi would have been intimidated but she could read through the file Tonks had placed on the desk, it was thick but there was nothing incriminating within.

"What does Falenokmay mean then?"

"It means what ever you want it to, but too many young witches and wizards and muggles it means everything. We help a lot of people," Candi said in a rehearsed manner.

"By 'we,' you're of course referring to yourself and Mr. Malfoy?" Tonks asked accusingly.

"Yes, as the muggle liaison officer I often work closely with Draco, translating unknown muggle lingo and producing muggle related advertising campaigns."

"Falenokmay. It's an anagram of the names Malfoy and Kane, your maiden name," Tonks informed the blonde.

Jaquie whispered into Candi's ear, Candi nodded before whispering into Diane's ear. Candi turned back to face Tonks; "if you say so, I was never very good at anagrams when I was in high school. Falenokmay, I believe is just a work of Draco's imagination, I'm fairly sure he just wanted a unique name that people would remember and it worked." Candi was of course bluffing; not for a second did she doubt that Falenokmay was actually her own and Draco's names blended together. In fact Candi had next noticed the anagram with the word that was published all over her building, letterheads and uniform.

Tonks was silent, she knew that Candi was deeply involved with her cousin Draco; most likely not only in a business manner, but she didn't have any solid evidence, just theories and coincidences. Through the back of her head Candi saw Rachael rush into the small observation room behind her. She looked panic sticken and plagued with guilt.

---

Sammi and Oliver were searching the Hospital room by room searching for Rachael, everyone else was searching out side but in case she was just hiding or looking for something the newly weds searched the wards and storerooms.

Oliver opened a store room door and heard something inside, "Sammi come here."

Sammi quickly joined her husband, she heard it to a gently sobbing from somewhere in the dark room. "Rachael?" Sammi whispered, fearful of what might happen next.

Oliver turned on the lights, in the corner the couple saw Emily huddled up in the fetal position, crying. Sammi hated when people cried, she never knew what to do, that had always been Nichole's job or Raven's job. If someone needs help with academic things, then they would ask Jane or Rachael. If it was ill-advised or crazy, then they would ask Candi. Sammi didn't like emotional problems because she couldn't relate to them, only once at Hogwarts she had had an emotional crisis and that was when she believed she was pregnant.

"Emily?" Sammi asked, alerting Emily to her presence. Sammi didn't know what to say. She had read somewhere not to ask upset people, "_What's wrong_?" Or "_How are you_?" or "_Are you okay_?" But that didn't help her decide what to say. "Rachael's fled the hospital," Sammi said rather stupidly.

Emily looked up wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "you should keep looking for her, I'll only make things worse."

"What are you talking about?" Sammi asked, confused by Emily's attitude towards herself, "many hands make light work."

Sammi didn't understand that Emily felt that her hands were useless, it was those hands that poured the lethal dose of Wolfbane potion down Christine's throat.

_"A friend with break your heart, a friend will mend it, a friend will provide you with every feeling in the world, good and bad. A friend is emotion incarnate."_

_" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."__  
- Arabian Proverb_

_"It is better to be in chains with friends , than to be in a garden with strangers."  
__-Persian Proverb _

---

End of Chapter,

I'm loving my new home! I've nearly got a job and I'm going to start school on Valentines Day, happy b'day to Sachi!

Now seriously guys, REVIEW!! This is a long chapter and took for ever to write, as I wrote it twice, stupid me accidentally deleted the first one!! So come on and review!!


	36. Chapter 36 last chapter

_**Chapter 36**_

_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
_

Mary-Alice's 7th birthday party made the women reflect, on their previous youth that had now paced them by. They had been nearly care free for a whole fifteen years, but a lot has happened since then. Most were married and had kids; some where newly weds others still hadn't found the right person. Mary-Alice was having a great time with her friends and her older half brother Joel who was now eight. Joel was going to be living with them for a little while, while his mother was holidaying in Poland with her newest partner. Little did Raven know however, that Patrick and wife Nichole weren't planning on letting Joel return to his mothers care, he deserved a family and to be with his sister.

_  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men  
_

All the women were now approaching or had just pasted the thirty year mark, some where taking it better then others.

_  
Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the mad men  
_

Though Raven was overseas, the other six women were in attendance for celebration of Mary-Alice's youthfulness. Emily watched the rock on her finger, watching it glisten as the natural light struck it. Emily had got married the previous Christmas to her long-time fiancée after finally recovering from her emotionally breakdown and she's never been happier. She and David were yet to have children together but David had a teenage daughter from his first marriage, though she was rarely home. She attended a private witchery school in Germany, which made her rather headstrong. David was on the other side of the yard socializing with his friends, as Emily was with hers.

_  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever? Forever young  
_

Jane had been married for just over six years though wasn't a parent yet. Jane and Richard often looked after foster children, one or two at a time as it was incredibly rewarding when it was successful. It wasn't always. The couple considered this to also be excellent parenting practice, her friends didn't know it yet but Jane had found out this morning that she was pregnant, the couple decided to keep it a secret for a little while. Their foster daughter played with Joel and the other children while the adults talked. The kids were very good at amusing themselves.

_  
Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
why don't they stay young  
_

Sammi was talking to Rachael about politics, Oliver was still Minister of Magic but was stepping down in a few months and Shaun was replacing him until the next election. Oliver and Shaun had become good friends a while after Oliver's wedding; Oliver gave Shaun a job within his own department and has been teaching him the ropes. Rachael was incredibly proud Shaun; he was going to be Minister of Magic. Kids hadn't been discussed in this relationships as of yet, they just didn't seem to be a priority, neither wanted anything to take away from their precious time together.

Oliver was stepping down as Minister to spend more time with his family. Sammi rubbed her temple, she had a headache as she had had only a few hours sleep the night before and Oliver hadn't been home much to help her, that was about to change. Sammi held baby Dan in her arms, while her Auntie held his twin sister Debra. When the Dan and Debra were born two months ago, was when Oliver decided he couldn't leave his wife at home alone anymore. The children were too much to handle. The identical terrible twos twins, Lucas and Nathan, were tormenting Oliver by tugging on their fathers clothes. Looking after the four children took a toll on Sammi, she was nearly always tired, even when she sent the terrible two to wizarding daycare. To make things worse Lucas had recently nearly strangled his brother with a poison ivy plant, it seems that he had inherited his mother's gift.

_  
It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
and diamonds are forever  
_

Candi held her nieces daughter in her arms, she wasn't old enough to be a great-auntie yet. But like nearly everything in her life that she couldn't change, Candi ignored her age and waited for it to get bored and leave her alone. After years of 'trying' Candi and Victor had Amanda three years ago. Candi didn't want children and pretend to 'try' for a child while magically preventing it. Victor suggested they see a doctor, which is around the same time Amanda was conceived. Candi then 'quit' her job to look after Amanda, which involved walking around Diagon Alley so she could be told that she had a beautiful daughter that looked just like her. Candi watched the three year old picking flowers, she noticed Victor was going the same thing, he looked happy. Victor was home a lot, only having Quidditch practice every second day. The couple had recently moved from Ireland to Wiltshire (England), in a few years Amanda will be attending Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft.

_  
So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true  
_

Nichole was happy most the time; she had a husband who loved her, a clever and attractive daughter whom she loved with ever fibre of her being, and even a family owl. Yet sometimes Nichole couldn't help but feel guilty, maybe this should have been Raven's life? Nichole tried to ignore this voice in the back of her head but it was often there. Nichole knew she deserved her life and that Raven ended up where she was because of her own bad choices, Joel shouldn't be with a mother like that. Raven loved Joel, but she wasn't grown up and couldn't look after him the way Nichole knew she and Shaun could. Anyway Joel needs his dad in his life.

_  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever?

_--- _

_What does everyone think? Or as my 3 year old cousin says 'by anybody' lol he's so cute. If someone has an opinion on a particular character I would love to hear it. I think this is the last chapter. I have to work on my story 'Kate I can explain' then I don't know what I'll do because I'm incredibly busy._

_Thanks for reading,_

_And yes I know I'm a review-whore_


	37. Chapter 37

(10 years later)

--

Draco hadn't married Pansy upon his father wishes as many believed. He himself wanted genetically pure decedents to carry on his family name. But what had Pansy given him in nine years of marriage? A daughter, one sole child who didn't even posses the ability of bearing the family name. Pansy was a stay at home mother of one, it was pathetic. Surely with all that free time she could invest some of it into the family's future. But Pansy had found another way to keep herself amused. Pansy never cheated on her husband, for that would instantly annul her marriage and leave her gallonless. Draco on the other hand often enjoyed extra-marital activities during business hours.

Draco saw her before he entered the building. She was waiting, just as she had said she would. Candi whispered to her thirteen-year-old before going outside to met Draco and his seventeen-year-old daughter Monique. Draco and Candi gave money to their children for ice-cream as they took a seat outside the famous Diagon Alley ice-cream parlor.

"It is true then?' Candi asked.

"It is, but we need not be worried. It's all trivial. Widely Hogwarts based."

"Everyone?"

Malfoy swallowed, he knew she wouldn't like this, "yes. Jacquie's just secured a manuscript and if it does go to press we'll have a defamation case for sure. She can't prove anything."

Candi glanced to the table where Monique and Amanda sat; Monique was looking straight back at her.

"So it's factual?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to press!" Candi said firmly, she had not worked to be bought down by a stupid witch.

"I'm not so sure," Draco whispered in reply. He had tried talking to Pansy about it but every time she accused him of being infatuated with Candi.

"Can't we just buy the manuscript and destroy it?" Candi asked.

"I tried; she won't sell it without an immediate publication clause."

--

Jaquie and Candi walked down the hall at the London Falenokmay branch and into a room of waiting women.

"Candi, what's going on? Nichole asked on behalf of her friends.

"We have a problem." Candi said, observing the varying reactions of her friends Nichole, Sammi, Rachael, Emily and Jane. "And we need all of us to fix it?"

"What did you do?" Sammi asked, she didn't have time for this.

"It's not what I did… It's what all of us did, what our families have done, all our secrets! Pansy wrote a tell-all, and we're the stars. Jacquie here has a copy of the manuscript and it appears Pansy did her research, everything appears accurate, not that I'm admitting all of it's accurate. It isn't good too say the least, and we all have reputations to protect."

The room looked nervous, Candi was right. They all had secrets they wanted to protect. Emily didn't want publicized her mental breakdown. Rachael didn't want Shaun's past ill-doings displayed. Jane wondered if Pansy knew of her friend in a bottle who visits occasionally but was currently out of the country. Sammi's pregnancy scare at Hogwarts with the ex-minister of magic wouldn't be good for her children. Nichole was the most worried, Pansy could twist the story of her obtaining Joel after marrying Patrick, taking her friends boyfriend and then Raven's child.

"Candi, you have to fix this! This is your fault!" Rachael said loudly.

"What do you mean?" Nichole asked, having the feeling that Sammi knew something that she didn't.

"How do you think Candi got those bruises the night of Sammi's wedding?"

The room went quiet until Jane asked, "Why would Pansy…. Ohh, you didn't?"

"OKAY, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, it's a problem for all of us. Now how are we going to fix-it?" Candi stated blushing. "And for the record it was one night!"

Nichole chuckled slightly, replied to with a sneer from Candi.

"What's her weakness?" Emily asked.

"Money, but she has Draco's money, and already tried to buy the manuscript." Candi replied exhaustedly.

"We can rule out sleeping with her husband because someone already tried," Nichole bitched.

"Move-on, it's not like you're a freaking angel!"

"So if the only problem is her being married to Draco, why doesn't he just divorce her? Rachael asked, "I can't believe I just suggested that."

"It's true Rach, he could divorce her but she's still entitled to a large portion of his estate." Nichole pointed out.

"What about her daughter?" Sammi asked.

"Possible but I don't know how we can hold her daughter against her," Jaquie injected. "Unless you do a Nichole and take someone else's kid." Candi added in a detached manner.

Nichole didn't reply, until she had a brain wave, "what if we pull her from every direction?"

"I don't think we should involve Monique," Jane said quietly.

"I like it, what did you have in mind?" Candi asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Nichole explained her plan using Jane and Emily's medical connections to make Pansy think she's ill, Rachael and Sammi's ministry connections to create a dilemma with the help of Nichole's law connections.

"But how will that make her sell us the manuscript?" Rachael asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't missed anything.

"I've got that that covered," Candi said, "if you guys can tear her down, I know where to attack." Candi smiled rather pleased with herself, making most other occupants of the room uncomfortable. With that the unofficial meeting ended and slowly the occupants of the room dispersed.

"Is that why you were late to my wedding? You were screwing around with Malfoy!?" Sammi asked in a tone that failed to disguise her hurt.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Candi said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Sammi shrugged in an understanding manner, she knew what Candi was like and Candi wouldn't have purposefully been late to her wedding.

After Sammi left, Jaquie approached Candi, "Candi. I thought I should let you know… I don't think Draco is trying very hard to prevent this book being published; I think he's proud of it."

"Proud of what?" Candi asked confused.

"Proud of being with you on multiple occasions, you're Victor Krum's wife and mother of his child who I've heard is showing tremendous abilities like her father."

"Amanda has nothing to do with this. And I was only married one time I was with Draco, "it's irrelevant."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well we all know that is marriage his over and if this book gets published yours might be as well and I think Draco can see you guys getting back together."

"My marriage is fine. Victor is aware of everything that went on at Hogwarts, he was there remember. And as for the later incident, Victor will of course be hurt if he found out but the shock won't kill him. Thanks for your concern but it's not necessary."

--

"Hey sweetie, what did Candi need to see you about?"

"Nothing important, she just wanted to spread some good gossip," Nichole smiled.

"We need some gossip, now there is no Joel and Mary-Alice in the house to keep us busy," Patrick smiled flirtatiously before leading his wife into the other room.

--

Jane longed for oblivion but she had been clean for ten years, but the stress of Candi's news was great. Jane didn't have much to hide from her time at Hogwarts but all her other friends did, usually in the form of male acquaintances. Her nine year old son was in the yard flying on his new mini-broom which hovered a few meters of the ground. Jacob was the reason for Jane's detox; she wouldn't do anything to harm him.

Emily sat across from Jane sipping her cup of tea, thinking about 'the plan.' With the help of Jane she is meant to scare Pansy with unsettling medical results, but that isn't until the end of the week when coincidentally Pansy has her annual medical check-up.

--

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked his beloved wife.

"Nothing," she replied exhaustedly.

"That's convincing."

"It's just Candi."

"What did she do?" Oliver asked anxiously.

Sammi considered not telling her husband, but it hurt her too much, so she decided on the half truth. "You remember how she was late to our wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's just say she had a moment of weakness and lost track of time," Sammi said regrettable.

"You mean..?"

Sammi nodded.

"How can I look at Victor again? He's my best mate." Oliver said in a hushed manner.

--

"You told me everything about Hogwarts didn't you?" Rachael asked Shaun in a concerned tone.

"If by told you mean you dreamt then confronted me then yes." Shaun smiled.

"There is nothing else?" Rachael asked directly.

"Nothing worth telling," Shaun shrugged, "what's this about?"

--

Wow I wrote another chapter!!


	38. Chapter 38

Oliver, Victor and Shaun leant over the bar as their partners made a dash for the ladies room, before heading to the game. Victor was impatient; he needed to know who he'd be playing in next weeks Quidditch World Cup. South Africa vs. Bulgaria, South Africa are entering the game as favorites, Bulgaria hasn't been in a final since Victor moved to Ireland. Though this year they replace their aging seeker with new blood, he was pretty good but unproven. Gavrail is Victor's nephew and way to cocky for sixteen, not that he looked his age. The athletically built teenager often tormented his uncle who was a year older when he started professional Quidditch.

Rachael and Sammi informed Candi of their efforts.

"So they're picking her up during the game?" Candi questioned as she readjusted herself in front of the mirror.

"Do you have too?" Sammi asked as Candi continued to play with her clothing. "Who are you expecting to be there? It's just a Quidditch game; it's not the World Cup after party yet!!"

"I can't wait for that, that's always a blast."

"Yes. Then they're taking her to St. Mungo's where Emily and Jane will inform her of the dangers of her debilitating illness." Rachael added, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Is it wrong to want to look good for my husband?"

"This had better work," Sammi muffled before asking accusingly "How are you going to get the script?"

"Not important. The important fact is that I will get it!" Candi replied, "We'd better get going."

---

"Unfortunately you've been affected, we'll do our best to maintain your quality of life but you'll be wheel chair bound with-in the year, then within the next few years you'll lose control of all your muscles and will need to be fed through a tube," Emily falsely informed Pansy after the ministry had brought her in upon suspicion she had ingested an toxin.

Jane was in the next room, as her presence might alert Pansy to their ill-doings. Knowing how Jane would feel about this was the reason Nichole was standing next to her.

"It's for the best," Nichole reassured the worried Jane.

"I know, but I still feel fairly horrible. I mean, look at her, she thinks she's dying."

"The only reason for this is to make her reckless, as soon as she does something stupid we can tell her that a medical error was made, nobody will suspect foul play." Nichole said, feeling an awful lot like Candi, rationalizing the irrational.

---

"Who would like drinks?" Candi asked before making her way to the kiosk within the stadium.

As Candi waited in line a voice from behind startled her, "You look a bit over dressed, or underdressed."

Candi turned around to see Draco smirking at her, "I really can't talk to you at the moment, I've got to think."

"She's not going to sell you the script," Draco informed her.

"That's not helpful," Candi stated.

Draco just smiled at her; Candi looked funny when she was thinking.

"Stop it," she said jokingly as she pushed him away. A smirk appeared on Draco's face even though he was clearly trying to suppress it.

Candi looked through the back of her head to see Victor watching them closely, but she pretended not to see him.

Candi ordered their drinks then turned back to Draco, "I'll see you later."

Once Candi returned with the beverages the game had commenced and Bulgaria was already in the lead, Victor was looking very tense. Candi subtly grabbed Sammi's arm before whispering, "A word."

Sammi knew it wasn't going to be good. She wasn't mistaken.

"YOU TOLD OLIVER!!" Candi said in a loud whisper.

Sammi cringed, "okay I did, I'm sorry I'm just no good at lying!"

"Neither is Oliver, he told Victor! This really is horrible timing."

"Look at the bright side, if the book does get published that won't surprise him."

"Sammi, he'll be humiliated!! You know how he feels about Draco!"

"I said I'm sorry," Sammi whispered.

"I know how you can make it up to me," Candi smiled in a way that sent shivers down Sammi's spine as she pulled a key card out of her purse.

"What is this? And who has the other one?"

"All you need to do is plant surveillance devices then retrieve them tomorrow morning, and possibly deliver room service. It for the hotel opposite St. Mungos. As for the other key, I'm yet to proposition our stud."

"Do I want to know?" Sammi asked.

"The point is, it will get us our manuscript."

"By catching Pansy doing the nasty with her husband?" Sammi asked unconvincingly.

"Nope." Candi smiled, obviously impressed with herself!

The crowd gave a mighty roar, signaling the end of the match. As some grumpy looking South African fans walked past indicating Bulgaria won. Candi cringed; Victor wasn't going to be a happy-chappy.

"Rachael," Sammi waved.

"Why is she smiling?" Rachael asked Sammi.

"Rachael, any chance you can secure tomorrow's front page?"

Rachael reluctantly agreed.

"Who are you giving the key too?" Sammi asked loudly as Victor, Oliver and Shaun.

"Hey. I've just got to run a quick errand, I'll meet you guys there," Candi smiled as she observed Victor's negative reactions.

Sammi and Rachael also had things to do; Sammi efficiently made her way to the hotel room and planted magical surveillance devices in multiple areas. Rachael had to make the phone call to secure the front page; it was difficult trying to sell her pitch without knowing the articles contents.

By the time Candi had made her way to the pitch Gavrail had completed his lap of honour, he flew down when he saw his uncle wife. Though by no means did he consider her his aunt, he was eight when they wedded. Annoying Candi had become a favourite past time of his at family functions where she was rather frowned upon.

"Victor doesn't look to happy that we won," Gavrail pointed out.

"That's not your doing Gavrail, it takes more then a page six boy to annoy Victor," Candi said quietly with the intention of intriguing Gavrail.

"I was on page five only last week, but you have been front page, what did you do to annoy Uncle Vic? It must have been pretty bad, cause he's always been soft with you… Maybe its cause when you met you Victor were my age, and he was already famous, you know front page news."

Candi smiled, understanding Gavrails euphemism. "So what would you say if I said I can make you front page news?"

"Why is Victor mad at you?"

"Why aren't you jumping at the chance to be front page news?"

"Why are you offering me something you know I want when you know it will piss your husband off? You have to gain something… So I want to gain, tell me why Victor is mad at you." Gavrail smiled.

"This can be a win-win situation Gavrail, all you need to do is screw a famous wealthy mans desperate housewife, he even approves so there is no repercussions. The pictures will be front page tomorrow."

Gavrail shrugged, "I don't get it. Why would Victor approve? Is this why he's mad at you?"

"No, why would Victor be mad?" Candi asked light heartedly, before realizing Gavrail's misinterpretation, "I mean Pansy, Draco Malfoy's wife."

Gavrail's face let off a slight hint of disappointment as he awkwardly shuffled his broom before quickly asking, "Why would Malfoy approve?"

Candi wasn't able to create a plausible lie on the spot, so said nothing.

Gavrail looked pleased with himself, "that makes loads of sense."

"Are you in?" Candi asked, wanting to get off the pitch before too many people had a chance to see her talking to Victor's nephew.

Gavrail put his arm around Candi and whispered in her ear, "just tell me what I have to do."

---

I hope their plan works!! Thanks Essie for the reviews, it was great seeing you all…


	39. Chapter 39

"Where's Sammi?" Candi asked as she slid into the seat next to Victor at the cozy booth.

The air was so thick with tension nobody dared to speak, until thankfully Nicole Jane and Emily entered the room with their partners. Rachael and Shaun swiftly went to greet their friends, awkwardly leaving Oliver with Candi and Victor.

"Thank god," Oliver muttered under his breathe as he saw Sammi enter the vicinity looking rather disgusted with herself. So save face Oliver waited for Sammi at the table, things were already awkward enough.

"How was your errand running?" Candi asked cryptically.

"I barely made it in time," Sammi said dully, "next time you can do your own dirty work." After she said the last sentence Sammi bit her tongue. The look on Victors face. "Lets dance Oliver," Sammi said awkwardly, those words have never left her mouth before. Anything but dancing was her usual motto.

"I'm going to kill Nicole," Candi muttered as Sammi escorted Oliver to the dance floor shooting Candi an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Say something."

"How can I talk to you when I can barely look at you?" Victor demanded.

"You've never had a problem looking at me before," Candi smiled nervously.

"Hilarious, it's really a time for jokes." Victor said angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Candi said, knowing it was the right thing to do given the circumstances.

Victor didn't reply, he was suspicious of Candi's apology.

---

"What's going on over there?" Jane asked Rachael.

"Sammi couldn't keep her trap shut, Oliver told Victor about Malfoy." Rachael cringed as she momentarily relived the vision she had all those years ago.

"Rach, it's not like she doesn't deserve what ever punishment she gets," Nichole said matter-of-factly.

Emily injected, "it's really not our business."

"It will be when he kills her and we're all witnesses," Shaun added.

---

"Can you stop dragging this out? Do you want me to stay at a hotel tonight or not?" Candi asked.

"I would say yes, but Malfoy would love that wouldn't he? You could have an encore."

"Victor. It was one time…"

"It doesn't matter if it was a thousand times, it's just as deceitful!"

"And you really wonder why I didn't tell you myself." Candi snapped.

"Yeah, because I would much prefer my best friend to find out and tell me, sparing me the humiliation of all your friends knowing!" Victor said in a raised voice.

"Okay. Next time I do something stupid I promise I'll tell you first."

"That's really not that re-assuring." Victor mumbled but he did seem calmer.

Both parties took a quiet moment and just looked at each other before Victor asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me or do I have to ask Jane or Emily, or do I have to wait for Sammi to tell Oliver?"

"Nothing of relevance I promise." Candi said, disregarding the book, it was irrelevant.

"Does this mean I can stay at home tonight?" Candi asked, after all what if the papers got a whiff of this, she couldn't check into a hotel. "Mandy is staying over at a friend's house tonight."

---

"I think it's safe," Sammi observered as Victor gave Candi a reluctant smile.

Sammi went back and sat in the booth, "Oliver's just done to get more drinks, I'm stuffed."

Once the drinks arrived all the couples slowly made their way to the booth, making room by sitting on surrounding tables or their partner's laps.

Over the nest few minutes, not vet subtlety, all the women went to the bathroom.

"That was horrible!" Candi professed.

"Are you kidding?" Nicole asked, "Malfoy and Victor hate each other. Malfoy is the last person on earth Victor wants you to be involved with."

"Second last," Sammi corrected.

Rachael nodded her head in agreement "Gavrail."

"Oh, could you imagine. Then I really might be dead!" Candi smiled.

"We had better go back before they get to suspicious of us." Emily sighed.

"There is an owl for you," Victor said in an unusual tone. Candi knew it was a test.

"You can open it," she replied with a smile.

Sammi saw the envelopes emblem and tried to snatch it from Victor's hand.

"What was that Sammi?" Candi asked. Without a reply Candi still knew it was bad. Her unique vision was able to confirm that the letter was infact form the hotel where Gavrail had spent the night with Pansy.

Victor opened the envelope slowly, the groups eyes watching is every move. Slightly fearful they all tried not to watch him as he read the letter.

Oliver and Shaun who were sitting either side of Victor were able to see the roughly written letter and read it out of curiosity, as where Emily, Nichole and Sammi who were standing behind Victor.

Wow Candi, I knew it was going to be an interesting night. Everything you get involved with ends up interesting. I could really get use to this being a scandalous sportsman. I never thought I'd have such a great time with a married woman, but you've since helped change my mind about that. Does tonight have anything to do with why Uncle Vic is mad at you? Feel free to ask me in the future for any more 'favors' I'd be more then willing to oblige. Although next time can Malfoy have nothing to do with it. I know I just said I had a great time but I know you can do better.

XOXO Soon to be front page news Gavrail

Victor who was trying not to explode quietly said, "I don't feel well… Candi, lets go home."

DRAMA lol

Yeah for me.

One or two more chapters


	40. Chapter 40 The real END!

_She had escaped from the party feeling rather drowsy._

"_Who's there?" the teenage girl asked as a fast shadow pasted her. Her head was foggy and her balance was crippled, what was happening? The muggle-born stumbled a few more steps before falling unconscious._

_Within minutes the man from the forest had revived her, the dizziness was completely gone. "Thank you," she smiled as she sat up against the cliff face a few metres from where she hand collapsed._

"_How are you feeling," he asked as he placed his hand against her forehead._

"_Great," she smiled as she caught site of his dark curly hair partially covering his pale face. "You're hands are so cold." She added as she accepted his hand and stood up._

"_Are you from the school," he asked curiously._

_She nodded; she had only just noticed how tall her rescuer was. Muscular too._

_He took a step back smiling still, "I've never met a real witch before."_

"_Who are you?" She asked as took a few steps forward, as an unknown force pulled her towards him._

"_I'll give you a ride back to the school," he informed her. It was a statement not a question. "There are lots of dangerous things out here." He easily lifted her onto his back, she was only light but he lifted her as though she was a half empty backpack._

Rachael saw the man from that exact vision across the room, he was overwhelmingly attractive. But this vision was from Hogwarts time, why was she seeing this now. Rachael also noticed the wedding ring he was wearing, so there was no use prying.

That night, not to long after Candi and Victor left, Rachael and Sammi went to retrieve the devices from the scummy hotel room Gavrail and Pansy had been in. To clear up the misunderstanding the quickly made a copy and sent the original to the prophet, before making their way to Krum's.

Victor opened the door and sighed when he saw his wives two friends. "Watch this if you can, it's from Gavrail's hotel room. I'm really sorry, this is partially my fault," Sammi apologized.

"You really think I want to watch this?" Victor asked.

Rachael blondly replied, "We've already burnt a copy for our needs. And you know she did it because she loves you."

Victor raised his eyebrow, clearly confused. Sammi turned to Rachael shocked, "she didn't tell him!" Before turning to Victor, "where is she?"

Two months later

"I'm glad things worked out with our little blackmail plan," Rachael smiled, before realizing how wrong that was to say.

"Me too," Emily and Jane hesitantly agreed.

The stress that book would have caused or if they'd been caught falsifying patient information, or the other inappropriate things they did. They had their jobs on the line, but that had pasted now and the angels were all safe, happy and together like always.

"I still wish things had turned out better though, I mean Oliver's been looking after all the kids pretty much by himself, Sammi's never home." Emily sighed.

"You can't blame her," Rachael said, again mentally punishing herself for saying something so politically incorrect.

"You're not serious? At your age?"

"Thanks for all your support Nichole," Candi sighed clearly annoyed, "I don't like this any more then you do. In fact I don't like it way more then you. But it worked well the first time."

"That was sixteen years ago." Nichole pointed out.

"He was still giving me the silent treatment after he won the effing world cup, once I suggested this... Well you can fill in the blanks… I was forgiven over and over and over and over again." Candi smiled.

"Okay!! I get the picture," Nichole insisted abruptly. "I still can't believe this; you manipulated your husband twice by offering him offspring, that's very twisted and sick. Even for you."

"How are Patrick and you're brats?" Candi asked.

"He wants to met her," Nichole said hesitantly.

"Joel?" Candi asked.

"Yeah he wants to meet Raven."

"Nic, he's what eighteen? I'm pretty sure he can handle it." Candi assured her.

"Candi I don't see her as his mother, he doesn't need to met her I'm his mum, Joel and Mary-Alice are mine and Patrick's children as far as I'm concerned."

"You can't not let him…"

"I know…" Nicole agreed reluctantly. "I just don't want to end up separate from them."

"Well you're not leaving them so it's not the same as Sammi and Oliver." Candi pointed out.

"That's so tragic, they were such an adorable couple."

"Well looking on the bright side at least now whatever I tell Sammi will never reach Oliver's ears, so not Victors either." Candi smiled.

"Candi, that's not funny. You know how broken up Oliver is, look how many kids they have!" Nichole said angrily. "Sammi had been very selfish, leaving he family like that."

"But did you see him?" Candi asked dreamingly.

"I can see the resemblance between him and a younger more built Victor." Nichole smirked, before being on the receiving end of the back of Candi's swinging hand. "Hey!"

"Yes. I saw him okay? Yes it was hard for me not to drool too. But still she has a family."

"It's only temporary," Candi assured Nichole.

"How can you possibly know that?!"

"He's like the hulk; I know she's my niece but there is no way Sammi can keep it up for longer then another week, three tops." Candi said positively. "And she's a mum at heart, she won't leave them."

"You know it's also sick you knowing about your nieces love life?" Nichole informed Candi.

"I know," Candi smiled.

Sammi sighed as she rested next to her built lover, he was so full of passion and excitement, like Oliver had been nearly two decades ago, which ironically would have been when her lover was born, if he wasn't the living dead. As her heavy breathing slowed it spooked her that he wasn't breathing at all, just laying there with a shockingly handsome grin on his face.

THE END

Wow. That was an ending. Charlies got their happily ever after Sammi and Candi got more drama, Nichole's life still getting increasingly complicated.

Wow, really, everyone must review, it's Easter so there are no excuses to not!!

Hehe, also feel free to let me know of anything interesting going on ATM…

oh and KUDO's if you figure out Sammi's lover, it's super easy. don't cheat either!!

XOXO

Forever Candi


	41. Chapter 41

Here is a quick recap guys... this is set eight months after the last chapter, the women are aged from 36-38.

Candi is married to Victor, has a 13yo daughter (Amanda) and is pregnant. Occupation: muggle liason officer at a very suspicious business she owns with Draco.

Emily is married to David (hmm, re-reading this made me feel creepy), he has an unnamed daughter in her mid-twenties. Occupation: healer

Rach is married to Shaun (minister of magic), has no children. Occupation: Ministry official, using her super powers of future reading.

Nichole is married to Patrick (Raven's ex), has a 18yo daughter (mary-alice) and Raven and Pat's 19yo son (joel). Occupation: Lawyer

Sammi is married to Oliver, has 10yo twins Dan and Debra and 12yo twins Lucas and Nathan. Occupation: wife :P( However the stress of her children caused a temporary separation for a few months after the newest twins were born.)

Jane is married to Richard, has a 9yo son (jacob). Occupation: healer

---

"There is something greatly wrong with this picture," Richard laughed as he entered the lounge his friends were sharing, he was the last to arrive.

"It's good to see you Richard," Victor said as he nodded in his friend's direction.

"He looks like you Vic," David stated after pulling faces at the week old baby nestled in Oliver's arm. Oliver has had a lot of practice with babies.

"Poor bastard," Victor joked.

The bar tender sat five fire whiskeys and a butter beer on the table in front of them, Victor had his child to care for after all.

"What is his name?" Shaun asked, it had been a busy week at the ministry and hadn't been able to meet the little boy till tonight.

"Kellem," Victor smiled, Candi was defiantly going for unique when she named him.

"Are you guys planning on having any brats any time soon," Richard asked Shaun. It was unusual that they had not had any children, Rachael was the mothering type.

"We want them but just haven't got around to it." Shaun lied, the truth was the couple weren't capable of having children. They had however, filled in the paper work at the ministry for a magical adoption. It is important for orphaned children of magical blood to be raised in an appropriate home where their skills may be nurtured.

"You had better watch your clocks," David smiled innocently.

"No talking of clocks," Victor said sternly, "I think it is the clocks fault that I am holding my week old son with no idea where his mother is." This was meant to be a happy time, but instead Victor was left to look after Kellem and teenage Amanda who keeps asking where her mother is.

"Hmm, agreed." Oliver nodded in agreement. It was Sammi's feelings of old age that had sparked her to leave not that long ago. Once she had finally settled back into her home life she had to chase Candi who had vanished within a day of giving birth. Rachael had left with Sammi as her foresight had shown Candi's location.

Nichole saw Rachael at work the day after Candi left and read her mind, which divulged Candi's location. Nichole then seeked the assistance of Jane and Emily, they were good with people and got along with a Candi a few bruises better then Nichole. Within forty eight hours of Kellem's birth the six women were all away from home. The latter women however, informed their partners of their general whereabouts unlike Candi.

"I wonder where they are..." Patrick pondered. Without Nichole his house was too quiet, Joel had left a few months ago to go searching for his biological mother and was yet to return home. So without Nic, it was just Mary-Alice for company.

"They will be back by next week." Patrick added firmly.

"Why do you say that?" Victor asked as he watched his son in Oliver's arms. It was pretty easy when Amanda was born; Candi took her to work each day and looked after her there, with great help from her assistant of course. Victor was finding it hard to be Kellem's sole carer twenty-four seven.

"The ball is next week," Patrick explained, "have our women even missed a chance to party?"

"True," most of the men nodded in agreement, hoping Patrick was right.

---

"What are you doing?" Jane asked desperately as a toned Indonesian woman worked on the kink in her shoulder. She didn't want to distress Candi, but it had almost been a week. Jane, like the others, loved the tropical surroundings of their south-east Asian surroundings but knew it wasn't right.

"Me time," Candi insisted, like she had every other time someone had asked her that question.

"Come on Candi, it is time to go home," Rachael said calmly.

"That is enough thanks," Candi instructed her massage therapist, as she sat up wrapping the towel that was over her waist up to cover her naked torso.

"Candi," Rachael pleaded. Emily knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Rachael I love you so please don't take this the wrong way. You never gave your body to a parasite for nearly ten months so you don't get an opinion. Same goes for you Emily and bloody Jane you don't look a day over 25!! I'm going to go find Sammi and Nic, shopping will be a lot less stressful then this judgemental therapy group!" Candi said in an elevated tone.

"Candi," Sammi said angrily as she approached Candi who was still under the masseurs' marquee. "Stop bitching and whining, you are not the only person in the world that has kids and is worried about their age!"

Candi pouted like a spoiled child, but she did let Sammi finish, she also noticed Nichole had caught up to her shopping partner.

"You look really good, you had a baby a week ago and haven't even mentioned him once." Sammi concluded.

"Do I really look really good?" Candi asked softly.

"Yes," Sammi, Jane, Emily and Rachael chorused. Nichole also agreed, you would never have known Candi had had any children looking at her, but that is what hundreds of gallons annually will get you though.

"Thanks guys," Candi said gratefully as she reached out for a group hug. "You are all so amazing. Let go home." Candi agreed, but not before she got her hands on some more of the local tonics.

"Has everyone got something to wear to the ball?" Rachael asked keenly.

"I have a short list, I can decide between apricot or plum," Jane pondered.

"Magenta or maroon," Emily questioned.

"Ivory or baby pink." Sammy nodded.

"Rasberry or Cherry" Nicole suggested.

"Black or brown" Rachael smiled.

"Rachael," they sighed collectively, before Candi added "You can't wear black, as you are not in your fifties."

---

Rachael had informed the group of their partners whereabouts so after getting changed they magically made their way to the lounge. Earlier Rachael had noticed Candi's modest choice of outfit, it just wasn't right. Rachael had to help her find something a little more Candi. The second outfit had a much more Candi amount of cleavage, "at least something good came out of this." Candi smiled, admiring her slightly large chest.

The girls filed in, Sammy first and Candi bringing up the rear, she wasn't looking forward to seeing all their partners and their judgements. They were never as understanding as her friends.

When Victor saw his wife and her friends enter he retrieved their son from his friends' arms. Rachael quickly sat next to Candi, who was now sitting next to her husband, Shaun squeezed her hand to reassure her. Shaun was convinced that Victor will be so pleased to see Candi that nothing bad will happen. Candi gave Victor an apologetic look, "can I hold him?" She asked quietly. He nodded and passed the tiny infant to his mother.

All the women did their best not to 'coo' but a few escaped, Kellem was a very cute baby.

---

Happy Birthday Sharm, sorry I didn't have it ready in time!!!

XXOOXXOOXO Miss you guys heaps and heaps. Please let me know what you have been up too and when you are coming to visit me!! Now you are all finally 18!!! We can have some awesome fun!!!

Oh and go to youtube, search dinozzofan and there are some awesome horsey videos of me!!! Just the best ones, all very short too!!


	42. Chapter 42

Okay guys... As Nichole is too hard to write... Due to her changing character in recent years, she is being axed from this story. She and her family are now chasing Joel around the world as he looks for Raven.

---

A large barn owl swooped in the window with a small envelope tied to its leg.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she slid into her dress and allowed Emily to zip it up.

"I don't know," Rachael replied after a pause, she hadn't been expecting any deliveries. As Rachael turned the letter over to open it she saw that it was from the adoption agency.

Rachael quickly excused herself from the room, this letter may very well be the letter that states that a child needs a home, a home like hers.

_Dear Mrs Rocker,_

_I am glad to be writing you this letter; it is my job to inform you that we have in fact found a child for you. Our records indicated that when you were 19 that you were able to transfer a three month old foetus into our care, this baby was carried to term by one of our surrogates. This girl who turns 18 next month just gave birth to a gorgeous boy named Xavier but is unwilling to keep him. I figured it best to offer him to you first as he is your grandchild. Please respond immediately as I want him placed in a home as soon as possible so he can start to bond with his new mother and father. All the paperwork has been filed, so if you agree you will be able to collect him straight away._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Hopkins_

Rachael's eyes glazed over with unfallen tears. Shaun and Rachael decided to give up their unborn foetus when Rach fell pregnant shortly after leaving Hogwarts, trying to leave the traumatic memory behind them. Rachael couldn't believe she had had a daughter, who had already made her a grandmother.

_Xavier, _Rachael thought with a smile. Her new baby was called Xavier. Rachael pulled a pen out of the desk and scribbled _yes _on the letter, before re packaging it and giving it to the owl to return. She was now going to be a real mother.

Rachael made her way through the house to find Shaun; she had to tell him straight away. As he friends didn't know about her teenage pregnancy she would have to find another, much more subtle, way to tell her friends. Shaun flung his arms around his wife once she had told him the good news. It had broken his heart when they decided to give away their unborn baby, but at the time they had just finished school and it just was not plausible.

Rachael tried to hide her smile as she entered the room.

"What is up?" Emily immediately questioned, Rachael was always happy, but this was beyond happy, it was euphoria.

"I will tell you all later, it is great news." Rachael knew she would probably cave and tell them earlier but she wanted to tell Candi and Sammi at the same time too.

"Are you pregnant?" Jane guessed.

"No. I promise I will tell you tonight." Rachael asked as she climbed into her midnight blue dress.

"That colour is so gorgeous!" Emily gushed, "It is so pretty. It is like black, but not."

"Masks on, then we are set," Rachael smiled, she wanted to get out of there.

---

"Amanda is so skilful, you had better watch your records Vic," Oliver smiled. He had taken his daughter Debra to practice with Victor and Amanda with a few of the Chasers from Ireland, all more than happy to get in good with the boss. Oliver had recently accepted the position of assistant coach, although his job didn't entail much, it was a chance to hang out with Victor and be involved with the great success that Ireland had become accustom to. "You wouldn't believe that she was only thirteen." Oliver exclaimed as they walked into the grand hall. "How is Gavrail settling in?" Oliver asked carefully. Victor has been very reluctant to let his cousin join his Ireland team, although he had been well behaved so far. It had been the decision of the major share holders, Victor only owned 25% of the team, although in the end he had voted to bring Gavrail on board, with Gav as seeker and Victor as coach, they couldn't lose.

"Hey Victor, hi Oliver, have you seen Candi and Sammi?" Emily asked as she and Jane approached the men, it had been a week since they had last seen their friends.

"No not yet," Victor half smiled, the women could see straight threw it though; he was waiting for Candi and Kellem to arrive. They left their partners with Victor and Oliver and waited for Sammi and Candi at their table.

Half an hour later the crowd erupted in cheers as Shaun and Rachael entered the great hall. Rachael loved this side of politics, she walked down to the front table, smiling and waving to their guests.

Shortly after the mains were served Rachael excused herself and joined Emily, Jane and now Sammi on their table.

"Where is Candi?" Rachael asked Sammi. "She was here a minute ago. You should see her dress it is amazing, I can't believe how she has taken it in her stride." Sammi grinned.

"Babies are stressful," Jane agreed.

Sammi's eyes widened as she realised she had just put her foot in it.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't talking about Kellem?" Rachael asked. She was curious, although this week had been busy preparing for the ball, she didn't have much time to watch over her friends in her normal magical ways. She desperately wanted to excuse herself to find out what was going on, either by asking Candi or magically prying.

"Ahh," Sammi stalled, "of course I was talking about Kellem. I have got to go to the loo." Sammi lied.

Candi would never admit it, but she was hiding from Victor. Actually she was hiding from everyone important; she didn't know how they would take it. Sammi is the only one that knew. Victor had told Oliver and some members of his team... But he too was keeping it quiet. "Shh," Candi smiled as she rocked baby Kellem in her arms, he seemed quite a popular fashion piece. He and Candi had spoken to the media the day before for an article to be published in the morning. Candi planned to tell her friends tonight.

Wearing a rather see-through fitted vintage gold lace dress with a solid vine pattern making the dress more modest, Candi made her way across the room.

"Sorry," Sammi puffed as she lunged onto spare Candi's arm. "I let slip something is up. You had better go tell them." Candi couldn't help but smile, Sammi in heels was always amusing.

"Sammi carefully," Candi advised as she held Kellem close to her chest.

"Hi guys," Sammi greeted her friends, "look who I found."

Rachael jumped up and hugged Candi, "you look amazing!"

"Midnight blue, it is like black but not," Candi beamed as she hugged her friend back.

"Spill," Jane insisted as she pulled up a chair next to her and took Kellem out of his mother's arms, Rachael watched closely and eagerly awaited the moment she could hold her baby.

"Today," Emily encouraged, as she rested her hands on her chin.

For once Candi was speechless, not being able to find words to explain she held up her ring-less hand.

"What?!" Rachael spat.

"We are separated," Candi said quietly, "meeting with the ministry tomorrow to sign the paperwork.

"What about the kids?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well Mandy is at school, so she will only be home for break and Christmas, we agreed to have Christmas together, go halves during break but obviously we are going to try spend time together." Candi shrugged.

"What about Kellem?" Jane asked as she rocked the baby.

"That is still up for debate," Candi sighed, "Victor obviously wants him as often as he can, and I am not sure." Candi admitted truthfully.

"I'm sorry Candi," Emily said as she hugged her friend. "Thanks," Candi smiled.

"Now your news?" Jane asked, trying to turn this rather sad conversation into Rachael's apparently very optimistic new gossip.

"I don't want to tell you now!" Rachael exclaimed.

Candi laughed, "I'm fine I promise. I am waiting for you to tell us this news so we can go dancing!!"

"Okay," Rachael smiled, "Shaun and I have been looking to adopt for a while, and well they found a baby for us."

A loud chorus of screams and shrills of excitement engulfed the table, the women jumping all over the place in excitement.

Jane passed Kellem back to his mum so she could properly congratulate her friend on this great news.

"I will be right back," Candi smiled, "I'm just going to return this one to his daddy." Candi said as she nodded towards her son.

---

Mwah haha!! Scandals abound!! Okay Sammi, Jane and Emily... pick a plot for yourself!! LOL, more Candi drama next chapter :P What else? You tell me!!


	43. Chapter 43

"Oh gosh," Rachael gushed as the agency women handed over baby Xavier just outside the grand hall.

"He is beautiful," Shaun smiled, "we should take him home tonight. I will call the paper in the morning and organise an interview, we don't want to overwhelm the poor little fella tonight."

Rachael wasn't really listening as a movie was playing in her eyelids. She was still aware of her surrounds but the emotions had lead to her seeing visions.

_Emily was crying on the steps outside the St. Mungo's. She didn't want to believe what she had seen, it had been so cliché. Her Healer husband with his busty blonde receptionist, in a rather compromising position._

"_Emily." A concerned voice asked from behind her, "What is wrong?"_

"_Oh, Victor," Emily smiled softly, Candi's husband was always so kind and easy to talk to, "don't want to talk about it."_

_Victor sat next to her and wrapped her inside the right side of his large coat, with his arm placed over her shoulder, "that is okay." _

Rachael continued to watch as Emily confided in Victor.

"_I'm sorry," Victor said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, you aren't alone. I'm hiding out here like a coward hoping Candi doesn't find me."_

"_You are hiding from your wife?" Emily smiled as she wiped away tears. Candi could have that affect on people. "Did you tell her brunettes are better than blondes?" Emily joked._

"_No nothing like that, this time I actually deserve it." Victor paused to decided on his story, he choose the truth, "I ran a paternity test."_

"_Oh," Emily sighed, "you could have just asked me. Candi can't keep a secret and she doesn't want anyone's children except yours." Emily just stopped herself in time, she nearly listed all of Victor's good traits, he was strong, handsome, ridiculous successful and most importantly a great husband and father._

"_Yeah, well I know that now. I just hope it all works out." Victor smiled as he rubbed Emily's back, "you will find someone else who deserves you."_

"_Thanks," Emily said softly._

"_Do you want to meet the newest Krum? He is very cute." Victor asked as he stood up, pulling his coat of Emily. He offered her his hand._

"_Sure," she smiled as he helped her up, once again tucking her under his arm. Emily tried not to think of what she had just seen her husband doing, it only made her jealous of Candi. Victor was truly amazing, Candi was high maintence at the best of times but with infidelity and secrets as well, he was a better guy then most._

Rachael came back into full awareness as Emily and Jane came out to see the new arrival.

"Gosh he is cute," Jane laughed in a friendly tone as she brushed Xavier's cheek with her finger.

Emily didn't miss Rachael staring at her with eyes of inquiry.

---

"Candi," Candi heard from behind her. She spun around to notice Draco standing behind her, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I was actually hoping to run into you." Candi said quietly as she held Kellem close.

"And why is that?" Draco asked cockily, he was pretty sure this was going to end up in his favour.

"Are you going to listen or not?" Candi asked as she partially turned away.

"Okay, okay I am listening," Draco insited, he didn't bother to try hide the smug look on his face.

"I am sorry for calling you a liar," Candi said matter-of-factly, "I know you were telling the truth and looking out for me."

"Can you believe the nerve of him," Draco said in an entertained manner as he glanced at Victor only a few people away, "I mean keeping a secret like that." Draco casually put an arm around Candi, "Lucky, I'm always here for you."

"Don't push," Candi smiled friendly as she shrugged Draco's arm off her. "We are separated, you don't need to provoke him anymore."

"How about dinner Friday?" Draco asked coolly, but in a voice loud enough for Victor to hear.

"Draco," Candi sighed, she should have known he would take to her divorce like this. "No, but I will see you at work on Monday."

"You are on maternity leave. After all he has put you through you can't give him the pleasure of being a poster dad." Draco said crankily. Victor would love to be a full time dad and have his coaching job. Draco, however, did not want to see his romantic rival that happy.

"Don't panic, I'm only coming in to sign a few contracts and contact a few clients, I'm bringing Kellem with me. But right this moment I am going to pass him over and spend some time with friends." Candi insisted.

Rachael's next vision was of Candi._ Candi strolled across the Irish teams Quidditch pitch, the clock on the screen showed that it was late afternoon on Wednesday._

_Most of the team had already showed and gone home but Gavrail was just finishing up. He had just climbed out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around his waist just before Candi entered the room. Gavrail was taken aback by her presences, with the horrible feeling this was going to get him into trouble._

"_I'm not allowed to talk to you," Gavrail said simply as he tried not to look at his cousin's wife._

"_Why?" Candi asked, she was curious, normally the teen was looking for trouble now he was hiding from it._

"_Victor pretty much told the whole team that if we are even caught looking at you he will kill us." Gavrail smiled weakly. Looking at Candi's tight black sports dress as it clung to her body, Gavrail got his mind back on topic, "I can't get kicked off the team. Do you have any idea how good of a deal I am on?"_

"_Of course I do sweetie," Candi said condescendingly, "How do you think you got on the team? Victor would never agree to it."_

"_He owns a quarter of the team." Gavrail said as he towel dried his hair, flexing his biceps as he did so._

"_One of my best friends owns a quarter, she voted for you. The major shareholder is _Falenokmay _Corporation, three guesses who is on the board of directors." Candi smiled cockily._

"_Why are you trying to piss Victor off?" Gavrail asked honestly. "Why are you here?"_

"_I just wanted you to know, that I know." Candi said simply._

"_Does everyone know?" Gavrail asked quietly._

"_Oh no, I can keep a secret. But if you want the truth to get out accidentally on purpose, you would have my support. I'm not holding it over his head. I did very well out of our divorce, all he wants is Amanda and Kellem." Candi sighed evilly. "Ironic huh?"_

"_Yeah," Gavrail smiled, he had never had anyone know his secret before, now he finally had someone to talk to about it. "Do you want to hang out later?" Gavrail asked in a hopefully tone._

"_Sure, how about tonight?" Candi asked._

"_How about in one minutes?" Gavrail asked as he slid his boxers on under his towel before removing it._

"_Now sounds good," Candi smiled, she too had no one to talk to this about. Gavrail quickly chucked a muggle shirt on and a pair of shorts before escorting Candi form the premises._

Emily was talking to Victor quietly as Candi approached she quickly became silent. "Hi guys," Candi greeted the pair with a fake sincerity directed at her soon to be ex-husband.

Candi handed Kellem over to his dad, "are you sure you want him? You never know what a whore is father may be." Candi said snidely.

"Candi, it was a long time ago." Emily tried to reason.

It wasn't often that Candi was surprised, but Emily knowing her families secret. THAT surprised her. "You told her," Candi said nastily. She wasn't angry at Emily, she was mad a Victor, not for what he did but for not telling her.

"The difference is that Emily offered to listen!" Victor said quietly as he held is son. "I was young and stupid and I have apologised. There is nothing else I can do to make me feel better. It was seventeen years ago, I know we aren't going to get back together but can we at least be civil for the sake of the children?"

"There may not be anything you can do to make me feel better, but lucky there is plenty I can do to make me feel better. Enjoy this little amount of time you get with your son." Candi said coldly. "Emily can I have a word." Candi asked, although it wasn't really a question.

"He is good for you." Candi started once they were somewhere more private.

"Candi it isn't like that," Emily started but stopped when she realised Candi was smiling.

"I'm pissed at him for lying, but he only did that because he knows me and that I was always looking for something, if it wasn't the Gavrail thing it would have been something else. You deserve to be happy." Candi guided wisely. "You have my blessing."

Emily raised her eyebrows... _Was Candi messing with her? Just moments ago she was furious at Victor. Now she wanted her friend to go out with him? Hu? _Emily thought.

Candi escorted Emily back to Victor, "It is scary how time flies" Candi smiled. "Who would have thought that a bit of seventeen years ago I would have been meeting my future ex-husband for the first time?"

"Candi!" Victor said firmly, "we have been over the timeline before, I hadn't met you yet."

"Well Victor it isn't the start of the story that I have a problem with it is the troublesome incident that happened sixteen years, three hundred and sixty four days, twenty three hours and twenty minutes ago that I have a problem with." Candi said cruelly, "Now if you will excuse me I only have forty minutes to socialise..."

---

What happens in forty minutes.. if you can use all those clues to figure out what on earth is going on I will be very proud!!


	44. Chapter 44

"He is very cute," Candi smiled as Rachael passed baby Xavier to her.

"Where is Kellem?" Rachael asked.

"With his daddy," Candi said, even managing to say it without rolling her eyes. "You should have seen his faced though, Victor looked pretty angry when I let Gavrail have a hold."

Rachael didn't know how else to bring it up... So she decided on the direct method, "what is going on between you, Victor, Draco and Gavrail. I keep getting bits and pieces, but not quite enough to pull it all together. Why did you guys separate?"

As Rachael spoke tears began to well in Candi's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Candi said quietly.

Rachael wrapped her arms around her friend, careful to not squish her little Xavier, "you can tell me anything."

"I know that," Candi smiled, using her free hand to wipe her eyes, "it's just that I don't want you to know."

"Please," Rachael encouraged.

"He ran a paternity test on Kellem," Candi sobbed through laughter, "a f***ing paternity test."

Rachael frowned in confusion, "what does it have to do with Draco and Gavrail?" Rachael was sure Kellem was Victor's, it wasn't that Candi wasn't a cheater, it was just that if she had relapsed Rachael would have known about it.

"I called him a liar," Candi said as she handed Xavier back to his new mum, "Draco I mean. He called me into his office last week and told me that he found another DNA sample that had a paternal match with Victor's. He has another child."

"Oh my," Rachael said quietly, "Gavrail?"

For once Candi didn't use words, instead nodding silently.

"I'm sorry," Rachael sighed.

"It was before we were together, but instead of telling me he had Gavrail shipped off to be raised by his sister. You know what it is like, nothing to ruin their fabulous Victor's future." Candi said with a blank expression on her face.

"Candi, remember I am on your side," Rachael started.

"But?" Candi questioned.

"All I was going to say is that before you castrate Victor, remember at the time you weren't even seventeen. What would you have said if he told you? You weren't ready for that." Rachael said wisely.

"True but that was nearly seventeen years ago, since then we have had two kids together." Candi said, "But, point taken, I will try my best to keep Victor's tackle attached."

"Glad to hear it," Rachael smiled.

"Emily will appreciate that," Candi said under her breathe.

"What?" Rachael spat. "Emily and Victor?" She asked. Of course after the vision she had suspected there were feelings, but not this, especially so quickly after the separation. "Are you okay with it?"

"Weirdly enough I approve, a bit quick but I'm not one to judge." Candi smiled.

"Since when?" Rachael joked, before realising something, "have you moved on too?"

Candi nodded guiltily, "sort of. I'll know more by tomorrow. Are you free after lunch, we can have a play date for our boys."

"Sure," Rachael agreed, "then you have to tell me all about this mystery man."

"Promise," Candi smiled. "Lets get back to your hubbies party."

"Sorry Candi but I wanted to get this one home and into bed," Rachael said, "but I will come pick you up from work tomorrow at one?"

"One it is," Candi smiled, hoping that she only had good news to tell.

Back inside the party Candi managed to locate Sammi and Jane, "Where have you been?" Sammi asked.

"Talking to Rach, she has gone home now though." Candi smiled.

"I won't be far behind her though, I'm pretty tired," Candi insister through a fake yawn. Sammi narrowed her eyes, something was up with Candi.

"What is up?" Sammi asked. "You are being too happy or something, more so then usual."

"Nothing," Candi lied.

Sammi saw right threw her, "my money is on the reason being similar, to the reason why Richard can't walk."

Candi chuckled as she and Sammi watched Jane blush a bright shade of scarlet, "you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. It was an accident Sammi and I feel very guilty!"

"Candi doesn't count," Sammi insisted, "spill Candi."

"Firstly, I already knew how Richard fractured his hip, I was at your house yesterday remember and well you may have repaired the bed frame but there were still scratches in the floor boards." Candi smiled as Jane's jaw dropped in horror and humiliation. "Nice." Candi laughed.

"Totally," Sammi agreed.

"And to answer your question Sammi, I am sort of seeing someone, but no it is not like that, _yet._ I'll let you know when I know." Candi said honestly.

Sammi had a gut feeling that Candi knew more then she was letting on, there was a scandal here somewhere but she couldn't see it yet. Or maybe she could, Sammi noticed a certain fair haired walking talking trouble making machine approaching the table.

"Ladies, if you don't mind I need to borrow Candice for a moment." Draco asked from behind.

"Whatever," Sammi said dismissively; when it came to Draco her tolerance was very little.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Candi. Who nodded in agreement, she knew he wanted to be out of her friend's earshot, but why she did not know. The look in Draco's eyes as he rested his hands on her waist was worrying; Candi wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "What's up?" Candi asked.

Surprisingly, Draco hesitated, "What sort of mood are you in?"

"One that will possibly be quite painful for you if you don't spill it," Candi insisted as lightly ran some of the nails on her right hand across the back of his neck.

"Now you are just teasing," Draco smiled, "It is just this is big."

"Bigger then Victor having a b****ed?" Candi asked crudely.

Draco nodded in reply, "let's go outside?"

Candi's eyes narrowed, "you have about five seconds, and then I start drawing blood." Candi said coldly.

Draco knew that this would hurt Candi, but she deserved to know. He removed one hand from Candi's waist and reached into his jacket. Candi's hand had also made it into Draco's jacket and rested on an aged photo.

"I'm sorry Candi," Draco said sincerely, he knew this news would be painful for her.

Candi pulled the picture slowly out of Draco's jacket, the uncertainty was killing her. Candi closed her eyes as she rested the picture face up on Draco's chest. After slowly counting to three Candi flung her eyes open. It took a few seconds for the pictures contents to wear in. It wasn't rational, it made no sense.

Candi quickly slid the photo into her clutch as she stumbled back, Draco caught her and held her against him to stop anyone from seeing her in this moment of weakness, but it was too late. Sammi had seen Candi nearly fall and was there in a heartbeat, "what did you do?" Sammi asked Draco as she noticed Candi face grow redder and redder. With Jane's help Sammi removed Candi from Draco's grasp and quickly ushered her across the room. "Candi you have to ventilate, in and out." Sammi instructed, not even aware that Draco was right behind her.

Emily who was talking to Victor also saw the commotion and rushed to her friend's aid, Victor followed to see what was going on.

Draco and Sammi sat Candi on a bench outside the hall. "In and out Candi."

Jane appeared out of nowhere, "found it." She claimed as she thrust the glass of thick liquid into Candi's shaking hands. "Drink up," Jane insisted, "it is a calming draught."

"Candi? What is going on? Is she alright?" Gavrail asked as he ran up the corridor towards them.

"Really not the time," Draco said with a hint of satisfaction.

"She will be ok," Jane insisted as she rested her forefinger on Candi's jugular, her heart rate was slowing but she was still shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Emily gushed as she and Victor arrived in the vicinity.

"I would suggest that if you don't want to be murdered, that you and her ex leave." Draco said cooly, he did take a fair bit of enjoyment out of referring to Victor as 'the ex.'

Candi finally broke her silence, "I'm trying to get it but it doesn't make any sense." Candi said softly as she reached into her clutch, "it was taken nearly eighteen years ago, Emily you should be fourteen. We were together when this happened," Candi said, confusing the entire audience except Draco and Emily. Candi handed the photo to Victor as she took Kellem in her arms. Victor's jaw dropped when he saw the nearly eighteen year old photo, showing him and the mother of his illegitimate child, who was nearly twenty years his senior.

"I went back in time to prevent myself from cheating. I only did it the other day, I spent one week in the past, and I saw my fourteen year old self packing for Hogwarts and wondered what if?" Emily explained. "What if I had met him first?"

"That was you?" Victor asked in a clearly hurt manner.

"Yes," Emily smiled, "it was me. But when I found out, well you know the rest I couldn't come back to the present pregnant. I magically had the foetus transferred into your sister, you had told me how much she had wanted a child."

"You left," Victor said simply, "I told you I loved you and you left."

"I had to get back to the present; you shouldn't meddle with time Victor. I'm so sorry Candi, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen." Emily pleaded.

"What are you talking about a baby for?" Sammi questioned. It didn't make any sense.

"Oh, well it turns out Emily decided it was appropriate to go back in time and get pregnant to my husband," Candi said as she stood up, the shaking had now stopped. "All I can say to you Victor, is that you had better get yourself a bloody good lawyer if you ever want to see Kellem."

Victor glared at his illegitimate son Gavrail, who had remained quiet throughout this ordeal, which was very out of character for the cocky sixteen year old.

"No judge would give you custody, he needs a father," Victor insisted as he reached out for his son. Candi took a step back, "Not going to happen." Victor held his stance well, given the awkward position.

Candi picked up her clutch and held it in her free hand, "Now if you excuse me I have another event I must attend."

"Candi I don't think you should go out," Jane said in a concerned tone, "you should stay with one of us." She insisted indicating Sammi and herself with a nod of her head.

"Do you mind taking Kellem for the night?" Candi asked Jane.

"Sure," Jane replied as she accepted baby Kellem, "anything." Jane avoided Victor's eyes, she did feel for him being temporarily denied is young son, but Jane was going to follow Candi's wishes.

"You are always welcome at the manor," Draco said slyly.

"I'm sure your wife would like that," Victor said snidely.

"Sorry guys but she is coming to my birthday party," Gavrail said, finally speaking up. He rested one arm around Candi's shoulders, holding her tight next to him.

"I had better come too," Jane insisted to make sure Candi is ok.

"Sorry Jane, but it a party for two." Candi smiled as she regained her composure, she could let this ruin her evening's plans.

"But," Jane started, "ohh," she finished once Sammi gave her a look explaining what was going on.

"NO." Victor said loudly, "Candi you can't do this, it's wrong."

"You really can't lecture on right and wrong, and it's not illegal, in less than twenty minutes I will be seventeen and it's not like you ever claimed me. The prophet would have a field day with this." Gavrail smiled as he tightened his grip on Candi. "My illegitimate _father_'s wife, sorry, ex wife." The word father had not rolled of Gavrail's like it had in his head , he was of course trying to down plan the whole issue, but it was still pretty twisted. His biological parents really the man he had called Uncle Vic for years, although he had known about him being his dad for about the same time as Candi. But this Emily friend of Candi... Her he did not know about.

"Don't bother," Candi smiled cruelly, "he hasn't been involved in the last seventeen years, he doesn't get a say anymore."

"Okay Candi, I thought it would go without saying... You cannot be romantically involved with our offspring." Emily said bluntly.

"How about this," Candi said removing Gavrail's arm from her shoulder, "you leave me the f*** alone and I will do my best not to destroy you!!"

"Sound good to me," Draco smiled, he was definitely enjoying this too much.

"Again Draco, don't push it." Candi smiled devilishly, "Now if you don't mind, Gavrail and I are off to our undiscoverable hindaway." Candi then paused, clearly going over her plans in her head. "Jane and Sammi, I will see you tomorrow for lunch. Emily, I will see you in hell, Victor I will see you and your lawyer at the end of the week." With that Candi and Gavrail, who this time had his arm wrapped around her waist, disappeared on the spot to the unknown location.

"I'm going to go pick up Amanda," Victor said quietly. He knew Amanda would be upset when he took her from her friend's birthday party, but he was sure she would understand, she was very mature that way.

"I had better stay here," Emily whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear it. She knew he needed space; she too had also lied to him. Victor had confided in her about his problems with Candi and his illegitimate child... Yet, never had Emily even tried to explain that it was in fact her that bore that child. Of course Victor had noticed the resemblance between his teenage love with the older woman, but it was over seventeen years ago now. Emily still looked exactly the same thanks to her time turner.

Draco, not having any friends in the room, decided to make a quick exit. He discreetly re-entered the ball room. While Victor and Emily were saying their farewells, Sammi and Jane were rather awestruck, not believe what had just happened in front of them. After staring at each other for a few minutes, the women realised that they were alone in the corridor.

"I think we should have a talk about this then have an intervention," Sammi said quietly.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because she is going out with her children's half brother!!" Sammi said loudly, "my aunt seems involved with my step cousin!"

"Well it's just," Jane started, "she looked happy. I mean apart from all the tears and panic attack, recent other stuff too. Normally Candi would have gutted Victor for the stuff he has done. But she has sort of let him be. I mean she didn't mind him and Emily till just now. I just think we should let it run its course."

"You think we should let Candi fool around with her ex- of only a few days son?" Sammi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She's hardly fooling around," Jane said wisely. Sammi raised her great eyebrows very skeptically, "that is not what I mean." Jane insisted, "I'm not being naive, I am just as sure as you are that the two of them are doing things I really don't want to know about... I'm just saying, they aren't fooling around. Do you know what I mean?"

"You think they have feelings for each other?" Sammi clarified.

"I think so, Candi was in her own little world all night... Looking forward to midnight I suppose. Gavrail is obviously hugely protective of her. I think it is cute."

Sammi fought the urge to disagree, which was pretty easy since Jane raised some valid points. It didn't help the pressing issues though, Candi's new war against Victor and Emily.

Sammi eventually smiled, letting out a small snort of laughter, "I just realised how many times I made cougar jokes during our Hogwarts years... Weird huh?"

---

Dada!! 2700 words later.... hehe don't worry too much guys, I'm sure Emily/Victor will work out their differences with Candi... Sounds like none of you heard this coming :P DRAMA!!


	45. Chapter 45

Rachael slowly sipped out of her iced chocolate as she held Xavier's tiny little hand as he sat in his stroller.

'How was Kellem last night?" Rachael asked as she noticed the rather large two week old baby, he definitely had obtained his bone structure from his dad's side of the family.

"Didn't even notice he was there," Jane said honestly. "I could get use to this," Jane smiled as she sipped on her decaf latte. Having taken the whole day off work, Jane had no other plans besides relaxing. After her lunch date she was taking Jacob shopping for his first broom, it was for his upcoming tenth birthday.

Rachael twirled the end of her straw around her fingers, "It is nice." Rachael smiled; she had taken some time off from the ministry to take care of Xavier and didn't have any intentions of going back anytime soon. Maybe after Xavier started prep, but that was a few years away yet.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Jane asked, wondering if Rachael had suffered the lack of sleep that is such a plague for new mothers.

"Surprisingly fine," Rachael smiled, "but I'm sure that won't last. He has been such a gem so far."

"I am so happy for you." Jane smiled, "it is pretty handy too, that you and Candi both have boys born so close."

"I was thinking about that last night, them going to school together, learning to fly, it will be great." Rachael smiled, "speaking of the devil."

Candi slowly walked up to her friends table, walking as though she had pulled more than one muscle in the lower half of her anatomy. Even though she was limping Candi still had on two inch heels, although she had been responsible to a certain degree and had chosen shoes with a wider, more stable heel than usual.

"I made it," Candi said as she gasped and lunged into her chair, causing her oversized bug eye glasses to fall down to the end of her nose. Candi let out a low moan as she waived down the waitress, pushing her glasses back up onto her face she asked, "Can I have an OJ? Thanks."

Rachael and Jane tried to contain their judgemental looks but found it hard, both smiled goofily at Candi. The waitressed served Candi as she regained her ability to sit up straight, "how was Kellem?"

"An angel," Jane smiled. "I am happy to look after him anytime you need."

Candi disregarded the straw in her drink and gulped down a large mouthful of her orange juice. "Much better. Thanks for having him Jane."

"I'm sure he is always welcome at his fathers," Jane said trying to be smooth.

"Can we at least wait till Sammi gets here before we have 'gang-up-on Candi-time'?" Candi smiled, to reassure her friends that she wasn't particularly worried by their concerns. "Can you pass him to me?"

Jane reached into the strolled carefully to hold his head, as she removed picked up the tightly bound baby, careful not to let his blanket fall. As she passed Kellem to his mother, the three of them heard a squeal from outside and turned to look.

Rachael raised an eyebrow as she saw Oliver piggy backing Sammi, she held onto his neck firmly as he was able to move her body so she still had her legs wrapped around him but was now facing him. Sammi playfully kissed her husband's neck, forgetting there was an audience. Oliver's hands that were linked under Sammi creating a seat for her, lifted her up to get better grip. Causing another squeal to escape from her lips. Sammi kissed her way up Oliver's neck till she reached his mouth where after a final kiss she gently bit his bottom lip. Oliver then helped his wife down, still supporting the majority of her weight she limped over to her friends, doing her best to try keep her knees together, she was glad she had been mature and worn flats this morning.

"Who would have though we really were related?" Candi asked in a highly amused tone.

"What is with the glasses?" Sammi asked as she quickly dodged the questions about her inability to walk.

Candi quickly lifted her glasses so her friends could see the dark patches under their friend's eyes but quickly put them on again, "I just went down to work and got a draught so that should kick in soon, then after this I am taking Amanda to watch the Irish training."

"Probably wasn't the wisest thing to do," Rachael chuckled.

"Have either of you seen the prophet this morning?" Jane smiled.

Both Candi and Sammi shook their heads... Rachael rummaged through her bag and pulled out the day's paper, two large photos were on the front page, the first was Victor holding Emily comfortingly and the second was Candi collapsing onto Draco. The heading read, "Officially separated and moving on: the Krum saga."

'_After an exclusive interview yesterday with the quidditch star Victor Krum and his wife Candice Krum (illegitimate daughter of famous wand maker Ollivander) announced that only two week after the birth of their second child, Kellem Krum, that they have separated. Later in the day last night, heading into the early hours of the morning these photos were taken, the pair clearly taking no time in moving on. There is speculation that Emily, one of Candice's best friends, intimate relationship with the sports star is the result of Candice's repeated infidelity and run in with the laws with her very close business associate Draco Malfoy. '_

Sammi chuckled as Rachael read the article out loud for them, "what is so funny?" Candi asked.

"Well you have to admit that it was a little funny... I mean they think THAT is a scandal, what if they knew what really went on last night?" Sammi giggled childishly.

Candi smiled in response, "do you really think that the retired minister of magic can put on a display like you just did and not make page three?"

Sammi paused, Candi was probably right; the press would be circling the friendship group like hawks, looking for a scandal that the group seemed to have become renowned for.

"All the more reason you need to sort things out with Emily for," Rachael wisely pointed out.

Candi huffed as she took a sip out of her drink, she was expecting this, "why?"

"Because she is one of your best friends!" Jane said in a serious tone. "And you know she didn't steal him, she went back in time to be with him, which yes was probably wrong, BUT it was after you and Vic had already separated."

Candi said nothing, she did hate it when she knew she was wrong. Sammi wisely spoke next, "you have moved on, now you have to let them, you know they won't be happy till they have your blessing."

Candi smiled because it was true, she was in a quite powerful position here... Although her friends would never let her use it. Candi pulled a small flask out of her hand bag, 'time for a toast." She splashed a couple of drops of the clear liquid into everyone's drinks, "to forgiving but not forgetting."

"Cheers," the women said in unison as they gently taped their glasses together before consuming the rest of their beverages, without a second thought of the substance Candi had put in all their drinks.

"You know what Sammi, I didn't think you had it in you," Candi smiled, "you know i don't think I have even seen it before."

"What are you talking about?" Sammi asked, knowing that it was quite likely that she didn't want to know.

"Having such a _big_ night that you actually can't walk," Candi said quickly so she could finish her sentence without laughing. "I mean it, I am so proud of you little niece."

"Thanks Candi," Sammi smirked sarcastically. "I am proud of you too, keeping your ability to walk even though you clearly didn't get any sleep last night."

"It was worth it," Candi smiled, causing Rachael and Jane to excuse themselves to the bathrooms, they really didn't want to hear about it.

Sammi bit her tongue as she thought about asking for details, but Candi knew what she was thinking. Candi placed her hands on the table palms facing up, revealing a large hand shaped bruise on the inside of each wrist.

This silent conversation continued as Sammi pulled the front of her blouse apart a bit more then was appropriate showing Candi half a dozen hickies scattered across her chest.

Candi pulled her turtle neck down do reveal shallow teeth marks at the base of her neck, smiling to herself at the memory of getting them.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Rachael said surprisingly casually as she walked past and took her seat again.

Sammi's mouth was almost touching the floor, "Candi take of your glasses."

Candi did as she was told, "what?"

"Can anyone else see it? Oh god," Sammi said. "didn't you guys look at your reflections in the bathroom?"

"No," Jane said honestly, she and Rachael had just been discussing their afternoons activities and deciding what they wanted for lunch.

Candi quickly jumped up and ran to the mirror on the nearby wall, "yes!" she squealed loudly. Instead of seeing her current self in her reflection she saw her twenty year old self and she wasn't the only one, her friends who had chased her across the room, offspring in arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jane yelled.

"it is a pick me up," Candi smiled, yes the potion had said it would make you look younger but she didn't think it would be strong enough to make the girls all look nearly twenty years younger.

"I look like a teenager," Jane said in a loud whisper, her last comment had drawn attention to them!!

"You look awesome," Rachael said honestly, Jane hadn't looked bad but her her eighteen year old self was very well put together.

"What are we going to do?" Jane asked.

"Nothing we can do," Candi said happily, she was very impressed with herself and anyway this younger body of hers was not sore like it had been twenty minutes ago, both she and Sammi had regained the ability to move freely.

"It could be worse," Sammi insisted, trying to suppress her great delight.

---

Ta-da there you go Sachi, all young again :P hehe... I love Sammi and Candi comparing last night's stories silently hehe!! Not to mention a little sammi woody goodness :P


	46. Chapter 46

Hi guys... I am too lazy to go back in this fic and find out what everyone's last names are, so I am just making them up (i.e. ignore them)... This short chapter is just what was published in the Daily Prophet paper the afternoon after the lunch get together hehe ENJOY!

FRONT PAGE

_**KRUM caught between a rock and some hard Candi.**_

_**Emily Voss, home wrecker or rebound?**_

_Yesterday, The Daily Prophet had an exclusive interview with Victor Krum and his wife Candice at their extravagant country side home. I was invited into their home to talk about the rumoured divorce proceedings, it can now be confirmed. Less than a fortnight after the birth of the second child, who Candice held during the interview, the couple has filed for divorce._

_The reasons behind this decision were not given, however, when Victor was asked about his relationship with the recently divorced, Healer Emily from St. Mungos, a very close friend of Candice's, he excused himself. It is also been confirmed that Candice was the one who filed for divorced first, which is surprising considering an inside source has claimed that Candice was unfaithful during the marriage._

_Candice has been photographed many times over the last couple of days, she has been keeping busy, largely with work commitments, aiding the Irish Quidditch team, which she owns a portion of with Victor and having lunch dates with friends, noticeably not Emily though. It appears Kellem does not leave her side, although nobody really knows what she does at work with her boss, Draco Malfoy. It is rumoured that Draco is VERY close with his employee and adores her son. Pictured beneath is a photo from last night's Ministry Ball, where Candice can be seen dancing closely with Draco and the second photo which was taken moments later depicts Victor and Emily having a whispered conversation._

"_The children come first," Victor commented, which was followed by a sarcastic smile from his soon to be ex- wife._

_**Completely legless:**_

_Retired Minister of Magic, Oliver Wood this morning carrying his wife Sammi into a cafe on Diagon Alley. It appears that she is unable to walk due to an unknown injury. However, by the beaming looks on their faces it appears that Oliver's years of sports haven't been wasted._

_Sammi was then seen two hours later exiting the venue with Candice Krum and her son, both women looking many years younger. Although it is unknown what happened inside the cafe, whatever youth supplying substance they used also had regenerative healing qualities and St. Mungo's is investigating._

_Oliver Wood retired a few years ago to spend more time with his four children. He and his wife are involved in the Irish Quidditch team, where Oliver is assistant coach to Victor Krum._

_**Minister of Magic adopts:**_

_Yesterday, Minister of Magic Shaun.... and his beautiful wife Rachael welcomed to their home a baby boy, Xavier. Rachael and Shaun were photographed yesterday entering the Minister's Ball, although Xavier was well hidden._

_When asked about their son the couple responded, "He is a joy. We couldn't have asked for a more perfect baby."_

_Rachael was seen this morning with her son meeting her friends at a small cafe, she looked positively delightfully. Even though this was only her second day of motherhood she looked as though she had been carrying babies her how life. As Rachael left the cafe with close friends Jane and Emily (the same Emily that is rumoured to have been involved in the Krum divorce), she commented, "It was all very sudden but I cannot imagine my life without him. The moment we found out we were getting him, we made plans for the seventeen years of his life. We will be sure to keep a close eye on him," It has been confirmed that Xavier and Kellem Krum have both been enrolled at Hogwarts, where Candice's daughter already attends._

_**Medical inquiry**_

_Jane Mary has been put in charge of a St Mungo's inquiry, formed to investigate the mysterious youthfulness of herself and friends, Candice Krum, Sammi Wood, Rachael Rocker and Emily Voss. The Prophet approached Jane earlier today to ask about where the substance was obtained, with the response, "I cannot comment, this is an ongoing investigation."_

_There is very little doubt though with regards to who is responsible for this sudden rewinding of looks. Candice Krum's place of work, under the eye of Draco Malfoy, has always run experiments such as this that would be of significant financial value. I know how much I would pay to look twenty years younger._

Sitting in the front row at the Irish Quidditch team training wearing over sized darkly tinted sunglasses, Candi held her copy of the Prophet high in front of her face as she noticed Emily approaching. Emily took the hint and decided to retreat.

The whistle blew, signifying the end of practice. Candi sat her paper on the seat next to her and stood up. Gavrail was quickly climbing over the hand rail and greeted him girlfriend in an appropriate manner, although Emily and Victor would not have agreed. It was safe to in the circumstances though, as the stadium had world class facilities to keep the press out.

"Well don't you just look amazing," Gavrail smiled. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing serious," Candi smiled as she nudged the paper on the seat with her foot, hoping Gavrail wouldn't see it.

"You love knowing that Victor is standing over there pretending to talk to Oliver when really he is just watching us don't you?" Candi asked with a smile as she peeked over her boyfriends shoulder.

"Almost as much as you," Gavrail smiled. Candi laughed, it was kind of spooky how well he understood her.

Turning to give Victor a better angle Gavrail kissed Candi again, with his hands resting very low on her hips.

"Get a room," Rachael said sarcastically as she, Jane and Sammi approached them. The couple pulled apart.

"Well move on," Sammi said nastily to Gavrail with a very serious face, although it cracked into a smile as soon as Gavrail's back was turned.

Candi pouted at her friends interruption although she greeted them friendly regardless.

"Do you really need to torment him so?" Candi asked, wondering if this was some sort of intervention.

"Yeah, I kind of do, it is one of my best friend duties... speaking of which..." Sammi said looking at her company.

Deciding to get straight into it Jane started, "we were talking earlier today, about you and Emily."

"Argh, I don't want to hear it guys," Candi insisted, although not very firmly, admittedly she was curious to see what their argument was.

"He is very cute," Rachael added... Not quite sure how to phrase it. Luckily Sammy stepped in.

"What we are trying to say is that if it wasn't for Emily's recklessness you wouldn't be sneaking around with that ridiculously well built little stud over there would you?"

"I heard that," Gavrail shouted from a fair distance out onto the pitch.

"Damn it," Sammi whispered, "I am never going to live that down! Did I really just call him a stud?" Sammi asked to the laughter of her friends.

"Okay. Point taken... And yes given the choice I would choose the one that ended with Gavrail."

Aww it sounds like Emily is forgiven...


	47. Chapter 47

Candi knew she had to talk to Emily. She had forgiven her thanks to her friends talk this morning but the idea of talking to Emily was still an uncomfortable idea. Candi had owled Emily just after she and Gavrail left practice, the owl carried a note asking to meet and a vile of the potion Candi had given to her other friends the day before. Gavrail was holding Kellem with great care, afraid to hurt his half brother. Candi smiled as Kellem's tiny hands played with Gavrails shirt.

Candi sat at the high bar stool with Gavrail as she waited for Emily to turn up. As usual Candi was way over dressed for the bar scene, she had not been into the robe wearing trend of the wizarding world. Gavrail stood up giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as he handed her son back to her before walking to the other end of the bar after seeing Emily and Victor arrive. Victor gave Emily a reassuring hug before joining his illegitimate son for a drink in a very awkward manner.

"Hey," Emily said softly as she took a seat next to her friend. "How have you been?" Emily asked awkwardly, not sure of Candi's intentions.

"Good," Candi smiled civilly as she stood up and handed Kellem to her friend.

"Thanks," Emily said, she knew this was a big step, candi was letting her back into her life,

"They look so uncomfortable." Candi added as she gazed down the bar to her soon to be ex-husband and her boyfriend.

"We don't look particularly comfortable either," Emily said softly trying to bring the main issue to light.

"That won't last," Candi said joyfully, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, oh and thanks for the potion, it is amazing," Emily beamed this conversation was heading to a good place.

"I thought about what you said. When you went back in time ... And you know... It was after Victor and I had already broken up. I just don't get why you had to go back in time to be with him." Candi said in a confused tone.

"I was scared," Emily admitted truthfully. "You and Victor have been together for over half your life. I knew he wasn't ready to move on, he still isn't. Going back to before you was the only way I could think of to see if there was something more there. It just happen Candi, I was so embarrassed and ashamed, I was completely seduce by a teenager."

"That does happen," Candi said cheekily as she glanced up the bar at Gavrail, although it really wasn't the same, Gavrail wouldn't have risked death by making the first move on Candi.

"I was too ashamed to come back straight away, then I found out I was pregnant." Emily said as she cuddled Kellem. To this day babies had always upset her, the one she had had was given away the day of his birth. As a baby Gavrail had looked very similar to his half brother she was holding in her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Candi said. What happened to Emily would have been a very difficult time.

"You are here now and that is all that matters." Emily smiled in a reassuring manner. "It is weird though, Victor and I, you and Gavrail."

"It is more painful for some then others," Candi said wickedly.

Emily's thoughts became sidetracked for a moment as she saw Candi almost sadly looking at Victor. "Why are you being so cruel to him?"

"Emily he ran a paternity test on our son, that was too much of a slap in the face." Candi said matter-of-factly in a rehearsed way.

"Yes, that would explain the divorce... But not keeping Kellem from him and a large proportion of assets."

"What can I say I like money." Candi said in an unsettled tone as she wondered what Emily was getting at.

"It is more than that. You were pushing him away. You were pushing him to me." Emily stated as her jaw dropped, this whole time she though Candi was being cruel when in fact she was trying to make Victor realise what was in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Candi said absentmindedly.

"You can't make him hate you," Emily said.

"Being hated is a lot less stressful then being loved," Candi pointed out.

"Candi I don't think it is possible for him to hate you. You are his wife, well going to be ex but you know what I mean." Emily said in a quietly hurt voice. It did scare her a little that her hopefully soon to be boyfriend would always love his ex.

"Emily snap out of it. He clearly has strong feelings for you, he wouldn't have come here with you today if he didn't. Now let's get out of here." Candi announced as she stood up. Emily went to return Kellem to his mother but Candi shook her head, "in a minute."

Emily followed as Candi as she marched to the end of the bar where Gavrail and Victor had already stood up.

"Gavrail this is Emily, she is an awesome healer at St Mungo's but an even better friend. No she is not perfect, but she is bloody close. Now you two talk, while I have a talk with Victor here." Candi said strongly as she grabbed Victor's sleeve and pulled him outside.

"You let her hold him," Victor pointed out.

"She is one of my best friends. What is your point?"

"Never mind, what did you want to talk about?" Victor asked, wondering what game his wife was playing while their divorce was being processed.

"Your friendship with Emily," Candi stated, leaving a pause to see if Victor would respond. When he didn't she continued, "She is crazy about you. I am going to tell you what I told her, you have to snap out of it. The four of us are all related through friendship, romance and blood and there are going to be so many occasions personal and professional where we will all be in the same room. Which also means you not only have to Emily feel comfortable with herself in your newly forming romance but Gavrail. Emily doesn't have any other children like we do, you have to make peace with Gavrail."

Victor tried his best not to roll his eyes, hadn't he just had a few drinks with his publicly known _nephew_. None the less he agreed, "okay."

"Thank you," Candi said as she wrapped her arms around Victor chest and he held her head. "You are welcome."

Aww how civil of them all... hehe I really must stop using the word civil... but I love it! Ta da! Emily, Candi, Victor and Gavrail are all going to be friends If only it was that easy... The ladies are all sorted but I think it won't be so easy for the guys!


	48. Chapter 48

"Please sign here, here and here," the lawyer instructed Victor.

"This one is an agreement for the shared custody of your son and daughter, just sign on the last page," the lawyers instructed Candi and Victor.

"I understand that Mrs Krum is getting the house and Mr Krum you are moving in with her friend Emily?" The couple eyed off each other before nodding in agreement. Candi couldn't help but smile, she knew that Emily had made her spare room into Victor's new room. Victor of course could have got his own place with his Quidditch fortune but wanted to be close to friends, he had never wanted to live alone. He did have his children, but it wasn't the same as mature company, he knew Emily felt the same way since her divorce; they two had become very close friends over the past few weeks since Kellem's birth.

Victor was very relieved that Candi had negotiated with regards to custody, her stubbornness had worried him. Victor had a feeling that Gavrail may have had something to do with Candi's decision, whether he talked to her about it or if she just wanted to spend more alone time with him, he did not know, but was grateful nonetheless.

"All done," the lawyer announced as he stood up, "I hope you both have a nice day."

Victor held the door open for Candi, "lunch?" Victor asked smoothly.

Candice smiled kindly as she knew that Victor was trying to stabilise their relationship for their children's sake, "Working, so I will have to take a raincheck sorry."

"See you tomorrow when I drop of Amanda and Kellem in the afternoon?"

"Yes, say hi to Emily for me," Candi waved as she walked down the corridor.

Emily, Rachael, Jane and Sammi gathered around Candi's office desk as she sat behind it, "aww thanks guys."

"Well we figured that your new born freedom was worthy of a little celebration," Rachael laughed.

"Happy divorce," Sammi said as she raised her freshly filled flute.

"Happy divorce," the rest of the women cheered as they raised and emptied their glasses.

There was a quite knock at the door, "come in" Candi laughed as she watched Emily struggle to swallow the glasses contents.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jacqueline said as she popped her head in the door, "Mr Krum wants to know if you will still be finishing at four, what would you like me to tell him?"

"I will see him at four," Candi smiled at her assistant, "Thank you Jacqueline."

"Junior or senior," Jane smirked in an uncharacteristic.

"Junior" Candi clarified.

"I was thinking the other day... You have been with Victor longer then Junior has been alive," Jane smiled.

"Thanks Jane, you could also mention his half sister, i.e. my daughter is less then four years younger then him. Anyway, can't you see that we aren't old we are only twenty and can we not call him Junior please." Candi said with a hidden smile on her face.

Once Jacqueline left Rachael spun back around to face Candi, "oh does your divorce make you and Gavrail official now."

Candi's hands covered her face as she moaned, "that is currently being debated."

"He wants to, you don't?" Emily asked, although she had wanted to stay out of this relationship, she wanted to remain closely involved with Candi's life.

Candi nodded, removing her hands from her face, "I know!" Candi agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Sammi asked as she ate a strawberry of the platter in front of her.

"Not sure just yet, but I do not want to go public just yet. We have only been seeing each other for two weeks..." Candi explained though leaving her sentence hanging.

Sammi let out a snigger, "two _pretty intense _weeks."

Candi glared over her desk at Sammi, "_Thank you Sammi_."

"You should give it a real go," Jane paused before continuing, "like a second Victor."

"I just dumped the first Victor, why would I want a second one?" Candi asked in an unimpressed tone although with a half smile on her face.

"Well if it wasn't for the Draco thing... None of the Victor things would have turned out so, well messy." Emily pointed out quietly.

Candi's expression didn't change for a long moment of time as she was clearly thinking about Emily's point. Candi finally spoke with a smile on her face, "true."

There was a loud crack as Draco appeared in the room, he instantly received loathing looks from Emily, Rachael, Jane and Sammi, if look could kill...

"You called," Draco said suggestively, smiling at his businesses co-owners friends.

"Draco." Candi said as she tried not to act surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh right," Candi continued, "Emily said his name, and it cued him to come."

"_Really_?" Sammi asked as she ate another strawberry.

"Thanks again Sammi," Candi said as she rolled her eyes, "anyway Draco I did need to talk to you about something. I leave at four, so I will see you around three."

"It's a date, what is going on here anyway?" Draco asked eyeing off Emily.

"Divorce party, but for the ladies only sorry." Rachael explained.

"Well I do enjoy being the only man in a room with five lovely ladies such as yourself. Anyway it isn't like I own this building or anything." Draco smirked in him infamously handsome way.

"I will see you later," Candi smiled charmingly, her eyes followed him out the door, which was not unnoticed by Sammi.

"I had better get back to work," Candi said with an unusually large smile on her face. "See you guys all later."

Candi hugged Emily and Jane as they exited the room. Sammi quickly pulled Rachael back before she could leave, whispering in her ear, "I need your help for a bit." Rachael had a feeling she didn't want to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Candi asked.

"We need to talk," Sammi said as she shut the door.

"What is happening at three o'clock?" Sammi continued.

"She's meeting Malfoy," Rachael said, pointing out the obvious. There was then a long pause then an "Ohhh... You think that she is going to try something."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Candi said in a rushed manner.

"Let's call this Victor take two, same mistakes as last time." Sammi said.

"News flash Sammi, I am a grown up and can do whatever I like. It isn't like you haven't done the same."

Sammi opened her mouth to angrily retaliate but Rachael placed a hand on her shoulder in a soothing way.

"Candi you know it isn't the same, Sammi and Oliver were separated at the time because they were growing apart. You want to do this because you are scared that you and Gavrail are growing together." Rachael pointed out, hitting the nail right on the head. "All we are asking that if you want to break up with Gavrail do it the proper way, not via this ridiculous and cruel set up.

"Okay I promise I will think about it." Candi said in a unbinding way, although Rachael had raised an interesting point. Her elaborate plan for Gavrail to find her in a compromising position with Draco was both ridiculous and cruel.

"She is expecting you," Jacqueline greeted Gavrail as he approached her reception desk.

Gavrail entered the room and saw Candi sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, Gavrail smiled, thinking that this could very easily be an entertaining one. She wore knee high black boots and an unprofessionally short black skirt.

"Hey," Gavrail said coolly, though once he got within a metre of her she stopped him by uncrossing her legs and placing her right foot on his hard abdomen.

"I think I am going to like this game," Gavrail smirked as he noticed the intense look on his girlfriends face.

"No you're not," Candi said simply in a conflicted voice.

"Have I been bad?" Gavrail asked as he cocked his eyebrow ever so adorably.

"Stop it." Candi demanded, "I'm not messing around. Draco was just here."

"Draco, your ex Draco?"

"Yes." Candi said, the after a long pause she continued, "I kissed him."

"Why?" Gavrail said as he wrapped his hands around her leather covered ankle.

"My friends think of scared of this and want to push you away," Candi said softly, trying her best to hide the awkwardness from her voice.

"Why did he leave then?" Gavrail asked as he started massaging her lower leg.

"I asked him to, because when I kissed him I wanted to pull away but didn't, before I knew what was happening I was imagining he was you. I realised not having you is scarier then needing you." Candi said sheepishly.

"You need me?" Gavrail asked as he pushed her leg aside and edged closer to her.

"Shut up," Candi said as she playfully pushed at his chest.

"So, this is your office?" Gavrail asked with an intense stare.

"Want to see some more for our make up?"

"Okay," Gavrail shrugged as Candi's ankles linked behind him and pulled him close.

"All is good." Rachael informed Sammi as she left the vision of Candi and Gavrail's encounter.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked.

"How Shaun is with Xavier," Rachael mislead fluently before winking at Sammi, "this is their first time alone together."

Emily's eyes narrowed suspiciously but decided not to doubt her friend.

"I would hate to be an enemy of yours," Sammi smiled, "it is worse than forgetting to sign of facebook and having private messages read."

"Knowing everyone's secrets is quite troublsome." Rachael pointed out honestly.

Sammi waved her fingers in front of her face playing with the growth patterns of the plant on the otherside of the room. "Trouble can be fun," Sammi pointed out as someone tripped and almost fell on the plant.

Rachael smiled, "true."


	49. Chapter 49

Emily ran her hands down the front of her sleek black dress, it was much for figure hugging then she would usually wear but she wanted to look fabulous tonight. Anyway thanks to Candi's potion she was her twenty year old self again, which made her dress much bolder then she would have the other month when she had been nearly forty. It was the first time she and Victor were going out in public as a couple. _Finally_, Emily thought. They had waited for five weeks for the hype of the Krum/Kane divorce to die down; the press had been driving her mad. Luckily the press died down pretty quick as it wasn't a scandal and both parties just wanted to move on.

Emily admired her reflection, she looked amazing, who would have thought Quidditch functions could be so much fun. Although she hadn't got there yet, she knew it may get awkward as they were sitting at the same table as Candi and Gavrail. Even though Emily and Candi had sorted out their differences Gavrail was still very hostile towards Victor and Emily.

Tonight should go smoothly though as Sammi, Oliver, Rachael, Shaun, Jane and Richard were all at the same table. Although if history was anything to go by these Quidditch dinners and after parties were never drama free. Emily just hoped that the Irish teams manager and executives could shake some hands, hand out awards and thank sponsors in an timely manner.

"Well don't you look amazing," Victor smiled from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her.

Emily spun around in his arms to see him wearing a muggle suit, "you don't look so bad yourself."

"Maybe, but I am definitely not as delicious as you," Victor chuckled as he nibbled on her neck playfully, "are you ready?"

"To leave or the media circus that will be around tonight?" Emily asked.

"Both, but don't worry about the press it is a private function, if anyone bothers you we can get rid of them easily enough." Victor assured his girlfriend.

"The little man is ready as well," Emily smiled as she gently pushed Victor away, for some reason Emily always thought that Kellem was watching her and it made her very self conscious.

"Amanda is nearly ready she assures me, I don't know what takes a thirteen girl so long to get ready!"

"Hmm," Emily sighed awkwardly. Amanda hadn't warmed to her as she had hoped, Emily tried not to take it personal, after all Amanda was a teenager, it can't have been easy growing up as publicly as she did.

Victor laughed again, picking Kellem out of the cot he handed him to his girlfriend, "you have to keep in mind who her mother is."

"That really is not reassuring, I only know half of what Candi did half the time back then! I am also pretending that you two didn't become involved till after Hogwarts, ignorance is bliss," Emily said smiling at the almost three month old baby in her arms. He certainly had grown!

"Lucky Amanda sees as much of you as she does of Candi that should hopefully have a positive influence," Victor said hopefully, leaning over his son to kiss Emily gently.

"Get a room," Amanda scoffed as she entered the room wearing a dress that Emily wouldn't consider appropriate but let it slide since Victor must have already approved it. After all she didn't want to be the evil step mother. Emily shook her head to shake the thought, step mother was an awkward thought, especially since the couple was only announcing their relationship tonight.

"I thought we did have a room," Victor smirked, happily proving his daughter wrong.

"Can we go," Amanda nagged.

Victor took Kellem from Emily and passed him to his big sister, ignoring her protests. He offered his arm to Emily, "shall we?"

"We shall," Emily smiled as she latched onto Victor's arm and walked towards the fireplace. She was glad she had finally mastered the floo system; she could now transport herself without getting all sooty. She stepped into the fireplace with Victor and emerged at the Quidditch Stadiums function room.

The bustling room instantly broke into hushed whispers as fingers pointed at the newly arrived couple, Amanda carrying Kellem appeared a few seconds later.

"You all have ten seconds to look away," Candi shouted as she Sammi and Oliver calmly walked towards the couple and the children.

"Real smooth mum," Amanda laughed as she wondered off looking for amusement, "not embarrassing at all."

Candi gave a big hug to Emily whispering in her ear, "don't worry about them, they won't be talking about it by the end of the night."

Emily groaned, what was Candi up to now.

"Hi ex-husband," Candi smiled as she hugged Victor, "how are you this evening?"

"Fabulous, where is your date?" Victor asked curiously, having been involved since before the divorce Victor found it very unusual that some happy snaps hadn't been published yet.

"He is just cleaning himself up in the men's room." Candi said trying her best to suppress a smirk.

"Maybe you should help him," Victor joked.

"Oh no, I helped make the mess, I don't clean up." Candi smiled, "speaking of messes I can't believe you let Amanda wear that Emily."

"I agree, but I left that up to Victor. Personally I don't think that a skin tight green snake-skin patterned minidress is appropriate, but each to their own I guess." Emily said simply, not wanting to get involved in this parenting issue. Emily purposely didn't mention the fact that Emily wearing that dress and carrying around her younger brother was really not a good look.

"Not when they are fourteen," Candi said slowly as something caught her eye across the room. Everyone in the group saw what Candi was looking at, Victor mad a move to move quickly. Candi quickly stepped in front of him, "I have this one sweety."

Normally Victor would have backed down easily, there was usually little point fighting with Candi but watching his daughter laugh as she brushed her chest casually across Draco Malfoy's arm was too much.

Victor tried to move past her, Emily grabbed Victor's arm, "listen to Candi." Emily couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth, "killing Malfoy won't help anyone."

"Victor," Candi said firmly, "Give me one minute and I will get rid of Draco."

"Looks like it won't be me that has to kill him," Victor said very quietly, Candi spun around and saw Gavrail heading straight for Amanda, Draco and Kellem. Draco was now holding Kellem and laughing with Amanda.

"Don't let Victor or Gavrail do anything stupid okay?" Candi asked Emily, although she knew it wasn't really a question.

Candi very quickly made her way to the bar where she found Lucius Malfoy sipping hard spirits, up on her toes she whispered into his ear. Emily watched as Lucius put his hand around her waist and quickly walked out onto the balcony.

Candi's plan worked perfectly, Draco instantly passed Kellem back to Amanda and headed towards the balcony. The plan had worked just in time, Gavrail was mere feet away when Draco moved. Gavrail snatched his half brother of his half sister, firmly, although gently so he didn't hurt him. "Outside now!" Gavrail said in a very authoritative tone.

Normal Amanda would have back chatted her 'cousin' although she knew that would not be an intelligent thing to do at this moment. Gavrail escorted her outside the main hall, down a hall and into a private function room. "Really Amanda? Do you want your father to go to Azkaban for murdering Malfoy?"

"So you?" Amanda answered.

Gavrail rocked Kellem in his arms when he started to cry, "what are you talking about?"

"My dad, you don't like him very much and I don't think you like Draco either." Amanda stated.

"Your dad is my coach, nobody likes their coach and as for Malfoy he is a slimy git that I don't want you to talk to EVER again." Garvail said angrily, annoyed that Amanda had raised a valid point.

"Sorry cousin, but I don't listen to people who are only three years older than me," Amanda smiled ignorantly.

"Well that is about to change. Anyway if your parents go to jail for killing Malfoy, guess what? Emily and I are your legal guardians." Gavrail said stupidly, he saw Amanda's eyes narrow.

"Why you?" Amanda asked simply with a high amount of suspicion in her voice.

"Get off her." Draco shouted as he grabbed the back his father's robe at the collar and pulled him towards the balconies edge, attempting to detach Lucius lips from Candi's, he failed. Lucius turned his head as Candi kissed his neck, "go away Draco." Lucius ordered his son. Lucius had heard many stories from Bellatrix about his sons' encounters with this witch through her ability to access Draco's mind. He was curious to gain first hand insight.

Candi detached her lips from Lucius' neck, briefly nibbling his ear, "aww don't be mean to poor Draco." Candi sighed as she pulled herself loose of Lucius' grip.

Candi wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, her face hovered an inch from Draco's, he hungrily lunged forward and devoured her mouth, she kissed him back for a moment before pulling her face away from his and turning her neck to look at a confused Lucius over her shoulder, "it isn't Draco's fault he is a pervert."

"What?" Draco asked suddenly, his stomach instantly felt heavy, he has a very bad feeling about this.

He was right, just as he asked the question he felt Candi's knee connect with his groin with incredible force. Draco buckled to his knees, cowering in pain, "Can you give us a minute please Lucius?"

Lucius gave up on his idea of spending quality time with the attractive past companion of Draco's that seemed like a dangerous idea, maybe some other time. Lucius decided to do as Candi requested and left her alone with his son, he was sure that whatever Draco had done to incur this punishment he probably deserved it!

Victor came onto the balcony with an impressed look on his face, "that was very well played Candi."

"Why thank you Victor." Candi smiled as she pushed her now messy hair behind her ear. "Although I now taste like Malfoy."

"Gavrail took Amanda and Kellem away as soon as Draco left, once we deal with this piece of rubbish we need to have a serious talk to her." Victor stated.

"Agreed," Candi nodded as she shut the balcony door, she saw the rest of her friends and their partners standing just inside the door, "this will only take a minute," she assured them.

Draco groaned in pain, "that is what this is about?"

"Can I hit him?" Victor asked Candi, solely with the intent of torturing Malfoy.

"Not just yet. Now Draco what were you doing talking to my fourteen year old daughter?" Candi asked seriously.

"Nothing, I was minding my own business and she just started talking to me, she asked me to hold Kellem so she could fix her dress and I did. Then I saw you walk out here with my dad so I followed you. Come on Candi, you know I'm not into teenage girls." Draco pleaded for reason, not desperately yet he did speak with urgency.

"The problem is Draco that I can't believe that because the way she looks now is almost identical to how I looked at sixteen when I met you."

Draco laughed shallowly, looking up at Candi, "and we all know how much fun we had under the stadium."

Candi saw Victors fists clench and whiten, "now."

Victor's fist connected with Draco's mouth, splitting his lip in two places, "that should shut him up."

Candi smiled and kissed Victor on the cheek, "good work. Now Draco, in case it doesn't go without saying I don't even want to see you looking at our daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco was rubbing is jaw trying to cool the intense heat that was building in his face. "What am I suppose to do? She came onto me."

"Well Victor and I are going to talk to her now, if she does do it again, you are to come right to us and we will deal with it. Understand?" Candi asked as she poked Draco's ribs with the toe of her shoe.

Draco nodded without saying anything, he really didn't want to be hit again.

Candi and Victor left Draco on the balcony and returned to the company of their friends, who all had looks of concern on their faces.

"All fine," Victor said simply.

"You have blood on your hand," Emily said as she grabbed a napkin of the bar. "It's fine Emily, really." Victor smiled as she cleaned his hand.

"We need to speak to Amanda then we will be back in time for the speeches," Candi informed everyone as she and Victor walked towards the exit. Candi paused and turned around, "come on Emily."

After dealing with Emily they sent her to Victor's parent's house with Kellem for the rest of the evening. The four of them returned to the celebrations just in time to be seated for the speeches of the evening. The teams keeper had been elected to talk this evening.

"Firstly, I would like to thank the owners, Sammi Wood, Candi Krum and Victor Krum. A big thanks for helping to organise tonight's events. I would also like to thank Victor for being a great coach this season and for bring such a stunning date with you tonight. I know coaching us had was been hard on you mate, especially since Gavrail gives you such a hard time, now look at the bugger, sitting with your ex-wife." The entire room to the chance to turn around and check out Emily and to see that in fact Gavrail was sitting with Candice. Emily thought she was going to explode, there were over a hundred people in the room and they were all looking in her direction. As much as Emily adored Victor she didn't enjoy being in the public eye as Candi did. Gavrail pretended to yawn as he wrapped an arm over Candi's shoulder.

"Whoa, that is bold of Gavrail, trying to get friendly with the teams co-owner and his uncles ex-wife. Although I think we were all stupid at seventeen," the commentator pointed out. He then quickly thanked the teams broom suppliers and the producers of fire-whiskey for all their support, although most people weren't listening, still trying to get a peek at Victor's date. The commentator stopped talking when he realised that the rooms focus had shifted from Emily to Candi.

"I don't believe my eyes," he muttered as Gavrail had bent his elbow behind Candi's neck pulling her face towards his. Candi would feel Gavrail's lips curl into a smile as she kissed him, he was clearly amused by the commentators thoughts. Candi has now climbed out of her chair and was now perched on Gavrail's lap.

"Get a room," someone yelled from the back of the room.

Candi and Gavrail pulled apart breathing heavier then normal, Gavrail whispered in her ear "you taste funny."

Candi quietly whispered back, "like a Malfoy, I'll tell you later."

"I think the call was that you two get a room," the commentator joked, still in disbelief at what he had just seen.

Candi saw Emily mouth 'thank you,' as Candi and Gavrail stood up. Candi winked in return before turning to the commentator, "I think we might just do that."

The couple then made a quick exit waving to people on the way out, trying not to laugh at all the looks of disbelief. Once outside Gavrail laughed, "well that was a little more dramatic then I thought I relationship coming out would be."

"What can I say? I have style." Candi laughed as she linked arms with Gavrail.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Gavrail smiled. "I can just see the front page tomorrow, 'Candi and Krum take two.'

Hehe oh so dramatic... A nice Emily-centric chapter for you Emily is so cute

Hopefully you all enjoyed Draco getting what was coming to him :P


	50. Turned Back

"I beg your pardon?" Candi asked dumbfounded.

"Marry me?" Her much younger boyfriend proposed.

"You have got to be kidding me? Of all the things to do when you can do when you are sixteen or seventeen, getting married is not high on the to do list!"

"Are you saying maybe?"

"I am saying I think you should leave." Candi said firmly opening the front door.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Gavrail asked in a surprised and slightly hurt voice.

"Ask me tomorrow."

With Gavrail's departure it got Candi thinking about the past and how some of her friends had drifted and how things could have been different. Of course thanks to the potion from work she had her 20 year old looks, but that didn't mean much when everyone knew you were 40 and a mother of two! Candi slipped the time turner out of her draw and over her neck, she had found it at work one day... Possibly more accurately known as stolen, from none other the Draco Malfoy's , he liked toying with magical objects. Candi crossed her fingers that it worked as she spun the small dial.

A very sleep deprived Candi woke up in a disoriented state, it took a moment to sink in that she was in her bedroom at Hogwarts. Candi was suddenly alarmed, normally when using a time turner the person is transported in a conscious state. Candi carefully for out of bed and wondered out into the hall where she was confronted loudly by Nichole. Thankfully they quickly went their separate ways.

Candi was thankful when her genius friend Jane came up the hall and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I really need some sleep but don't have anytime to actually sleep, what can I do?" Candi queried, knowing the answer already.

"Come on, I'll take you to see the nurse, after you get changed," Jane told her.

After seeing the nurse the two girls made it back to their rooms and got changed into different robes, before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Jane discussed at breakfast how she was nervous about the sports teacher who was going to collect them and take them down to the pitch, field or court to learn some bizarre sport. Candi gasped when she realised what day this was, it was the day after she Raven and the Slytherins had snuck out to go to the pub and she had first met Victor! The realisation also sunk in that none of her other friends seemed to have any memory of their other/future 'lives'.

Once at the pitch Madame Hooch informed the class she wouldn't be taking the lesson, instead turning around, "that's what I said isn't it? You've got a professional player here for you today and the Gryffindor team will be out in an hour or so to start training, the captain is very nice I'm sure he'll let you train with them. Ahh here comes Mr Krum now."

Victor Krum landed his broom in front of them very gracefully; he introduced himself in his heavy accent, "hello girls, I'm Victor Krum the greatest seeker in the world."

All five girls instantly looked at Candi, who asked quietly, "What?" The seemed to notice the incredibly guilty look on her face, if only they knew Candi had married this man and had kids with him.

"He's Russian," Sam told her.

"And tall," Jane added.

"And famous," Raven added.

"And he has an accent," Nichole added.

"Don't forget sporty," Rachael added, knowing that she and Candi both had a thing for muscles. Rachael smiled as she had a little flash back to a certain basketball workshop.

"Girls is there a problem?" their instructor asked.

"No," they replied as they then gave him their full attention.

"Good, so what are your names, hold on," he pulled out is wand and gave it a flick and the wind stopped blowing.

"That's better, can you all take your hoods off now and tell me your names," he requested. All the girls had already obeyed, taking off their hoods and telling Krum their names ending with, "Candi," she said as she finally took it off.

Krum smiled awkwardly and shook his head before continuing on with his lesson plan. Candi passed the largest ball to Rachael, mssing the days when they played basketball together... Candi's thoughts were distracted as she felt her club being ripped out of her hand, knowing it was Victor wanting to speak to her.

"You must have dropped this."

"I don't think so, I think I had help." Candi said smugly, it was so weird seeing a young Victor again, he looked so much like Gavrail.

"Okay I did, but that's nothing you lied about being of age," Krum correctly accused.

"True, I guess were even now. I lied to you and you took my bat, even," Candi smiled timidly as she took back her bat, wondering what the best angle was. The first time this encounter happened Candi didn't break eye contact, she couldn't believe they had previously gone from here to getting married! Candi's thoughts about Gavrail quickly turned to Emily, Candi turned to see her friend flying above her, remembering all those things she had said about Victor.

"I was talking to Hooch and apparently you girls are all between fourteen and sixteen, just please tell me you're not fourteen," Victor prayed.

"Fourteen and three weeks, be both lied, now we are even" Candi lied outright, knowing it would be an instant turn off for her morally bound ex husband.

"I don't think so," Krum stated, "you made me do something illegal."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" Candi smirked as she got on her broom, "even if I was older, you would still be arrested in some places, especially after... you know."

As Candi mounted her broom she added, "by the way Emily isn't holding her bat correctly, I will send her down so you can show her how it is done."

A few minutes later Candi was smirking to herself as Victor stood behind Emily, arms around hers showing the correct technique for beaters to use, Candi certainly was very pleased with herself.

"What was that about?" Raven asked suspiciously, that look on Candi's face was never a good sign.

"Just getting by bat back," Candi lied.

"Please tell me you weren't flirting with him," Raven requested as Sam pulled up next to her.

"Candi was flirting with who?" Sam asked.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Candi asked.

"Because it is always you!" Sam accused, "it was Krum wasn't it? Because he's like twenty, way to old for you."

"Nooo," Candi said with great emphasis, "I was just admiring his arms from this distance, they would make a hot couple wouldn't they?"

Sam and Raven followed Candi's line of sight and saw what she was talking about. "They are both pretty attractive yeah, but I don't really know if he is her type."

"He is," Candi said under her breathe, her friends had no idea what a good match the two of them were. Lost in thought Candi made her way back to the ground when she saw the Gryffindor team heading onto the pitch.

"Was she flirting with him?" Sam asked Raven who were slowly following Candi down to the ground.

"I dunno, but I reckon it's pretty slim chances that she wasn't," Raven sighed, having no idea how far off bas she was, Candi was enjoying herself being a match maker.

"We should keep an eye on her, you know just to be safe," Raven laughed, although only partly joking.

"Earth to Raven we're locked in a castle with her and like a thousand other people, we have next to no chance of keeping an eye on her!" Sammie informed Raven.

"Something to look forward to," Raven commented sarcastically.

"Oh god I'm going to die stuck in a castle for nearly a year with you guys." Sam whinged, being very use to her creature comforts.

"Don't worry I've got the same feeling," Raven comforted as she landed on the ground and dismounted her broom.

"Huh."

"Huh what?" Raven asked, although her question was answered when she saw what Sammie was looking at, a certain blonde Slytherin friend of Candi's. Raven also couldn't help but notice that Candi brushed past Victor, who was still talking to Emily, as if to make sure he was watching. Harry to had noticed Candi's movement towards the entrance, having not seen Draco on his way in he was surprised to see him now. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily, Malfoy was always trying to watch their practices, the cheating git.

"I was invited," Draco said honestly.

"It's true I ran into Draco this morning, I heard Harry mention his team was coming to have a game with us so I asked Draco to join us, after all he certainly doesn't _hurt the eyes_."

Nichole coughed 'whore,' before casually placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Victor thought the girl's behaviour was odd, but shrugged it off to finish his conversation with Emily before starting the practice match. Candi wasn't really playing as she was a beater but they weren't playing with bludgers, since apparently they were unsafe, so she was just talking to Draco fully aware of everyone keeping an eye on her. She was pretty sure her lie about her age, and the subsequent introduction to Emily was enough to make Victor forget about last night and any possible future together. She laughed overly loud at a joke Draco had just made about Harry, rather pathetically really.

Flying close to the ground as she wasn't confident yet, Raven pondered what was going on... Candi normally wasn't the type to humour someone my laughing at un-funny jokes, but it appeared that was what was going on at the moment. Due to her inattention, Raven collided with one of the Gryffindor players, knocking him off his broom. Luckily they were only a metre off the soft ground below so Raven quickly tried to dismount her broom to get on the ground and offer her assistance. But her inexperience led to her tripping and falling on top of the man she had just knocked off his broom.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Raven blurted out as she tried to delicately climb off the man, who she had just noticed had a quite firm abdomen. Even through the thick robes she could feel the ripples of his abs and his firm pecks. A slight red tinge rose in Raven's cheeks as she realised this, silently praying that no one had seen her.

"I'm fine, but if you wanted to climb on top of me you should have just asked," Fred Weasley smiled charmingly.

Having no idea what to say in response she randomly thought of Candi, who was never stuck for words and what she would say, then without meaning to Raven responed, "next time I will." As she climbed off him and offered his a hand up, "let me give you a hand." On catching his Candi like smirk Raven shook her head, "let me give you a hand up it isn't that hard."

"Don't be so sure," he smirked at his own remark.

Aww Raven is sooo funny!


	51. Laying Foundations

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked Raven as she hovered close to the ground, "yeah, but I think that is enough flying for me for one day, may I be excused?"

"I think we had all better finish up, after your collision and some of the others aren't playing anyway," Victor said watching Emily fly as he spoke.

Raven didn't need to be told twice, she was out of there, once back in her room she jumped in the shower to cool herself down, partly because she was sweaty from practice, but undeniably also partly because of Fred Weasley, although she didn't know his name yet.

The rest of the day Raven was plagued by thoughts of the handsome red headed man, she hadn't seen him at lunch, although to be honest on some level she was avoiding him. She wasn't looking forward to a repeat of the word vomit she had spilled earlier. However, she didn't have the same luck at dinner time.

Emily was having a similar problem with thoughts about Victor, but she wasn't sure what was going on, she had thought Candi would like him... But Candi had been the one to introduce them and Candi never did deliberate things like that without some sort of questionable motive or secret intention. For some reason Candi had wanted her to talk to him, he was great to talk too, but Emily still couldn't understand why Candi was setting them up.

On their way to dinner, Nichole was yelling in a hushed voice, "why aren't you sitting at the Gryffindor table with us?"

"Draco asked me to sit with him, and really green looks good on me," Candi replied dismissively. Candi had forgotten what Draco was like at Hogwarts, he was less intelligent and manipulating then his adult self. She felt compelled to him, mostly just curiosity, but Nichole disapproving was a bonus too.

Entering the great hall, Raven paused, without seeing her the red headed man walked past her and made his way to the Gryffindor table. "Do you mind if I join you?" Raven whispered to Candi, knowing she would know something was up, but it was better than the alternative of word vomit.

Surprisingly Raven actually enjoyed herself at the Slytherin table, although she had a feeling that someone was looking at her, but that might have been wishful thinking.

"But over," someone said from behind Raven, Raven turned around to see Sammi, wondering what she was doing here.

"So what are you doing over here?" Sammi asked, "the opposite of Candi i guess."

"What don't know you mean?" Raven asked nervously as Candi was obviously very engaged with her conversation with Draco, also noticing neither of them had their hands in their own laps.

"Really? A certain man told me about you..." Sammi said mysteriously.

"Really?"

"No but you just did," Sammi laughed, "he is looking at you, it was creepy so I bailed from there. Older guy huh? Interesting."

"Older guy?" Candi said spinning around to face Raven, "do tell. Is this about that gorgous man sitting next to Victor?" Candi asked intentionally drawing Sammi's attention to Oliver Wood who had made his return to Hogwarts sometime during that day, all though of course none of the others knew him yet. Well technically young Candi didn't either. Sammi glanced up at the staff table before returning to Raven and saying, "Raven here was about to tell us about a certain older guy."

Raven, knowing the two of them would never give up she decided to fill them in on what happened with her Quidditch accident and the acosiated word vomit.

"I love it! In times of crisis, WWCD, What Would Candi Do?" Candi squealed, "I am so proud of you."

After discussing the topic for a further ten minutes Raven's hesitations to run into the man again had lowered, she was being ridiculous. It also helped knowing his name, Sammi had found out while eating her dinner at the other table before she joined Candi and herself.

"I had better get back before Nichole has a fit, I will see you guys later," Sammi said as she stood up.

"Hey Sammi can you let them know Raven and I are going to bed early, we are really tired," candi said as she mocked a yawn.

"Sure," Sammi replied as she rolled her eyes, "Night."

"Really?" Raven said judgementally, "you think I am going to cover for you again?"

"You know what Raven?"

"What Candi?" having a feeling she would be in fact covering for Candi after all.

"Fred Wealsey certainly is looking good tonight, he looks a bit lonely, do you think I should keep him company?"

Raven knew she was at least partly bluffing, given her keen enthusiasm to spend time with her new blonde friend. Raven huffed, "fine!"

"You're the best," Candi said wrapping her arms around her friend before momentarily turning her attention back to Draco, whispering something into his ear before laughing and standing up. Raven stood up also and together they walked out of the hall. Stopping once out of sight of the door way, not realising someone had seen them leave and pursued. Raven now had her back to the door and didn't see the man exit the hall, until Candi said, "Fred right?"

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey I'm Candi, wow Raven he is even more attractive then you said," Candi gushed very intentionally. "I will see you later Raven."

Candi ever so casually strolled to the other side of the entrance to wait for Draco, being very impressed with herself for the second time that day.

Sammi returned to her table of friends, glanding at Oliver Wood before taking her seat, candi was right he was very easy on the eyes. She announced that Candi and Raven were going to bed, to which Nicole responded, "yeah but with who?"

As if on cue Sammi noticed Fred ever so casually stand up and head out of the hall.

"That's enough Nichole, we really don't need you and Candi picking fights this year, it might ruin this for all of us," Rachael said calmly.

"I told you," Nichole said smugly, the others turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy head out of the hall.

"We don't know anything Nichole," Emily said fairly, "they might just be friends." Although truthfully she thought Nichole was actually right about this.

"He's bad news, Malfoy I mean," Harry said added to the conversation, "I don't know anyone he is friends with, the women he is involved with and the guys are just his props.

"Define bad news," Sammi requested.

"His father is a wretched man, he's cruel, nasty, brutally and personally I think Draco will turn out the same," Hermione interrupted.

"Surely his dad can't be that bad?" Jane asked naively, "nobody is that bad."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you, his father is a Death Eater," Ron informed them.

"And who or what is a Death Eater?" Rachael asked.

"A follower of Voldemort, the most evil wizard to ever walk this earth. He kills for the sack of killing, he killed his father and his half brother and my parents," Harry added the last bit quietly. Everybody in earshot had gasped at the name, Voldemort.

"He sounds like an evil prick," Sam said, leaving all her friend rolling their eyes and kicking her under the table, "what?"

"Don't be so insensitive," Raven told her.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Harry," Emily offered her sympathy, trying to keep her focus at the table and not the staff members table.

"It's okay," Harry told them.

To get the story going again Sammi casually said, "So his dad's a death eater?"

"Yep, one of the important ones to. Their family is very influential, rich and affluent, well not so much now. Lucius Malfoy, his dad, is in jail for all the crimes he's committed," Harry told them smiling, he was very glad when Lucius was locked up but then he made some sort of deal and was out again now.

"No wonder Candi likes him," Sam laughed. Nichole smiled, as did Rachael and Jane.

"Yeah well I would suggest keeping her away from him, but I think it's too late," Harry sighed. Sammi tried not to think about the fact that Draco's dad was some form of neo-Nazi and Draco was his protégé.

"What do you mean, you think it's too late?" Nichole asked slyly, but all the others were thinking it.

"Well we all say them talking at Quidditch and I heard Candi was in the hospital wing this morning getting some potion, a lot of Slytherin's were there also," Harry said quietly, feeling slightly guilty about talking about Candi when she wasn't here.

Jane was shaking her head, while Rachael was trying to think of a way that they could keep Candi away from such a dangerous person. Emily to was concerned, but figured that if he was that bad Candi would soon figure it out and move on, hopefully before the damage was done.

This gossip continued without the Gryffindor on the girls walk back to their room, although the venture there wasn't entirely ordinary as a group of four guys ran past them laughing hysterically, although one stopped only a few metres from them. "Hello," he tried to say casually to Rachael but he was puffing from the print and it hadn't come off as smoothly as he had hoped.

"Hey," Rachael replied awkwardly.

"Shaun," he said as he offered his hand.

"Rachael," she replied as she took his hand, he placed his other hand on top of hers and taped it with his wand. When he removed his hands a beautiful rose was left in her hands. "You have a good night gorgeous," he said calmly before sprinting off after his friends. The group of girls had a mixed response of laugher and sighs at the romantic gesture.

After showering and changing into their pyjamas the girls gathered in the common room to continue the Hogwarts talk but an hour later there was a knock at the door. It was only ten so when Sammi jumped up and opened the door she said, "finally."

"Expecting someone else?" Professor Snape asked coldly.

"I was kidding silly," Sammi said nervously.

"I was asked to check on Candi," Snape said simply, wondering why it had to be him to check on these petulant children.

"She's asleep," Sammi responded, most unfortunately in the same second Rachael had gushed, "she's in the shower."

"Interesting. May one of you retrieve her for me to talk to, collect the other blonde girl why you are at it."

"They're not here," Nichole said bluntly, "we have no idea where they are."

"And where do you suggest they are?" Snape asked, it was intriguing watching this girl turn on her friends so quickly.

Sammi quickly answered before Nichole could reverse the bus back over Candi and Raven, "I think they got lost after dinner or something, they both have a very poor sense of direction."

A very pleased looking Raven inconveniently returned from her time with Fred but the smile faded when she saw the arrogant smile on Snape's face. "You five can go to bed, I want to talk to Miss Raven alone please."

The girl hesitantly left, Emily, Jane and Rachael were concerned for Raven, while Nichole and Sammi had a feeling they were going to miss something entertaining.

All the girls got up early as it was only their third day at Hogwarts they were still very enthused and they wanted to see if Candi had come home yet. After getting changed they all went out to the common room together, none brave enough to spend time with the greasy haired teacher alone.

Professor Snape was sitting in a large armchair in the common room, "you're up early."

"Did you stay up all night?" Nichole asked.

"Yes."

"But you don't even look tired," Nichole asked amazed, she had had some long nights before and she never looked that alert in the morning.

"What can I say, I'm gifted," Snape told them unenthusiastically, his patience was wearing thin.

Candi heard Draco move besides her, "I wouldn't if I was you." She said plainly without opening her eyes.

"Wouldn't what?" Draco tried to say innocently as he slid his wand back in his pocket, all he needed was a few drops of her blood for the Dark Lord.

Candi finally opened her eyes and rolled over to face him, seeing him full dressed now kneeling on the side of his bed. "Try take my blood so you can give it to Voldemort, I am just saying it won't work out well for you."

Draco was gob smacked, how had she known that the Dark Lord had asked him to take her blood. "Don't worry Draco, I have a feeling Voldemort won't be around for too long." With that Candi got out of bed, dressed and left before Draco regained his ability to speak. Candi hadn't formulated a plan yet but she would come up with something, she couldn't let Voldemort kill Harry, the wizarding symbol of hope but she also wouldn't let Draco kill Voldemort. Candi wouldn't help but wonder if things had turned out the way they did because Draco had killed Voldemort and she was the only one that had known. It would explain their previous unusual bond.

Candi made her way back to her room to have a shower before joining her friends who she assumed to be at breakfast already. So when she was greeted by Professor Snape she was surprised to say the least.

"I am glad you could make it, where were you?" Snape asked with a wicked smile eagerly awaiting the scene of the young girl squirming in fear under his intense gaze.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Candi said simply, in times of surprise questionings always be vague as to not ruin yourself.

"Try me," Snape said, confused as to why the girl wasn't withering under his gaze.

"Saving Draco's soul and Harry's life, you are welcome by the way," Candi smiled having known that Snape was fond of the young Slytherin.

"Saving his soul, really? From what I hear you are more likely to be condemning it," Snape said quickly, wondering what this girl was talking about.

"Oh well you misheard, I don't let people split their whole souls, that is a job for people who have already had their soles split."

"I don't know what you are talking about? Why would I care about Draco's soul and what does Harry's life have to with it?" Snape asked in a confused manner, although she wasn't making sense he had a feeling she knew something.

"Don't worry Sev, I know you are watching out for both of them, you wouldn't want to let Dumbledore down, it must take its toll thought, the whole double agent thing. Don't worry I can keep a secret, I am also good at getting my way and I want Voldemort gone as much as the next person."

"What do you know about Voldemort?" Snape asked quickly, forgetting to deny that he was a double agent.

"I know he is torturing Olivander trying to find his rumoured descendants and that once he finds them he will try to get them to join his side." Candi smiled, the look on her teachers face was utterly priceless.

"And what do you know about Olivanders descendants?"

"That in the hands of Lord Voldemort they would be a great weapon, but like I said I am not going to let that happen." Candi shrugged, her plan was still in the formulating stage, she had just worked out that she needed someone who had killed before to be the one who killed Voldemort... Someone whose soul was already shattered.

"Don't worry, I am sure I can find a way for you to be of use," Candi smiled, having a teacher on side would help her execute her plan, assuming she could think of one that is. "Anyways, I am going to have a shower, and if you aren't going to join me I think you should leave."

As Candi expected, the professor left without saying a word, but she wouldn't have minded either way. Candi realised last night that things were not the same as she had remembered them. Candi could help but compare 16 year old Draco and 40 year old Draco, quiet simply some things do get better with age. Candi gasped when she realised she was stuck inside a school with teenagers! It momentarily made her re think her decision to pair Emily up with Victor, who even in his youth, similarly to Gavrail was quite well informed. Candi shook this idea out of her head, Emily and Victor were really good together.

Once Candi made her way to breakfast her friends were already deep in conversation about Professor Snape's visit last night and his presence again this morning. Candi's presence was only noted when Ron blurted out, "how are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?" Candi smiled as she took a seat next to Raven, hoping to hear about last night.

"Snape, you have seen him right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I saw him when I got in this morning," Candi said, suppressing a laugh when the others jaws dropped. "He told me not to sneak out again and he will over look it this time." Candi lied.

"No way," Ron said quiet loudly, "but Snape is the most unforgiving person I know. The only scarier people on earth are Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort himself!"

"Maybe you don't know him that well?" Candi said quietly, wishing she could bit her tongue. She made a mental note about Bellatrix and Lucius, who were apparently Voldemort's most feared supporters.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nichole asked very suspiciously.

"Go away Nichole, I was just saying you shouldn't judge someone who you don't know," Candi said dismissively.

"You do realise spending naked time with someone doesn't mean that you know them right?" Nichole said in a bitchy tone.

Candi paused momentarily; she didn't really know Voldemort as no one really talked about him. To figure out how to kill him she needed more information, she needed to pull information from the other future before Voldemort was killed. Candi had to act hastily as most of Voldemort's supporters were in jail, there were only a few left after the ministry raid earlier in the year.

Candi's silence concerned the others, they were worried that she was going to attack Nichole, but with words of fists was the question.

"Good point Nichole, talking to people," Candi said very peacefully. She quietly ate two pancakes piled with fresh fruits; she was quite hungry from last night, dinner felt like forever ago. Lost in her thoughts she was oblivious to the muttered conversations are her.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked, clearly concerned.

"Did you hear her admit to a tryst with Snape? Eww have you seen his hair." Nichole said rather happy with herself.

"She didn't admit anything," Sammi said truthfully. "She obviously just can't be bothered arguing with you." Sammi knew Candi wasn't involved with Snape, she would never be involved with such a greasy miserable old man.

The conversations on the table stopped suddenly as none other than Draco Malfoy approached the table, "can I talk to you?"

Candi rolled her eyes, could he possibly have worse timing? Without saying anything Candi stood up and walked away. She had a plan. Well a distant cousin of a plan at least.

"Professor Snape, I need your help please." Candi said quietly in the teachers ear, nearly the whole room had seen Candi walk up behind the teacher desk and whisper into the feared professor Snape's ear. "Is she suicidal," a loud whisper could be heard from the front.

"Of course," Snape replied quietly, "Please excuse me, Miss Candice needs some help settling in to Magical life."

Snape then walked down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, noticing Draco standing next to the Slytherin's. The pair remained silent until they reached Snape's dungeon.

"We are free to talk here. But if you want my help you have to tell me how you know what you know," Snape said frankly, it was clear that she was not aligned with the dark arts, but he still wanted to know how she knew things that nobody knew, like himself being a double agent for example.

"I accidentally came back in time, last time it was Draco who killed Voldemort but things didn't turn out right. I have only been back in this time since yesterday morning, but the time turner I used must have been modified because I am back in my old body, not as a secondary self." Candi said, knowing Snape wanted the end of Voldemort probably as much as she did.

Snape pondered this before responding, "how old are you?"

"Forty."

"And you knew Draco?" Snape said suspiciously.

"Yes, we worked together," Candi replied vaguely, "but that isn't relevant. I am going to make everything right this time, my friends deserve that."

"Are you including Draco in that catagory?"

"We weren't that close," Candi lied before adding, "but I wish no harm to his soul."

"So what did you need?" Snape asked.

By the time Candi had finished with Snape she was running late to Charms class with the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's, Snape escorted her and offered his apologies to Professor Flitwick.

"Rachael please catch Candi up, now class let us start practice,: Flitwick instructed the class.

"We are practicing the accio spell, it is for summoning things." Rachael said in a casual voice, "it is pretty awesome though, you just say accio before what you want." From the end of the table Nichole said loudly, "for example, if I wanted you to come down here, I would say "accio Candi."

"Whatever Nichole, it could be worse, I could look like you and I assure you none of them look like you." Candi smiled, her teenage self would have been highly offended my Nichole's insult, but forty year old Candi really didn't care.

"Are you implying that you have standards? What a joke! I mean really Snape?" Nichole laughed.

From across the room Draco stared at candi wondering if it was true, knowing Snape he doubted it. But really he didn't know anything about Snape as he wasn't one for sharing personal information. Although he could remember Snape ever mentioning _any_ female companionship, he must be getting some from somewhere. He saw Candi roll her eyes and shake her head, which he took as a denial of the accusation. But like with Snape, he didn't know her at all either.

"Girls that is enough," little Professor Flitwick said loudly trying to regain control of his class.

"It is okay Professor, it is better for her mental health she gets it out, I know she has problems but we should help her not hinder her. Go on Nichole," Candi smiled. Candi knew her dismissive response would only infuriate Nichole further, it was a nice change for Candi watching someone else dig themselves into a hole.

As Nichole continued to insult a grinning Candi Flitwick became fed up, waving his wand silencing Nichole, she grabbed her throat, widened eyes of horror narrower quickly to glare at the teacher. Flitwick finally spoke, "both of you go see Dumbledore!"

"Me? What did I do?" Candi asked.

Although Nichole couldn't speak Candi saw her mouth, "who didn't you do."

Flitwick waved his wand again silencing Candi also, "now both of you get out. If either one of you tries to harm the other I will curse your arms behind you back for a week."

The girls walked to Dumbledore's office to find the staircase open already, he was obviously expecting them. Once at the top off the stairs the door into Dumbledore's office was closed. Nichole knocked twice loudly, taking out some of her furstation on the hard wooden door. Nearly a full minute latter the door was opened, "Professor Dumbledore will see you know," Professor Snape said, after holding the door for them to enter he then left without a word.

"Ladies, I hear you have been very disruptive in Professor Flitwick's charms class, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

When the girls were prevented from talking by the curse, Dumbledore chuckled, "I am sorry."

"She attacked me in class?" Candi said quickly.

"Nichole is this true?"

"I called it as it is?" Nichole said, trying to keep her cool.

"Ah, yes Flitwick said you made an inappropriate comment about Candice's relationship with Professor Snape. Nichole I have spoken to Professor Snape and I can assure you their relationship is of the proper student teacher kind." Dumbledore said calmly, he was intrigued about the altered time turner the girl had used. It was most unfortunate that the time turner had vanished once she had returned to this time.

"But Sir," Nichole started, trying to be respectful, "I think you are being native here. She has been here two nights and hasn't spent one of them in her own bed."

Candi tried her best to not let her job drop in horror of Nichole's treachery, what did she have to gain here?

"Nichole, of course it is not ideal, however as long as she was safe and not wondering the corridors there is not much I can do. Candice were you in fact in a dorm?"

"Yes," Candi smiled at her lie, Draco would definitely vouch for her both nights, even though they had only been together for one.

"Can someone verify this?" Dumbledore asked calmly, displeased about the student not being in her own bed, although given that she was working on destroying Voldemort he would excuse her behaviour.

"Yes," Candi smiled again.

"Well I don't think anyone thought she was sneaking out to spend time alone," Nichole said.

"Nichole that is enough, I will verify that Candice was in a dorm last past two nights, then that is all I want to hear on the matter. Candice is doing extra potions lessons with Professor Snape so may not always be in your commons. I think the both of you need some time apart, how about the two of you try to keep apart for the next week?" Dumbledore said, wondering how on earth this was going to work.

"Is it true Albus, has that Candi girl not even spent a single night in her own bed?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but our greatest concern needs to be their safety, Voldemort knows they are here, but like us he doesn't know which one he is after."

"It is lucky we found them before he did," McGonagall said quickly.

"We didn't, we were just lucky that he was watching them trying to figure out which one it was, as having seven teenage pets isn't to his tastes. He knew which school the girl went too from letters he had intercepted, but it appears the girl doesn't know who her father is. It should come apparent though, she will be the only one with magical blood but as we know muggle-borns can pick things up surprisingly quickly." Snape said in a detached manner even though if it hadn't been for his tip one of these girls could be working for Voldemort and the others would be dead.

"But what does the girl have that the others don't?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"Something to do with their genetics I can assume as he is after their blood, we know he is after someone who is related to a witch or wizard, we just don't know who or why? There must be something about her," Dumbledore deduced wisely.

"The Dark Lord has expressed to his closest followers that he wants the person to be his protégé, but that is all I have been able to find out." Snape informed the other two.

"But if he gets is claws in her, whatever her genetics are, it could be very dangerous," McGonagall said, with the concern obvious in her voice, "I saw three of them at the Slytherin table the other day."

"McGonagall surely you aren't implying my house will get involved and turn the said girl evil?" Snape snapped angrily.

"Of course not Severus, but allowing the girls to associate with people like Crabbe Goyle and Malfoy, all children of known death eaters, it cannot help." She defended.

"We do not know which direction the influence will occur, perhaps the influence of the girls will alter the choices of death eaters children. Draco is very fond of Candice, I do not see her, or her friends, being easily swayed away from their current moral compass'." Snape informed McGonagall, from what Candi had said it appears that in the future they were close after their Hogwarts relationship.

"Snape you shall continue helping Candi within reason, but please let no harm come to her," Dumbledore pleaded. "She knows things we can't even imagine, we need to utelise this knowledge."

"Yes Sir," Snape said, he whole heartedly agreed. She would know which 'side' everyone would pick in the future, who would change sides and how relationships pan out. Snape pondered momentarily what Dumbledore's definition of 'within reason was,' Candi had made a suggestion earlier that morning that he had advised against, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't approve but she seemed confident in her ability. Snape had also found out that Candi had her magical abilities from adulthood still present, which gave her a distinct advantage as most people knew she had only been at Hogwarts a few days when in reality she has had over twenty years of magical education and experience under her belt.

Snape realised he couldn't treat her like a child, in that instance he decided that we would enable her to make her own decision regarding her actions and personal safety and that of her friends.

By this time in the evening the girls were exhausted from their classes, but it finally gave Sammi and Candi a chance to quiz Raven on Fred. The poor unsuspecting Raven had just got into bed when the two girls came barging and jumped on her bed, "tell us everything?"

Raven smiled evilly, once when Candi was punishing them she had purposely kept a secret about a date she was on as a form of torture, but Raven decided to be kind spill.

"He is really funny, he and one of his brothers have their own business at Hogwarts selling practical jokes like candy that makes you sick so people can get out of classes. He and his brother invented everything they sell so he is really smart too," Raven smiled, she was yet to find a flaw with him.

"Are you purposely leaving out the good bits?" Candi asked.

"You mean things like the fact he is a great kisser?" Raven said smiling from ear to ear.

"I knew it," Sammy shouted, causing the three of them to crack up.

"I wish I knew it," Candi said as she mocked a sighed suppressing a smile, "All I can say is Draco isn't the same as I remember."

"What do you mean remember?" Raven asked?

"Sorry I meant to say thought; he isn't the same as I thought." Candi said trying to cover her slip of the tongue.

"That doesn't even make sense," Sammi added.

"You can't remember him from the first night because I remember seeing him that morning and he wasn't very happy that you had disappeared," Raven frowned.

"Guys I was making a joke, it was a slip of the tongue," Candi said dismissively.

Sammi and Raven silently agreed to pursue this conversation later, preferably when she wasn't expecting it.

"It really was the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Emily gushed when the topic of Shaun came up.

"Yeah," Rachael said hesitantly.

"What is it Rach?" Jane asked, only last night Rachael had been also been gushing over this man.

"I keep thinking about what Harry said about Shaun being popular with the ladies, it isn't really what I am looking for in a guy." Rachael said honestly, "he seems sweet enough, but still."

"Getting to know him as a friend can't hurt can it?" Emily asked quietly, she didn't want to tell Rach what to do, but she didn't want to let her miss a possibly great opportunity. After all Shaun seemed adorable.

"What can't hurt?" Candi asked as she entered the room.

Rachael, Emily and Jane then explained to Candi what had happened the night before with Shaun. Candi tried not to smile like an idiot but it was adorable how Rachael was so unsure, when Candi knew for a fact that they were perfect for each other. If only Rachael knew that Shaun will one day be the minister of magic! He certainly would not have been able to do it without Rachael though.

"Emily's right, you have to give him a chance, you don't have to put yourself out there yet, you only just met, but I have a good feeling about him," Candi said, again trying to repress a smile. It was really difficult trying not to smile at everyone's teenage issues, but it was hard for Candi to convince her sixteen year old friend that Shaun was the guy for her without giving away her knowledge of the future.

"Have you met him?" Rachael asked suspiciously.

"No but I have heard about him," Candi smiled while mentally slapping herself for the second time in five minutes.

For the next few days Rachael was constantly running into Shaun, not sure what to say she just smiled and went about her business. He asked a few questions about her, likes, dislike, favourite food, favourite hobby and other stuff that had an easy obvious answer. So when on the third day he asked her, "would you like to have lunch with me on the Hogsmead trip tomorrow?"

Rachael should have seen it coming but she didn't and before she knew what happened her natural kindness kicked in and she was nodding and smiling, "yes."

"Hey," Victor greeted quietly, normally he and Emily only spoke during quidditch training.

"Hey," Emily replied tentitivly.

"I was wondering..." Victor started, "if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow, while everyone is at Hogsmead."

"Just the two of us?" Emily asked, not sure whether she should be nervous or excited.

"Yeah, I was thinking lunch in the kitchen," he smiled shyly, he couldn't believe he was asking a sixteen year old girl out on a secret date at her schools kitchen.

"That would be nice," Emily practically whispered, she wasn't sure what this was. She had guessed it was a date, but he was always so carefully around her, they had not even held hands! Emily was confused, he seemed to want to be with her but wouldn't.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Victor smiled proudly.

Seeing her boyfriend walking up the hall towards her Raven loudly said, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," he replied, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing until now," Raven responded before kissing the man. For some reason he seem initially surprised, but it didn't stop him from kissing her back although it wasn't the same as it usually was. He wasn't as dominant and his hands stayed in a respectful place high on her hips.

Eventually pulling apart the man said, "hi, I'm George."

"Your hilarious Fred," Raven laughed, she knew Fred had a brother George who she had not met yet so it was a funny joke.

She kissed him again before farewelling him, "I'll see you tomorrow at Hogsmead?"

George frowned, quite puzzled, but he figured this could be quite fun.

"Yeah, that will be great," the twin replied.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" Draco asked attempting to be casual but to a great extent failing.

"Sorry, I am going with Sammi," Candi smiled awkwardly, she was impressed with her pre-made excuse, knowing Draco would ask. Candi was pleased that Draco's nature was so predictable! Some things never change.

After days of planning Snape and Candi had some form of a plan which was going to be executed tonight, Candi was pleased as it meant she got a new outfit. It also meant that Candi got to use her favourite makeup, hair, waxing and manicuring spells that she hadn't even learned till she left Hogwarts. Candi still hadn't explained that her father was Ollivander as well as the fact that Sammi was her niece and it was the two of them Voldemort was after. He would not let her go tonight if he knew, but since he didn't he had helped her by securing a ticket for her to attend the event this evening. Snape had even organised her cover, she was if anyone asked, serving detention with him. Candi enjoyed this greatly, as to sell the cover she had to do something detention worthy. One very public poorly tasted joke about Nichole late, she had been given detention.

"What are you wearing?" Snape asked when Candi turned up to his dungeon wear muggle day clothes and carrying a duffle bag.

"Well I couldn't wear this," she indicated the bag, "walking around the castle could I? Are you going to let me in or not?"

Snape opened the door to let her in, shutting it quickly behind her. Before Snape had even had a chance to tell her where the bathroom was she had started getting changed, only turning her back to him when she took her bra off, which was possible due to another great spell she had discovered later in life. She slid the halter neck green dress over head and adjusted it in place. With the dress complexly bejewelled from her waist to under her chest, including two small cut outs on either side, it sat perfectly including a small train at the back. She quickly waved her wand fixing her hair and makeup before sliding the off silver shoes on that matches the bejewling on the dress. For once Candi had even managed to pick a dress that wasn't ridiculously low cut, "ready," she said as she spun around. It wasn't till she spun around that Snape noticed the opening that extended up from the floor to mid thigh on one side of the dress.

"What are you exactly planning on doing?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The split is so you can see the shoes and it makes me look taller," Candi said shaking her head dismissively. She had butterflies in her stomach, she had never met Draco's father in the past future. All she knew was that he had been the reason Draco decided to kill Voldemort, Draco never talked about him much all he said was that prior to Voldemort taking an interest in Draco he had been a loyal follower. Although once Voldemort took an interest in Draco, Lucius' morals were tested, he chose his son, after all he had to protect the family name. Candi also knew his wife left him after a number of indiscretions, which is where Candi believes Draco gets his infidelity from. Although she knew she really wasn't in a position to throw rocks, after all she too had cheated.

Snape who was already in his tux offered the girl his arm before stepping into the fire. The plan was a basic one, find Lucius and talk some sense into him! Candi's plan was simple, she was going to explain the facts that Lucius already knew, that Voldemort won't stop hounding Draco till he is dead. With Lucius' and Snape's help, taking down Voldemort should be too hard.

"Lets find him," Candi said enthusiastically as soon as she stepped out of the fire still on Snape's arm. Snape with quite uncomfortable with the sixteen year old on his arm, he knew that she was really forty, but still, he thought. At least she didn't look her age. Although she didn't know what Lucius looked like she had heard he had long blond hair and looked quite similar to his son.

"Don't be ridiculous, he will find us and be very interesting to find out who is accompanying me this evening... I would be surprised if he hasn't heard about our arrival already. I have a _very_ young beautiful woman on my arm and especially in that dress, it is scandalous," he smiled. Candi knew Snape was emphasising her youth, she chuckled, wondering if he maybe thought that she was interested, he was clearly trying to tell her it would be inappropriate. Snape pointing out the obvious, he will come to us plan, had made her feel stupid it was just that she was very keen to get his plan on the road.

Snape quickly ushered her up to a group of people who he knew, introducing her as a student who one this privilege by writing an amazing essay. There were many wealthy and famous people here tonight, later in the evening there would be a presentation for the ministry to hand out awards for service to the wizarding community. Snape knew he had to keep Candi busy talking to important people that evening, it will only make Lucius more curious.

"It's an honour Minister," Candi lied as she shook hands with Fudge, having heard about Fudge's cowardly ways in her previous life she knew it was no honour meeting him. Although he was an excellent person to be seen talking to at an event like this.

Temporarily alone for a minute Candi asked, "how did you get invited to this?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as an insult, but unfortunately he had. Luckily over the last week Snape had learned that the girls mouth often spoke without pre-thought. "Sorry, you know what I mean," Candi quickly apologised.

"I am here on Dumbledore's behalf, he has been nominated for multiple awards and luckily for us he is out of the country at the moment." Snape said plainly.

"What did he think of this plan?" Candi asked, she was quite sure Dumbledore would be keen using her as bait.

Candi saw a small muscle in Snape's cheek twitch ever so slightly, before she commented, "interesting."

"Highly amusing," Snape said sarcastically, "now let's get you talking to someone who isn't me."

"But talking to you is so funny," Candi said, also sarcastically before laughing and resting her right hand on his chest, "you are just so funny."

Snape placed his hand on her upper back, but lowered it to an area which wasn't bare, he then gently pushed her forwards steering her to another group of people.

"Miss Kane, how do you know old Severus here?" A jolly old man who she had been introduced to known as Horace Slughorn.

"Professor Snape is my potions teacher, he offered a ticket to this charming event for the best essay." Candi smiled lying charmingly, "that is a lovely suit you have there by the way."

Horace gave a hearty laugh, "you look rather fabulous yourself young lady. You have better watch her this evening Severus. Does she have a bed time?" Horace said, laughing again at his own joke.

"Don't worry Sir, I am sure Snape _will have me in_ bed by a reasonable time," she smiled looking over her shoulder at the teacher, making him uncomfortable was rather quite enjoyable.

"I am sure he will," the old man chuckled awkwardly, not entirely sure if the girl was joking or not.

Candi enjoyed Horace's company, well not his company so much, but definitely his awkward laugh. Snape didn't seem particularly keen on him though, making up an excuse for the pair to leave his presence. Candi wrapped her arm around his, smiling up at him in a bogus grin that others were mistaking for some form of admiration. Candi straightened her beautiful green dress as Snape talked to two witches he apparently taught at Hogwarts.

"Keeping all the beautiful women to yourself Severus?" An aristocratic voice asked from behind them.

Candi tried to keep her mouth closed but the resemblance of the man standing next to her and adult Draco was uncanny. Lucius hair was longer and with a broader chest, but the biggest difference was their voices. IN the past future people new Draco was important, but that was vecause his name was spashed across tablids and he was a figure in the business industry, and although Lucius was those things too it was different. Lucius spoke in such a way that people, Candi included, somehow felt submissive to his class and superiority. Candi snapped out of it, shutting her mouth properly she smiled, she knew he was just arrogant and thinking he was superior because of his voice would just be stupid.

"Of course not Lucius, there is plenty of conversation to go around, we were just discussing the proposition of heating certain potions at higher temperatures and its effects on the potions concentration." Snape said, matter of factly before introducing the women by name.

"Speaking of concentration Severus, you must not bore your date with talk of potions and incantations," Lucius said in an amused tone. Candi's was only half listening, he looked so much like older Draco and after spending some quality time with young Draco earlier in the week, she _really _missed the older Draco. Candi imagined momentarily what life would have been like working with Draco all those years if his voice was more like his fathers. Candi mental slapped herself, hoping that no own had noticed her inattention. Candi suddenly realised everyone was looking at her, she had obviously just been asked a question.

"Sorry?" Candi questioned apologetically, hoping she hadn't just missed an opportunity to confront Lucius as per her plan.

"No need to apologise my dear, it isn't your fault, it is Severus' conversation skills. Perhaps you would like to escape the bore of all these academics and have a tour of the ministry?" Lucius asked as he offered his arm. He was curious about the girl and why she was accompanying Snape to this event. After all he was quite sure she was one of his students and was a friend of Draco's.

"It is getting quite late," Snape said cautiously, "maybe we should retire back to the castle?" Of course Snape knew the whole point of the plan was to prey on Lucius intrigue, but the inquisitive look on Lucius' face was making Snape uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly sir," Candi smiled at Snape before turning to Lucius, "A tour sounds wonderful Mr Malfoy." As she accepted the offer of his arm.

"Now you are the one being silly Candice, please, call me Lucius." Lucius said humorously, not realising that being called Candice was a usual for of torment, it was in her opinion an old ladies name. Although she had to admit it to herself, hearing him say her name was a different kind of torment, although she was yet to decided if that was a good or bad thing.

Candi could have sworn the man whose arm was escorting her out of the room even smelled like the older Draco.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Lucius asked casually.

"Quite enjoyable thank you, many amazing things to do at that school," Candi smiled as they walked arm in arm down the hall. Candi tried to look at the art work and photos on the wall, attempting to not look at Lucius who so reminded her of older Draco.

"You have spent time with my son have you not?" Lucius asked softly. Candi tried not to jump out her skin, wondering what Draco had told his dad. Especially since Lucius mentioned his son after Candi mentioned 'amazing things to do at that school.'

Candi finally looked at Lucius, attempting to keep a straight face as she vaguely replied, "I have met him yes."

"He seems very fond of you."

Candi accidentally smirked, thinking of future Draco and their relationship, his continued back seat attempts to break her and Victor up. First with Pansy's book and then with the news of Gavrail.

"Is something amusing about my son's fondness?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"I know you know his fondness his helped along my Voldemorts personal interest with my friends and I." Candi said letting go of his arm and taking a step back.

Lucius eyes narrowed, Draco had mentioned that the girl knew more things then she should. That she had been lying there half asleep, eyes still closed and somehow she knew he was going to try take a blood sample for the Dark Lord.

Lucius desperately wanted to find out how this muggleborn girl knew about the Dark Lord, he could only conclude that Ollivander had spoken to her prior to his kidnapping. Ollivander would only have spoken to her if she was his descendant, he would have warned her that Voldemort would be looking for her. This confused Lucius... Why would the girl be with Snape at an event that Snape knew Lucius would also be attending? Snape was not a stupid man, he must have known something that Lucius didn't.

"You're the one he wants... Why are you here?" Lucius asked in a slightly threatening manner, he was unhappy, he just realised that somehow he had been played.

Seeing Lucius irritated reminded her once again of Draco, he had quite frequently become aggravated with his co-worker when they disagreed. "I am here because I know you love your son and don't want anything to happen to him."

"Are you threatening my son?" Lucius said, pushing her against the wall and standing over her in a threatening manner.

"No, I wouldn't do that to _Draco_," Candi replied, she knew that Lucius was dangerous, but she also knew he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't hurt her within the ministry, also he wanted to know what she knew and about the threat to his sons welfare. Lucius noticed the concern in her voice; she obviously had some sort of relationship with his son that he didn't know about. It was obvious her concern was for Draco's welfare and not for the current threat to her personal safety.

"You know he will kill him," Candi said simply looking up to stare at Lucius, "How else can Voldemort punish you? He sent you son to collect blood from seven girls under Dumbledore's nose, he doesn't have a chance."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For the same reason you aren't denying it, because it is true," Candi said plainly. Once Lucius accepted that his son was in danger they would be able to start thinking of a proper plan.

"I am guessing the Dark Lord knows Draco failed to get my blood, I want him to have it," Candi thought out loud, "and then he will leave my friends alone." It was Candi's idea that by giving her blood to Voldemort her friends would be safe and allow her to get close to him and find his weakness.

"That is a dim-witted idea, if you are the one he is looking for he will find you and not let you go," Lucius relied quickly, unsure of the reasons behind his concern for the girl. "You have to remember Voldemort does not have a soul." Candi's face pulled quickly into a smile, Voldemort didn't have a soul? Of course, she thought, Harry had explained how Voldemort had hidden his soul in that diary Harry destroyed. That diary had been Voldemorts safety net, separating his body and soul to protect himself. Although Harry had told her this, she hadn't thought about it logically. Whoever killed Voldemort would not have their own soul split...

"No soul, means he is mortal and he can't read my mind," Candi said quietly referring to her under developed frontal lobe, a genetic defect she and Sammi shared. This defect also allowed the other parts of the girl's brains to grow larger helping them be quite analytical making them good problem solvers.

"Where are you from?" Lucius asked, figuring out that her knowledge of things could only be gained by time travel. "Is that how you know Draco?" Lucius asked leaning in closed, attempting to intimidate her into telling the truth.

"I don't know what you mean," Candi lied.

"You are from the future aren't you? That is how you know so many things," Lucius said awkwardly, it was bizarre. "How old are you?"

Candi accidentally replied without thinking, "thirty-eight." Candi lied, since her 25th birthday she had aged herself two years down. In all honesty she had been fourty. "Sixteen," Candi quickly corrected.

"It must be horrid, be stuck in that school with all those children given that you are older and more knowledgeable in every area," Lucius said, having settled now he was once again talking in his aristocratic voice.

Candi didn't say anything, she would never admit it but Lucius was very right, although life with her friends was great... Things like Draco and that were very different and she didn't like it. Candi bit her lip hoping the Lucius could not read her mind, "I think we should get back to the party." Candi said quickly, she knew she had to get out of his presence before he could talk some more! Candi's imagination was escaping from control, Candi slid past Lucius who was still leaning over her. "Let's go, people will be wondering where we are."

"Let us go then," Lucius said offering his arm again. Candi hesitantly accepted as she hoped to keep some distance between them.

Once back at the party Candi quickly re joined with Snape and was practically attached to his arm for the entire night. At one stage Lucius had detached them and tried to talk to her, "why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Candi said dismissively, although she was not very convincing. Candi had not even immediately noticed but Lucius hand was on her leg, Candi knew she had to get back to Snape's presence. Candi wanted to tell him to move his hand but for some reason her mouth wasn't working. Thankfully she saw Snape nearby and her voice returned, "Proffesor I am ready to go when you are." Before Snape had even turned around Lucius had removed his hand from her leg.

"Good night then Lucius," Candi smirked, "I will see you around."

"What was that about?" Snape asked as they walked back to the Floo.

"He was just asking how I know what I know," Candi lied.

Once back in Snape's office Candi changed back into her normal clothes, "I can escort myself back thank you." Snape protested but did allow her to walk herself back to the dorm. It was just after twelve o'clock so Candi was quite surprised to find Draco sitting near the door.

"Where on earth have you been?" Draco asked clearly agitated.

"I had detention with Professor Snape," Candi defended herself. "What is your problem?"

"i was just wondering why you are avoiding me and hanging out with Snape?" Draco asked.

"Seriously Draco, go to bed. We need our sleep for Hogsmead tomorrow. Good night," Candi said, she really didn't want to spend any time with Draco, partly because of Lucius.

LOL SORRY for the overly Candiness of this chapter... But guess what everyone has dates next chapter and we have a verbal bitch fight... Not a usual pairing of the girls though! Currently Candi, Jane and Sammi are dateless... but we will just have to fix that won't we! Mwhahaha


	52. Dates and Bad Grapes

The girls were all eager for their first Hogsmeade visit even though it was a Saturday morning, Candi had been slightly tired after last night's socialising with Snape. Bizarre dreams about her other future kept playing in her head but Draco's future self kept morphing into his father's current being. So naturally she awoke with a bit of a head ache, but this quickly faded as the girls enthusiasm for the trip was overwhelming. Although Emily was coughing and gagging periodically, she wasn't very convincing but everyone was to self absorbed with their own thoughts to really notice. Jane made a glass of water out of thin air and gave it to Emily, who drank it guiltily with thanks.

Since most the girls had their own plans for the day they decided to have breakfast together at the Gryffindor table.

"Going to be my date for the trip today?" Candi asked Sammi with a smirk. It seemed like everyone else had plans. "You as well Jane." Raven had a date with the red headed man, Emily was clearly faking a sicky to be with Victor and Rachael looked completely petrified of her upcoming date with that rather forward man. Nichole didn't have a date, but Candi certainly wasn't going to spend her day with her.

"We can hang around Rachael in case she needs bailing out of her date," Sammi laughed, she had been joking but the look of concern on Rachael's face only intensified.

"What about you Jane? Are you in?" Candi laughed at the look on Rachael's face.

"As long as I don't get a better offer," Jane smiled before reassuring Rachael. Hermione really wasn't helping as she started telling stories she had heard about Shaun, to say that he wasn't reflected in a wholesome light would be an understatement.

"Oh joy, Malfoy is heading this way," Ron announced unenthused.

Candi rolled her eyes, a gesture that was not unnoticed, "what is up with you?" Raven asked, "it was only a few days ago you were all... you know what I mean. What's up?"

"Nothing." Candi lied, there weren't works to explain why she didn't want to see Draco. She missed future Draco too much to deal with present Draco right now, that and all she could do was think about his dad who reminded her so much of older Draco. It was frustrating to say the least.

Draco finally stopped when he stood behind Candi, "Can I talk to you?"

"Draco I am trying to eat my breakfast," Candi tried to explain.

Draco leaned forward and whispered something in her left ear, a familiar guilty look appeared on Candi's face before she left the hall silently with him.

"What is that he is holding?" Nichole asked suspiciously, seeing something in Draco's hand as he walked away. Draco wasn't happy and Nichole wanted to know why.

"The Daily Prophet," Harry informed them raising his copy. Nichole quickly snatched it flipping over the pages she didn't really see anything important. The second time though she looked for anything that was familiar and this time she noticed a photo of Professor Snape. The heading explained that is was an awards presentation held last night from 7pm till late. Nichole read the heading out loud and pointed out the photo of Snape.

"Anybody?" she asked.

"Anybody what?" Emily asked rather confused.

"Candi had detention with Snape last night, she didn't get back till after midnight, I heard her come in," Rachael sighed, she hated when Nichole was right about these sorts of things.

"Candi, Candi, Candi," Nichole muttered as she held the paper close to her face, Draco had seen something here that had annoyed him... She had to find it.

"O... M...G..." Nichole smiled wickedly as she found what she was looking for. "Does he look familiar or what?"

Sammi inspected the photo before groaning, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"OMG?" Hermione questioned, "What is that?"

"A pictures worth a thousand words," Nichole smiled as she passed the paper to Hermione.

"What do you want me to say Draco? Yes I talked to your dad last night and not that it is any of your business but we mostly talked about you. You being the only thing we have in common after all," Candi lied. She couldn't believe it, how had he even seen it. In a photo of Slughorn and some witches... There in the background at the bar was Lucius with his hand slipped between the spilt in the material of her dress.

Draco was confused, he had told his dad about Candi as after all she was a part of his mission from Voldemort, so it would make sense that is dad would talk to her... But it didn't explain why his hand was on her leg. Draco knew his father and mother weren't really together anymore but he also knew that his dad wasn't into the jailbait type. Something wasn't adding up.

Not knowing what else to do Candi decided distraction was the best method, she leaned forward and kissed him unexpectedly. It took a moment for him to realise what was going on and he kissed her back. Pulling apart she whispered in his ear, "don't be ridiculous, I will most likely not even run into your dad ever again, let alone intentionally met him." Draco accepted this and they both returned to their tables.

The seven girls broke away from each other as the exited the Great Hall. One by one, the group got smaller till only Jane, Candi, Sammi, Emily and Nichole were left.

"I'm not feeling so well," Emily lied, nobody for a second really believed that she was sick but they all figured it was probably because it was cold outside and Emily would rather stay in. Emily hung out in the hall till the others were out of sight before going back to her room. It was a few hours till she was meeting Victor near the kitchen, she had a while to shower and find a proper first date outfit.

The hours seemed to pass so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time, she changed her outfit four separate times and repeatedly changed her mind about makeup, washing it off and reapplying.

Emily assumed she and Victor were at the start of a romantic relationship, she knew that the liked each other, but to date they had never done anything more then what was normal amongst _friends_... A thought crossed her mind quickly, what if they were just friends? Did she need to re-change again? Emily shook these thoughts out of her head; he had asked her to lunch after all, it was quite clearly a date. A secret date, Emily corrected in her head, she hated not being able to tell her friends about Victor, no that there was much to tell. But still, she didn't like lying to them, even though she had to too protect Victor's job.

She met Victor near the great hall, he complemented her outfit before offering his arm, she smiled accepting his arm and letting him lead the way to kitchen. Emily was trying to play it cool as they walked and talked all the way to the kitchen. Unfortunately though, once they entered the kitchen and she saw the small table in the corner with a white table cloth, flowers and candles floating magically a few centimetres off the table, she couldn't help but gasp. Amazement was her first thought, it was so romantic and unexpected. Although the imaginary laughed of Raven, Candi and Sammi made an impression in her head, their jokes were playing already.

Emily couldn't help but thinking it was too much when Victor pulled out her chair and pushed it in again. She knew it was a romantic gesture, but she was more than capable of taking a seat by herself. She wasn't offended she just thought it was a little odd, nobody had ever pulled out a chair for her. Emily keenly spent the next four hours looking for clues as to whether she could classify this as a date or not. Emily saw the clock and realised she had to go soon as her friends would arrive back soon. Victor noticed, standing up and thanking the house elves for the wonderful meal. The pair exited the kitchen, and Victor offered to walk her back to her room, she graciously accepted realising this was going to be her chance to find out if this was a date or not.

With each step Emily grew increasingly nervous, she was about to find out if this was a date or not. "Thank you for lunch, it was really great," Emily smiled as she and Victor stopped outside her door.

"You are very welcome," Victor said quietly, secretly he was very impressed with himself, in a few moments he would make this the most perfect first date ever. The pair stared at each other for a moment, they heard the entrance hall fill with the noise returning students. The entrance hall was a couple of floors below them but the noise travelled freely up the stairs.

Victor's hands casually made their way onto Emily's waist, "I guess I should go."

"Probably," Emily smiled nervously as Victor leaned in closer, "But not just yet I hope."

"No," Victor whispered before gentling pressing his lips against hers. Emily tried not to, but she could help but smile as she kissed him back. Victor pulled away slowly with a smile on his face as he wondered why Emily was smiling like a fool.

"What?" Victor smiled with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the great date," Emily smiled, she quickly kissed him again before sliding into the common room. Once safe on the other side of the door she celebrated the success of the date with a quick victory dance.

Candi was thankful that Nichole had decided to spend the day with Hermione, which left her Sammi, Raven and Jane together. Raven was meeting Fred at the three broomsticks at twelve, it wasn't nearly time but that didn't stop her looking at the door every time it opened.

Rachael had met Shaun inside the castle and he was currently showing her around the small town, the shops thankfully created many topics to discuss. Rachael was overwhelmed by all the amazing products they had for sale in the shops. There were amazing practical jokes, adorable toys and the most delicious and unusual sweets she had ever seen.

"What are those?" Rachael asked pointing to a shelf full of pink and red bottles.

"Love potions," Shaun smiled, clearly amused by Rachael's complete lack of knowledge about magical goods. "They are quite popular when we have dances or something like that up at the school, all the girls really want good dates."

Shaun's silly smile helped Rachael relax finally, for lunch he took her to Madam Puddifoot's teashop, it was a little cliché, but he thought it was worth the risk. Truth be told he had never taken a date there before. It was a good choice though, Rachael was amazed by their range of baked goods, especially the adorable mini cup cakes. Rachael ordered a delicious baguette for lunch which came with a free mini cupcake.

'This is really sweet, thank you," Rachael said graciously, it really was a great first date. She was especially pleased that she had finally settled from her pre=date nerves! She tried very hard to ignore all the things she had heard about Shaun, it would be unfair to judge him on his past actions. He had only ever been sweet and kind to her and although he was an alleged womaniser she hadn't even seen him glance at another woman.

"It is pretty cool isn't it," Shaun said, flashing a smile. He could not help but feel proud of himself, he was in this quaint cafe with a beautiful woman sitting opposite him.

Rachael quickly wiped away some chutney of her chin, hoping that Shaun didn't notice, he quickly busied himself with his food pretending he didn't see, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Rachael was so amazing she even made spilling food cute.

After lunch the pair walked outside onto the main street, Rachael was meeting Candi, Sammi and Jane at the Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading back to the school. Rachael somehow managed to trip when she stepped down the single step outside the cafe. Luckily though Shaun was paying attention and managed to grab her arm just in time and swing her into his chest, holding her he asked, "are you okay?"

"Only one way I could be better," Rachael gasped in surprise of her fall. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Shaun took the hint and without hesitation leaned in and kissed her, instantly deciding she wasn't like another girl her had ever met. It also helped that she was a great kisser. Shaun's left hand still clung to hers where he had caught her and his other hand was in the middle of her back.

"Perfect?" Shaun asked when they pulled apart.

"Pretty much," Rachael smiled, in truth it had been prefect but she didn't want to inflate his already rather large ego.

Shaun laughed, pulling her even closer, "we will see about that." Then he kissed her again, "how about now?"

"You will have to try again at the end of our next date," Rachael smirked presumptuously.

"I guess I will," Shaun smiled, kissing her on the check he farewelled her, "I will see you then."

Jane, Sammi and Raven were deep in conversation, talking about something Hermione had mentioned early about elfish welfare. Candi was thinking of her plans to defeat Voldemort... Which ended up with her thinking about the other futures Draco she had worked with and Lucius. She was absentmindedly staring at the door when she saw Fred and George Weasley walked in. Candi didn't know the twins very well, she had only dealt with them a few times at Falenokmay but she knew them enough to be able to tell them apart.

Fred was ever so slightly more built then his brother, but more noticeably he was just naturally more dominant and firm. Candi noticed Fred walk to the bathroom, he walked rather proudly, clearly keen for his date. Candi slid out of her seat and approached the bar without her friends paying any attention. "George, how are things?" Candi asked casually as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"Hey, good. How do you like magically life?" George smiled in reply. He didn't know how she knew his name, he guess Fred had mentioned him to her.

"Pretty good, how is business?"

"Ever improving," George smiled. "What can I say, we are good at what we do."

"Hey Candi, what's up?" Raven said attempting to be casual, but secretly quite horrified that Candi always seemed to be talking to Fred.

"Hey Fred," Raven smiled awkwardly.

"Fred darling, don't you want to tell Raven something?" Candi whispered loudly.

George smiled guiltily, "Hey Raven."

"Fred?" Raven questioned, she was now quite concerned.

"I..." George started, but he was cut off when Fred returned, "Raven, I see you've met my brother George."

Raven's jaw almost hit the ground, it had been him the other day... It was Fred's brother she had kissed. It made sense now, she thought he had been acting strangely.

"Are you okay Raven?" Fred asked.

Raven managed to close her mouth and nodded, hundreds of thoughts and scenarios ran through her head. _How did this happen?_ She thought to herself.

"Let's get out of here," Fred smiled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "I am starving."

The grabbed a mix of food from the three broomsticks before leaving, they ate it outside as the wondered around. Raven's date passed without any more drama, she laughed and smiled a lot but couldn't shake the thoughts of George. She didn't know how to feel, she currently was feeling a mix of anger, insult and yet she was still intrigued. She was also surprised that Fred had laughed off George's actions.

For the third time so far this date Raven found herself making out with Fred as they were mid conversation. Somehow every time this happened she managed to start thinking about the other twin. They were similar in so many ways, yet so different. Some differences were more obvious than others, subtle ones like their smiles and speech patterns and the more obvious like their kissing style. Fred was a lot firmer and more domineering, he liked to set the pace, whereas George was less overbearing he let he her set decide the momentum. There were both really good kissers, they were very different; she couldn't help but wondered why she didn't have a preference. She was glad her friends couldn't read her mind, they would have a field day with her confusion. Especially Sammi she thought.

"Today was fun," Raven smiled as she kissed Fred once again.

"It was wasn't it," Fred said quickly before he resumed kissing her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know I might be busy with all my other dates," Raven joked to gauge his reaction.

"How about this... I won't go on any dates without you... if you don't go on dates without me." Fred said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That sounds fair, I will think about it." Raven shrugged before once again kissing Fred.

Candi became fidgety, she decided to leave Jane and Sammi and go for a walk to be alone with her thoughts. Well that and she had just spotted Nichole at the bar flirting with Ron Weasley, it made her stomach hurt. She was still a bit puzzled about what to do with Voldemort, she knew that she somehow needed to get close to him. Candi mentally smacked herself, Voldemort was just a mortal man, and surely she was over thinking this... There had to be a simple solution. She was pacing up and down the outskirts of the village out of the view of most of the public, a few people walked near her but everyone was minding their own business.

"Now what is a young lady such as yourself doing outside by herself?"

"Looking for trouble apparently," Candi replied without thinking. Once again she had to mentally smack herself! She quickly tried to think of something to say but unfortunately all she could come up with was, "nice cane."

Lucius lifted his wand cane in front of his chest and looked at it closely before commenting, "What can I say, I love beautiful things."

Candi thought of a smart alec comment in her head but thankfully was able to bite her tongue this time. "Something you and Draco seem to have in common."

"You have no idea," Lucius grinned cunningly.

"Don't I?" Candi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius stepped close to her, he raised his cane behind her back and grabbed it with his other hand pulling her body into his. The solid wood pressed against her lower back, Candi mostly succeeded in suppressing smile. Although with the look Lucius was giving her she had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking.

Lucius nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear, "I just figured out, I will need an excuse to produce a sample of your blood to the Dark Lord."

Candi finally snapped out of her trance when he lowered his cane to just under her arse, placing he hands on his chest she whispered, "Wait."

Lucius pulled back, loosening the pressure of the cane behind her also, looking surprised he asked her plainly, "yes?"

"Not here," Candi whispered, and with that they disappeared out of Hogsmeade and apparated into a room which Candi recognised as the study at Malfoy Manor. Although the last time she had been here was when she was talking to Draco about business, Candi loved the house, every time pansy was out of town she would arrange for business meetings to be at Draco's.

"I wonder where Candi is?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

"Probably with Malfoy, he looked pleased with himself after he _talked_ to her this morning. It is weird though, I mean that photo with his dad and all, and I can't help but wonder what that was all about." Sammi pondered.

"I get that Draco is cute and has the whole bad boy thing going for him... But really what does she see in him and why was she talking to his dad in that photo this morning?" Jane asked sincerely.

"You're asking the wrong person," Sammi replied simply as she saw Draco enter the Three Broomsticks. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hey guys, how are you going?" Draco said as he slid into the seat next to Jane.

"We were better ten seconds ago," Sammi smirked.

"Don't be like that Sammi," Draco smiled charmingly.

"Dude Candi isn't here so sod off," Sammi said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not looking for Candi," Draco smiled, "I just wanted to come over her and talk to you guys, that is all."

Sammi rolled her eyes again, "go away."

"I just wanted to talk to Jane," Draco said smoothly, throwing Jane a wink.

"She isn't interested," Sammi said dismissively.

"She can speak for herself. Can't you beautiful?" Draco said smoothly.

Jane almost smiled at the compliment, before she remembered who said it. "What she said," Jane replied looking at the floor.

"How about this," Draco proposed, "if Jane spends half an hour with me today, I promise I will not pursue her any further. Unless she wants me too."

"You don't stand a chance," Sammi laughed.

"We'll see."

"Thirty minutes, if in the future you won't talk to any of my friends unless they approach you," Jane negotiated.

Sammi and Draco responded simultaneously with "deal" and "Jane, no."

Draco looked incredibly impressed with himself, "shall we?"

Jane smiled back sarcastically, a smile very rarely seen on Jane's face.

"Jane, what are you doing? Don't be stupid." Sammi said quickly. She didn't have a clue what caused Draco's sudden interest in Jane, just this morning he was keen on Candi. Whatever it was, she did not like it?

"You're down to twenty nine minutes," Jane announced restlessly. Standing up she farewelled Sammi, following Draco to the bar.

"Yeah for me," Sammi said sarcastically as she took a sip of her butterbeer. She had no idea where Candi was, but when she did she was going to get to the bottom of this Draco thing. She didn't like Jane being in the crossfire of whatever was going on.

"Are you okay?" A quiet voice asked from behind her.

Sammi turned around to see the man she had been looking at in the Great hall earlier.

"Hey, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though, I just got ditched." Sammi smiled.

"I'm Oliver by the way, a fellow ditchee, I was going to hang out with Victor today but he isn't feeling so well." Oliver grinned, "you're names Sammi right?"

"Yeah," Sammi replied, "you can take a seat if you like. Then neither of us look so pathetic." Sammi said casually, although when Oliver accepted the seat she was silently thrilled.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said before walking away, he returned moments later with a butterbeer in each hand. "So... where were we?"

"Thanks," Sammi said as she swapped her empty glass for the new full one, "we were about to laugh at the coincidence that both Victor and Emily are sick?" Sammi said making a gagging noise before the word sick.

"Interesting, how could I forget that?" he smiled.

"You wouldn't believe half the stories I know, let alone forget them. This one time in high school Candi was trying to get attention as she was telling a story... Something about a disagreement on a train... Anyways outside near one of the main foot paths she practically yelled, 'we had a mass debate on the train! It was one of the funniest things I have ever heard in my entire life!"

Oliver laughed when picturing the story, he didn't picture it with Candi's face telling the story but watching Sammi whilst Candi talked in the background.

After forty minutes of laughing and storytelling Sammi realised that Jane wasn't back from her thirty minute drinks with Draco. She was about to excuse herself and go look for them before Oliver asked, "Hey, I just realised something, was Emily out on the first night you guys arrived at Hogwarts?"

"Out?"

"Was she in your dorm?" Oliver clarified.

"Yes, all night. Why?"

"I was just wondering, I was going to say that maybe that is who Victor met on his first night here, he stayed in Hogsmeade for one night before coming here for day two. The next morning I talked to him and he mentioned a girl he had met, but then once he had Quidditch practice with you guys, he denied meeting anyone that night. It would make sense if they were involved and he didn't know she was a student," Oliver said, not realising that the clock in Sammi's mind had just ticked over. Candi!

Before Sammi realised she had been with Wood for over an hour and she had no idea where Jane was! She quickly explained the situation to Oliver, hoping he would understand her excusing herself.

"Draco Malfoy? He went here when I did, he is a prat. We should look for your friend." Oliver offered kindly and at this moment Sammi wasn't in a position to say no.

Without a word the pair searched the Three Broomsticks for Jane and Draco, but they were nowhere to be found.

After a further ten minutes of searching the streets outside Oliver and Sammi came across Jane hanging with Draco and some of his cronnies.

"Wood mate, how are you doing?" Draco asked in an amused tone when he saw his old fellow student approach.

"Just making sure everything is okay here, in my new teaching capacity, so that will be Professor Wood to you Malfoy." Wood said firmly.

Sammi quickly moved to Jane's side, do you know how long I have been looking for you?" Sammi questioned.

"Has it been half an hour? Sorry I lost track of time," Jane apologised sincerely, although to be honest she didn't know what the big deal was.

"Let's get out of here," Sammi suggested.

"Sure. Bye Draco," Jane said quietly. She had enjoyed her time with Draco, but she knew better and did not plan on seeing him again.

Draco didn't know if he had succeeded in getting Jane's attention or not, he could just hope she would want to spend more time with him. Although he had a feeling if her friends have anything to say about it that that would not be happening. Draco grinned to himself, her friends disapproval may be just the thing he needed. He fully intended on keeping his promise, he wasn't going to pursue her, he was going to wait for her to come to him.

Once out of ear shot Sammi asked, "are you okay?" Oliver too looked concerned.

"Sammi I'm fine, he didn't try anything, we just talked." Jane said honestly trying to reassure her friend and Oliver.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked to clarify before offering, "I can give him detention if you like."

"Positive and you don't need to worry, I don't plan on shadowing him around anytime soon," Jane said. She almost made a comment about the reasons behind Candi's affections towards Draco but bit her tongue, She didn't want her friend to know that she could see him, no matter how ever so slightly, in that way. Although truth be told, she kind of did understand why Candi liked him. It was pathetic but she did kind of like how everyone knew him and seemed to on some level respect him, it seemed that Hermione, Ron and Harry were the only ones who would stand up to him, even the older kids took flack from him. If Harry wasn't here Draco would have no competition or rivalry with the social hierarchy.

Sammi couldn't help but stare at Jane, something was missing, something was not right. How on earth did Jane end up losing track of time with Malfoy, it was only last week she had expressed her dislike of his closeness with Candi... What on earth had he said to her?

"I wonder if Emily is feeling any better?" Jane asked naively.

"I'm sure she is feeling something great," Oliver joked, before realising who he was with.

Sammi playfully back handed Oliver in the stomach, he chuckled out an apology. Preoccupied with thoughts of Draco and his sudden switch in interests Jane didn't even notice the looks being exchanged between Oliver and Sammi.

Jane ran into Rachael and started talking to her, secretly glad to be rid of Sammi momentarily, she would much rather listen to Rachael about Shaun then Sammi question her about Draco. People started walking back towards the gates of Hogwarts, Sammi and Oliver were last in line. Oliver was in charge of making sure everyone made it back safe.

"It must be hard for them," Oliver said thinking out loud. "Emliy and Victor I mean."

"What do you mean?" Sammi asked.

"Really liking each other and keeping it a secret, not being able to tell their friends. I mean when do they ever get time alone?"

"If you want it enough you can find the time," Sammi said softly. Wood had to lean in to hear her.

"Do you think it will work out?"

"You will only know if you try," Sammi smiled, then without thinking she took this opportunity to kiss him. She knew she had surprised him and in that moment when he didn't move she thought she had read the signals wrong. Was he going to give her detention? Why had she been so stupid? This is all Candi's fault! Emily contemplation instantaneously, but these fears were alleviated a second late when Oliver kissed her back

What a happy chapter =) All I can say is Raven, Emily and Rachael, you guys cracked me up soooo much!

I was going to write the 'showdown' this chapter but don't have time... But I promise it will be awesome. Girls, you should know better than to fight about a boy! (Not over a boy.. just about one... I am sure you can all guess)!


	53. The Morning After

Sunday. It was suppose to be a day of quiet, peace and quiet to be specific. It must have been the Hogsmeade visit the day before as it wasn't even eight yet and some of the girls were gossiping in the common room.

Sammi was the first one up, still astounded by the fact she had kissed Oliver, a teacher, and he had kissed her back. She couldn't believe how Candi-like it was but at the same time, knowing it sounded stupid, she had never been so sure about someone in her life. He gave off such reassuring vibe, he was funny about Emily and Victor but knew when to be serious, showing his concern for Jane's welfare.

Being so early and the only one awake, she was surprised to when there was a knock on the door. She was even more surprised when she saw that it was Professor Snape. Her surprise multiplied again when he asked to speak to Candi.

"I thought she was with you!" Sammi exclaimed horrified!

Snape seemed slightly concerned at this news; although Sammi had a feeling he was more concerned than he was letting on. "Okay, if your friends ask tell them your friend is with me. I will find her," Snape assured her.

Snape left as quickly as he had arrived, Sammi knew Candi could look after herself, but it didn't stop her being worried. She almost went to ask Draco if he knew anything, but given what happened with Jane yesterday she had a feeling he hadn't spoken to Candi.

The thought of Candi's unknown location reminded her of something Oliver had mentioned yesterday about Victor meeting a girl on his first night here. The same night Candi vanished and didn't return till morning. It would also explain why he was talking to her at Quidditch practice... But it didn't explain why Candi got Emily to go met him. Why would Candi set her friend up with this guy she had spent the night with? It didn't really make sense, the kind of guy that would spend the night with Candi wasn't the same kind of guy that would be looking for a real relationship with Emily, and vice-versa. Oliver only had nice things to say about Victor, that had to mean something and it wasn't like Emily was stupid. Curiosity got the better of her.

She quickly got up and made her way to Emily's room, knocking quietly she loudly whispered, "can I come in?"

"Aha," Emily said drowsily.

Sammi opened the door slightly and slid inside before closing it behind her, Emily was still wrapped up in her blankets half asleep.

"Hey," she yawned, sitting up slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Sammi smiled. "How are you?"

"Feeling better," Emily said uneasily, wondering where this was going.

"Great so in the battle of Emily V Illness, you were the _victor_?" Sammi asked, impressed with her clever word play.

"Something like that," Emliy said hoping Sammi's choice of words was a coincidence.

"I was going to bring you a cookie but I didn't think it would be a good idea, you know _crumbs_ in the bed and all. Who would want a _crumb_ in their bed?" Sammi smirked.

"Okay I get it."

"Get what? Getting some _Crumb_ in you bed? _Crumb_ can be yummy you know, but you should always use a napkin. Once _crumbs_ get in your bed they can ruin your _sleep _for a long time. You should only eat cookies that you know are good ones and aren't..." Sammi said before being cut off.

"SAMMI! Please stop and please tell me you are not trying to give me 'the talk'!" Emily said blushing furiously.

"If it makes you feel any better I was actually joking, I know you're not like that," Sammi smiled, "I will stop on one condition."

"Which is...?"

"Tell me everything about you and Victor." Sammi laughed.

"Only if you tell me how you know."

"Oliver and I figured it out."

"You mean Professor Wood? SAMMI!" Emily laughed. "Not much to tell really we hung out in the kitchens, it was really sweet and then he walked me back to my room."

Sammi was smiling like a fool, obviously waiting for Emily to tell the complete story. "And?"

"And then he kissed goodbye," Emily smiled awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before Emily added, "Who would have though... out of the seven of us that it would be you and me involved with teachers?"

Sammi laughed at Emily's comment, it was true, all the jokes about student teacher relations were always about Candi. Sammi didn't admit it but she could have imagined herself with a teacher, but Emily? No she had not seen that coming!

Although she could push what Oliver had said about Victor's first night here, the night Candi disappeared. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, it was just bizarre, maybe that was it.

"He really is sweet," Emily said interrupting Sammi's train of thought, "He isn't like the others. I really like him."

Sammi couldn't help but think that victor was just like all the others, but she said nothing. She wanted to talk to Candi before saying anything to Emily.

It wasn't till Candi looked out the window and noticed that the sun had gone down that she even realised how long she had been at Malfoy manor.

The vile of her blood sat on the bedside table, slowing moving to the edge of the bed as to not wake the napping Lucius she sat on the edge of the bed. Picking up the vile she swirled it around a few time, she knew the blood would tell Voldemort she was the one related to Ollivander, he would never know Sammi was also. Thankfully the blood wouldn't tell him what her abilities are. She herself had not figured out what her partially formed frontal lobe meant till she was 26. The frontal lobe was where many spells were activated, that is spells that control or cause pain to the body, are filtered in the frontal lobe and then the brain causes the body to act accordingly. At her old company an ex-employee had tried to put a body bind curse on her once, to no effect. She then consulted with the companies' medical research team leader who had actually read about a few cases of the same thing over the last thousand years or so. It was a genetic abnormality and the Healer explained it was recessive so could skip generations. Candi knew that this made her practically uncursable, although she still couldn't believe nobody had tried to curse her till after ten years in the magical community.

She swirled the blood around one more time before sliding back into her clothes which thankfully were not too difficult to find with the help of magic. Holding the vile in one hand and placing the other on Lucius chest she gently kissed the sleeping man before whispering, "I'm sorry." Being only lightly asleep he awoke drowsily having not heard her apology, "pardon?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered even quieter, before his brows even had a chance to burrow in confusion, she had moved her hand from his chest and pressed his dark mark.

"For being dressed when you woke me?" Lucius asked smirking before realising that she had just pressed his dark mark.

"What is it Lucius? Voldemort asked as he appeared out of nowhere, unable to see Candi in the dimly lit room.

"Just your birthday present," Candi smiled successfully disguising her fear as intrigue, as she waved her wand turning the lights on. She saw Voldemort's eyes glance at the vile in her hand.

Lucius was covered by the sheets but felt stupid in the girl's manipulation of him, had she come here just to summon Voldemort? He had to keep remembering she wasn't sixteen like everyone thought, okay, anatomically she was, but her soul was a lot older and more experienced.

Lucius was shocked to see Voldemort's thin lips curl up into a smile of sorts, he actually looked joyful.

"It's a little early, but I will accept my present anyway Lucius. But it wasn't you that summoned me was it Lucius?" Voldemort asked his follower.

"She wished to meet you," Lucius said honestly, "she is under the impression you would want to meet her."

"Is she now," Voldemort said curiously, "how do you know she is the one?"

"I am the one, I am the only one who wizarding blood. My dad is Ollivander," Candi said plainly, thinking thoughts of nerves.

The ability to have her mind closed was another thing she had learned later in life, an associated skill of her under developed frontal lobe. Without practicing Occlumency others skilled in Legilimens she could control her mind. Giving her the ability to lie undetected when needed. However if desired she could willingly allow some thoughts and emotions to be read, this skill however had required practice. Candi was thankfully the company she co-owned was so well resourced with the most talented witches and wizards.

"I see," Voldemort said quietly stepping closer to the girl, he wanted to gauge her reaction so he could figure out her motives. He slowly walked around her, Lucius watched, he couldn't really sense any fear but he did see her breathing hitch when his arm brushed against hers. He couldn't tell by looking at her but he had a feeling she did it to feigning nerves.

The two glanced at each other for a few moments, Voldemort was trying to find out why a young girl would go to Lucius bed willingly then call him. Voldemort wondered if Lucius knew of this girls motives, it was completely unexpected this girl seeking him out.

The three of them then proceeded to talk till a house elf entered the room to ask if they wanted dinner. Voldemort dismissed the elf, "summon Severus."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but I think it is best if Dumbledore isn't aware of this little meeting, for all concerned," Voldemort said before glancing at Lucius who was still under the sheets.

There was a flash of light from the fire place and out stepped Severus Snape, "You summoned my lord?" Although due to the irregular shape of the room Snape was unable to see Lucius and Candi.

"Severus, please ensure Candice here makes it back to Hogwarts safe," Voldemort said before disappearing. Severus took a step forward and was able to see Candi who now looked like a child caught with its hand in a cookie jar.

"I have been looking for you all afternoon," Snape said in an agitated voice.

"Sorry?" Candi suggested.

"What are you doing at Malfoy Manor?" Snape asked quickly.

The guilty look intensified on Candi's face as Snape walked forwards, he soon saw why as Lucius hurried to dress.

"Lucius?" Snape queried, "decided to have a meeting without me?"

When Emily and Sammi left Emily's they weren't alone in the common room now it was closer to eight thirty. Breakfast wasn't till nine but Sammi figured she had better make sure the others were awake so they would make it to breakfast in time.

Nichole and Raven were up, it was only Jane, Rachael and Candi that were still in bed. When she lifted her hand to knock on Rachael's door but Rachael opened it before Sammi got the chance. "Hey" Rachel smiled, "who isn't up yet?"

"Morning. Jane and Candi," Sammi responded.

"I'll take Jane if you take Candi?" Rachael suggested.

Sammi quickly agreed, Jane wasn't known for being a morning person and she hadn't seen Candi since lunch yesterday and she wanted to ask about Victor and her first night here.

Sammi knocked on Candi's door, "Candi."

"You can come in Sammi," Candi said, Sammi let herself in to find Candi climbing out of her bed.

"If it is Snape tell him I don't want to talk to him."

Sammi laughed seeing Candi wearing a purple singlet and frilly black underwear, "Is it that hard to wear shorts to bed? Why would Snape want to talk to you?"

"You know how I feel about pants," Candi said in a mock serious tone.

"And what about Snape?" Sammi asked in a concerned tone. "Tell me you didn't?"

Candi huffed a laugh, "eww not into the grease. He just isn't happy cause I didn't do exactly as he told me when I saw him yesterday."

Sammi wanted to ask what Snape told her to do... But she wanted to know about Victor... "Can I ask you something?"

Candi's brow line tensed, silently praying Sammi didn't ask questions about yesterday.

"On the first night here were you with Victor," Sammi asked blatantly.

Candi didn't want to see, instead shrugging in a way that indicated that she had. "But you set him up with Emily?"

"Yeah," Candi said, wondering where this was going, "please don't tell her!"

"I won't, but why? Don't you like him?" Sammi asked, she was trying understand why Candi would set up someone she obvious had some sort of feelings for with her friend?

"She won't get hurt, I won't let that happen. He is a great guy Sammi," Candi said honestly, remembering her married life... Great didn't even really cover Victor, she didn't know how to explain this to Sammi though. She couldn't tell her about their 'other' life that had happened.

"But how do you know that, you hardly know him. It isn't like you and Emily have the same tastes." Sammi questioned.

"Sammi I don't know how to explain it, they are good for each other." Candi said dismissively, it had been a few weeks ago now... Why was Sammi bringing it up now? Candi put some pants on as she spoke; she had to get ready for breakfast which was a shame as tormenting Sammi was fun. Not that Candi had a clue why Sammi disliked her personal decision to not wear shorts to bed.

"But you do like him?"

"As a friend..." Candi said simply turning her back to Sammi to change her singlet for a bra and shirt.

"You must like someone else then...?"

"Not particularly," Candi lied sliding a shirt over her head. It was a long ... hours between meeting Lucius at the awards ceremony/party and his surprise visit to Hogsmeade yesterday, she hated herself for it but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought she was going to turn inside out when she saw him in Hogsmeade she was that thrilled to see him. She thought maybe after last night she would be able to get it out of her system, but that isn't what had happened.

Candi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sammi gasp, "what is that?"

"What?" Candi asked spinning around to see what she was looking at.

"Your wrists!" Sammi exclaimed loudly. Candi glared at her friend, Sammi quickly apologised for the loudness of her exclamation.

Candi took her shirt off, "fine, long sleave it is."

"What happened?"

"What do you think?" Candi said cryptically putting on a longer sleeved shirt. "I was just mucking around."

Sammi didn't want to ask, but the marks and bruises on Candi's wrists spoke louder than any words.

"Do you swear not to tell Emily about Victor, you know if she knew she couldn't give him a fair chance..." Candi said honestly, although also trying to change the subject.

"I swear, we had better get to breakfast," Sammi said placidly, still thinking about Candi's wrists.

Emily didn't say much over breakfast she was thinking about Victor, something she seemed to be doing a lot of recently. She had started spending her spare time talking to others and reading about things like Quidditch, especially the Bulgarian team. She had no idea Victor was such a brilliant player... Or that he had so many fans. She wished she hadn't heard that last part, now she couldn't get out of her mind the idea of thousands of witches chasing after him. Stupid groupies...

Emily wasn't the only one lost in thought though; Rachael was doing a similar thing. She had thoroughly enjoyed her date with Shaun, it went better then she could ever have expected... But now she was wondering what next? Should she sit at the Ravenclaw table with him? Was he waiting on her to make the next move? Should she wait for him to talk to her? Rachael busied herself with her breakfast, she knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it. She hadn't expected to like Shaun so much so quickly.

Sammi wished she was day dreaming about Oliver, instead she was listening to Nichole talk about something... She didn't really know what... Nichole wasn't going to divulge any gossip worth hear, instead she focused her attention on what Raven and Candi were talking to her about. For once Candi was sitting quietly, Raven was discussing very quietly her twin mix up situation. Candi and Sammi were the only ones within earshot.

As if cued Fred and George approached the table, late for breakfast Fred sat on the far side of Raven and Candi scooted over to let George sit in between her friend and herself. Candi smirked immaturely about Raven being the spread in this sandwich, although to be fair considering she noticed Fred' s hand in her lap a smirk nothing. Although this train of thought didn't last long as Draco Malfoy approached the table. "Hey Jane, how are you going?" He asked informally.

"Fine Draco," Jane said dismissively, it wasn't that she liked or disliked him, she just knew he had some ulterior motive.

"I will be in the library after breakfast, just letting you know," Draco said plainly before flashing a smile and walking off. He had to keep his promise of not pursuing her.

Jane didn't reply instead just turning back to her friends, hoping to return to their previous conversation topic, but she wasn't so lucky.

"What was that about?" Candi said nosily, clearly unsettled by Draco talking to her friend.

"Nothing," Jane said simply, but Raven quickly said, "she hung out with him yesterday."

"What?" Candi spat in shock.

"Candi nothing happened can you just drop it?" Jane said, she was starting to get a little annoyed. What was the big deal? She knew she wasn't as old as the others, but she was 14, she could look after herself.

"I can't, you know he is playing you! That is just what he is like, he is using you to annoy me?" Candi said honestly, Draco was obviously still upset about that photo of her with his dad. But still, it was still a bit of an overreaction on Draco's part. Unless... Candi mentally hit herself, Draco or one of his friends must have seen her with Lucius in Hogsmeade yesterday. She could have sworn they were alone though...

"Contrary to popular belief Candi, the world doesn't revolve around you. Just because someone takes an interest in me doesn't mean it is because they want to annoy you." Jane said in an irritated tone.

"Jane I didn't mean it like that," Candi said quietly when she realised people were starting to stop talking and listen. "I just mean he isn't good for you."

"So he is good enough for you but not for me? Just because he has previously been associated with _sluts_, doesn't mean it is his only type."

"I did _not_ say that," Candi exasperated.

"You didn't have to," Jane said before standing up, "I will talk to you guys later."

As Jane walked off Candi tried to lift her jaw of the floor but struggled, "what just happened?"

"I don't know, I think she is a bit sick of being the 'baby' of the group. It probably didn't help that most of us currently have some form of love interest," Raven whispered leaning behind George so only he and Candi would hear her.

"Probably added insult to injury that everyone knows you have been involved with him and you are telling her she can't. Nobody likes being told what to do." Sammi said softly so only those in the immediate vicinity could hear.

"You did the right thing Candi," Nichole said, surprising everyone at the table.

"Thanks..." Candi said uncertainly.

"Yeah I mean, at least you tried to stop Jane from catching whatever disease you gave Draco." Nichole said quite loudly, grinning widely, clearly very impressed with herself.

"It can't be any worse than your severe case of gingivitis," George joked, relived when the group laughed.

"South Park reference, nice," Raven said as she laughed. She subtly reached her hand into his lap until she found his right hand, she squeezed it before bringing it back to rest on her left leg. She kept her hand on top of his, her other hand was doing the same to Fred's hand.

The rest of breakfast went reasonably peacefully, oddly enough even Candi quietly ate her breakfast, as she was to frustrated to talk. Once they finished their breakfast they each headed off their separate ways.

Candi to find Draco, she was going to stop this nonsense with Jane and found out what had his wand in a knot. Emily had received an owl from Victor the previous evening and had organised to for Sammi and herself to have _Quidditch practice_ with him and Oliver. Rachael too had romantic plans, she was meeting Shaun in the library where he was going to show her some of his favourite spells and charms. Raven had originally made plans to spend the morning with Fred, but she wasn't sure what was happening now...

As for Nichole, she had the most interesting plans of them all... Although she didn't know it yet, she was going to wish she had gone back to her room and studied...

Hehe suspenseful last line huh? =P

Hehe I will NEVER forget the real Jane calling Candi a slut in real life! I can't believe she can't remember! I can even remember exactly where she was standing when she said it! (The the science side of the VCE building hehe under the ramp lol)!

Next chapter DRAMA =) Mwahaha...


	54. Discovery

Nichole was frustrated, ever since her fight with Candi the other day everyone had been tip toeing around her. Nichole wanted to know why she was the only one bothered by Candi's bizarre behaviour, specifically why she was always sneaking off with Snape. Especially when she was apparently in 'detention' but she is photographed at some snobby party. Why was the professor taking Candi to parties.

After breakfast everyone seemed to have vanished, Nichole wondered where all her friends and Candi went. Candi no longer fell in the 'friends' category, but even people she was still friends with had been distancing themselves from her recently. Nichole wasn't sure where everyone had disappeared to, but she wanted to hang out with someone. She liked spending time with Hermione and Harry, but Ron was driving her up the wall. He seemed to think their ginger hair made them sole mates, it was creepy to say the least. Nicole tried to remember what people had said at breakfast about their plans for the morning, she seemed to recall someone mentioning Quidditch.

Nichole slowly made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, but to no avail, it was empty. _Perhaps they were in the changing room?_ Nichole thought. She entered the women's changing rooms, "there you are." Nichole said quietly as she spotted Sammi getting changed out of her burgundy Quidditch robes and back into her plain ones. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel on top of her head, she had clearly just got out of the shower.

"Hi Nicole," Sammi said very loudly with her head inclined towards the showers.

Nichole hadn't even noticed that a shower had been running till she heard the water stop falling, "did you say something Sammi?" Oliver yelled out of the shower, before coming around the corner with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sammi had never been so red in the face in her entire life! She knew what this looked like, her getting changed after a shower... Then him getting out of the shower... It looked really bad and she knew it... _What is she tells someone?_ Sammi thought... _What if Oliver gets fired?_

Speechless Sammi, Oliver and Nichole exchanged awkward glances before Nichole spun around and made for the exit, talking over her shoulder, "well you are friends with Candi." Oliver quickly jumped in front of her, "wait a second."

Nichole paused wondering what hilarious explanation the practically naked man was about to offer. "Sammi's catching skills needed a bit of work so we were practicing on foot just out the front of the castle." Wood started, Nichole clearly didn't believe a word of it, even though it was mostly true. "Then I accidentally threw the ball too hard, Sammi went for it but dripped and she fell into the lake. It was freezing so we came and showered _separately_." He emphasised the last word.

Sammi tried not to smirk, that story had been partially true. She had fallen in the lake, but it hadn't happened the way Oliver told it. Oliver had been chasing her at the time, this had happened when Oliver explained the rules of Quidditch and they decided that Sammi would be the snitch and Oliver the seeker. When he had caught up to her, after previously not trying very hard, he gentle grabbed her around the waist. In an attempt to escape Sammi had tried to duck sideways, failing miserably they had both fallen into the lake. It had been a playful romantic moment, until the hypothermia started setting in. Oliver and quickly led the way to the showers, there was no one around so Oliver showered in the stall next to Sammi, he wasn't going to bother to walk the extra few hundred metres to the men's changing rooms.

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

Making a quick exit after hearing Oliver's lies Nichole decided to head back indoors where it was warmer. But she had a letter to post first so she headed up to where she knew the owls lived just outside the castle. She knew there were owls that belonged to the school that anyone could use them to send letters and that if a parcel you were expecting didn't make it with the morning mail, here was the place to pick it up. Nicole knew the owlery was used a fair bit but she was surprised when she saw Candi waiting just inside the archway entrance.

A guilty look came over Candi's face when she saw Nichole's face. She quickly shook it off and tried to act casually.

"Who are you writing too?" Candi asked casually.

"My parents. You?" Nicole asked civilly.

"I just sent a letter to my cousin," Candi lied.

"Then why are you standing here like you are waiting for something?" Nicole asked with a grin on her face. Something was up here and she wanted to know what.

"I'm not!" Candi insisted firmly as she turned and went to talk out the door. Although when she heard an owl she stopped and spun around, Nichole noticed Candi's interest in the package and grinned even wider reaching for the package. Before Candi could stop Nichole she slipped on the icy step and fell to her knees with a loud thud. She had one hand on the stone floor of the owlery and the other had subconsciously landed on her stomach and before she had the chance to remove it she heard Nichole gasp. Candi quickly stood up before snatching the small parcel out of Nichole's hands, Nichole hadn't been able to stop her as she was still in shock about what she had just seen.

Candi stared at Nichole angrily, "if you tell anyone I will get you out of this school before I even have a chance to pee on this stupid stick!" She threatened.

Fighting the urge to laugh Nicole bolted out of there, she almost slipped on the floor where Candi had just fallen, but she grabbed the wall and managed to make it down all the steps before Candi had even got to the doorway to watch her sprint towards the castes from doors. _Great. Just freaking great,_ Candi thought. Could this situation possibly get any worse?

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

Nichole decided maybe she should stop looking for people and head back to the safety of her own room! She wanted to talk to someone so badly about what she had just witnessed, so she decided to write it down and send it to a friend back home. She had only just made it to the bit where she was walking up the stairs in her letter before she was interrupted by laughing outside her door.

"This is such bullshit, you are private rooms and we have a dorm full of roommates. Do you know how sucky it is sharing a room with that many guys? At least one of them is George, is he wasn't there I would go insane." Nichole heard a voice say, it was obviously a guy, she quickly deduced that it was that red headed one Raven seemed to be spending a fair bit of time with. Nichole quietly snuck up to her door so Raven and her friend didn't know she was there. Nichole heard a small thump and the wall ever so slightly vibrated, Nichole carefully opened her door so she could see what was going on. Thankfully for Raven the door squeaked, by the time Nichole's head was out the door all she saw was a flash of the man's coat as he went around the corner into Raven's room.

"Nichole. Hey." Raven said quickly, shutting the door behind Fred. "I will be in in a minute," Raven said loudly, she was hoping Nichole would take the hint and go back to her own room."

"We are not allowed to have guys in here," Nichole said plainly in a quiet tone.

"Guys?" Raven questioned very quickly in a concerned tone.

"Yeah no guy is allowed in here," Nichole repeated, she noticed Raven's body language relax and couldn't help but wonder. Why?

"I will tell him to go," Raven said apologetically, again doing her best to get Nichole to leave her alone.

"I think I will do it myself," Nichole insisted, she knew how sneaky Nichole could be when she wanted to be!

Nichole roughly pushed past Raven who was guarding the door and swung it open. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw not only Fred Weasley but him twin George.

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

Nichole's then retreated to the library; she figured she would find, Emily, Rachael or Jane here. Those three would surely listen to her; she had to tell someone about all the insanity she had just witnessed!

Nichole wasn't surprised when she saw Rachael and Jane sitting together at a desk in the library, although she was slightly concerned with who was sitting opposite them. Nichole wanted to know how two of the sweetest girls she had ever met were now sitting opposite from the schools pureblood supremacists and the schools biggest man whore?

"Hey Nichole," Rachael smiled, pushing Shaun's hands away from her own.

"Hey Rach. Hi Jane." Nichole smiled.

"Hey," Jane replied, something didn't seem quite right with Nichole... Although she was probably just uncomfortable because of Jane's little outburst earlier. Jane didn't have the best start to the morning, after Candi's comments this morning about Draco using her she went to go find him. Draco make some snide comment about not wanting to catch some before explaining that he genuinely just wasn't interested in her.

"_It's not the same with you, I respect you, why do you think I haven't tried to kiss you yet?" Draco said quietly glancing up from the floor to look her in the eyes._

_It was true, Jane though, he hadn't even tried to hold hands with her let alone kiss her._

"_I understand," Jane said honestly._

"_No I don't think so, Candi and I hung out for a bit, we even made out a few times. But it wasn't like this, your different." Draco said with his shoulders hanging low and his back slightly hunched._

"_So you didn't have sex with her?"_

"_No," Draco lied blatantly. There was an awkward moment silence before Draco looked back at the floor and shrugged, "I'm sorry you fought with Candi."_

_Jane gently slipped her hand into Draco's, "it's fine. I believe you."_

_With that Jane squeezed his hand and when he looked up a few moments later she ever so gently pressed her lips against his. It had only been a short peck but Draco couldn't believe how well this had worked out. He had heard the whole timid-in-touch-with-feelings-I-respect-you-thing could work with the quieter girls but her certainly hadn't expected her to kiss him. He smiled to himself wonder what Candi would say if she knew he had just kissed one of her best friends._

_Although it hadn't been Candi who had found out about the kiss, it had been Shaun and Rachael. Shaun had offered to help in the Jane-hunt when he saw Rachael nervously leave the great hall. It was also Shaun who spoke up when they arrived in the presence of Jane and Draco, as Rachael had been rendered speechless. "Hey Guys. We are heading to the library to hang out, would you like to come?"_

"_Sure," Draco agreed surprisingly, Shaun was positive that Draco would have taken this opportunity to bail. Holding hands Draco and Jane followed Shaun._

"What's up Nichole?" Jane asked casually.

"I just thought I would come let you know, well I assumed you wanted to know but now I am not so sure," Nichole said glancing between Draco and Jane.

"Nichole what is it?" Shaun asked to the point.

Nichole looked around and savoured this moment, "Candi's pregnant."

Jane and Rachael all looked upset by this announcement, Jane saw Shaun get out of his seat and squat next to Rachael try to reassure he wrapped an arm around her. When Jane turned to Draco she saw him get out of his chair, he was paler then usual and in an instant Jane realised what had happened. He had lied to her about his relationship with Candi. He had just heard this news and was about to go look for her instead of comforting the woman he had just been holding hands with. His first thought had been Candi! Draco was now half way across the library floor heading towards the exit.

Nichole sat back and watched the mayhem unfold.

"Look after Jane," Shaun whispered quickly as he kissed Rachael's cheek.

"Malfoy, wait up," Shaun yelled after Draco.

Draco paused momentarily to let Shaun catch up to him, "what?"

"Just relax for a second. You don't want to talk to her when you are like this, she is probable upset and confused as it is, you don't even know if it is true." Shaun said logically. Shaun wondered what was happening, normally if drama like this happened he would be taking a front row seat and enjoying it. Perhaps it had something to do with his upset girlfriend and her friend? Whatever the reason he wasn't going to let Draco go make the whole situation worse.

"I'm going to talk to her," Draco stated.

"No. You are not." Shaun said frankly as he stood in Draco's way. Draco knew he didn't really have a chance against Shaun, Shaun was not only the year above him, but he was also three inches taller and was of a bigger build. Disregarding this Draco tried to pass Shaun, who then grabbed his arm, Draco shouted, "let go off me." Before he tried to punch the bigger guy. Shaun manuvered Draco like he was chess piece, suddenly Draco had the arm Shaun was holding tucked behind him like a chicken wing.

"What is going on?" Victor asked as he entered the library responding to the commotion. Emily trailed closely behind him, although not closely enough so any observers would think their relationship was anything more than professional. Although when she saw her friends looking upset she quickly ran to their aid wondering what was wrong.

"This idiot," Shaun started letting go of the squirming Draco, "was about to go do something stupid. Well something more stupid then he has already done."

"What stupid thing has he done?" Victor asked loudly.

There was awkward silence throughout the library, so when Draco whispered, "Candi's pregnant." Everyone heard including Emily, it had taken her a moment to notice as she was soothing her friends, especially Jane. Jane was sobbing hard, Emily was only be able to catch a few words... of them were 'Draco' and 'stupid'. When she looked up next she saw the ill look on Victor's face. Leaving Rachael to ease Jane, Emily walking towards Victor hastily, something was seriously wrong. She quickly led him outside the library, ignoring Shaun and Draco who were now tussling on the ground.

"Victor what is wrong?" she asked as she rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe the very ill looking man who was now leaning over the balcony.

"I'm so so unbelievably sorry Emily, it was so stupid," Victor said clearly upset and frustrated with himself.

"This isn't your fault, Malfoy is the idiot..." Emily said before trailing off. _Why has he apologising? Why was he saying it was his fault?_

Emily felt in that instant the sensation of having her heart ripped out of her chest and eaten by wild animals. She didn't even realise it but she was shaking and for a few moments she wasn't breathing. Although she couldn't tell, Emily was equally as pale as Victor. Her chest felt hollow, yet it still ached as if it was there.

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

This was longer but I didn't like it! Drats, so I deleted a chunk out of the middle! Next chapter is 'Pick your battles." Next chapter is some relationships ending... others reconciling.

This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Emily who was not feeling well today and I though could use a laugh and some drama! Feel better Emmie


	55. Pick Your battles

Emily didn't even notice till one hit her in the face that that half a dozen or so flying post-its had zoomed past her.

Her vision was blurry, she blinked a few times and wiped her eyes before reading the post-it.

_Please immediately make your way to my office. Professor Dumbledore._

Emily had no idea if this note had anything to do with what was going on or not, she assumed it did. If it didn't it would be a spooky coincident.

Emily re-read the note as the others were exiting the library. Shaun and Draco were shoving each other, Draco huffed, "I am going to go find her."

"You're an idiot Malfoy, she will be in Dubledore's office like the rest of us." Shaun said dismissively.

Emily purposely avoided eye contact with anyone, especially Victor till she reached Jane and Rachael. Emily hugged Jane who was still quite upset, it seemed they were in the same boat. Although Jane was getting less upset by the minute and was getting increasingly angry, at herself for her own stupidity, but more so at Draco who had clearly lied to her.

"What's wrong Em?" Rachael asked noticing Emily's puffy eyes as they walked.

"Nothing," Emily lied, wiping her tears onto her sleeve, "I'm just worried about Candi."

Emily, Jane, Racheal, Nichole, Draco, Shaun and Victor were the last to arrive at Dubledore's office. Raven, Sammi, Fred, George and Oliver were there already. Emily wondered why there were so many people here.

"What is going on?" Candi asked again, she had asked again. She had of course asked when she arrived but Dumbledore said to ask when the others had arrived. Dumbledore was passing his office with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing behind his desk looking anxious, they two obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Madame Pince contacted me a few moments before you each received the post-its, she informed me that some of the new girls were making a scene in the library and that there was fighting. It was unclear who was involved so I summoned all the girls and whoever was within three metres of them. Does anyone care to explain?" Dumbledore asked softly, although he was clearly not very impressed. Draco had a very obvious split lip and Shaun's cheek was noticeably swollen.

All the girls stood quietly looking at their feet, the each had something they wanted to keep secret and they had heard the Dumbledore could tell when people lied.

Unsurprisingly Nichole was the first to speak up, she kept it short and simple. "Candi's pregnant, I saw her with a test."

Dumbledore was clearly shocked by this announcement, he had never had a pregnant student in all his lifetime. The school board would have a field day, although he wasn't particularly worried about this, after all his students were always his first concern.

Candi too was horrified, but not at what Nichole had just said but at the realisation of Jane and Emily being so clearly upset. Nichole must have told them! Well Draco would have been the obvious choice, how did they find out she had slept with Victor? Although Candi knew it wasn't Victor as that part of history had already been written. The instance with Draco wasn't exactly the same, so it could have been him... or his father.

The silence was once again broken by Nichole, "how peculiar. Professor Snape that is the exact same face Draco mad when he heard the news."

"Nichole that is enough," Dumbledore said firmly. Dumbledore though he knew exactly what Snape was thinking, but he didn't know everything. Both Snape and Dumbledore knew of Voldemort's desire for a protégé with Ollivander's bloodline, imagine though if Voldemort could have a baby to mould from birth instead of the trouble of having a teenage girl. Voldemort of course didn't know that Candi was in fact a forty year old soul in her sixteen year old body and time.

Dumbledore didn't want to discuss this issue in front of the girls and their friends but he had to know immediately.

"Is any of this true Candice?" Dumbledore asked, holding his breath anticipating her response.

"No Professor, it is a malicious lie." Candi said simply, smiling ever so slightly. She had in fact thought she could be pregnant half an hour ago but had since taken the test and happily destroyed it when it informed her that she wasn't pregnant.

"No Sir, you can't believe her. She is a liar, I saw the test and her hold her stomach. Can't you find the test with magic or something." Nichole pleaded, surely he could tell Candi was lying!

"Accio pregnancy test," Dumbledore said waiving his wand. Everyone was once again silent for a few moments as they waited to see if the test appeared.

Nothing happened, again Candi couldn't help but grin slightly when she saw look of shock on Nichole's face, it was priceless.

"Professor I am not lying," Nichole insisted.

"That is enough Nichole. You obviously didn't see what you thought you did."

"I am not crazy," Nichole shouted, Dumbledore wasn't taking her seriously; she knew what she had seen.

"Nichole I said that is enough. Now Draco and Shaun do you care to explain your faces?"

"He was going to go find Candi and I stopped him," Shaun explained, he knew it was the right thing to do but it probably wouldn't stop him getting in trouble.

"I see," Dubledore said, "is that how you remember it Draco?"

Draco nodded, "yes."

"Professor sir, may I say something?" Rachael asked.

"Yes Rachael, go ahead."

"Draco was upset about hearing about Candi and Shaun just didn't want to let him go upset Candi and further then she probably already was... Well if she was pregnant like Nichole said she was." Rachael explained defending both of the boys, she knew Jane was mad at Draco but Rachael put herself in his shoes. Candi had not been very nice to him and now he thought he had gotten her pregnant, he did not really deserve to be punished for being upset.

"I see, well thirty points will be deducted from both of your houses, fighting is not tolerate at Hogwarts. You should both think your selves lucky, normally I would give you both nightly detentions for a month. Is there anything else?" The headmaster asked, hoping no one would respond.

"Sir you can't believe her! You can't believe any of them! Today I found Sammi and Wood together in the showers, a staff member and a student." Nichole dobbed.

Sammi was horrified and instantly denied it, "that is not true sir."

Sammi wasn't aware of her relation to Ollivander and her missing frontal lobe; she didn't know that Dumbledore couldn't tell she was lying for that reason. She had just thought she was a good liar.

"I believe you are telling the truth Sammi and I also know Oliver to be a respectable young man who was never a rule breaker. Nichole I must ask you to refrain from making any further accusations." Dumbledore said being increasingly impatient with this girls horrible rumour spreading.

"Obviously Emily and Victor have a thing... I also saw Raven with Fred and George. I am not crazy this school is crazy!" Nichole yelled. "Not to mention the incredibly inappropriate amount of time Snape here spends with Candi. We all saw those photos in the Prophet with Candi and Draco's dad."

Candi saw Draco's jaw dense at the mention of his dad, Candi wondered what was up. She had spoken to him after he had seen that photo and he seemed fine once she denied everything. What had happened since? Candi asked herself. Well something had obviously happened since, but the only people who knew about it was Lucius, Snape, Voldemort and herself.

Candi then looked between Draco and Jane, she obviously thought that Draco had gotten the blonde pregnant. Candi hoped that this incident would make Jane go back to her old self!

Emily, Victor, Raven and the twins did not even get a chance to explain themselves before Dumbledore spoke, "that is enough Nichole. I don't think Hogwarts is the right place for you."

Nichole paused, remembering what Candi had said this morning about Nichole getting kicked out of the school. "YOU!" Nichole shouted at Candi, "this is your fault."

"I really don't see how Nichole. But don't worry. We understand, it isn't your fault, we don't blame you." Candi said suppressing a grin. It was funny since everything Nichole said had some truth to it, well except the implication of Candi being involved with Snape, when their relationship was not like _that._

Nichole could see what Candi was trying to do now but it didn't stop her from talking... Make out that she was the good guy in this scenario, which was ridiculous, couldn't Dumbledore see this was all Candi's fault?

"It is true, all of it is true. Candi is pregnant! Presumably by one of the three ever so pale men in this room!" Nichole shouted hysterically, why was nobody listening to her.

"Candice step forward for a second." Dumbledore instructed, Candi willingly did as she was told. Dumbledore gave a quick wave of his wand and a blue and pink ribbon of light wrapped around Candi's stomach doing a few laps before falling to the ground.

"Nichole if she was pregnant one of those ribbons of light would have stayed around her stomach indicating the sex of the baby. Now I want to speak to you alone Nichole, Candi and Draco, I would like you two to talk to Severus and sort out what ever conflict is going on. Emily and Victor I want you both to go to the school nurse and take something." Dumbledore instructed.

"Nichole, Professor McGonagall will escort you to your room so you can pack your things, she will then return you to your prior place of education, they will be expecting you." Dumbledore informed Nichole.

Nichole, knowing she had no chance to change his mind, did as she was told. Although she did add before she left, "you are an idiot if you believe they are all telling you the truth."

Severus and the two students walked to his office without saying a word. Once in his office Snape offered them the two empty chairs in front of his desk, which the pair separated further before sitting down. Candi knew it was immature but she really didn't want to talk to Draco after he used Jane like that.

"Well?" Severus asked coldly, he had better things to do then try sorting these two out.

"Why are you spending so much time with her?" Draco asked Snape rudely.

"What Candi and I study together is none of your concern Draco. Now you two need to sort this out, I can't have either of you stirring up trouble for Dumbledore. Now one at a time, Candi first, tell me why you are unhappy with the other one." Snape instructed coolly.

"Study? Is that what you call it?" Draco said snidely, before shutting up as he came under the glare of his teacher.

"He used Jane to piss me off," Candi said honesty.

"Well how about you fool around with one of my friends and I fool around with your mum then we will be even?" Draco suggested sarcastically.

Candi surprisingly managed to maintain her composure, if this was adult Draco she would have told him off but she had to remember that this Draco was only sixteen and incredibly immature and petty. Candi somehow managed to bit her tongue, something that her sixteen year old self would not have been able to manage.

"Draco that is enough. I don't know what you think you know but I assure you, that you are being ridiculous." Snape lied.

"Why are you covering for her? I know she was with him, Flint saw them together in Hogsmeade and I know she couldn't have gotten back into the school without help from you." Draco said angrily, he didn't understand. Of course he knew of his father interest in younger women but they had always been in their mid to late twenties, not sixteen. Draco couldn't help but wonder if his father was the reason behind Candi's hot and cold nature towards him. If Candi had known his father prior to the night he had spent with her it would explain how Candi knew he was trying to get her blood. Nothing else explained how she knew what he was going to do. It also made sense that Snape was acting on Voldemort's behalf, although Draco knew Snape was a loyal follower he couldn't bring himself to fully believe that Snape had just handed Candi over to a fellow death eater.

Something in the story was missing and he knew it, something had happened. Candi wasn't the same person she was when she first arrived at Hogwarts, she was a lot more settled and just generally calmer.

"Draco this is the Dark Lord's business and if he does not want you to know, then you do not know." Snape said plainly.

"That's funny because I think that a teacher helping an underage girl out of the castle to pimp to his best mate the death eater was more in the vicinity of Dumbledore's interest?" Draco said again sarcastically. Candi couldn't help but smile to herself, Draco always was clever.

"What is it that you expect me to do Draco? This is Candi's decision, not yours or mine, or even your dads for that matter. If it was up to me of course I wouldn't let her leave." Snape said loudly, he had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't a little girl. But even as a woman she shouldn't be anywhere near Voldemort.

Draco decided to finally directly speak to Candi, "but why my dad?"

"I'm Sorry Draco. I needed to get out of the castle and see Voldemort," Candi apologised sincerely before she accidental let slip. "He reminds me of you at that age."

Draco jumped out of his chair, "I knew it!"

"I mean what you would be like at his age," Candi corrected quickly.

"That is how you knew about the blood! It has happened before. What am I like when I am older?" Draco asked quickly losing focus.

"Stupidly rich and co owner of a global company, which provided pretty much everything you could and can think of." Candi said dully, she couldn't believe she had had a slip of the tongue like that!

"Co-owner? That doesn't sound like me? Who was I co- with?" Draco asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter I have come back now, so the future won't be the same anyway." Candi explained trying to change the subject.

"Was it you? How old are you and why are you not in your old body? I didn't know time turners could change your body?" Draco asked excitedly, there was too much to process at the moment.

"Well some idiot altered said time turner didn't they?" She said sarcastically, before retorting, "I am much too old for you,"

"Wait does my dad know? God everything makes sense now." Draco exclaimed as Candi nodded.

"In the alternate future did you and he...?"

"No," Candi snapped before he could finish the question.

"How about you and I? We were business partners right?"

"Yes we were business partners but as for personal relations, we were both married, but not to each other." Candi explained vaguely.

"You didn't say no," Draco smirked, clearly very proud of his alternate future infidelity.

"Severus make him stop!" Candi said childishly. Draco's cocky smirk was getting under her skin.

"Draco stay on topic please. You must not tell anyone about Candi, your father, the Dark Lord or myself. Do you understand?" Snape asked officially.

"I won't say anything," Draco said still grinning like an idiot.

"Stop smiling at me!" Candi said, she hated feeling like a teenage girl but she really did want to get rid of that smile off his face.

Snape told the pair to behave before dismissing them from his office.

"So was your husband a lousy lay or was I just a really good one?" Draco whispered in her ear as they walked down the hall.

Candi was finally happy to be able to return the insult this time, "_was_ is the key word there Draco. Maybe you should get some pointers off your dad?" With that Candi turned and made her way down a staircase, leaving Draco there smiling stupidly to himself. Normally that comment could have pissed him off, but he knew she only said it because she was denying that she had residual feelings from the last time she knew him, when he was older and they worked closely together. She definitely had feelings for him, after all it sounded like she did cheat on her husband to be with him before. He wondered who they were both married to in this alternate future, his mind wondered a little before getting back on topic. He only partly had her in that alternate future, he wanted more in this new future.

"Dumbledore said to expect you two, now take a seat, there are two beds right over there." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Emily sat on a bed and Victor took the one next to her, but as soon as he did she moved to the next bed over leaving an empty bed between them.

"Now Emily dear, what can I do for you? You look quiet ill."

"I think I broke a muscle or something, it really hurts," Emily whispered, knowing Victor was listening. She was sure he would understand her message.

"I think a calming draught and resting the remainder of the day will fix you up," Madame Pomfrey instructed as she went to retrieve the potion.

"It was before I knew you even existed Emily I swear, you can ask Candi." Victor very quietly pleaded as he moved onto the spare bed between them.

"I don't care and don't say her name." Emily said, although she wondered when he had had this encounter with Candi? After all they had all met Victor at the same time, on the Quidditch pitch on their second day here.

"It wasn't real," Victor defended, "and I really am beyond sorry."

"Well it must have been pretty real for you to almost get her pregnant. Wouldn't that be bad for your career and all? Getting an underage girl pregnant?" Emily asked sarcastically in an angry tone. She had never felt this hurt in her entire life, oddly enough she wasn't even mad at Candi yet, all her hurt and frustration was channelled towards this man she had trusted.

"Emily all I can say is that I am truly sorry, I didn't know she was sixteen or a student here. If I had known I would never have done it." Victor pleaded honestly.

"Please stop talking," Emily said in a highly frustrated voice. "You can't say you would never, I am only fifteen and you don't have a problem seeing me."

Victor accidentally let out an exasperated chuckle, now Emily was being ridiculous, "you cannot compare us dating to a stupid one night stand. I wouldn't so that to you."

"Because the idea of us ever have sex is that disgusting? And don't call my friend stupid." Emily said angrily again, a little louder than she had intended but Madame Pomfrey was still out back looking for the potion.

"Stop twisting my words, you know what I mean. I really care about you Emily and I know you care about me too. Can we please put this behind us?" Victor asked trying to sound confident.

"I don't think so," Emily whispered as the healer re entered the room. As much as she tried Emily could not get the picture of Victor with Candi out of her mind. She couldn't possibly go out with him knowing this. Could she?

Emily figured at least this explained where Candi was that first night, Emily had to admit when Candi was all dressed up to sneak out she never did look sixteen. Emily paused that train of thought at that moment; it had been Candi who introduced her to Victor. Why would Candi introduce and push Emily towards some guy she had spent the night with? Surely Candi knew that Emily wouldn't be interested in someone she was obviously at some stage interested in. It wasn't like they had the same type. Emily was really quiet confused as to what Candi's motives were, why would she set them up like she had? It was only now that Emily was starting to feel anger towards Candi, although most of this anger was lost in the confusion.


	56. Explanation

It had been a few days since their meeting with Dumbledore, the six girls had pretty much been keeping to themselves. On both nights since the incident Candi had ended up at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, she had to spend time with someone who wasn't from Hogwarts. The fact that Draco was pestering her for details of his other life may also have had an underlying affect. Snape was very displeased on both nights when she turned up to his office requesting to use his fireplace and floo network. Last night Candi had actually attended the end of one of Voldemort's meetings, Snape was not there though as Voldemort didn't want to risk him blowing his cover.

The six of them had just survived an awkward quiet dinner, Raven was talking to the twins and Candi was talking to Sammi. Jane and Rachael were whispering amongst themselves, they tried to include Emily in their conversation but she wasn't interested. Candi wasn't a fan of the silence, especially since she knew it was her fault; she planned on talking to Emily she just wasn't sure what to say. Candi was pretty exhausted; she had been avoiding Emily and Draco like the plague.

After dinner Draco snuck up behind the unsuspecting Candi, "There is a Hogsmeade party tonight."

"Draco, go away." Candi said, trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't help but smile at his assistance.

"Only if you come with me," he smirked in response trying to snake an arm around her waist. Candi almost didn't stop him, but it turned out she didn't have to, as Victor asked "problem?" Victor had heard about Draco's recently increased fondness off Candi.

Draco shrugged and walked away, he was tempted to argue with Victor but he wasn't that stupid. Victor waited for Draco to leave before asking, "how have you been?"

"Quiet," Candi said honestly.

"I know the feeling. Do you think she will forgive me?" Victor asked.

"At least she is mad at you, she just isn't talking to me." Candi said.

"What are we going to do?" Victor asked, he really had no idea.

"We aren't going to do anything! I will talk to her for you though, you guys are great together." Candi promised placing her hands on Victor's shoulders. "It will be fine."

"You have got to be kidding me," Emily said uncharacteristically as she spotted Victor and Candi standing so close.

"Emily," Victor sighed as Candi lowered her arms.

Emily quickly walked away, Victor moved to follow her but Candi stopped him. Candi then followed Emily down the hall, she caught up with her and dragged her into an empty classroom, "we need to talk about Victor."

"Candi I really don't want to hear about you and Victor," Emily said loudly, although no one was around to hear it other than Candi.

"It is a pretty boring story, a stupid girl and a drunken sports star. That is the end of the story, there is nothing between Victor and I."

"How are you any less stupid today than when you first got here?" Emily asked.

"You have no idea." Candi said vaguely, "you will just have to take my word for it, you need to pretend that nothing happened. It was nothing Emily."

"It may be nothing to you but it is still something for me," Emily insisted, clearly getting upset.

Candi purposely ignored Emily's insult, "I don't know what else I can say Em, I promise you will not regret it if you forgive him."

"Just tell me how you know this!" Emily pleaded.

Candi didn't know how else to explain it without telling whole truth, "do you promise not to tell anyone?"

After Candi told Emily the truth about the alternate future and her relationship with Victor, Emily seemed almost instantly relieved. Although this probably had to do with Candi's selective storytelling, she had purposely left out any mention of Gavrail, although she did confess to her infidelity. She wanted to Emily to know she didn't break them up, that she and Victor were over before Emily it just wasn't official.

Candi was very pleased when Emily went to meet Victor, although now she couldn't take her mind away from Gavrail, which was stupid because in this reality he didn't exist. For the third night in a row Candi had intended on meeting Lucius, however thoughts of Gavrail made her home-sick and she decided to go to bed.

Candi didn't even make it into her bedroom before she was ambushed by Raven, "what do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to bed," Candi informed Raven plainly, she wasn't tired at all but she felt guilty and was planning on sleeping it off.

"I don't think so," Raven smiled, "don't think I didn't hear about the Slytherin party tonight."

"I'm not going," Candi said, although her tone didn't back up her statement.

"Go get dressed," Raven laughed. "I will meet you in the common room in twenty minutes."

Candi knew that the distraction would be good and happily got dressed in her favourite sequined mini-dress and over the knee back boots. She knew that the Hogsmeade hang out spot was well heated and she didn't need to worry about being cold. Once out in the common room Candi smacked her forehead trying to get rid of the thoughts of Gavrail, unfortunately Raven had entered the room and seen.

"Does this have anything to do with you sneaking off last few nights?" Raven asked.

"How did you find out?" Candi asked, she had been very careful sneaking out. Although she didn't have to try so hard now Nichole was out of here.

"Power of deduction; you aren't talking to any of us so I figured you must be talking to someone," Raven said honestly. She figured Candi must have been going to professor Snape's again, she was really curious as to why, it was clear she had no sexual interest in him.

"How clever of you," Raven smiled offering Candi her arm, "shall we?"

"We shall," Candi smiled taking Raven's arm.

"This has been a crap couple of days," Raven said as she drank her first glass of fire whiskey for the evening.

"I will drink to that," Candi sighed emptying her glass of fire whiskey, she had acquired a taste for fire whiskey after the birth of her first child.

Raven burrowed her eyebrows at Candi who asked, "what?"

"Fire whiskey? Really? Since when?" Raven asked curiously, Candi had never been one for drinking.

Candi paused with the glass still at her lips, lowering slowly she gave herself time to think, "since I nearly ruined Emily's love life." Candi lied.

"Can we have another two round?" Candi asked the tired looking bartender.

The dirty looking man refilled their glasses which they quickly consumed allowing him to refill their glasses. "I forgot how good this stuff is," Candi sighed before drinking the refill.

"What do you mean forgot?" Raven laughed

Candi quickly changed the subject and distracted Raven by ordering a butterbeer for the each of them. It worked like a charm, a few drinks later they were both laughing hysterically over the bar.

"Candi, you made it," Draco smiled cockily.

"This is ridiculous," Raven laughed shaking her head.

"Not as ridiculous as you being here without me," Fred smiled charmingly.

"Or me," George piped in keenly.

Raven glanced over her shoulder at Candi, who laughed and said, "knock yourself out."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, glancing at Draco who was standing behind Candi still. She responded casually in her semi-intoxicated state, "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Raven tried to whisper but she ended up saying it quite loudly. "I will see you later."

Raven left in a fit of giggles with her two men, leaving Candi at the bar who Draco, who had just slid into Raven's now empty seat. "How is it going? The whole not being pregnant thing I mean," Draco smiled clearly quite tipsy.

"I'm not that drunk," Candi snorted.

"I think you are," Draco smiled arrogantly. "And if you are not that drunk... We can work on that."

"Really? Well I guess trying can't hurt, I mean I am not seeing your dad tonight after all."

Draco laughed, he knew she was trying to provoke him and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He stood up with her before whispering in her ear, "did you really just suggest a threesome?"

Candi rolled her eyes before roughly shoving him away laughing. Draco passed Candi another drink, she eyed him off suspiciously before drinking it quickly, she momentarily thought about Gavrail and the parallels he shares to sixteen year old Draco. Candi laughed out loud, "this is a bad idea."

Although she knew sixteen year old Draco was fun, she still missed mature Draco. It took the entirety of Candi's will power to return to her own bed alone. Walking away from Draco being a brat wasn't hard, it was not going down to Snape's office and flooing to the manor that was hard. Candi knew that three days in a row would make her look needed and she wouldn't allow that to be the case.

"Candi get out of bed," Sammi laughed as she knocked on Candi's door, "you have missed breakfast."

A hung over Candi eventually joined Sammi after fifteen minutes, she could help but laugh when she saw an equally hung over Raven. Sammi looked between them, "you two are idiots."

"But we are fun idiots," Raven laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Candi muttered, still frustrated about last night. Although she was quite proud of her will power for staying strong.

Candi smiled to herself at lunch as she saw Emily shyly smile at Victor. Rachael was at the Ravenclaw table with Shaun happily chatting away, as Raven was with the twins. Sammi was busily talking to Emily, both trying to distract themselves from their boyfriends sitting at the staff members table. Jane grinned at her fellow single friend Candi, "do you want to hang out tonight? I was thinking girls night."

"Sorry Jane I have plans for tonight, I got another detention with Snape," Candi lied, it was the perfect cover however.

Just fun facts about real life character equivilants.

Raven is good fun out on the town. Sammi is going to learn to have real fun soon enough. Rachael has excellent tastes in jewellery. Jane is so funny and remembers Candi saying things from years ago. Candi is super jealous of Emily who is now the richest of them all!


	57. Birthday Detention

Almost a month had gone by without a serious incident. They had all been too busy attending classes and doing homework to get into any real trouble, although Candi had still been receiving regular detentions from Snape. Emily knew that Candi was meeting with Snape to organising something to do with the future. Emily had asked Candi, but Candi had told her it would be too dangerous and it is unnatural to have knowledge of the alternate future.

Candi woke very cheerfully, not only because it was Friday (which included her favourite classes potions and charms) but also because it was her seventeenth birthday! Candi got dressed quickly to go see her friends who she knew would be in the common room waiting for her. Candi loved her birthday, she was reminded of this fact as she entered the common room and her friends shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Candi quickly hugged all her friends before excitedly eyeing off the presents she saw sitting in the corner. Sammi caught her looking and laughed, "you have to wait till tonight. We are having a mini party in here tonight."

Candi was almost jumping on the spot she was so excited, the anticipation was killing her. She had a definite spring in her step as they all made their way down to breakfast. Candi only mentioned her birthday a few times over breakfast with those in earshot offering best wishes.

Candi's good mood wasn't even altered by Draco's presence outside the Great Hall as she went to head to potions with her friends. He stood leaning with shoulder against the wall and his hands behind his back. "I'll meet you guys there," Candi smiled before turning to face Draco, "didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Candi asked him as she walked around a corner and out of sight of the students and staff exiting the hall.

"Maybe once or twice," Draco smiled, clearly trying to be charming, "does that mean you don't want you present?"

Candi wanted to say that she didn't want it, but she had always loved receiving presents. She especially loved seeing what people would think she liked, it told her a lot about the person and how well they knew her.

Curiosity got the better of her, "what are you waiting for?" Candi said impatiently holding out her hands.

Draco smiled cockily, obviously pleased at her interest, "oh so you would like it?" He clarified.

"Give me the damn present," Candi insisted, she tried to maintain a serious face but she couldn't hide the small smile that had crept onto her face.

Draco finally brought his hands in front of him and Candi was excited to a pink striped gift box that she recognised as Victoria's Secret. She slowly took the box out of his hands, asking suspiciously, "how did you know? Have you been snooping in my underwear draw?"

"No, I noticed the brand that night we..." Draco started but was cut off by Candi, "okay I get it. You are observant."

Not being able to wait any longer she peaked inside the box, she had to move some of the pink tissue paper inside to see what was in there. Candi didn't even attempt to conceal her delight when she saw the underwear set inside. It must have been new season since she owned the entire range of the last season and being at this school had prevented her going on a shopping trip when the new range was released. There was no internet at this damn school, so she hadn't even been able to admire the range online!

Reaching into the box to get a better look at the navy and white striped set she smiled when she saw the size tag, she looked at Draco puzzled, "how did you know what size?"

"That was just experience," Draco winked as he lied. In truth he had cast a magical measuring charm as he followed her to class the other week. "So do you like?"

"Do I like it?" Candi repeated sarcastically, before modestly replying "I like it."

Draco grinned proudly before kissing her on the cheek, "you had better get to class."

"I had better go pack this away," Candi smiled before awkwardly saying, "thank you."

"You welcome, I'll see you later," he said quietly. He swiftly kissed her cheek again before walking towards his morning class, although this kiss was mush lower on her cheek then the last. Candi smiled to herself at his cheekiness before rushing back to her room and hiding the gift box under her bed. She then grabbed her potions books that she had forgotten to take with her this morning before heading down to potions at a brisk walk.

"Well well, ten minutes late... Again," Snape said in a deep voice. "Hurry up and take you seat, and I will see you in detention again tonight young lady."

Candi was about to protest that it was her birthday but she knew that detention really meant that Voldemort wanted to see her. As much as Candi was enjoying her second seventeenth birthday, she knew that getting closer to Voldemort was more important!

Candi took her seat at the end of the row next to Jane and started day dreaming instead of listening. She did love potions but it was quite tedious since as a middle aged witch she was very accomplished at potion making, like other magical areas practice makes perfect. Money had not hurt her magical education at all either, At her company that she owned with Malfoy they quite frequently hired experts to give tutorials and classes to the staff members that she and Draco had also attended. Her education had lasted a lot longer than the few years she was at Hogwarts.

Candi was able to make her potion without paying any attention, however luckily she noticed what Jane was doing as she had accidentally become confused and nearly added the wrong ingredient to her potion.

"Thank you," Jane whispered once Candi had explained her mistake. Candi smiled, "no problem."

It had not been till that moment that Candi realised for the first time she was better than Jane at a subject, even if it was because she had over twenty years more experience than her.

She fleetingly thought about Draco's present, she desperately wanted to go try it on. It also made her wonder what Lucius got her for her birthday. She had cut her visits back to twice a week, one of those included a weekly death eater meeting. She was due to see him again tomorrow night, thankfully it wasn't a death eater meeting this time and she would be alone with Lucius. However her thoughts were soon to be interrupted.

"I will see you at six o'clock tonight for your detention," Snape announced as he approached the girls from behind.

"Sir?" Rachael questioned, "would it be possible to make her detention another night? It is her birthday today and we were going to have a party tonight for her."

"Oh no, we can't have Candi's punishment getting in the way of her celebrations now can we?" Snape said sarcastically. "However, if Candi is willing to stay in detention for an extra two hours, she may come an hour late," Snape negotiated, since his true intention wasn't to punish Candi.

"Thank you sir," Candi smiled, he nodded in return and walked away.

Candi quietly leaned behind Jane and whispered to Rachael, "well that was ballsy of you. Have you been spending more time with Shaun?" Candi teased friendly. Rachael blushed slightly as Sammi and Raven laughed quietly. Candi kept her cauldron on the heat for five minutes longer then needed, she knew it would be suspicious if she did too well in any of her classes. Her five friends were slowly getting the hang of their magical education; it was an incredibly complex world that they had only recently been exposed to.

The girls each handed in a sample of their potions before heading off to lunch. As potions had run overtime they had to rush their lunch break to make it to charms on time.

Thankfully their charms class went quickly and the girls had a chance to go shower and change before dinner. They had an early dinner before heading back to their common room, Sammi and Rachael told Candi they were 'going to the toilet' earlier but as Candi entered the front door of their dorms she quickly realised this was a lie. They must have been practicing magic since they had only been gone for fifteen minutes and there were streams hung around the room magically suspended in the air. An beautifully decorate cake was sitting next to her presents, "Rachael that cake looks amazing!"

"The house elves let me use their kitchen last night," Rachael explained.

"Thank you!" Candi gushed as she hugged her friend, "you are so crazy talented!"

Raven was pouring everyone drinks and even managed to convince all the girls to have on shot of fire whiskey! Sammi seemed to deal okay, but Rachael, Jane and Emily nearly fell of their chairs in surprise at the bizarre sensation. The latter three quickly drank a butter beer to cool their throats.

Candi finally got to open her presents! She opened Sammi's first, it was a small box that was beautifully decorated. Candi gently pried the lid off to reveal a gold necklace with colourful gems set in it. Although gold was not traditionally her colour Candi really liked the piece, it actually came in handy since most of her jewellery was silver she never had and jewellery to wear with golden outfits.

Candi then received an envelope from Raven, in it was a birthday card and a pink slip of paper which read, "This coupon entitles you to one night out of your choosing on me. Xoxo Raven."

"I will definitely cash that it over the Christmas break! Thank you Raven." Candi smiled.

Emily was next passing a medium sized neatly package present to Candi she said simply, "I saw it and thought of you."

Carefully not to tear the paper Candi opened the present to find an mug with horses, Candi's favourite animal cantering around the mug like the moving pictures inside the castle do. "Wow," Candi said, "that is adorable. I love magic!" Candi hugged Emily before turning to Rachael who she knew had put a lot of time and effort into her present buying effort! Rach handed her the last present off the table, which also happened to be the largest. The reasonable sized box was tied up with white ribbon which Candi quickly undid so she could lift the lid. Pulling out the largest item first she held it up in front of her smiling. The black dress wasn't as short as others she owned, but it was still well above the knee and it had half length sleeves. But what made this dress so unique was the fact that the rather low cut on the dress was focused on a gold snake curved in a horse shoe shape that rested between her cleavage.

"I want to wear it now," Candi announced before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Candi!" Her friends groaned in unison.

Candi pulled the dress over her head and down her body before removing her pants.

"Is that a new bra?" Sammi asked curiously. Sammi was pretty sure it was as every time Candi went underwear shopping she wanted to show it off and Sammi was the only one who would put up with it.

"Yes," Candi said, hoping they would move on.

"How on earth did you get a new bra while we were here?"

"Post?" Candi lied, knowing they wouldn't believe her.

Rachael decided to save her, "you have another present in the bag."

Candi excitedly found what Rach was talking about a small navy box with a 'P' on top of it was pulled out of the large box. Candi gasped as she opened it, not only had Rachael bought the piece from her favourite jewellers, she had even managed to pick out a piece that Candi would have bought for herself had she seen it! She flung her arms around Rachael, "It is beautiful!"

The girls sung happy birthday before they ate some of the cake, Candi had felt guilty cutting into the work of art but somehow managed it! All too soon seven o'clock had rolled around and Candi had to make her way to detention. "Aren't you going to get changed?" Raven asked, since Candi's low cut dress was actually showing part of her new bra.

"Nah, I want Snape to know that he pulled me away from a good party! But good point, I should go change shoes!" Candi said before running to her room to put on some small black heals.

Emily quickly changed the topic, she didn't want the girls to start asking questions about Candi meeting Snape, Candi had emphasised that it needed to be a secret.

Candi farewelled her friends, thanking them for the good time before she headed off to detention. Candi entered Snape's office without knocking, he wasn't very impressed, "I would prefer it if you would knock."

"Meh. What's up?" Candi asked curiously, she hadn't planned anything with Lucius or Voldemort this evening. She was actually growing impatient; she was a bit sick of sharing Lucius attention with Voldemort, but to date no opportunity had arise.

"Lucius has organised with me for you to visit this evening, he mentioned something about a birthday present," Snape said vaguely.

Candi tried not to look excited but she failed, although she did pull a straight face when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Snape instructed.

Shaun entered the room, Snape suddenly remembered that he had genuinely given Shaun detention for some mouthy comments of he had made earlier. "What is it you would like me to do?" Shaun asked, looking suspiciously at Candi who seemed a bit dressed up for detention.

"You are going to go clean cauldrons by hand, with no magic," Snape smiled in a malicious manner.

"What is she doing?" Shaun asked doubtfully, although he wasn't expecting a genuine answer from the professor.

"She is helping me clean my office. However if you do not hurry off and start on those caldrons she will be helping me clean your remains off the ground." Snape said as if he were talking about something polite, like a tea party. Which Candi thought made it sound all the more creepier.

Shaun promptly left the room allowing Candi to finally floo to the Manor. She was very pleased to see Lucius waiting for her in the kitchen, he kissed her briefly before suggesting the move into the lounge room. Candi suspected this is where he was keeping her present, technically she was correct. Leading her with an arm around her waist he smiled, "that is a fantastic dress by the way."

Once she entered the dark lounge the lights turned on and over a dozen people yelled an unenthusiastic 'surprise.' Candi was complete shocked to say the least, she had never attended a surprise party held by death eaters, let alone been the guest of honour! Voldemort stood in the middle of the room, with Bellatrix standing close on his right. Bellatrix looked furious about the whole event, there many bright decorations hung around the room and the death eaters actually all looked clean. They had clearly put effort into their appearance for tonight, having got dressed in clean clothes, washed their hair and the men had even cleanly shaven.

"Wow," Candi smiled, she was for once speechless.

"Do you like it?" Voldemort asked keenly. Everything tonight had to go perfect, he had to get the girl to like him if he ever wished for her to truly be his protégé. He had tested her blood and she was definitely the one he was looking for, she was a descendant of Ollivander. From her blood it was also clear that she did have the genetic anomalies he was looking for. It also seemed clear that her absentee father made her cling to older and quite powerful men such as Lucius Malfoy.

"That is a very lovely dress," Voldemort flattered her, his eyes rested on the snake momentarily before he realised he was accidentally staring at her chest.

"Would you like your presents?" Voldemort asked in him most human voice.

He saw the glint in her eye at the word 'presents' she had definitely taken note of the plural. Voldemort then called on his death eaters one at a time to pass her presents that were stored out of sight behind the couch.

Candi sat on the empty couch with Lucius looking excited, wondering how many presents she was going to get. She was still excited to see what Lucius got her, but she figured he would probably wait for the others to leave before giving it to her.

First she received a huge bouquet of flowers that magically changed colour every ten to fifteen minutes. The flowers were followed by some fancy quills and then by some Honeydukes sweets. After ten minutes, the previously red flowers had turned blue and Candi had just been given a small box from Voldemort. Voldemort had clearly been channelling a his charming teenage self as he tried to be personable and particularly charming.

Candi pulled the ribbon and gasped, inside was a sterling silver bracelet which was moving. The bracelet was actually in the shape of a snake that coiled into three loops and on its small head there where two rubies for eyes. Voldemort picked up the bracelet and held it forward in a gesture that Candi understood, before quickly doing a few silent safety charms she held out her left wrist. The snake straightened out before wrapping itself around her wrist. Candi stroked the enchanted bracelet as if it was alive, the snake slowly began moving around her wrist playfully.

"I love it!" Candi gushed, jumping out of her seat she momentarily forgot she was with the Dark Lord, she kissed him on the cheek before she wrapped her hands around his neck. The whispering in the room turned to silence until Bellatrix shouted, "you dare to touch the Dark Lord with those filthy half blood lips of yours."

"That is enough Bellatrix," Voldemort said calmly but clearly threateningly. "You are very welcome," the Dark Lord said in some sort of an attempt at a smile. He then patted her on the back till she released him. Out of sight of Voldemort Candi gave Bellatrix a small grin.

"I am pleased you like it?"

"How did you know I liked snakes?" She asked curiously, people normally found it very difficult to buy presents for her, especially people who barely knew her.

"I did my homework," Voldemort assured her. It wouldn't have been hard, everyone knew of Candi's obsession with pythons.

Voldemort waved his wand moving aside all her presents, "now let us get some cake."

Candi, walking next to Lucius, followed him obediently out of the room and into the kitchen, which was presently home to a three tiered delicious looking cake. The icing was flawless and there where magically animated decorations moving up and down the levels. The second level of the cake read "Happy Birthday", with lowest level reading "Candi". On the top level of the cake there where seventeen white candles, which lit as Voldemort raised his wand. Voldemort made a sort of odd cough which the death eaters seem to understand, as all at once the broke into a simultaneous round of 'Happy Birthday to you,' although some were clearly more keen the others. Voldemort looked pleased with himself as he sang along quietly, he could tell that the girl was genuinely impressed with his present. Bellatrix stood in the corner, clearly unimpressed with all the attention the stupid girl was getting. She was so confused as to why the Dark Lord was so obsessed with keeping her happy when all she had to offer was some freaky genetics that left her quite clever. What confused her just as much as why Lucius too was under the girls spell, Bellatrix knew he was seeing her at more than just their weekly death eater meetings... She wouldn't believe her ex-brother-in-law was now involved with this half-blood teenager.

Candi blew out the candles as the singing ran out, "hip-hip" Voldemort started. His followers then replied "Hooray". This process was repeated three times before they started eating the very impressive cake. Thankfully it tasted as good as it looked, although it still wasn't quite as good as Rachael's cake!

Candi looked around the room as she ate her cake, this was a completely bizarre scenario she was in. However, even though it was odd it did still have some weird feel of normality. Noticing the clock on the wall she realised she had been here for over an hour already. Candi accidentally made eye contact with Voldemort who smiled at her, Candi suppressed the urge to throw up at the creepiness of it all and instead smiled back. Candi wouldn't help but wonder how a handsome teenager had turned into such an ugly dictator. However, Candi's thoughts were interrupted by Lucius leaning over her shoulder from his seat next to her and whispering, "what time do you have to be back at Hogwarts?"

"Eleven," she whispered back trying to be cool, but finding it difficult as she felt warm air breeze past her ear and neck.

"How about we head back into the lounge for a game of charades." Voldemort stated in a way that was forceful but could still be interpreted by his followers as giving them an option.

Candi remained in the kitchen with Voldemort as the others filed out past them, until they were alone.

"Thank you for the party my Lord," Candi smiled at an attempt at modesty.

"You are welcome my child," Voldemort nodded as he tried to behave human like, "I was just wanting to ask you what you know about your father."

Candi knew she had to answer this question very carefully, if she said the wrong thing he might Ollivander. "Sir?" She questioned, hoping some context would help her answer.

"Your mother never told you about him?"

"No," Candi said simply, "I have never met him."

"But you know who he is?" Voldemort asked carefully.

"Yes he had a wand shop in Diagon Alley before he disappeared."

"Did you know that he is a prisoner of our cause?" Voldemort asked very quietly, keen to observe her reaction.

"I had heard rumours," Candi lied. Voldemort was clearly trying to gauge her intentions and motives, Candi didn't want anything bad to happen to Ollivander, but she did had to let Voldemort use him as some sort of hostage in order to protect her friends.

"I grew up without any parents," Voldemort shared uncharacteristically.

"Oh?" Candi said inviting him to keep speaking.

"Yes, I later tracked down my father and killed him," Voldemort shared, he wasn't quite sure why. He had never actually spoken those words aloud before.

Candi assumed he was trying to encourage her to disclose something personal, "dad's are over-rated. But I don't wish Ollivander any harm."

"Nor do I, I only wish for him to make wands for me, which he has been doing. You can see him if you like?" Voldemort offered. The girls apparent concern for the old man could be used in his advantage, however, it was important to him that the girl willingly wants to join him and not only because he had her father.

"Of course not," Candi lied. Secretly she did wish to met her dad, even if it was merely for the sake of satisfying her curiosity.

There was awkward silence for a few moments before Voldemort nodded, "okay. We should get back to the party."

Candi knew she was supposed to agree, but curiosity was getting the better of her, "actually my Lord. I was hoping to spend some alone time with Lucius before I have to go back to school."

Although a little disappointed, Voldemort couldn't help but smile at how the topic off the girls daddy-issues had led into her wanting to spend more time with a much older partner. "Of course, I will send everyone home now. Would you like me to send your presents to the castle?"

"Thank you. We had better not send the presents back, it would be quite suspicious as to where they all came from." Candi smiled as she fiddled with her bracelet, "except this of course." Candi couldn't believe how much she loved the bracelet. "It truly is beautiful."

"I shall round up the others and leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening more privately," Voldemort explained just before they entered the lounge where the death eaters were waiting.

"Change of plans," Voldemort announced, "Candi here is feeling a little tired, so we are all going to get out of her hair."

The death eaters quickly exited via the fireplace, leaving only Voldemort Lucius and Candi. Once again Candi thanked Voldemort for the party and expressed her gratitude for the present., then Voldemort to exited through the fireplace.

"That was interesting," Lucius stated curiously.

"If by interesting you mean hugely awkward, then yes it was interesting," Candi laughed. Candi continued with a hint, "although I did get some good presents."

"Very subtle," Lucius said sarcastically and as if on cue a house elf apparated into the kitchen where they were standing.

The elf handed Lucius the box it had been carrying which he then proceeded to give to Candi. Candi had to suppress a laugh when she realised it was another Victoria's Secret box, she opened it greedily to find a green snake skin print underwear set inside. She managed to suppress a sequel of delight, she now owned two of the newest seasons range, it made her curious as to what else was in this season's collection. In the alternate future Candi never got to see this range as she was distracted a lot of the time and never got around to looking at it, as by the time she left Hogwarts it was time for a new season. Candi knew that she could get to a store if she really wanted to... But decided that she should get her priorities right... Well mostly right, technically spending so much time with Lucius was a part of her plan, she lied to herself. Of course a part of her plan did involve seeing Lucius, but only to the extent that she was attending death eater meetings, the rest of the time it was because she wanted to.

"It is beautiful. Thank you," Candi said as she packeted the pink tissue paper back into the box. "I might just have to wear it next time," she teased.

Lucius eyed of the snake that rested in between her cleavage, "you are welcome. Isn't that also a part of the season, there was one just like it next to this one in the store."

Candi smiled at Lucius while she tried to gauge the angle of his question, was he asking out of curiosity or being suspicious of where she had got it from. He appeared to be asking innocently so she simply responded, "yes a friend got it for me."

"Why? Do you like it?" Candi added in an attempt to distract from further questions. Although she was incredible amused that both Draco and Lucius had got her such similar presents, she somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Candi didn't want to admit it to herself, but she did feel a little guilty wearing underwear she had been given by Draco whilst she was with Lucius. Candi knew it was silly to feel this way as she wasn't in anyway involved with Draco.

Sneaking back into the castle in a rush a bit over an hour later Snape seemed to notice the guilty look on her face. She was a little red in the cheeks and had clearly just got dressed and ran to make it back to the castle in a reasonable hour.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Snape asked from his desk which sat opposite the fireplace and the door.

"It was quite enjoyable yes," Candi said holding out her wrist to Snape. "Don't worry I checked it for dark magic, it is clean."

Snape took her wrist gently as he admired the bracelet closely, Candi leaned in for him to get a better look. Not satisfied with her word Snape drew his wand and cast a few detective charms, one of which sent objects flying off his desk that had been under her wrist when he cast the spell. He pocketed his wand and nodded, "it seems okay."

Unfortunately at that moment Shaun too had returned from his detention to see Candi leaning over Snape's dishevelled desk with Snape holding onto her wrist.

Snape quickly let go of Candi's hand as he didn't want to listen to that boy's stupid remarks about touching students.

Seeing the mixed look of horror and glee on Shaun's face Snape asked, "yes?"

"Candi, your dress is tucked into your underwear," he stated simply, looking at the floor trying not to laugh.

Candi was horrified as she felt the back of her dress with her hands, it was true, she quickly rectified the situation by untucking it and flattening it our behind her. In her attempt to re-dress quickly she had accidentally tucked her dress into her new navy and white striped underwear.

Candi would have been embarrassed if she hadn't been so amused by the look on Snape's face. It was only then when that she realised what it must have looked like from Shaun's perspective and she smiled to herself.

"Leave, both of you, I don't have to time to deal with you two," Snape said impatiently. He knew Candi would sort Shaun out so he wouldn't have to deal with the insolent boy.

He was right. Candi left the room straight after Shaun grabbing his arm, "hold up."

Shaun smirked stupidly, "you don't have to explain to me."

"I want to," Candi lied... Although on the spot she couldn't think of a convincing lie, "meet me tomorrow before breakfast?"

Shaun knew what she was playing at, she wanted to met tomorrow because she had no good cover up as of yet. In amusement he agreed to meet her, he was curious to see what lie she would come up with. The pair then went back to their dorms complaining of their detention with Snape.


End file.
